Quest of Kings
by Emma Iveli
Summary: AU Zatch Bell One Piece Crossover. The Straw Hats find 6 strange children and a weird horse on an uninhabited island unconscious. They lost most of their memories, what are mamodos? What's this about bookeepers in the battle for king? Please R&R.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hi! Wow that was fast. Okay, this is a One Piece/ Zatch Bell crossover. AU for Zatch Bell, this is if instead of earth the battle fro mamodo king was in the world of One Piece. Zatch, Tia, Brago, Kanchome, Kolulu and Ponygon make up the main cast of Mamodos plus an OC mamodo named Yuki, a very gullible and scaredy cat (not literary a cat)mamodo. Also the Straw Hats each get one of those mamodo. I won't update so much on this as I will write this when I have writer's block (or I'm so board I work on this). Oh this has nothing to with King of Kings that winter knight is working on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell or One Piece, if I did 4kids wouldn't have gotten their grubby hands on One Piece and I would have kept Chichi Wo Moge. (Begins to rant) That lousy 4kids soon the P.O.A. will make you change.

Zatch and Luffy: O.o (Zatch, whispering) I understand that Emma hates 4kids but isn'tEmma a girl? (Luffy whispering) She has a strange sense of humor.

Me: I heard you and ignore that last part

Quest of Kings

By Emma Iveli

Prologue

It was a quiet night on the island, no one inhabited but 6 children and a… horse? But these children weren't human but Mamodos, demons from another world. They were sent to battle for king of the mamodo world, in order to battle they needed human partners to read their spell books. But the search wasn't going well, one thing is that they were ether sent to the middle of the ocean and drifted to the island or to the island itself which was pretty much uninhabited, with the exception of the occasional pirate crew that is. Well even though they were rivals they deiced to live peacefully together until they found some book keepers as they were called. The first was Zatch, a young boy who had a red spell book, he's a kind kid who wants to be a kind kid, very hyperactive. Next was Tia, a young girl, who has an orange spell book, she had gained quite a rep back in the mamodo world… manly because she's a violent tomboy who is very scary when angry, but when not she's rather nice. Next was Kanchome a young boy with a yellow spell book, he was a bit of a crybaby and it didn't help that the clothes he left in were footy pajamas. Next was Kolulu, a little girl who hated fighting, she has a pink spell book, she was forced to fight in fact if someone reads from her spell book she would become very violent, she didn't want to battle, but she had no choice however she was told if a brave warrior would be her book keeper then slowly she would become less violent. Next was Brago, the oldest of the group while everyone else was a around 6 or 7 he was 14, he was the one with a black spell book, he hated being stuck on the island with the others, he wanted find his book keeper and fight to be king. Next was Yuki, a young girl with a sky blue book, she's a very gullible girl, if someone told cows were on the moon she'd believe it and also she's a scaredy cat, she rather run and hide than fight. And finally there was Schneider the… horse, well he looked a like horse, kind of but he was a mamodo, however everyone else called him Ponygon, mainly because all he could say "Meru Meru Mei" and no one could understand him. At first glance they all look normal kids, well the girls at least, the boys on the other hand, Zatch has strange lines on his face, Kanchome has a duck bill for a mouth and Brago, he looked like a demon itself, however being 14 he could easily pass as a Goth kid. That night they were cooking fish, well one of them was eating it raw… and it was still alive.

"Zatch…" said Tia.

"What is it?" said Zatch.

"Can you please stop eating the fish… while it's still alive?" said Tia with an angry vein.

"Why?" asked Zatch.

"Because it's disgusting" said Tia.

Zatch tried to come up with a response all he could up with was "You're just jealous I'm eating before you are"

Big mistake, everyone else sweat dropped at Tia approached Zatch very angry, she was about to choke him when Kanchome yelled out "I see a boat!"

"Really!" said Zatch.

"I hope I can get off this island." mumbled Brago.

"I hope the person won't be my book keeper, I don't want to fight" said Kolulu.

"I hope it's not a scary pirate" said Yuki.

"But all pirates are scary" said Kanchome.

"Not all, like that one I heard about Monkey D. Luffy, I heard he beats up bad pirates." said Yuki.

The boat was very small and could only a few people, which it did, a young man in his teen and a kid… who was clearly a mamodo. When they approached the fire with all 7 mamodos around, they gasped.

"Meru meu!" cried Ponygon (translation: He looks like…")

"He looks like me!" said Zatch happily not knowing what danger lied.

The Zatch look a like chuckled, "So your that puny mamodo Zatch Bell, right?" said the Zatch look a like.

"How did you my name?" said Zatch.

"Well I see you with a lot of other puny mamodo… and Brago… and that scary girl Tia…" said the Zatch look a like.

"Hey! What do you mean scary?" said Tia she began to approach the Zatch look a like.

"Do it Dufort!" said the Zatch look a like.

"Right, Zaker!" shouted the young man named Dufort

A blast of lighting hit all the mamodos knocking all of them out.

"So Zeno, shall we burn their spell books?" said Dufort.

The way the battle works is that the mamodos fins each others spell books and burn them sending them back to the mamodo world. The last one standing is king.

"No I have a better idea" said the Zatch look a like named Zeno, he placed his hand on Zatch's head, "I will erase their memories, all of them not knowing what going on they would be surrounded by enemies and not know why." He said with an evil grin and one by one he erased their memories only leaving their names and the names each other.

Later miles away at day break Dufort realized something, "Hey, I know this happened hours ago… but what they work together to remember?"

"I haven't thought of that…" said Zeno.

"It would have been safer to just burn all of the other mamodos spell book and erased just Zatch's memory." said Durofort.

"Um…" said Zeno with a sweat drop.

"Not only that but a lot of pirate crews on the Grand Line are like family and what if a crew that's a very close become their book keepers." said Durofort.

"What are the chances of that?" said Zeno.

They heard a shout "I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm going to be king of the pirates!"

"If he's headed to that island… then chances are well pretty good. I heard he even has a crew of seven…" said Durofort with a sweat drop.

Zeno could only utter one thing "D'oh!"

Next Time: The Straw Hats find the young Mamodo unconscious. After they wake up, none of them remember anything, so the Straw Hats study their spell books to see if they can find out anything. The Straw Hats find out two important things: Luffy can read andthey aren't normal kids.

A/N: I deiced to put which Straw Hat gets which Mamodo:

Luffy/Zatch: It doesn't take a genius to see why: They are the main characters, they are not the brightest bulb in the bunch, they eat a lot of meat/yellow tail, they both want to be king and most importantly: Luffy would unaffected by Zatch's power if you don't believe then you probably failed science.

Nami/Tia: Hot headed red heads, 'nuff said.

Sanji/Kanchome: Three words: Chichi Wo Moge (cricket silence)... okay Sanji's a pervert, Forgore's a pervert... Kanchome is destined to have a perv for a book keeper.

Chopper/ Schneider (Ponygon): Um... do I really need to say anything? (A gust of wind blew) I guess I do, Chopper is half reindeer/ half human, and Ponygon's like a horse, plus it would help that Chopper would be able to understand him.

Robin/Brago: Well, I guess since Robin is basically the darkest member of the Straw Hats I saw it would fit.

Zoro/Kolulu: This one is interesting, due to Kolulu's dark side really. I thought it would a cool idea if he basically kept the evil Kolulu in line and train her. Plus (giggles) pink is such a manly color. (Yep I'm also going to make fun of the fact that he has a pink book)

Usopp/Yuki: I wanted there to be 3 guys, 3 girls and Ponygon, so Usopp got stuck with the OC. since he wouldn't fit with any of the Mamodos. Plus I thought it would be funny to have him someone who believe every single one of his lies.

Oh yeah, Dufort maybe the only human from Zatch Bell to appear I have yet to decide whether or not other Book Keepers will appear.


	2. Strange Kids and Magic Books

A/N: Sorry something happened and I had to repost htis chapter...

Since I'm a writer who responds to reviews here's the response!

Reform Joms: (sweat drop) Thanks, I'm glad you like it a lot... and here's the latest chapter!

Chapter 1: Strange Kids and Magic Books

It was a nice peaceful morning all was quiet on the Merry Go, Luffy was awake and watching the sunrise. He was so happy he felt like shouting "I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm going to be king of the pirates!" which he did… every single morning when they were out at sea and no one was sick or seriously injured. Well of course the other Straw Hats weren't very happy not at all. When they all got out on deck, Nami began to yell at him.

"Luffy, do you have to shout that out every morning?" yelled Nami.

"I don't shout it out every morning… just when we're out at sea" said Luffy.

This caused everyone to anime fall. After Sanji composed himself he started on breakfast. Later they were discussing the location.

"We're very close to an uninhabited island, it's also unnamed… though it takes a few days for the log pose to set." said Nami.

"So in other words, we're on vacation" said Zoro.

"Pretty much." replied Nami.

"Yay vacation!" said Luffy very happily, "So what kind of stuff do they have on this island?"

Everyone sweatdroped but Robin who plainly stated "It's uninhabited, there's nothing but forests and beaches"

"Oh right" said Luffy.

About a half an hour later they landed, Luffy saw smoke. It was on the beach not too far from where the ship landed, about 300 feet away.

"It looks like there's someone else on the island! I'm going to check it out!" said Luffy.

Luffy, ran over to where he saw the smoke… it was what appeared to be a campsite… with 6 children and a weird horse like animal, all of whom were unconscious. He knew he had to inform the others about. So he launched himself via the Gum Gum rocket back to the ship… almost landing on Sanji.

"Geez, Luffy what is it?" asked Sanji.

"There a bunch of kids, they're unconscious and I'm unsure if they are dead or not… plus there's really cool horse thing that's with them" said Luffy.

Everyone sweatdroped at the last comment, but they knew they had to get to where Luffy found the kids. After a few minutes all the Straws got there and were shocked at why saw, it looked like they were stuck with lighting. Chopper began to check up on a blonde boy… who was wearing what looked like a dress… it was Zatch.

"Wow, I wonder what happened" said Nami looking at a red haired girl who was Tia.

"It looks like they were stuck with lighting." said Chopper.

"There weren't any storms nearby ether…" said Nami.

"Whoa!" cried Usopp.

"What is it?" asked Zoro.

"That!" said Usopp pointing at who appeared to be the oldest and scariest looking… Brago.

"So it's just some Goth kid." said Zoro.

"Yeah but it don't explain why this kid has a duck bill." said Sanji looking at Kanchome.

"I didn't notice that! That's so cool!" said Luffy.

"Well, ether way we should take these kids back to the ship, they need medical attention!" said Chopper transforming into his larger beast man form.

"Don't forget the horse!" said Luffy pointing to Ponygon.

"That's a horse?" said Nami.

"Well whatever it is we should bring it." said Chopper.

Chopper grabbed Zatch and a girl with sky blue hair in a pony tail, Yuki. Zoro took Brago and somehow managed to grab a girl with short pink hair, Kolulu. Luffy managed to take Ponygon back to the boat. And Sanji took Kanchome and Tia with him.

Robin saw a black book on the ground, she picked it up and began to check it out, it was a strange langue and she couldn't read it, until she came across something she was able to read.

"The first spell, Reis" she read silently. Then she noticed 6 similar books all around her.

"Miss Navigator, Master Long Nose, I think these belong to the children and can you please help me taking these to the ship." said Robin.

"Okay" said Nami.

"Sure" said Usopp.

All three picked up the books and brought them to the ship.

Not long later Chopper was checking up on them, he was surprised by the fact that some the wounds he saw earlier were already gone. Luffy went to check up on them.

"So how are they?" asked Luffy.

"Their all fine, just unconscious… the weird thing is that many of their injuries have already healed…" said Chopper.

"That's good." said Luffy.

Chopper sighed, he knew that it was odd, normal people don't heal from injured like that, nether do horses then again… the "horse" wasn't' exactly normal to begin with.

Luffy left, just as he left Zatch woke up. He looked around then he saw Chopper, he screamed this caused Chopper to scream, this woke up Kanchome and he screamed, this happened to wake up Tia and she began to scream, then Brago woke up and screamed as well, Kolulu also woke up and screamed too, then Yuki woke up and screamed and then finally Ponygon woke up and screamed.

On deck everyone heard the screamed.

"Ahhhh!"

"Ahhhh!"

"Ahhhh!"

"Kyaaa!"

"Ahhhh!"

"Kyaaa!"

"Kyaaa!"

"Meruuu!"

"I think the kids woke up" said Luffy.

Zoro nodded, "I guess its best we don't get involved right now"

Back in the sick room, everyone regained composure, "Why were you screaming?" asked Chopper.

"It's just I've never seen anything like you before" said Zatch.

"Well I'm a reindeer who ate the Human Human fruit so that's probably why." said Chopper.

"Oh" said Zatch "What a Human Human fruit?" said Zatch.

"Quit bothering him Zatch!" said Tia.

Tia looked surprised so did Zatch "How did you know my name?" asked Zatch.

"I don't know…" said Tia.

"I know all of your names too." said Kolulu.

"So do I!" said Kanchome.

"I do as well" said Brago.

"This is weird" said Yuki.

"Meru meru, meri meri!" said Ponygon (Translation: This is beyond weird, this is freaky)

"You don't know each other?" asked Chopper.

"I don't know… I don't remember anything!" said all of the Mamodos, well Ponygon did say that, but in his language.

Chopper just stood there blinking.

Meanwhile on deck Robin was looking though the other books, the odd thing was she couldn't under stand any thing other than what she could read in the black book.

"This is strange…" said Robin.

"Hey Robin what are you doing!" yelled Luffy.

"Oh Master Captain, I found these books on the beach but their in this weird language and I can't read it…" said Robin.

"Let me see!" said Luffy grabbing the red book.

He began to look thought it and saw he could read a couple lines, "Hey I can read this!" said Luffy.

"What!" said all of the other Straw Hats.

"What is it?" said Luffy.

"It's just…" said Usopp.

"We didn't know you could read." said Nami.

Luffy was rarely one to get mad, but he was getting angry.

"How could you think I can't read." said Luffy.

"Well it's just…" said Zoro.

"We never seen you read a book before…" said Sanji.

"Thought I doubt he could read it, I can't even read it." said Robin.

"But I can, it says the "First Spell: Zaker!" said Luffy.

The book began to glow, and everyone looked surprised.

Back in the room with the mamodos and Chopper, Chopper was very worried about them.

"You all can't remember but your names and each other's names?" said Chopper.

"Yeah!" said Zatch, suddenly his eyes went white and then he shot a ball of lighting from his mouth resulting in an explosion. Everyone was surprised by this.

"Whoa!" said Chopper coughing up a cute little cloud of smoke.

"Zatch just shot a ball of lighting from his mouth!" said Tia.

"What happened?" said Zatch.

Everyone in the room anime fell.

Back on deck everyone didn't know how to react as A. there was a glowing book and B. There was an explosion.

"I think, I'm going to check up on Chopper and see what that explosion was" said Zoro.

And Zoro left to check up on what happened, but everyone just stared at Luffy.

"That book was glowing when he said that!" said Nami.

"That was so cool!" said Luffy.

"You said "The First Spell" right" said Robin.

Luffy nodded, Robin began to get worried.

She grabbed the Black book, and turned to the page she could read.

"This book also said the first spell too, "Reis" said Robin.

Once again the book began to glow, everyone was shocked at this.

Meanwhile, Zoro got to the room.

"What happened here?" asked Zoro.

"Zatch shot lighting out his mouth." said Kolulu.

Zoro just stood there, "Okay, who's Zatch?"

Just then Brago raised his hand and shot a purple orb from his hand… resulting in another explosion.

"Okay… that was weird" said Zoro coughing up a little cloud of smoke.

"Hey where's Yuki?" said Kolulu.

Yuki had left after she was freaked out by Zatch's lighting and ran and hid someplace.

Back on deck, they had no idea what was going on. Not only that but they were missing someone.

"Hey where's Usopp?" said Luffy.

"If I know him he probably hid after the book was a glowing and that explosion happened." said Sanji lighting a cigarette, which was indeed true.

On the other side of the deck Usopp was hiding when he bumped into someone… it was Yuki.

"Ahhhh!" screamed Usopp.

"Kyaaa!" screamed Yuki.

After they stopped screaming they just stared at each other.

"Um… hi" said Usopp.

"Hi…" said Yuki, "Um… who are you."

Usopp didn't know what to say so he did what he normally did "I'm the fearless captain Usopp!"

"Wow really" said Yuki believing it.

"She believes me…" thought Usopp.

Back in the room Brago was looking at his hand.

"That was weird…" said Brago, "I heard this girl saying something and then this happened…"

"That's weird because I heard something, it was like this boy saying something too… it sounded like my name." said Zatch.

Something clicked in Zoro head she remember what Luffy said when the book was glowing, "Your name is Zatch, right?" said Zoro.

"Yeah… and who are you?" asked Zatch.

"Was what your heard Zaker?" asked Zoro.

"How did you know?" asked Zatch surprised.

"Well, Luffy read it from a book." said Zoro.

"Luffy can read?" asked Chopper surprised.

"Apparently…" said Zoro.

After explaining the glowing book they all went back on deck.

"What happened to guys." asked Luffy.

"What do think, there was an explosion!" said Zoro, he then asked "Say did anyone read from any of those books?"

"I did…" said Robin.

"So they are connected…" said Zoro.

"What are?" asked Luffy.

"Well…" said Zoro but Kolulu tugged at his shirt.

"I think we should find Yuki first." said Kolulu.

Everyone sweatdroped. About a minute later they found both Usopp and Yuki. He was telling her tails of his pirate's adventure and she believed every word of it… until Luffy blew it which made her cry. About 10 minutes later everyone was gather in the galley. After introductions and explanations they got down to business. All 7 books were on the table.

"So you think that reading from the books gives the kids super powers or something." said Nami.

"I think so…" said Zoro.

"Let's see" said Luffy he picked up the red book, he was very excited to see what would happen "Zaker!" he read.

Once again Zatch shot out lighting from his mouth. Fortunately it hit managed to hit Luffy but there was another explosion.

"Maybe we should take outside…" said Nami coughing up a little puff of smoke.

And so they went to beach, once again Robin read from the book and Brago shot a purple sphere from his hand.

"That was so cool!" said Luffy.

They went back into the Galley, they all looked at the books.

"It seems that only master captain can read from the red book and I can only read from the Black book. I think the other books may be the same." said Robin.

"So you think we check out the books to see if we can read them?" asked Sanji.

Robin nodded, and so everyone else randomly picked a book: Nami got orange, Chopper got light orange, Usopp got sky blue, Sanji got yellow… Zoro got stuck with Pink.

"Why am I the one stuck with pink?" said Zoro.

"Well you shouldn't have been the one that grabbed last." said Sanji.

"Maybe we should look though the book." said Nami knowing that they would fight.

They all began to look though the book, and found that all of them could read it.

"Maybe we should take this outside…" said Nami since the galley was still in a mess.

And so they went back to the beach… if a book at hand.

Chopper went first, "Shudorku", Ponygon gained amour… however just stood there.

"Where's the explosion?" asked Luffy.

Everyone anime fell. Except for Robin "So the horse is connected to Light Orange book."

Sanji choose to go next "Poruk" in a puff of pink smoke Kanchome disappeared only for a duplicate of Nami to appear… a naked Nami. There was another puff of smoke and Kanchome reappeared.

"It looks like he can transform… and the form must depend on Master Cook's thoughts" said Robin.

"Sanji…" yelled Nami angrily.

"Yes Nami" said Sanji with hearts in his eyes.

All the Straw hats looked away while the Mamodos watched as Nami beat the day lights of Sanji.

"Ouch" said Tia.

"That has to hurt." said Zatch.

About 5 minutes later it was Nami's turn.

"Lousy… pervert" muttered Nami who was still pretty angry. She then read "Seoshi", a barrier sounded Tia.

"So she connected to the orange book" said Robin.

Then it was Usopp's turn "Please no explosion" he repeated in his head. "Blizdo!" he read.

Yuki held out her hands and a blast of snow came from her hands. No one was in the line of fire fortunately and all that was hit was a rock which froze.

"Cool, ice powers!" said Luffy making a bad pun which everyone anime fell to.

"Bad joke…" said Tia.

And of course the last was Zoro and by process of elimination was Kolulu.

"Great, she's the last one, her powers are probably well…" thought Zoro

(Dream sequence)

Zoro read the book and Kolulu shot flowers from her hands.

Everyone began to laugh.

"The stupid swords man can make flowers!" laughed Sanji.

(End Dream sequence)

Zoro shrugged, he hopped nothing like that would happen… little did he know it would less embarrassing but far worse.

"Zeruk" he read. Kolulu began to transform, she grew taller, her teeth became shaper, her hair turned to a darker shade of pink, grew and became spiked her eyes became solid pink. Her hands turned pink and the scariest thing was that she grew very long crawls. The new Kolulu turned around.

"Didn't expect that…" said Nami.

"I was expecting a bunch of flowers to appear" said Luffy.

Suddenly Kolulu charged at them with no warning. Fortunately Zoro had his swords on hand and he blocked the transformed mamodo. The three swords and crews were locked in a deadlock.

"Worthy opponent… it's a shame you're my book keeper for the fight for the crown of the mamodo world." said Kolulu, she then fainted and returned to her old self.

"That was scary…" said Nami.

"Hey where's Yuki?" asked Tia.

"Usopp's gone too." said Nami.

There was an awkward silence and they realized where they were.

"Their back on the ship… aren't they?" asked Nami.

"Probably…" said Tia.

Chopper went to check on Kolulu.

"She's just unconscious, I think she'll be fine in a couple hours." said Chopper.

"I think it's best we don't read from these books until we find out what's going on." said Robin.

Everyone agreed to this even the mamodos, what they had not idea is that by reading from the books they had gotten themselves into something big, very big.

Next Time: Robin finds out what's going on... about the battle for king. After hearing the part about if a child refuses to fight Zatch decides to try and become a kind king... great Luffy is inspiring him... Meanwhile Zoro realizes that in order for Kolulu to gain control in battle is to train her.


	3. The Battle for King

There's no reviews... then again things are pretty screwed up right now so it's understandable...

Chapter 2: The Battle for King

The Straw Hats just did their usual things, along with their new little friends… except for Chopper and Sanji. Chopper had to clean his room while Sanji cleaned the Galley, but Ponygon and Kanchome were helping them.

Nami sunbathed with Tia, Usopp told Yuki about his pirate adventures… which she believed, and Luffy and Zatch were talking about their favorite food.

"I love Yellow Tail…" said Zatch who began to drool.

"Meat is good too…" said Luffy began to drool.

Zoro watched Kolulu slept, normally he would have slept but what Kolulu said to him earlier, when she was transformed truly frightened him.

In the girl's room Robin was looking though books while Brago just watched. She found something.

"I found something… oh my" she said.

"You found what you're looking for… about me and the others?" asked Brago.

"Yes... I'm going to tell everyone to come see me." Said Robin she began to cross her arms, Brago just stared at h confused until an arm popped out the ground.

He was shocked "What the hell!" screamed Brago.

"I ate a devil fruit, I can pop any body part out of any where…" said robin.

"Did you tell the others…" said Brago.

Screams rang though out the ship.

"I guess I didn't." she said.

A few minutes earlier Kolulu began to wake up.

"What happened?" asked Kolulu, she knew something happened.

"Nothing…" said Zoro.

"That's not true… I know something happened… I know" said Kolulu. She began to cry.

Zoro didn't know what to say, things would come out sooner or later.

"When I read that book you changed and you tired to attack everyone." said Zoro.

"What happened after that?" asked Kolulu.

"I stopped you with my swords then you fainted and returned to normal." said Zoro leaving out the part about what she said to him.

Kolulu grew pail, she didn't remember anything that happened. She was very afraid… she became even more afraid when a hand popped out of the deck.

"What is that!" yelled Kolulu.

"It's just Robin… she has a devil fruit power like Luffy and Chopper." said Zoro.

"Oh…" said Kolulu.

Screams went across the Merry Go, after they explanation for Robin's power they met in the girl's cabin.

"So you found something." said Nami.

"Yes… it's just a legend, but I think it might be true" she said, "It said that every thousand years demons called mamodos need to find a new king for their world. 100 children descend on our world to fight for the crown. They use spell books. They must find a human partner to read them and each mamodo is given a power. When the human partner reads the spell book the power is unleashed. Sound familiar?"

The Straw Hats looked around but Luffy said "No" which caused everyone in the room but Robin and Brago to anime fall.

"That doesn't sound familiar! Hello Spell Books? Kids with powers!" said Nami.

"No it still doesn't" said Luffy.

"I think she means us..." said Zatch.

Robin ignored the idiot captain "That's not all if the spell book is burned then the mamodo is sent back to the mamodo world. There's more… cruel things" said Robin.

"What?" asked Luffy.

"Well some Mamodos can posses their book keeper, but I doubt that's the case here. Also this one involves Kolulu…" said Robin.

Kolulu sighed "What is it?" she said.

"It said when a Mamodo refuses to take part… a new personality is thrown into the body whenever the spell is read… a terrible violent personality, one who likes to fight." said Robin.

Kolulu looked like she was about to cry while everyone stood there in shock.

"You mean she has no choice?" said Nami.

"I'm afraid so." Said Robin, "But there's some good news."

"What you saved a bunch on insurance?" asked Luffy.

Everyone anime fell but Robin said "No, if a brave warrior is the mamodo's book keeper then slowly he or she will gain control when they transform as the will to fight is in the book keeper. But it's an extremely slow process and it may take months."

There was a silence "So if she had someone else then she would become less violent when she transformed?" asked Sanji.

"What's that suppose to mean?" said Zoro.

"What does it sound like?" said Sanji.

And then the name calling began "Love Cook"

"Moss head"

"Pervert"

"Stupid swords man"

"Curly brow"

"Should we stop them?" asked Kanchome.

"We would if we could…" said Nami.

"So will we have to fight each other?" asked Luffy finally getting it.

"Eventually, but I think we should save that for the very end." said Robin.

"It's so cruel." said Zatch.

Everyone but Zoro and Sanji who were still going at it, looked at Zatch.

"These battles are so mean making us fight like this… I'm going to win this battle and become king!" said Zatch, "A kind king who will stop these battles."

Everyone but Sanji and Zoro looked at Zatch… it was almost as if he remembered something.

"You can do it Zatch." said Tia.

"Let's just hope so." said Nami.

"And I'm going to help him! After all it's my job." said Luffy.

There was a silence among the Straw Hats, they had a bad feeling… not like something bad was going to happen or that Zatch would be a danger just some weird feeling.

Later Zoro was thinking about something, he got up and told Kolulu to come with him. The both left the boat.

Tia and Nami watched the two leave.

"I wonder they are going?" said Tia.

"If I know Zoro, he's probably going to train her…" said Nami.

"Hey you two get back here!" yelled Sanji.

Both girls sighed and turned around and saw Sanji chasseing Luffy and Zatch, Luffy was eating a piece of meat while Zatch was eating a fish… raw. Both Nami and Tia sighed.

In the forest on the island there was an awkward silence. Until Kolulu asked "What are we doing here?"

"I think it's best if I train you." replied Zoro.

Kolulu was silent, "What if someone gets hurt?" she asked.

"Don't worry about that." Said Zoro he placed one of his swords in his mouth, took out the pink book and read it. Kolulu once again transformed.

"You again, where's the mamodo?" said Kolulu… in this case Dark Kolulu.

"There isn't one, we're training, I'm your opponent" said Zoro taking out his other two swords.

"Interesting… a human who can stand up against me!" said Dark Kolulu.

The two began to fighting, crawls to swords. They blocked each others attacks, equals in battle. The two battled fiercely… until ten minutes later when the spell wore off.

"It's wearing off…" said Dark Kolulu.

Dark Kolulu fainted and turned back to Kolulu. Zoro just looked at the mamodo. A few minutes later Kolulu woke up.

"What happened?" asked Kolulu.

"Nothing, we just spared that's all. No one got hurt." said Zoro.

"That's good." said Kolulu.

There was a silence between them and they began to walk back, "say Zoro…" said Kolulu on their way back.

"What is it?" replied Zoro.

"Is it… okay if I call you Big Brother Zoro?" asked Kolulu.

This caused Zoro to blush "Sure…" he said.

Kolulu smiled at this.

The next morning, Luffy and Zatch watch the sunrise together until Luffy yelled out "I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm going to be king of the Pirates!", Zatch followed with "And I'm Zatch Bell and I'm going to be King of the Mamodos!"

This woke up everyone on the boat, they were angry.

"Luffy! Zatch!" they yelled including Ponygon in his language. All Luffy and Zatch was laugh.

Next Time: The mamodo kids are board... very board and Luffy's not helping. I guess they can always make friends... that's right! Zatch Bell fans celebrate as everyone's favorite robot/ snack box make his appearance! Meanwhile Zoro and Sanji get into a fight... a fight that their mamodos get involved with.


	4. So Board

Time for Review responce:

Narutosgirl: I'm glad you liked it. Here's the latest update.

Chapter 3: So Board

It was a nice quiet day at sea. It had been a week and the Straw Hats had gotten used to the mamodo children that were now part of the crew.

"So board…" moaned Zatch.

"Yeah…" agreed Tia.

"So very, very board…" said Kanchome.

"If there was only meat…" said Luffy.

"Meru…" said Ponygon (translation: Oookay)

"I'm soooooo board." said Yuki.

"Yeah" agreed Kolulu.

"Boring, boring, boring…" said Luffy.

Nami began to get annoyed "Why don't you do something!" she yelled.

"I'd ask Usopp to tell about his pirate adventures… but he still has no voice." said Yuki.

(Flashback)

It was at dinner everyone was eating then Usopp said something about Tia to Yuki

"What did you say!" yelled Tia.

"Nothing…" said Usopp.

Tia grabbed a bottle of Tabasco sauce and shoved it down his throat. The human voice box was never meant to handle all that spiciness and so he lost his voice. It would take a few days to heal.

(End flashback)

"He should have said she's scary…" thought Yuki.

"You know I'm going to see what Big Brother Zoro is doing." said Kolulu.

"And I'm going to see what Sanji's doing." Said Kanchome and both mamodos went to see what their book keepers were doing.

However the others were still board.

"So board." said Zatch.

"Yep…" agreed Luffy.

"Meru…" said Ponygon (Translation: so board)

"Then do something… have fun! It's then when Luffy was just doing it. Take a page from Brago and read… just do something." yelled Nami.

Brago, who was reading with Robin, looked at the navigator "Don't drag me into this…" he said.

"Sorry… play… make something!" said Nami.

"Hey I just realized, you guys don't have any toys!" said Luffy.

"We aren't near any islands…" said Zatch.

"And I don't have any money." said Luffy.

"You could barrow some when we get to the next island…" said Zatch.

Luffy looked at Nami… then at Zatch. "I don't think that's a good idea…" said Luffy.

"Why not…" said Zatch.

"I don't think I should tell you yet… Oh I have an idea." said Luffy.

He ran off and left Zatch behind staring.

"So board…" said Yuki.

"Meru…" said Ponygon. (Translation: yep…)

"I can't take this any more… I think I'm going to work on a map… I think I'm going to work on a map…

Tia shrugged "Okay…" she said.

Meanwhile in the galley Zoro and Sanji were auguring again.

"Sword Boy!" yelled Sanji.

"Perv Master S!" yelled Zoro.

Usopp was watching… drinking tea that would help his throat. Kolulu and Kanchome came in.

"They're fighting again?" asked Kolulu, Usopp nodded.

"How did it start this time?" asked Kanchome, Usopp shrugged.

Well things were pretty much peaceful until… Sanji brought up something "Well at least my spell book isn't a girly color."

"Well at least I don't use my mamodo for perverted things." said Zoro.

"Big brother Zoro has a point." said Kolulu.

"Well at least I agreed to fight!" said Kanchome.

"Can you be positive?" said Kolulu.

Usopp sighed "Great, their petty arguments spread to their mamodos…" he thought.

Meanwhile in the boy's cabin Luffy got all the stuff he can find… an old snack box, 4 disposable chop sticks and a marker.

"Now what can I do with these?" said Luffy.

This was going to be a long road… a long road…

Back in the galley Usopp continued to watch the fights, the one between the cook and the swords man and the one between the two mamodos

"Love cook!"

"Shit Swordsman"

"Duck bill"

"Crazy girl"

Both Tia and Nami came in.

"Thanks for showing me how to make a map." said Tia.

"It was no problem…" said Nami.

Both stopped in their tracks, it wasn't because of the Sanji/Zoro fight but because of the Kolulu/Kanchome fight.

"What happened?" asked Nami.

Usopp took out a pen and paper and wrote down on it.

"They started fighting. Then when they started fighting about their mamodos those two started fighting too" wrote Usopp.

"Geez, it figures this would happen…" said Nami.

Back in the boy's cabin Luffy was still thinking what he could do with the stuff.

"Yeah… no wait…" said Luffy.

On deck Zatch was pacing back and forth wondering what Luffy was doing.

"I wonder what he's doing in there." said Zatch.

"Maybe it's a surprise for you." said Robin looking up from her book.

"I hope so." said Zatch.

"So board…" said Yuki.

Back in the galley they finally stopped arguing… well half any ways

"Mighty Morphing Duck"

"Crazy Craws"

Both Sanji and Zoro watched.

"Looks like the mamodos take after their book keepers…" said Nami and Tia agreed.

"So how long are going to fight for?" said Zoro.

Usopp wrote down "They've been fighting for about 15 minutes, we have about 45 minutes left judging by you two."

"Great…" thought both Sanji and Zoro.

Back in the boy's quarter's Luffy was still thinking about what to do withy the box, the marker and the chop sticks… then he got the idea.

"It's perfect." said Luffy.

He began to build to the thing he wanted.

In the Galley, Chopper came in. He was surprised what he saw.

"Duck man"

"Captain insano."

He looked at Nami, "Don't tell me…"

"They took after their book owners." said Nami.

Both Sanji and Zoro sighed. Usopp wrote down "What goes around comes around."

"You two really should fight less." said Tia agreeing with the others.

"Mr. Qukakie poo"

"Oh no I ran out of things to say…" said Kanchome.

Everyone in the galley sweatdroped.

"At least they are done for now…" said Nami and Tia nodded.

On deck Luffy came out with something behind his back, "I have something for you Zatch!"

"What is it?" asked Zatch.

Luffy showed Zatch what he made. "Meet Volcan 300" said Luffy. He put the chop sticks as arms and legs and drew a face on it.

"How old is he?" asked Zatch.

"Five minutes old." Replied Luffy "though it took much longer to make him"

"And what is he?" asked Zatch

"He's a robot with 300 missiles" said Luffy, "He's made from a snack box and disposable chop sticks."

Zatch began to play happily with the Volcan 300.

"Meru…" said Ponygon (Translation: still board)

"Whatever you said" said Yuki.

Next Time: Oh no! One of Luffy's enemies get's a mamodo! And when they visit the island Luffy and Zatch must fight! It dosn't help that his crew is fighting the other Starw Hats... will they be able to find new sternght in their friendship? Let's hope so.

A/N: Oh I have a lot to say this time. Firstmuch of the dialogue when Luffy is introducing Volcan 300 is lifted off the magna. No really read it for your self.

Also the part when Sanji and Zoro are fighting. Zoro refers to Sanji as "Perv Master S", it's a nickname I made for him in another fanfic I wrote called the Rabbit and the Cat.

One more thing, (take out mega phone) THERE'S A VOTE! A VOTE TO SEE ETHER OR NOT A ZATCH BELL CHARACTER WILL APPEAR! WHO YOU MIGHT ASK? SUZY! SO IF YOU WANT YO APPEAR PLEASE VOTE VIA REVEIW! ONCE I BEGNA WORK ON CHAPTER 5 IT WILL BE DISICED... UNLESS IT'S A TIE OR NO ONE VOTES... THEN I'LL DEICED. SHE'LL BE A RECRRING CHARACTER APPEARING EVERY NOW AND THEN... WITH FRUITS... LOTS AND LOTS OF FRUTIS... THANK YOU AND PLEASE VOTE.


	5. Clowning Around

Time for Review response!

Narutosgirl: Okay, okay, it's up, sorry it took so long.

A/N: Due to popular demand I deiced to make the chapter 2 parts instead of one parts.Another thing the mamodo in this chapter is in fact from the Zatch Bell anime and manga.

Chapter 4: Clowning Around

One a ship there was a party… the Ship of Buggy the Clown. Why were they partying? Because they were celebrating the fact that they had gotten info on Luffy. Buggy wanted revenge… for both times Luffy made a fool of him. In the waters outside the boat a clown watched. He was extremely short and was piece of drift wood. One would assume he was part of Buggy's crew, possibly the midget but they didn't have any midgets despite having a circus theme. However he carried a book… a Mamodo spell book… the clown was a mamodo. He brought the piece of drift wood close the ship and managed to get on. However he was found by members of Buggy's crew.

"Since when do you have a midget?" asked one of the crew members.

"We don't…" said another crew member.

"We don't? What a circus with out a midget?" said yet another crew member.

"He might be a spy… bring him to captain buggy!" said the first crew member, the other two nodded.

The mamodo clown smiled, he could tell this "Captain Buggy" would be the perfect Book Keeper. The crew members brought him to the Captain.

"Buggy sir, we have found this… um… midget on the ship." said one of the crewmembers.

"So you think that you can sneak on the ship." said Buggy.

"Why yes…" said mamodo.

He took out his book, "Why don't you take a look" he smiled evilly.

He handed the purple book to the Pirate/Clown. Buggy couldn't read it until he came across a thing he could "The first spell, Ugar?" read Buggy, the book began to glow and a blast of wind hit many of Buggy crew members. Alvida saw where it came from.

"It came from the midget's mouth." said Alvida.

"They prefer to be called Little People…" said the mamodo being politically correct, "And I'm not human" he began to explain.

After the expiation, the mamodo smiled evilly, "So you see… I need your help to become king, with my power I can help you with what ever you like."

Buggy thought for a moment, he could easily call one of his fire breathers to destroy the book or do this battle thing, then again only 100 people had mamodos… what were the chances that Luffy had one.

"Fine then, it's a deal only if you help me defeat Straw Hat." said Buggy.

"Agreed." said the mamodo.

"What your name?" asked Buggy.

"Fein." replied the mamodo.

The next day on the Merry Go, Luffy was looking out waiting for an island to appear, the closest island had a town, they needed to restock… badly. The last time they did was before Zatch and the others joined so they only prepared for Luffy being on board since then there were two people with appetites that made an pig look a like someone who was on a diet.

"Are we there yet?" asked Luffy.

"No." said Nami.

"Are we there yet?" asked Zatch.

"No" said Tia.

"Are we there yet?" said both Luffy and Zatch.

Tia and Nami looked at each other "Yes we're there" said Nami.

"Liar!" said both Zatch and Luffy.

"Did someone call for me?" asked Usopp walking up to them.

"No." said Nami.

"Look we are there!" said Yuki.

"Yay!" said both Zatch and Luffy.

When the ship landed Nami explained that the island took only a few hours to log so that they should just look around for a while. Robin also pointed out that they should bring the book incase that there was mamodo. Chopper also told Usopp not to yell as if may hurt his throat after the incident with the Tabasco sauce.

After they all went to explore the town Buggy's crew landed.

"So this where Straw Hat is" said Buggy.

Fein gave an evil smile, "there are mamodos here as well" said Fein.

There was an awkward silence, they wanted to yell at each other until a member of Buggy's crew yelled out "Can't you go after which ever you find first."

Buggy normally would have attempted to choke the guy but… he was right. The need less fighting would have alerted someone. So a compromise was set up.

"So then if we run into a mamodo first then burn it's book and if we run into Straw Hats first we fight him, got it?" said Fein. Buggy nodded.

What Fein didn't say was that he was going to lead him into a mamodo battle, as he can since where they are… unless there was an off chance that this Straw Hat had a mamodo.

"Find his crew and distract them!" called Buggy.

"Aye!" yelled the crew.

Not too long later Luffy and Zatch were walking down a street while eating, what they were eating were meat and yellow tail. They weren't watching where they were going and ran into someone.

"Sorry!" said Zatch looked up and saw Buggy and Fein.

"Hey it's a clown!" yelled Zatch.

Luffy laughed, "Cool!" he yelled.

"Long time no see, Luffy!" said Buggy.

"Do I know you?" asked Luffy who had completely forgotten both times they met.

"What! You forgot me again?" yelled Buggy.

"Oh I remember now! Booger the Clod right?" said Luffy.

"Buggy the Clown!" yelled Buggy.

"Oh yeah, hope have you been?" asked Luffy.

Buggy was about to yell at Luffy when Fien injected "So it seems you have a mamodo." smiled Fein.

"Yeah, and?" asked Luffy.

"Interesting…" said Fein, he looked at his book keeper.

"I have to perfect way to get revenge" said Fein smiling evilly.

Buggy took out the book "Ugar!" read Buggy.

A blast of wind hit Luffy and Zatch and sent them flying a few feet.

Meanwhile with Sanji and Kanchome they were carrying what looked like a year's supply of yellow tail and meat, though in realty… it would about a month.

Suddenly a lion show up… it was Ritchie and Moji was riding him, "You're a Straw Hats cook right, Sanji" said Moji.

Sanji took out a cigarette, "Aren't you a member of Buggy the clown?" asked Sanji.

"That's right" said Moji, who then noticed Kanchome.

"That's a mamodo isn't it?" said Moji.

Both Sanji and Kanchome were surprised "Yes, that right, and you would know…" said Sanji.

"Captain Buggy has one as well." smiled Moji.

With Nami and Tia they were coming back from shopping, when they heard someone say. "You're Nami, Straw Hat's navigator?"

The red heads turned around and saw Alvida holding her giant spiked club.

"Alvida." said Nami.

Meanwhile in yet another part of town, Kolulu was help Zoro… walk, as he was well… drunk.

"Long time no see Zoro" said a voice.

Both Kolulu and Zoro turned around, it was Cabaji riding a unicycle.

"Cabaji what do you want?" said Zoro.

"Just a fight." He said taking out a sword.

"Kolulu get back," said Zoro taking out his swords.

"Okay" said Kolulu she ran back a few feet a safe distance to watch the fight.

Cabaji saw her, he rode past Zoro and garbed Kolulu. He placed his sword to her neck.

"Drop the swords and the little girl doesn't get hurt." said Cabaji.

"Big Brother Zoro!" cried Kolulu.

Next Time: Luffy and Zatch's first mamodo battle... will they pull though? Let's hope so, meanwhile the other Straw Hats fight Buggy's crew with some help from their little friends of course.

A/N: I deiced to call off the Suzy vote, she will in fact appear in the fic every now and then... after the Fein/Buggy battle of course.


	6. The First Battle!

Chapter 5: The First Battle!

"Last time we left our heroes, it was Luffy and Zatch VS. Buggy and his mamodo Fein! Not only that but Nami encountered Alvida and a fight is intimate not only that but Mohji figured out Kanchome is a mamodo and the most horrible is that Cabji's threatens to kill Kolulu unless Zoro drops his swords! What about Usopp, Yuki, Robin, Brago, Chopper and Ponygon!"

Usopp and Yuki came upon a girl saying these things, she had brown hair, wore a sky blue Sailor Fuku and had sky blue and pink wire frame glasses. Both stared at the strange girl, Usopp knew he vaguely remembered her from somewhere before.

"Who are you?" asked Yuki.

"And how do you know that stuff." said Usopp.

"Well I know you vaguely remember me so I'll just say remember Liji Island… hey look over there!" said the girl pointing in some random direction.

Both Usopp and Yuki looked the way she pointed, she ran away leaving a few bottle of Tabasco Sauce. When they turned back they found she was gone.

"Um… who's this Buggy person?" asked Yuki.

Usopp began to explain, while his legs shaking the entire time when he finished Yuki asked Usopp "So should we run back to the ship?"

"That might be a good idea" said Usopp then faster then you could say Cowardly Sharpshooter they were off. They weren't exactly watching where they were going and bump… well crashed was a better word into someone. Fortunately, it was Chopper and Ponygon.

"Meri meu…" said Ponygon (translation: make the spinning stop…) who was very dizzy.

"Someone call a doctor!" yelled Chopper.

"Um… Chopper, you are the doctor…" said Yuki with a sweat drop.

"Oh yeah…" said Chopper with a sweat drop.

"Meri meu, meu mei?" asked Ponygon (translation: What happened, and why were you running) who was all better.

"Well this weird girl said Buggy the clown was on the island." said Usopp.

"Oh no!" yelled Chopper.

"Meru meru mei mei, meru meru mei. Meri mei merui mei mei" said Ponygon (Translation: While I don't know who this Buggy he sounds like bad news. Why don't one of us go back to the ship), Chopper translated.

"Okay!" said Yuki and Usopp at the same time and before you could say "Meru Meru Mei" they were off.

"Mei mei" said Ponygon (Translation: I knew that would happen) with a sweat drop.

"I think we should warn the others…" said Chopper.

Meanwhile with Zoro, he had a tough choice… should he let Kolulu get hurt not.

"It's your choice" said Cabaji.

"Zoro… do it!" said Kolulu.

Zoro got the message she was trying to tell him, use her spells, it would be dangerous but Cabaji seemed just as dangerous. Zoro dropped the swords.

"So you're complying… what a fool" said Cabaji.

"You shouldn't judge a book by the cover." said Zoro, who then realized he made a bad joke… "I've been hanging out with Luffy way too much…" he thought.

"That book…" thought Cabaji then looked at Kolulu.

"Zeruk!" read Zoro.

Kolulu transformed into Dark Kolulu and broke free of Cabji's grasp.

"Hmm… interesting," said Cabaji though on the inside he was saying, then he looked at Zoro's book, "So she's a mamodo."

Zoro was surprised that Cabaji knew what a mamodo was.

Meanwhile with Nami and Alvida, they were sizing each other up.

"Tia, tell everyone else Buggy's crew is here, they'll know what it means." said Nami.

"Okay" said Tia who ran off.

Nami took out her Clima-tact while Alvida readied her club, what they didn't know was that crowd of mostly men… perverted men was gathering to watch their fight… this was going to be one long and strange fight.

With Sanji and Kanchome, they looked at the man ridding the lion, he told them that his captain has one too.

"I have to tell the captain that cook has one… interesting." said Mohji.

"So it is true about the battle for king" thought Sanji, none of the Straw Hats were sure or not that the battle for king was true, now there was proof.

"Maybe I should burn the book for Captain Buggy." said Moji.

"No way." said Sanji.

"That's right, I'm not going to let burn my book!" said Kanchome.

"So it's a fight then." said Mohji.

"That's right" said Sanji was taking a puff from his cigarette.

With Luffy and Zatch they were getting up from the attack.

"Ow…" said Zatch.

"So you this power!" said Buggy with a grin.

"Cool I have a book just like it!" said Luffy.

Both Buggy and Fein sweat dropped, Fein looked at his bookkeeper with a look of "This is really the guy?"

Luffy pulled out the book "Zaker!" he read and the lighting came from Zatch's mouth, but Missed Fein and Buggy.

"So lighting power huh?" said Buggy.

"Yeah, isn't cool!" said Luffy.

Both Buggy and Fein sweat dropped.

"Take this seriously!" yelled Fein.

"Ugar!" read Buggy.

Once again there was a gust of that came out of Fein's mouth and it blew the book out Luffy's hand. But Luffy grabbed it with his rubber powers. Fein just stood there with his mouth hanging wide open.

"How did he do that?" asked Fein.

"He ate a Devil Fruit… like I did." said Buggy.

"Oh." said Fien, "This battle is more interesting than I thought."

Back with Nami and Alvida, they fought hard… but every 30 seconds one of them had to yell out "Shut up!" as men were making catcalls at them. Finally, both had it. They faced each other.

"I think it's best if we continue this fight another time" said Alvida.

"Yeah, It's hard to concentrate on this fight." said Nami.

"Take it off Alvida, take it off! Take it off Alvida, take it off!" sang a man in the crowd.

"No!" yelled Alvida, she composed her self and said "We will meet again!"

And both went their separate way in a draw.

With Zoro, Dark Kolulu and Cabaji.

"So how do you know what a mamodo is?" asked Zoro.

"Captain Buggy has one, to think you have one as well." Said Cabaji, "I minds as well do a favor and burn it for him while getting rid of you"

Dark Kolulu flexed her Claws, "There's no way that you will burn my book or lay a hand on my master." said Dark Kolulu.

"Kolulu?" said Zoro.

Suddenly the pink spell book began to glow very brightly.

Back with Sanji and Kanchome they stared at Mohji and Ritchie.

"Well I have an idea!" said Sanji, "Kanchome get beside me."

Kanchome did so and Sanji took out his spell book "Poruk" and Kanchome transformed into Sanji, complete with cigarette and spell book, in order to confuse both the Mohji and Ritchie. Both tried to confuse the two by moving swiftly.

"Well which is the real one?" said both Sanji and Kanchome doing Sanji's voice.

Meanwhile with Tia she was trying to find someone from the crew, then she saw Brago and Robin.

"Robin, Brago!" said Tia.

"Tia" said Robin.

"Nami told me to warn you that Buggy the Clown in town." said Tia.

Robin looked at her mamodo, "I think we should go back to the ship, this could get bad" said Robin.

All three went back to the ship to find a bunch of Buggy's crew unconscious or frozen.

"I the great captain Usopp saved the ship from Buggy the clown." said Usopp.

"And I helped!" said Yuki.

"What happened?" asked Brago.

"Well that's a secret!" said Usopp.

Tia sweat dropped, it was something that they may never know then again Usopp might brag about it.

Meanwhile with Luffy and Zatch they had begun a game of "Using your Devil Fruit powers to grab each other's spell books." Until Buggy got an idea, he grabbed Luffy's book with his Chop Chop powers and then used Ugar on both Zatch and Luffy.

"Looks like I win" said Buggy.

After being reassembled he took out a lighter as Zatch and Luffy looked in horror.

"There is no way you are going to take Zatch!" yelled Luffy.

He used Gum Gum pistol and grabbed the book, "He has become one of the best friends I have ever had!" said Luffy.

The book began to glow very brightly. Both he and Zatch didn't know what was happening but Fien did and he didn't like it.

Back with Sanji and Kanchome there was stand still. Until the spell wore off and Kanchome returned to his normal form.

"Crap…" said Sanji.

"So now I know which is which." said Mohji.

"Meru mei mei!" cried a voice (Translation: Here we come!)

It was Chopper using Horn Point and Ponygon using his Shudorku armor.

"Ponygon! Chopper!" said Kanchome.

"Hmm… interesting. Your friends will become your enemies!" said Mohji.

Both stopped in front of Mohji, "I'm the great beast tamer and you two will do my bidding."

"What's with this guy?" asked Chopper.

"Meru" said Ponygon (Translation: Beats me)

"Come on attack those two!" said Mohji.

Ponygon gave him a look, he jumped on top of Ritchie and began to bite Mohji hard.

"Ow! Ow! Stop it! Stop!" said Mohji.

Sanji, Kanchome and Chopper couldn't help but to sweat drop. Sanji got an idea.

"Kanchome I have an idea" said Sanji.

He whispered to his mamodo, "Okay! I hope this works" said Kanchome.

"Poruk!" read Sanji and Kanchome turned into a metal.

"Ponygon get down now!" said Chopper.

"Meu!" said Ponygon (Translation: Right!)

Ponygon and Sanji kicked the Kanchome ball at the lion and tamer sending them flying. The Kanchome ball came back to earth and turned back to Kanchome.

"Make the world stop spinning" said Kanchome who then collapse.

"Somebody call a doctor!" yelled Chopper going back to his usual small form.

"Chopper... you are the doctor." said Sanji.

"Right" said Chopper.

Back with Zoro and Dark Kolulu he looked into his book and found he could read more. He figured he should at least try it out.

"Zerusen!" he read. Dark Kolulu shot out her fists as if there were rockets. Cabaji dodged but just barely. He managed to make his escape and fled, he didn't want to mess with Dark Kolulu.

"So the coward fled… well at least your safe" said Dark Kolulu.

As if on cue she fainted and became Kolulu again, Zoro breathed a sigh of relief. He couldn't help to think that she was learning to control herself in battle.

Back with Luffy and Zatch, she saw he could read another spell.

"Hey I can read more!" shouted Luffy.

"So what! Ugar!" said Buggy.

Luffy tried the second spell "Rashield!" he read.

A shield came out of the ground and blocked Fein's attack.

"Damn!" said Fein.

The Shield went back into the ground. Fein seemed angry.

"Buggy… I think we should retreat…" said Fein.

"What!" yelled Buggy.

"Right now they are much stronger than us, they now have to spells while we have one, it's better to retreat." said Fein.

"Hmm… you do have a point. We'll be back Luffy!" shouted Buggy.

And the clowns left.

Later Zoro got to the Merry Go with an unconscious Kolulu on his back, he ran into Nami.

"Hey, did you into someone form Buggy's crew too?" asked Zoro.

"Yeah, Alvida, ended in a draw, we couldn't concentrate. You?" asked Nami.

"Well sort of… Kolulu fought Cabaji." said Zoro.

"You think that was a good idea… I mean you know how she is when you use her spell." said Nami.

"She only fought him… not only that but I can read another spell." said Zoro.

"What?" said Nami.

"Nami!" yelled Sanji.

He ran over to Nami with the other three behind him.

"Hey Curly Brow shut up! Kolulu's sleeping!" yelled Zoro, this of course woke up Kolulu.

"What happened?" asked Kolulu, "The last thing I remember was that guy on running away."

"What!" said Zoro.

Kolulu got off her bookkeeper's back, "You remember the fight?" asked Zoro.

"I think so, I'm unsure" said Kolulu.

Everyone looked at each other then they continued on their way. And got to Merry Go which was unharmed. Then they noticed the members of Buggy's crew who hadn't left yet, some of them were dragging a guy whose legs were frozen.

"Looks like Usopp and Yuki defended the boat." said Kolulu.

And so they got on the boat hoping to leave, until they realized Luffy wasn't there yet.

"That idiot, probably got him self lost again." said Nami.

So they waited, about ten minutes later Luffy and Zatch finally arrived, with good news.

"Hey I have another spell!" shouted Zatch.

"Really!" said Tia.

"It's true! And we fought these two Clowns!" said Zatch.

"Hey Luffy is it true?" asked Zoro.

"What true?" asked Luffy.

"That Buggy has a mamodo." said Sanji.

"Yep it's true." said Luffy.

Everyone else sighed, later after they set sail they talked about the new spells.

"So it seems that both Zatch and Kolulu have new spells." said Robin.

"Yeah!" said Luffy.

"So what were they like?" asked Yuki.

"Mine's a shield!" said Zatch.

"Well… I think I can launch my fists" said Kolulu.

"So you do remember the fight?" said Zoro.

"Well I think so" said Kolulu.

"Well that might be a good sign." said Robin.

Everyone turned to the archeologist.

"I think with each new spell Kolulu will gain control in battle." said Robin.

"That's good" said Kolulu with a sigh.

"That's great!" said Luffy.

"So Luffy did you burn the Mamodo's book?" asked Nami.

There was an awkward silence, very awkward silence.

Back at Buggy's ship the rest of the crew had gotten there.

"So many other of the Straw Hats have mamodos as well?" said Buggy.

"Yeah, the chef has one that can transform" said Mohji.

"Zoro has one that has huge claws." said Cabaji.

"And that long nosed guy has one that has ice powers." said a crew member that tired to attack the Merry Go.

"I did sense more than one on the island. However if we want to fight Zatch and Luffy then we need to get better, have you ever thought of waiting? The longer the wait the better you can savor it" said Fien.

Buggy thought about it, and he was right. However Alvida noticed something… it seems that Fien was manipulating Buggy a little, she dared not to say anything… but she did notice.

Next Time: Luffy saves a girl named Suzy from some pirates. The thing is Suzy is a little well weird, he hobby is drawing faces on fruits. What will happen when she sees Nami's tangerine trees? Contains Mini-Story about Zatch's wardrobe.

A/N: Sorry it so long then again I mentioned that this is my "writer's block fanfic"... I just didn't think it would be this popular. Anyways I decided to put up a little chart of Mamodos and their bookkeepers (if they have their book keeper from Zatch Bell or a One Piece cast member other than the Straw Hats of course)

Zatch Bell book keepers:

Zeno

Hyde (yes he's going to appear)

One Piece Book Keepers:

Fien (Buggy)

Zofis (TBA)

Gofure (you know that little dog mamodo from episodes 4 and 5) (TBA)

I hope I can update soon.


	7. The Weird Fruit Loving Girl Suzy

Chapter 6: The Weird Fruit Loving Girl Suzy

It was a quiet day on the Merry Go… well sort of.

"Hey you two! Get back here!" yelled Sanji.

Once again Luffy and Zatch raided the fridge, Luffy ran away with a piece of meat in each hand and one his mouth while Zatch had a half of a yellow tail in his mouth.

"Looks like it's time to restock" said Tia sarcastically.

Nami checked one of the maps, "There's a town on the next island, we're be able to make in about a hour." said Nami.

"Yay!" said Zatch and Luffy before being kick by Sanji.

Meanwhile on the island a girl named Mizuno Suzy was walking haply down the street drawing on a grape fruit. Until she bumped into some pirates.

"Hey girl," said one of the pirates.

"Hi" said Suzy who had no idea what was happening.

One of them grabbed the Grapefruit and said "Drawing faces on grapefruit? Strange you think that's a fun time we'll give you a fun time"

He smashed the grape fruit, Suzy began to get scared.

The Straw Hats landed on the island but before Nami could explain how long the Log Pose could set both Luffy and Zatch left.

"Those guys…" said Tia.

"I just hope there isn't anyone from the Marines on the island." Said Nami, she turned to Zoro who was weight training. "Hey, I was thinking I'll take Kolulu shopping, after all she needs clothes." Said Nami, every time Kolulu transformed she would rip off her clothing and tear to shreds so she was running out of outfits.

Zoro knew she was going to charge him for any outfit she bought for her, but Kolulu needed the clothes she couldn't walk around her underwear after all.

"Sure" he said with a sigh.

With Luffy and Zatch they heard a scream.

"What was that?" asked Zatch.

"I think someone's in trouble." said Luffy.

Both ran to wear they heard the scream, they saw the pirates were shrouding Suzy.

"Won't someone help me" said Suzy.

"Hey!" said Zatch.

One of the pirates turned to Zatch and Luffy.

"You shouldn't do that to a girl!" said Luffy.

"What are you going to do about that?" said the pirate.

Luffy used Gum Gum Pistol on him knocking him out.

"What are you?" cried one of the other pirates.

Luffy stretched his cheek and said, "I'm a rubber man"

"We should leave!" said one of the pirates and they fled.

Suzy looked at Luffy, knowing she's seen his face before, ironically his wanted poster was right behind her.

"Are you okay?" asked Luffy.

"My hero…" said Suzy blushing, "What's your name?"

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy!" said Luffy, Suzy knew heard that name before but didn't know where, Note: Wanted Poster behind her.

"And I'm Bell Zatch" said Zatch.

"Hello, my name is Mizuno Suzy. Loofa and Batch." said Suzy.

"Uh…" said both Luffy and Zatch.

"Can you show me to the port, I'm a little lost." said Suzy.

"Okey Dokey" said Zatch.

"I can show you my ship!" said Luffy.

"Are you a pirate?" asked Suzy.

"I'm a pirate captain" said Luffy.

"Wow" said Suzy, Note: Luffy's wanted poster is right behind her.

Later after taking a few wrong turns and running into a bounty hunter or two they got to the port.

"Wow that's your ship?" asked Suzy.

"Do you want to meet my crew?" asked Luffy.

"Sure thing!" said Suzy.

Zatch noticed something, Suzy appeared to have gotten a crush on Luffy, Luffy on the other hand was completely oblivious to the fact.

Luffy helped Suzy climb the latter to the deck. On deck the only that were missing were Nami, Tia and Kolulu. Usopp was telling Chopper, Yuki, Kanchome and Ponygon his past adventures in other words lies, Zoro was asleep, Robin and Brago were reading and Sanji was smoking a cigarette. Luffy was the first one on deck then when Suzy came aboard Sanji saw her.

"Oh my heart!" yelled Sanji with his eyes exploding into hearts… well his eye anyways. And ran up to her, "What's a beauty that came to this ship."

"Uh… Hi?" said Suzy, she then saw something that got her excited, Nami's Tangerine trees. She began to stare at the trees… for about 10 minutes.

"Meui mei…" said Ponygon (Translation: She's been staring for 10 minutes)

"Who's this girl again?" asked Brago.

"She's a girl Luffy saved from some pirates, she wanted to see the ship." said Zatch.

Yuki began to wave her hand in front of her face. "It's like she's in a trance" said Yuki.

"Um… Suzy?" said Luffy.

Suzy came out and said, "Can I borrow some of those tangerines?"

"I think you should ask Nami first." said Luffy.

"Who's Nami?" asked Suzy.

As if on cue Nami showed up with Tia and Kolulu.

"Looks like we have a guest" said Kolulu.

"Yeah, her name's Suzy." said Zatch.

"Are you Nami?" asked Suzy.

"Yeah, why?" answered Nami.

"Can I borrow some Tangerines? I'll give them back." said Suzy.

"Huh?" said Nami, she didn't know what Suzy meant.

"Please?" asked Suzy with her eyes big and sparkly.

"…okay" said Nami.

Suzy went over to the tangerine trees, and picked 14 of them. All the Straw Hats stared at the weird girl. She looked at Zoro who was now awake and then did something to the tangerine, and then looked at Yuki and then did something to another tangerine, she did the exact same thing with all the Straw Hats, when she was looking at Usopp she thought of something then she grabbed a small twig. And finally she was finished. She showed them what she did… draw their faces on the Tangerines. She gave them the ones she drew of them.

"Uh…" said Zoro.

"This is supposed to me?" asked Usopp, the tangerine of him had a twig for his long nose.

"She's very strange…" said Tia.

"Wow this is really good" said Zatch.

"Thank, Flatch" said Suzy, "Oh yeah, I should go now, I hope we meet again"

She left with all the Straw Hats staring at her.

"She was nice." said Luffy.

"I think she likes you" said Zatch.

"Yeah she was nice." said Luffy not getting what he meant.

"I think Zatch means she LIKES you" said Tia.

"I know." Said Luffy still not getting what they meant.

"Don't try to explain it to him, he's not the best at those kind of things" said Nami.

Meanwhile Suzy got to a small boat that she sailed in. She set sail and began to daydream about Luffy.

"I hope I meet my hero again" said Suzy with a smile.

Back on the Merry GO, they set sail once again.

"I hope we meet Suzy again." said Zatch.

"I have the feeling we will" said Luffy.

Mini-Story! Zatch's New Look

(It was just a normal Day on the Merry Go when Luffy finally asked a question that was on everyone's mind)

Luffy: Zatch I was wondering, why do you wear a dress?

Zatch: I don't know.

Nami: Don't you find it strange that you wear a dress?

Zatch: Well I don't know... if I knew why I wear a dress I'd answer, maybe I should change my look.

(Zatch quickly hurries to the boy's cabin and comes back wearing a gym bag)

Zatch: How's this?

Everyone else: O.o

Zatch if you don't like that… (Is wearing a backpack, followed by a suitcase, a purse and another kind of backpack, he is once again wearing his dress.) So what do you think?

Usopp: I say go with the dress.

Nami: As long as you wear underwear…

(A gust of wind blew up his dress showing it winky, both Kolulu and Tia blush heavily at the site.)

Sanji: (screaming) For the love of Nami, put on under wear now!

End of Mini-Story.

Next Time: On yet another island a young man named Eido insists that Nami should be his girl friend! Did I mention he has a mamodo? Ether way one crewmember doesn't like this, someone will gain a new rival in the battle for mamodo king and you won't guess who it is... then again under this situation I guess you can.


	8. Wind Powers VS Transformation

Chapter 7: Wind Powers VS Transformation

It was a quiet day, the Merry Go was docked at an island. Nami was preparing for another shopping trip with Tia.

"Hey Zoro!" said Nami waking up the sleeping sword man.

"What?" he asked, knowing what she probably wanted.

"Can you carry our bags?" asked Nami.

Before Zoro could answer Sanji showed up seemly out of nowhere and said "I carry your bags for you!"

"Okay" said Nami shrugging.

Meanwhile on top a hill a young man was looking though a telescope. He was looking at the Merry Go, superficially Nami.

"What a hottie, I'm going to make her my new girlfriend!" said the young man dancing around a bit.

"Can't you give it a rest Eido!" said a voice.

The young man Eido turned around and saw a boy who looked a lot like a puppet… he was a mamodo. He was resting on some rocks, he jumped down and looked thought the telescope and saw Tia.

"Hm… Tia, she might be an easy target…" said thought the Mamodo, "Eido!" The Mamodo tossed a back to Eido who caught it. He took out the spell book on the inside, which was turquoise. "Let's go!"

"Right" said Eido he hopped on his skateboard and called out the spell "Jikar!" Eido began to fly with the mamodo's wind power. "Hyde these wind powers are awesome!" said Eido who then was distracted by a billboard of a girl in a swimsuit and crashed into a side of a building.

"Eido…" sighed the Mamodo named Hyde.

Not too long later Nami and Tia were walking down a street with Sanji and Kanchome trailing behind carrying their bags.

"This is really heavy" compiled Kanchome.

"It's just clothes." said Sanji.

In a nearby ally, Eido woke up after crashing into that building.

"Finally, I think we should try and find that girl…" said Hyde.

"I hope I can find her, how long was I out for?" asked Eido.

"About an hour" said Hyde.

"Man, I have to watch where I was going…" said Eido, "I hope I can find her, it's been an hour…"

Just as he said that Nami walked past the ally, Eido got up, hopped on his skateboard and skated over to her.

"Hey there!" he said.

"Uh…" said Nami.

"How would you like to be my new girlfriend?" asked Eido.

"What?" yelled Nami.

Eido grabbed Nami's arm, "I'm wicked Strong you know and I always get what I want" he said.

Sanji saw what going on, he dropped the bags and was about to kick Eido when Eido held out his free hand "Jikar!" making it seem like Hyde's wind power came from his hand. It sent Sanji flying a feet.

"Sanji!" cried Kanchome, the Mamodo running up to his human partner.

"Now where wer…" said Eido, poor guy didn't know what hit him, Nami took out her Clima-Tact and bonked him on the head with it before he could finish his sentence.

"Never try that again!" yelled Nami.

"Ow, I'm never going to that again with her, but I have other means!" said Eido. Tia noticed the spell book in his hands.

"Nami he has a mamodo, I think that might be where the wind is coming from" said Tia.

"Tia, it has been a long time" said Hyde seemly out of nowhere.

Tia stared blankly at Hyde, "Do I know you?" she asked.

Hyde anime fell, she bullied him so many times that she forgot him, "Are you kidding!" he yelled out.

"No…" said Tia, "I don't remember anything, honest"

"Eido, can you please launch an attack on that girl?" asked Hyde.

"Why?" asked Eido.

"Just do it!" said Hyde.

"Fine, Jikar!" said Eido, Hyde began to move his arms very quickly making wind, luckily before the attack hit Tia, Nami called out "Seoshi!" and a dome like barrier surrounded both Nami and Tia.

"Damn" said Hyde.

"Poruk!" called out Sanji and a heavy ball that had Kanchome's face on it headed straight for Eido hitting him… well… um… you get the idea.

"Owwww…" he said.

"That's what you get for harming them!" said Sanji lighting a cigarette.

"I didn't do anything!" cried Eido.

Kanchome changed back, he has been training with Sanji in an attack like that sp he wouldn't get dizzy afterwards. Hyde noticed the duck billed mamodo.

"So you're here too, I'm surprised you lasted this long." said Hyde.

"Huh? Do I know you?" asked Kanchome.

Hyde began to loose his cool, "Eido let's finish these guys off." said Hyde.

"Okay," said Eido.

Nami didn't like where this fight was going, she knew that is going to over her.

"You shouldn't have tried to force Nami to do what you want, Poruk!" said Sanji then Kanchome turned into a giant metal spiked wheel, Hyde and Eido barley dodged him.

"But she's such a cute girl, she shouldn't be with you, Jikar!" said Eido then Hyde made a huge gust of wind from his hands which Sanji dodged.

Nami was getting really annoyed, the only way to stop them was to use Tia's power, but she doesn't have any offensive spells. She began to get really really annoyed.

"This is a stupid fight" said Tia with a sighed.

Nami was beginning to get a head, when suddenly her spell book began to glow. She opened it and found she could read a new spell.

"I hope they will stop…" mumbled Nami, "Saisu!" she read. Tia moved her arm and it made a red glowing boomerang. Just as Eido was about to read a spell, the boomerang and landed in-between Sanji and Eido exploding.

"Just stop right now! I'm going back to ship, if you want to fight that's fine. Just leave me out of it! We're taking our bags and leaving" said Nami.

The navigator and girl mamodo picked up their bags and left for the Merry Go.

"Oh Nami is forceful" said Sanji.

"Let's go Eido!" said Hyde.

"No!" said Eido, "Tell me why they have books like ours, you never explained what's going on!"

"So you don't know about the mamodo battles?" asked Sanji.

"Wait, he's saying he lost his memory and you know? You must have ran into an opponent who went easy on you" said Hyde.

"No, actually my crew mate has a book on it," said Sanji.

Hyde anime fell, Eido needed an explanation, "Just tell me what's going on, now!"

And so Sanji told him about it, Eido was unsure whether or not to believe it, "So your saying that 100 demon kids have came to this world, that's a little farfetched."

"No it's the truth Eido." said Hyde.

"What?" said Eido.

Hyde turned to Kanchome, "So you and Tia can't remember anything?". Kanchome shook his head no, "So are you two the only ones?"

"No, there's Zatch, Kolulu, Brago, Yuki and Ponygon" said Kanchome.

Hyde knew Zatch and Yuki, in fact he was friends with Yuki, he also heard of Brago and Kolulu, Brago is said to be one of the front runners in the battle and Kolulu is infamous as she has another personality it her, on the other and he and no idea who Ponygon was, then again he knew that was probably name he was given in this world as some mamodos who couldn't speak… well the language.

"So this is interesting." thought Hyde.

Two girls, walked by, both Sanji and Eido began to flirt with them, Hyde sweat dropped while Kanchome cheer on Sanji.

Later on the Merry Go, Nami was telling Robin about her eventful trip while on deck.

"… So I yelled at them after the explosion and left" finished Nami.

"So nether one of their books were burned?" asked Robin.

Nami shook her head no, "Not by the new spell anyways" she said.

Both Sanji and Kanchome arrived at that very moment.

"So what happened?" asked Nami.

"He had no idea about the mamodo battle so I explained it to him and that's it." said Sanji half lying.

"That's it really?" said Nami.

"Actually…" said Kanchome but before he could say anything Sanji grabbed his mouth said "Well I should start preparing dinner, come on Kanchome" As it turns out after the fight, both Sanji and Eido started hitting on different girls in a strange bizarre partnership while Kanchome cheered them on and Hyde pretended not to know Eido.

Sanji got into the Galley and it was empty, "Luffy! Zatch!" yelled Sanji.

Luffy who was swollen due to all the food he ate came into the Galley, "What?" but was met by a kick.

Meanwhile, Hyde and Eido were walking down a street, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" asked Eido.

"Because you're an idiot." said Hyde.

"Hey!" yelled Eido.

"Ether way, we will meet them again." said Hyde.

"But before you get your book burned I need to find something first." said Eido.

And so that is how Nami and Tia learned their second spell and how Sanji and Eido gained a strange friendship/rivalry.

Next Time: The Straw Hats run into Smoker! Oh no! Wait a second... his ship is in ruins. He agrees not to arrest the Straw Hats if they help him, but is surprised when he sees the spell books. What happened to the ship? Is a mamodo involved? And where is Tashigi? Contains a mini-story that will be reviled at the end of the next chapter as to not spoil it.


	9. The Mystery of the Mamodo

A/N: Me: I have good news and bad news. The Bad Newsthis is no longer my Writer's Block fic. The Good news...

Luffy: You save a bunch of money on your Car Insurance by switching to Geico?

Me: O.o Oookay. (Takes a breath) No, Due to popularity I will now update this least once a week. If you want to continue reading the stuff that I use to help me focus my creative side read Straw Hat Moon (It's another AU anime meets One Piece, this time Sailor Moon, in Sailor Moon Crossover section) Now on with the Story!

Chapter 8: The Mystery of the Mamodo

An evil laugh fills the air, as a Marine ship burns. It was not a pirate but rather something else, something evil. Two people leave the ship on a lifeboat, one was a young woman with a sword navy blue hair that was almost black and… it was a thing, it was extremely hard to tell if it was man or woman. Well what ever it was, it was the one laughing. It looked at the woman, her eyes were an natural color, a strange purple it was like she was being controlled which was true, that thing was mamodo a powerful and very evil mamodo named Zofis and it had found it's perfect book owner which it now controlled.

"Now Tashigi, we will find that one called Zoro… after we do something first" said Zofis.

"Okay, Zofis" said Tashigi.

Zofis began to laugh even more, an evil insane laughter.

The next say on the Merry Go, it was very quiet. Until Usopp who was in the crows nest yelled out "It the Marines!". All the mamodos but Brago began to panic.

"Oh no!" screamed Zatch.

"What are we going to do!" said Kanchome.

"I don't want them to capture us!" said Yuki.

"That's odd." said Nami looking though a telescope.

"What is?" asked Luffy.

"This ship is wreck, they must have had a battle recently, one they lost." said Nami.

The Merry Go got close to it thinking it wasn't a threat, when suddenly they heard a voice though a mega phone.

"We know you are pirates, but we require your help. We are out of supplies and many of us are injured. We promise you we won't capture you." said the voice.

"What do you think." said Luffy.

"I don't know" said Zoro.

Another more panicking voice screamed though the mega phone "For the love of god! Help us! If you help us I will lick your shoes." There was the sound of a struggles and someone saying give me that "Ignore him… then again will do need the help I would like to see him lick someone's shoes…" said the first guy on the mega phone. There was the sound of yet another struggle "If you come I'll walk around with no pants and say I'm Donald Duck" screamed yet another panicking voice then yet another panicking voice said "And I'll do my rendition of "In the Navy"" "For the love of god, don't do that Donald Duck thing again… I haven't been the same since the Christmas party" said the first voice.

"But it's so funny" said the second voice.

The Straw Hats plus Brago began to look a little disturbed, were these really Marines saying these things or just some crazy people pretending to them. Until they heard a very familiar voice on "What are you doing?" said the voice. "Captain Smoker sir, you should be resting, after all that… thing got you pretty good." said the first voice. "Nonsense, asking pirates… gah!" said the familiar voice that turned out to be captain Smoker who suddenly screamed like a little. "See sir, if you can't handle that injury then you need help" said the first voice.

"Is it a trap?" said Luffy.

"If it is, it's very elaborate." said Robin.

"I never thought I'd never hear Smoker scream like a little girl." said Nami.

"Me neither" said Zoro.

"I say we help them" said Luffy.

There was a silence then everyone yelled out "What?"

"Are you crazy?" said Tia.

"Then again… if it is a trap I have an idea" said Robin.

Everyone looked at her, wondering what it was.

Later the Straw Hats were preparing to board the Marine ship.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Nami.

"I'm sure, they don't know about the Mamodos, so they won't expect their powers…" said Robin.

They got onto the ship and greeted by a marines saying "Wow, I knew you were pirates… but I had no idea you were the Straw Hats… I hope Smoker will keep with promise… especially since we did what we have to."

The Marine was leading them somewhere when suddenly they were ambushed… in way.

"In the Navy…" sang a marine.

"Shut up! I know you promised them you would do your rendition of In the Navy but now it not the time! And tell Greg wear some pants there's women and children." said the Marine leading them.

"What was that?" asked Zoro who's eye was twitching.

"Um… we are extremely desperate for help, you are the only ship that didn't pass us or ignore us… or make the damage worse…" said the marine.

"So what exactly happen?" asked Nami.

"A thing did this to the ship." said the Marine.

"What sort of thing?" asked Zatch.

"Only I, Smoker and Tashigi got a good look, it was neither man or woman… it was very hard to tell even though it was wearing a dress… it destroyed the ship and took Tashigi with it." said the Marine.

The Marine opened a door and showed Smoker, tied up to a bed.

"What happened?" asked Luffy.

"Desperation does crazy things to people, I remember this one time in collage…" said the marine who realized there were children there so he quickly changed the subject "Anyway he has serve injuries, so serve that he's actually bleeding."

The Straw hats were shocked, they have never heard of person who ate a Logia class devil fruit and bled.

"This must be a trap…" said Robin.

All the Straw hats took out the Spell Book. Smoker's eyes were wide wit horror.

"Those books!" shouted Smoker.

"What about them?" asked Luffy.

"That thing that destroyed nearly destroyed the ship had a book just like that." said the Marine.

(Flashback)

The marine that was showing the Straw hats around was on the look out for pirate when he saw a body floating in the water.

"Smoker Sir. There's a body in the water!" said the Marine.

"Go rescue it then" commanded Smoker.

The Marine jumped in after it and drag it to the boat. The person was still alive, Tashigi helped pull it up back on the boat. The person was clutching to a book. When they got a look at the person's face they gasped. It was white with purple lips. If it wasn't for the fact it was breathing they could have sworn it was a giant doll.

"Weird." said the marine poking at it, "Is it a guy or a girl?"

"I don't know…" said Tashigi, "But I'm taking it to sick bay"

Tashigi picked up the person and dragged it to sick bay. About an hour later there was an explosion in sick. Both the person and Tashigi came out, the strange person laughing.

"Tashigi what is the meaning of this?" yelled Smoker.

"Now Tashigi." smiled the evil mamodo who was clearly a mamodo.

"Right, Radom!" read Tashigi from the book. The strong mamodo launched an attack that looked like fire at Smoker. It hit and suddenly Tashigi attacked Smoker, somehow his power wasn't working, as if the mamodo was doing it to her sword. The two went to a life boat and fled.

(End of Flashback)

The Straw Hats were sitting down at a table while Chopper looked Smoker's wounds. They were shocked, they new what happened, and it was defiantly a mamodo.

"And that's what happened…" said the Marine.

"So that thing had the same book and when she read from it did a strange attack?" asked Zoro wanting to make sure.

"Yeah, we think what ever it was possessed her or at least controlling her mind… I happened to get a good look at her eyes, they were purple…" said the Marine.

"Strange…" said Nami.

Suddenly the Marine who surprised them earlier, showed up and began to sing.

"In the navy! You can sail the 7 seas." sang the marine.

And suddenly another marine showed up saying "Can I lick anyone's shoes."

Brago looked at the marine who told them the story "They need help".

"No kidding" replied the marine.

Later after Chopper bandaged up everyone else, the two ships were part ways.

Smoker glared at the Straw Hats. The Marine, looked at the Straw Hats and said "This never happened."

"We know" said Robin.

And so the two ships parted. On the marines ship Smoker said "By their reactions, they know something."

"I think that too." said the marine.

"So we will leave them alone… until we know that is happening" said Smoker.

"What?" said the marine surprised.

"Do what I day!" ordered Smoker.

"Yes sir!" said the marine.

Meanwhile on the Merry Go, they were discussing what was going on.

"This could be bad" said Luffy.

"The good thing is that she will come after a certain someone after sometime." said Sanji.

All the Straw Hats began to look at Zoro.

"What?" asked Zoro.

"You know." said Nami.

"Isn't she after your swords or something like that?" asked Luffy.

There was an awkward silence, broken by a rumbling sound.

"I'm hungry!" said Zatch and Luffy at the same time, causing everyone to anime fall.

"Well if does show up I have a bad feeling about it" said Robin, and everyone agreed.

Meanwhile somewhere Zofis laughed evilly, in hopes its plan will come to fruition.

Mini-Story! Why Ace Isn't Zofis' Book Keeper.

Me: Hey! You must be wondering why I chose Tashigi, well there's the whole thing about looking like Zoro's dead friend blah, blah, blah. But she wasn't my initial choice. Ace was but thing kind of fell apart, let's watch.

Reason 1: Great My Bookkeeper is a Narcoleptic

(in the middle of the ocean, Zofis is laughing evilly when suddenly Ace falls asleep)

Zofis: Damn it wake up, wake up, you stupid… wake up.

(5 minutes later he's still asleep, while Zofis questions whiter it choose the "perfect" book keeper, Cut back to me)

Me: That wasn't pretty, and believe me they get worse.

Reason 2: I did Choose the Wrong Bookkeeper.

(Zofis realizes that Ace has powers and controls him to use it… while the book is his hands… need less to say it's not pretty)

Zofis (while vanishing): God damn it! I did choose the wrong bookkeeper

Ace: (confused): Huh? What's going on?

(Cut back to me)

Me: See told you, it gets worse… this one isn't about Ace ether

Reason 3: A Hero Distracted

(Zatch and Luffy are on the sheep looking determined)

Luffy: I will save my brother from that mamodo.

Sanji (OS): Luffy, Zatch it's dinner time.

Luffy (happily): Yay! Meat!

Zatch (happily signing): Yellowtail! Yellowtail! Yellowtail

(Cut back to me)

Me: This is the last one and the worst, this one is behind the scenes though.

And Reason 4: Wardrobe malfunction:

(I'm listening to music, actually the 12th One Piece ending theme but that's besides the point, I get a call on my phone)

Me: Hello.

Mina (Costume Head and Star or Pokemon Angels) (on the phone): Hi Emma… we have a bit problem.

Me: What kind of problem? Peter or something with another fanfic.

Mina: Quest of Kings, I couldn't come up with a male version of Koko's battle outfit.

Me: O.o Wasn't his fitting today.

Mina: Yeah…

Me: Then…

(Ace barges in wearing Koko's outfit… if you hadn't seen Zatch Bell let's just it not something a man should wear)

Ace: What is this Joke?

Me: It's not my fault, I put someone who's not a Zatch Bell fan in charge of the costume.

Mina: -.- It's true.

Me: But your still doing the part… unless something happens that disturbs me.

Ace: What? I look Mr. 2's new lover.

(Bon Clay shows up out of nowhere)

Bon Clay: Did someone call, oh Ace you look hot.

Me and Ace: O.o

(I take a breath)

Me: -.-Yeah that did it… I'll ask my dad if you can wear something out of here and see if Tashigi is willing to take it.

Ace: Thanks a lot, I hope you can find a part for me that doesn't involve cross-dressing.

(Cut back to me)

Me: And I did, see the preview for the next chapter.

End of Mini-Story.

Next Time: Ace shows up, and is surprised by the books. He had a mamodo? What happened to it... wait... you can probably guess... but who was his mamodo? Finally a book gets burnt! Next time!


	10. It Figures

A/N: I don't know much about Ace so this chapter might not bethat good.Also I put Ace in a small boat for his means of transportation. Also sorry for not updating last week with the holidays and all plus I had writer's block too.

Chapter 9: It Figures

It was just your average, quiet day on the Merry Go… scratch that, it was just your average loud day on the Merry Go.

"Cabbage Head!" yelled Sanji.

"Perv Master S!" yelled Zoro

"Insane in the Membrane!" yelled Kanchome

"Platypus Man!" Yelled Kolulu

"Will you 4 stop arguing!" yelled Tia

"Not again…" sighed Nami

"Will you be quiet!" yelled Brago.

"Meru mei" said Ponygon (Translation: I agree with the Goth kid)

"What Goth kid? ...Oh yeah, Brago" said Chopper.

"It s up to the great peacemaker Usopp to stop their fighting!" yelled Usopp.

"Go! Usopp!" said Yuki.

"I doubt you can get them to stop" said Robin.

"I'm hungry, do we have any meat?" asked Luffy.

"And Yellowtail?" asked Zatch.

It was just your average day with on the ship until they got an unexpected visitor, Portgas D. Ace, Luffy's older brother. He was on his small boat when suddenly he heard Sanji's voice call out "Poruk!" and Zoro plus a little girl with pink hair fell off the boat as if they were knocked down by something hard. Both surfaced in the water, the little girl didn't' look too happy, nether did Zoro.

"They… will… pay!" both said in the same tone.

"Uh… hi." said Ace.

Zoro turned around with a sweat drop. "Hey Ace." said Zoro.

"Whose he?" asked the little girl.

Luffy looked over the side of the boat, and became extremely happy.

"ACE!" he yelled.

After they dragged Zoro and Kolulu out of the water, Ace boarded the ship.

"Who's he?" asked Zatch.

"This is Ace, he's my older brother!" said Luffy.

"Hey, what's with the kids?" asked Ace.

"Well it's a long story," said Luffy.

Not too long later…

"…and that's the story!" said Luffy.

"You just didn't tell the story, you just said "and that's the story"" said Ace.

"It's true." said Zoro.

"Oh yeah… well it the story of a lovely lady…" said Luffy.

"That's not it!" yelled Nami.

"Oh yeah it's the story about man named Jed…" said Luffy.

"That's not it ether!" yelled Sanji.

"Oh yeah… oh yeah, here how it goes, there once was man from Nantucket…" said Luffy but before he could finish he was met by the fist and kick from his crewmates.

"The real story is…" said Robin who began to tell Ace the story.

Not long later… "So the kids are from another dimension to fight for king?" said Ace not believing it.

"That's right." said Zoro.

"And we use these really cool books to use their powers!" said Luffy showing him his book.

Ace was surprised at what the book looked like, he read a book like that once… but he thought it was a dream.

"What happened involving a mamodo?" asked Zoro recognizing the same reaction as Smoker did.

"Well I think I had one but I thought it was a dream." said Ace.

"How can you write something off as a dream like that?" asked Brago.

As if on cue, Ace fell asleep.

"Oh no! He died!" yelled Chopper, and he along with Luffy and the mamodos but Brago began to panic.

"Uh… guys…" said Nami.

Then Ace began to snore and a bubble appeared on his nose.

"I can see where this is going…" said Usopp.

Tia began to get angry, "Why… you!" said the angry Tia.

"Please don't do that! He's my brother!" said Luffy.

"That's right!" said Zatch.

Tia was no longer angry "Okay Zatch, I won't hurt him"

Ace woke up "What was I talking about again." He asked.

"About that you might have had a mamodo." said Robin.

"Oh right…" said Ace.

(Flashback)

Ace was in his small boat he hears barking. He sees a dog, swimming with a book in mouth. The dog manages to get into the boat. The dog barks at him happily.

"Hello boy, what's that?" asked Ace.

"Woof!" barked the dog (Transition: Read this book!)

"A little boy fell down a well?" asked Ace.

"Woof! Woof!" barked the dog. (Translation: No! Read this book!)

"What's that, the ol' barn house is on fire?" asked Ace.

"Woof…" barked the dog (Translation: Well a bookkeeper's a bookkeeper)

The dog nudged the book to Ace.

"You want me to read this book?" asked Ace.

The dog nodded, "Woof" barked the dog (Translation: That's right)

Ace shrugged and began to look at the light brown book. OF course he found he couldn't read anything until he found something he could "The First Spell: Doruk?" read Ace.

Suddenly the little dog became a giant monster.

"Oh shit!" cried Ace getting so scared that he accidentally unleashed his firepowers burning the book. The dog/monster disappeared and Ace once again fell asleep writing off the whole incident as just a dream

(End of Flashback)

The Mamodos were confused at this while most of the Straw Hats thought "I knew that would happen if Ace was a book keeper"

"So… how did the book get burned?" asked Yuki.

Before Ace could answer Luffy yelled out "He ate the Mera Mera fruit and he shoot flames from his hand!"

"Yeah that's right" said Ace, he began to leave "I have to head out, nice seeing you guys!"

"Bye Ace!" said Luffy.

And so Ace left, not long later, "So it seems that we finally have found that a book was burned" said Brago.

"Well we have only met a couple" said Nami.

"And together we have only had two battles" said Zoro.

"That's true" said Robin.

"But the other Mamodos will eventually show up to battle, that's when the battle will start." said Brago.

"Um… has any one seen Zatch?" asked Luffy.

Everyone shook their heads no.

Zatch showed up soaking wet… naked carrying two yellow tails. Both Tia and Kolulu began to blush heavily.

"Put your dress on now!" yelled everyone but Luffy, Tia and Kolulu.

Next Time: Hyde and Eido are back! Eido now had a devil fruit power, will this effect his rivalry with Sanji... probably not. Also Hyde tells the Mamodos about their pasts.

A/N: Ace's mamodo was Gofure, that dog mamodo who appears in episodes 4 and 5.


	11. Past

A/N: Yay! 1,000 hits! (Jumps up into air, when land cracking sound is heard) o.O AHH! (Please stand by poster is shown with Zatch and Luffy trying to work a computer... returned with banged on right knee and left ankle). As I was saying this fanfic has reached 1,000 hits! Only one other fanfic I have writtenhad reach1,000 hits... unfortunately it the hits were turned back to zero. Also this has officially become my most popular fic, over 1,000 hits, 7 favs, 1 C2 (only one of my fics that is on one) and 2 alerts (the only thing that it's not the 1st). Also winter knight invented the Aero Aero fruit, we did a little trade to speak (Yuki will appear in both Kind of Kings Christmas Chaos and King of Kings: Battle Royal).

Chapter 10: Past

Eido flew in the skies, he had found something to impress girl with… a devil fruit! He had eat en the Aero Aero Fruit, which gave him the abilities to fly, sure Hyde also gave him that ability but if his book was burnt he wouldn't be able to fly. Of course even though he didn't need to he still flew on his skate board. He was flying the skies with Hyde using his wind power beside him.

"This is so awesome" said Eido.

"Um… Eido!" said Hyde.

"Flying rules, as long as I don't crash in the water it's good" said Eido.

"Eido!" said Hyde.

"It's feels so good to fly without the pull from your powers." said Eido.

"EIDO!" yelled Hyde.

"What?" asked Eido.

"Watch out for that! … never mind" said Hyde. Before Hyde could finish his sentence Eido crash into the mast of a pirate ship… he really needed to work on paying attention.

The mast he crashed into was of the Merry Go, on deck Usopp was telling Yuki one of his stories again. When a crumpled up skater boy (Eido) landed right next to them.

"What's that?" asked Yuki.

Usopp did what he did best "It's the rare Giant Bunny Kitty Bird of Konegi Island" said Usopp.

Hyde jumped down and began to shake Eido away.

"Aunt Carroll, Peter and Jan's making fun of me again" said Eido in a daze.

Hyde slapped Eido, "Wake up you idiot!" said Hyde.

"What!" yelled Eido.

"Good…" said Hyde.

Nami showed up and asked "What's going on?"

"The Rare Giant Bunny Kitty Bird of Konegi Island crashed into the ship." said Yuki.

"I'm not a bird!" yelled Eido who then noticed Nami. "Hey Nami what's up?"

"You know him?" asked Usopp.

"Unfortunately yes…" sighed Nami.

"Yuki believing he's a bird, always the gullible one." said Hyde.

"You know me?" asked Yuki.

There was a silence fowled by Sanji chasing Luffy and Zatch, Zatch was holding a yellow tail in each hand and one his mouth and Luffy did the same but with meat.

"Get back here you two that's for Nami and Robin!" he yelled.

"Well isn't it the loser chef." said Eido.

Sanji recognized the voice of Eido.

"What do you want Skater Boi?" asked Sanji.

"Just flying as usual when I saw the boat and recognized it you guys." said Eido.

"That's a lie, you crashed." said Hyde.

"…" replied Eido, "So I bet you haven't able to been on a date. Not even with Nami or any of the other female crew members"

Sanji began ot get mad, he ran over to the skater boy and was about to kick him when Eido shouted "Aero Aero Hover!" he began to float in mid air.

"Hey!" yelled Sanji.

"Impressed Nami? I ate a devil fruit, the Aero Aero fruit. I mean how many people have eaten a devil fruit?" said Eido.

"Not really." said Nami.

Eido anime fell, both in figurative and literal since as he crashed back to earth, in this case the ship.

"Idiot, I remember correctly that Nami is a member of the Straw Hats… a crew with at least two members that have eaten devil fruits…" said Hyde. There was an awkward silence, "You should really study up on your rivals…"

"Will someone explaining what's going on?" asked Yuki.

"You must be Eido…" said Robin showing up.

"Yes, who might you be?" asked Eido.

Before robin could answer he was met by a kick in the head.

"I didn't break the vase, the floor did." said Eido in a daze.

Hyde slapped his idiot bookkeeper to snap him out of his daze. Hyde turned to the Straw Hats who were there.

"Hey get your mamodos, we need to talk." said Hyde.

Later the 7 Straw hats and their mamodos with Eido and Hyde gathered in the galley.

"So you know our pasts?" asked Brago.

Hyde nodded, "yeah but everyone's… sorry Ponygon, I don't know you…" said Hyde.

Ponygon began to sulk in the corner.

"Meru meru mei" cried Ponygon (There's no translation it's just crying)

"I think he'll be okay." said Chopper with a sweat drop.

"As I was saying, I'll start with the two who I never met before… but heard much about." Said Hyde, he looked at Brago. "You are one of the front runners in the battle."

"Wow that's really cool!" said Luffy.

"Kolulu…" said Hyde, "You are very infamous as you have another personality in your body."

Kolulu gave a nervous laugh "I already know that…" said Kolulu.

Hyde anime fell, of course she would if her spell was read. He regained composure "Well as I was saying, I know Zatch, Kanchome, Yuki and Tia personally… Zatch… Kanchome… you were beaten up by Tia…"

There was a very awkward silence in the room. Zoro began to laugh.

"What's funny?" asked Luffy.

"Kanchome was beaten up by Tia." said Zoro.

"Hey!" shouted Sanji and Kanchome.

"Then again Tia is pretty scary." said Usopp.

"What was that?" asked Tia.

Before he could answer, she began to choke him.

"Tia was a bully…" said Hyde to those who were paying attention.

"We can see that." said Nami.

"And Yuki…" said Hyde, "You know I don't know about much about Yuki…"

"Oh…" said Yuki.

Hyde was lying, he knew no matter how bas he was lying Yuki would believe it… he knew he couldn't tell her about him…

"I have ot go use the bathroom…" said Yuki.

She left the galley for a bit.

"What are you hiding?" asked Robin.

"Huh?" asked Hyde.

"You were clearly lying." said Nami.

"You mean he knows stuff about Yuki?" said Luffy.

"Yeah the truth is that… she's in danger… a mamodo is out for her book and I don't want to say who..." said Hyde, "I also know that Yuki would believe anything she was told."

"You got that right." said Tia finishing choking Usopp.

"What's the mamodo name?" asked Usopp getting up.

"Reycom." said Hyde.

Later Hyde and Eido were leaving.

"I have to get going there are a lot of girl's to show my new power to." said Eido.

"Not to mention find a lot to books." said Hyde.

"It was great meeting you Nami… Robin." Said Eido flirting.

"Hey!" said Sanji.

"Jikar!" said Eido, Hyde used his power to fly, "Aero Aero Soar!" said Eido and he himself began to fly.

"He'll be back" grumbled Sanji.

"I hope so, he was nice…" said Luffy.

There was an awkward silence.

"Well I mind as well cook dinner." said Sanji.

"Yay!" said Zatch and Luffy.

Yuki looked a little sad. The two other girl mamodos noticed.

"What's wrong?" asked Kolulu.

"It feels like something bad is going to happen soon… just something bad." said Yuki.

"I'm sure thing will be okay" said Tia.

"Your right" said Yuki putting on a fake smile, "I can't shake off this feeling that something bad is going to happen," she thought.

Next Time: Usopp and Yuki had been issued a challenge. What does this mamodo want? Could it be they are related in some way?

A/N: Both times when Eido were in a daze were referees to the fact Robbie Rist, Eido's dub actor was Cousin Oliver on the Brady Bunch... no really! Look it up. Funny huh? Also this chapter should answer the question about Yuki and Reycom with some more in the next chapters.


	12. It's All Relative

A/N: Pretty short chapter, but it has a lot of revelations about Yuki.

Chapter 11: It's All Relative.

A scream rang though out the island…

"It's that Hosokawa! And that creepy kid!" cried a woman.

An infamous thief had struck again, with chunk of ice all that was left. The Marines ran all though the island looking for him. A man and a young boy hid an ally. The Marines passed them on many occasions.

"So then looks like we won again" said the man.

"That's right" said the boy.

After a while the marines called off the search. Later the man and boy were walking to a boat.

"That was perfect, no one is a match for us." said a man holing out a spell book.

"I just want to find the Straw Hat Pirates" said the boy.

"I keep on asking him why? But he never answers" though the man.

"When I find that loser half-sister of mine she's finally going to get hers" thought the boy.

"Speak of the devil!" said the man, he pointed to the Merry Go.

"So she's here… perfect" muttered the boy.

Later in town, Usopp was out sight seeing, hopping to cheer up Yuki, who was still pretty down.

"Oh Yuki, did I ever tell when I fought the giant monster Allizdog?" asked Usopp.

"No…" said Yuki.

Began to the story (Lie), Yuki believed every word of it, what they didn't know is that they were being watched, by the mamodo boy and the man.

"What is it with this girl?" asked the man.

"I just got my business wit her all right." said the boy.

(Flashback)

The boy was walking down a street, alone when he was approached by two figures covered in shadows, one was a mamodo and the other his book keeper.

"Are you looking for a mamodo with Sky Blue hair put up into a pony tail?" asked the mamodo.

"Yes I am…" said the boy angrily.

"Well I have found out where she is and who he book keeper is, her book keeper is a member of the Straw hat pirates. He's the compulsive liar with the long nose." said the mamodo.

"Thank you… um." said the boy.

"Zeno… one more thing, she has lost all memories of the mamodo world so she won't hold back in a fight..." said the mamodo who ran away with his bookkeeper.

"At last I know where the coward is… and maybe this fight will be interesting." said the boy.

(End flashback)

"Do it Hosokawa!" said the boy.

"Okay, Gikor!" said the man named Hosokawa.

The boy launched lard shards of ice from his mouth which aimed at Yuki and Usopp.

Usopp continued to tell the story.

"So in defeat Allizdog…" said Usopp then in the corner of his eye saw the ice shards. He screamed and Yuki also saw them both ran away until they were out of range.

"What was that?" said Yuki.

They heard laughing, the boy and Hosokawa wit him.

"Well Yuki, when I heard that you lost all your memories of the mamodo world I would have thought you adopted more of a hateful personality or at least became braver." said the boy.

"Do I know you?" asked Yuki with an honestly confused look on her face.

The boy anime fell, he knew he should have excepted it but still.

"You do, and you always wish you didn't" said the boy.

Usopp remembered what Hyde has told them, "You wouldn't happen to Reycom would you?" he asked.

"Why yes I am…" said Reycom with an evil smile.

Usopp knew what he wanted, he didn't know what do, so he did what he did best, he grabbed Yuki by the hand and ran like there was no tomorrow.

"You're not getting away! Hosokawa" said Reycom.

"Right, Freezudo!" said Hosokawa.

A blast of close air came from Reycom's mouth freezing the ground where Usopp was running, trapping his feet.

"There is no running, I have been planning this for the longest time." said Reycom.

"What do you want?" asked Yuki who wasn't trapped in ice like Usopp.

"To burn your book… and to prove to father that you're not special…" said Reycom.

"I still have no idea you are talking about." said Yuki.

"So I bet you met Hyde right?" asked Reycom.

"Yeah, he told me that he knew nothing about me." said Yuki.

"Hyde lied to you, he knows a lot about you." said Reycom, "I am your half brother!"

Yuki began to cry, how can such a mamodo be her half brother, "Noooooo! It's not true! It's not true!" cried Yuki.

"Now let me burn your book so that I can rule the mamodo world." said Reycom.

"There's no way I'm letting you burn Yuki's book!" yelled Usopp with his legs shaking.

Reycom laughed, "Your legs are shaking, you're too scared to fight." said Reycom.

"I'm not scared!" said Usopp, then he lied "My legs are cold"

"Yeah that must be it." said Yuki believing it.

"Hosokawa!" said Reycom.

"Gikor" said Hosokawa.

Reycom sent shards of ice from his mouth.

Usopp took out Yuki's book.

"Blizdo!" said read Usopp.

Yuki held out her hands, a blast of snow came out. The two attacks collided resulting in a giant mountain of ice appearing in the middle of the street.

Next Time: It's Yuki VS. Reycom, Sister VS Brother, Cowardly Sharpshooter VS Thief who used to work with a fish devilry company. What's worse is when the other Straw Hats and Mamodos try to help Reycom traps them... what will happen? And why does Reycom hate Yuki so much? Contains mini-story about a bunch of kids mistaking Dark Kolulu for a certain comic book character.


	13. Ice Fight

Chapter 12: Ice Fight

On the Merry Go, Zatch and Luffy sat on their shared seat when they saw an ice mountain erupt from the middle of the town.

"What's that!" yelled Luffy.

"It looks like a giant mountain of ice." said Zatch stating the obvious.

"It appears to be created from mamodo powers." Said Brago walking up to them, "One of them is distinctly Yuki's"

"Wait does that mean Yuki and Usopp are in troble?" asked Zatch.

"It might be that Mamodo Reycom that Hyde told us about…" said Kolulu.

Zatch and Luffy looked at each other and ran away.

"They are probably going to help them…" said Tia.

"Yeah…" said Kolulu.

The two mamodo girls fallowed them.

"Wait Tia!" shouted Nami who fallowed them.

Brago noticed that Zoro was asleep, so he woke him up with a kick.

"What did you kick me for." asked Zoro.

"Kolulu ran off with Zatch and Luffy." said Brago.

"What?" asked Zoro.

"It appears that Master Long Nose and Yuki is having trouble with a mamodo." said Robin walking up to them.

Zoro knew that Kolulu wanted to help so he ran in the direction of where the Ice Mountain was.

"Should we fallow?" asked Brago.

Robin nodded and both left for the Ice mountain while Chopper, Sanji, Kanchome and Ponygon were left to watch the ship.

Meanwhile, Usopp tried to figure how to break the ice. But then they heard a shout "Ganzu Gikor" suddenly there were much larger shards of ice broke though the mountain. Yuki managed to tackle Usopp so he would get hurt, however the shard grazed her back and she was cut pretty badly.

Reycom and Hosokawa walk though the hole in the mountain.

"So Yuki your just as pathetic ever, I can't believe father chose you and not me. I will be king and you will be branded a loser!" said Reycom.

"I have no idea what you are talking about! But I'm not a loser! I have friends and Usopp! You're the one who's a loser, your letting yourself get abused!" said Yuki.

"I don't care I get more powerful with the stuff he does to me." said Reycom.

"That's awful!" said Usopp.

"And who needs friends? Who cares the only one you should care about is yourself!" said Reycom.

"Zaker!" yelled a voice.

A yellow bolt of lighting aimed towards Reycom and Hosokawa but Reycom grabbed Hosokawa and they dodged and there was an explosion. When the dust cleared Yuki and Usopp could see Luffy, Zatch, Zoro, Dark Kolulu, Nami, Tia, Robin and Brago.

"Guys!" said Yuki happily.

"Hey, you need our help?" asked Zoro.

"No we don't." said Usopp, (Code for: Yes! Please!)

"Well if you don't need our help" said Zoro knowing what's going to happen next.

They began to leave, "Wait if you want to help you can!" said Usopp, (code: For the love of god! Please help us!)

"So your little friends came to help." said Reycom.

"That's right! The crew of the brave captain Usopp will always come to the rescue!" said Usopp.

"Hey captain Usopp need a little help getting out of that ice?" asked Tia sarcastically.

Usopp's feet were still trapped in the ice.

"Your not going help anyone!" said Hosokawa, "Freezudo!"

A blast of cold air came from Reycom's mouth, it surrounded the other Straw Hats and Mamodos. And a clear dome of ice dome of ice surrounded them.

"Don't worry as you can see they aren't frozen. They are just fine for now at least." said Reycom.

Inside the dome like Reycom said they were fine.

"That was cool!" said Luffy.

He was met by five punches in the head, "This is no time to be impressed!" said Nami, Zoro, Dark Kolulu, Tia and Brago.

"We should figure out how to break the ice…" said Robin.

"Gum Gum Pistol!" said Luffy punching the ice, which was too hard, even for Luffy.

Outside of the dome the battle continued.

"It's extremely hard and I don't even think your friends can break it… unless they have fire powers but I doubt it." Said Reycom, "Now let me burn your book."

"No way! I'm not letting you burn my book or hurt my friends! THIS IS SOMETHING I'LL NEVER LET YOU GET AWAY WITH!" said Yuki.

Her book began to glow, Usopp picked it up. He flipped a few pages and found the second spell. Before Usopp could read it, Reycom sent out another Gikor spell.

"I hope this works! Frigisheld!" read Usopp.

Yuki held out her hand and a shield of ice appeared in her hands, the Gikor Spell hit and froze on contact… well froze more than usual then fell to the ground.

"Not bad…" said Reycom.

"Why won't you let the girl join us?" asked Hosokawa.

"Because I have my reasons… if you want some to join us get the ones in the bubble…" said Reycom, "But for now let's just get her book."

"Fine then, Gikor!" said Hosokawa.

Yuki and Usopp were expecting some to come at them… however it came out of the ground. It came from below launching them in the air while breaking the ice under Usopp's feet.

"How?" asked Yuki, bleeding badly.

"Did I forget to mention that I can make them come out of the ground." he said with an evil smile.

Inside of the dome of Ice the others watched in horror.

"This is bad…" said Zatch.

Luffy began to pound the wall, "We already tried that..." said Nami.

"We tried everything…" said Tia.

"Wait not everything…" said Brago, he looked at his bookkeeper.

"I think Master Long Nose and Yuki should beat them by themselves, I came to prevent you from interfering… after all by the way Hyde talked about Reycom, he has a vendetta against Yuki for some reason." said Robin.

Both Luffy and Zatch sweatdroped, what Robin said did make sense.

"But how are we going to get out after the fight is finished?" asked Tia.

There was an awkward silence.

Back outside of the Ice dome Usopp stood up but just barley.

"I can't believe you, a pirate haven't used her…" said Hosokawa.

"What do you mean?" asked Usopp.

"You see ever since I met this kid my life has gotten better. I used to work for a fish delivery company, one day I found him eating a frozen fish whole in a freezer and since then he's been following me around. One day after I got fired he showed me his spell book and since then I've been living the good life. I've gotten revenge on those who made me angry… and I became rich" said Hosokawa.

"And you allow him to do that?" said Usopp to Reycom.

"Each thing he does to me makes me stronger… stronger to finally defeat her" said Reycom.

Usopp began to get angry, he had an idea to burn his book. He took out something out of his bag and threw it at Hosokawa. He caught it, it was a bottle of alcohol.

"Booze don't mind if I do…" he said, Reycom gave him a look, "What?" he said.

From the dome the others watched, "What is he doing?" said Nami.

"Very clever." said Robin.

"What is?" said Luffy.

"Yeah what?" said Zatch.

"I get it." said Nami.

"Get what?" asked Luffy.

Outside the dome Usopp grabbed his trusty slingshot and grabbed a lead star, breaking the bottle and spilling its contents all him... and the spell book.

"What they hell are you doing?" yelled Hosokawa.

"It was a trap…" said Reycom.

"Now take my flaming salsa star!" said Usopp launching a ball at him.

The ball hit the target, engulfing the bookkeeper and the book in flames. When Hosokawa stopped dropped and rolled Reycom noticed that the book was on fire and tried to put it out… but failed. He faded away from this world and was sent back to the mamodo world. Usopp smiled then finally collapsed from his injuries.

Back in the dome everyone was happy that they won and Reycom was sent back… however…

"We have no way of getting out!" said Tia.

Everyone sweatdroped.

"Yuki and Usopp need our help and we're still stuck here!" said Zatch.

Suddenly all 4 spell books began to glow, and the ice dome shattered.

"All right!" celebrated Zatch and Luffy.

Nami went to check on both Usopp and Yuki.

"We should get them back the ship..." said Nami.

And so that is how they defeated Reycom, Hosokawa never found out what happened or what Reycom was exactly… and he was arrested a few days after… not only but when they got back to the ship they found out that the 4 who were stuck in the dome found out that they had learned new spells…

Mini-Story: For the Last Time! I'm not Wolverine!

(On an island, in the forest, Zoro and Dark Kolulu are training. Rustling in the bushes could be as. Dark Kolulu couldn't take it any more, she slashed the bushes into tiny piece and children were quivering, Zoro sweatdroped)

Zoro: They are just kids, don't hurt them.

Kid 1: It's… it's…

(Zoro was preparing to leave if necessary but the kid became happy)

Kid 1: It's Wolverine!

(Zoro anime fell, Dark Kolulu just stared at the kid)

Kid 2: Can I have you autograph.

Kid 3: Can I touch your crawls.

(Zoro was extremely confused… so okay sure her claws did look like Wolverine's and her did kind of looked the same)

Dark Kolulu: Master, who is this Wolverine?

Zoro: A comic book character…

Dark Kolulu: O.o They think I a what?

Zoro (thinking): How do we get out this mess. I got it (talking) is that Spiderman?

Kid 1: Yeah right… like we'd believe that.

(Luffy happened to gum gum rocket to them)

Luffy: Hey Zoro, I was wondering have you seen Zatch.

Zoro: Have you checked on the ship? (Gets idea) Hey is that Mr. Fantastic!

Kid 2: That is, he stretched I saw him do it.

Luffy: He's here? Cool! (Realizes they are talking about him) Wait I'm not Mr. Fantastic… right Zoro? (Finds that Zoro and Dark Kolulu ran for while the kids were distracted with Luffy) O.o Hey where did you go?

End of Mini-Story

Next Time: Tia and Kolulu find out the other has a crush on Zatch. Now they battle to make Zatch notice him... he's unfortunately oblivious to the fact. Also Yuki revile her crush... and it's one of the Straw Hats, it's not Usopp, who she sees as a big brother but some else... can you guess who?

A/N: If you wish to know what'sReycom's problem with Yukiis please PM me, warning you must be over 16 to ask.


	14. No Need for Zatchy

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while I'vebeenbusy, sick, injured, writing other fanfics and also had writer's block. It's evil! Well anywayshope you enjoy this chapter. Also please read: Bell 10 Piecein the One Piece section, if you love hits story, it's Ben 10 meets Zatch Bell and One Piece... technically Ben 10 meets Quest of Kings. It's by E-102 Gamma. So please check it out.

Chapter 13: No Need for Zatchy

It had been a few days after the fight with Reycom. Usopp had been bed ridden due his injuries he sustained in battle but Yuki was better the next day. It was a peaceful quiet day. Robin and Brago read. Luffy sat on the sheep's head while Zatch played with Vulcan 300. Nami checked her maps. Chopper was doing a check up for Usopp. Sanji cooked. Kanchome and Ponygon… did something. Kolulu, Tia and Yuki talked… girl talk.

"So… do you like someone?" said Tia.

"Well… do I have to name names?" said Kolulu.

"No you can describe him…" said Yuki.

"Well I do… she sweet and kind… he loves fish… he's very kind…" said Kolulu blushing.

Tia knew she was describing… Zatch, she began to get angry.

"You like Zatch don't you?" said Tia.

"Yes…" said Kolulu.

"I like him too…" said Tia.

"What?" said Kolulu.

The two began to glare at each other.

"Well the guy I like, he's cool… he's a good cook… he's very sweet… I think he only has one eye…" said Yuki.

Both snapped out of their glare and looked at the ice mamodo "you have a crush on Sanji?" both said with a sweat drop.

Yuki only dignified with a blush, the other two had even more sweat drops then before… wondering how she could have a crush on him…

"Hey Tia! Kolulu! We found an island we can practice our new spells on!" said Zatch going over to them.

"Okay…" said Tia and Kolulu at the same time while blushing.

Not too long later all the teams that were trapped in the dome of Ice were on a small-uninhabited island. Each trying their new spell by testing it on large rocks that were there.

"Gravirei!" read Robin.

Brago held out his hand and the ground as well as the rock seemed to compact in on itself.

"Jio Ra Zerudo!" read Zoro.

Dark Kolulu thrust her crawls into the ground and the crawl came out from under the ground.

"Ma Seshield!" read Nami.

Tia held out her hands and a pink floating shield appeared.

"Jikerdor!" read Luffy.

A ball of light came out of Zatch's mouth, hit the rock… nothing happened… at first. Zoro's swords suddenly flew over to the rock.

"Hey!" yelled Zoro.

Everyone approached the rock that Luffy was testing on, particularly Zoro, trying to get his swords of the rock.

"It seems that Zatch and Master Captain turned the rock into a magnet…" said Robin.

Meanwhile on the Merry Go, Chopper let Usopp out of bed as most of his injuries were completely healed at this point. Hew was telling Yuki on his lies when suddenly the refrigerator cameo out of the galley on it's own and began to fly away… both Usopp and Yuki's eyes were bugging out.

"Sanji…. The refrigerator's flying away…" said Usopp.

Sanji was on the back deck having a cigarette, "That's one of the worst l…" said Sanji but then saw that he was telling the truth "OH MY GOD YOU'RE TELLING THE TRUTH!" yelled Sanji.

Both Yuki and Usopp sweatdroped when he yelled this out.

Meanwhile someone was docking on the island, it was Suzy. She looked up and saw a flying refrigerator.

"Cool, I didn't know refrigerators could fly…" said Suzy.

And so the refrigerator flew towards the rock hitting it, fortunately missing hitting Zoro's swords. The contents of the refrigerator were emptied out. Luffy was about to eat some of it but Nami hit him on the head and stopped him.

"Ow what was that for Nami?" asked Luffy.

Nami sweatdroped, "Where do you think this refrigerator came from?" asked Nami.

Luffy thought about it… "I don't know" he replied.

Everyone anime fell. Nami hit Luffy on the head.

"It came from the ship, next time; try to be careful with that spell." said Nami.

"Oh Luffy!" said a voice.

Luffy turned around and saw Suzy.

"Hey, your name is Suzy right?" said Luffy.

"Yeah!" said Suzy happily, she then noticed Dark Kolulu "Is that Wolverine?"

Everyone began to sweat drop.

Later everyone was back on the ship.

"I'm so happy I get to see you again." said Suzy happily.

"Yeah." Said Luffy completely oblivious to the fact she like him.

Kolulu walked up to Zatch, "Can you help me wit something?" said Kolulu.

"Sure what is it?" said Zatch.

"I'm making a doll and I need help choosing what fabric to use for the dress." said Kolulu with various sowing materials.

"I like this one!" said Zatch pointing to a red one.

"I was thinking that one too." said Kolulu blushing.

Tia watches those angrily.

"That Kolulu…" said Tia angrily. She then had an idea "That's it!"

She ran to the galley, where Sanji was cooking lunch.

"Um… Sanji." She said.

"What is it Tia?" asked Sanji.

"Is it okay if… you teach me how to cook?" asked Tia.

Sanji shrugged, "Sure why not." said Sanji.

Tia got a share spar apron and a scarf to tie her hair back.

"Can you grab the milk from the fridge?" asked Sanji.

"Sure." said Tia.

Tia went to the fridge and found that it wasn't cold or making any noise.

"Um… Sanji I think the fridge is broken…" said Tia.

Sanji went to check… it was indeed broken and he knew when it happened.

"LUFFY!" he yelled.

After beating up the idiot for actually breaking the fridge there was a short meeting.

"I'm afraid that there won't be any meals for a while… Luffy and Zatch fridge with that new spell." said Sanji.

"Great…" said Tia, she looked at Kolulu who finished her doll with Zatch's help. The doll was named Tina and somehow it was better than Volcan 300, a lot better, so good it looked store bought.

"That Kolulu… one upping me…" muttered Tia under her breath..

"Tia did you say something?" asked Nami.

"No not at all." said Tia.

"Does that mean we get to eat tangerines." said Suzy who went to a bizarre speech about tanginess.

"How long is she going to be here?" asked Zoro, Luffy shrugged.

"Is joining?" asked Sanji with hearts in his eyes.

Suzy heard this, "No, I don't want to be a pirate… even though Luffy is one. I just enjoy wander the South Blue." said Suzy.

There was an awkward silence… they realized somehow Suzy didn't know she was in the Grand Line.

Later Kolulu and Zatch were playing with their dolls when Tia came up to them.

"His can I speak with Kolulu?" said Tia innocently.

"Okay." said Zatch.

Tia brought Kolulu to the back deck, "What do you want to talk about?" asked Kolulu innocently.

"You know what I want to talk about!" said Tia.

"So you are a little jealous that I had Zatch help me right?" said Kolulu.

Tia blushed angrily, "Well I guess that's understandable… after all we both like him!" said Kolulu.

"I still can't believe you did that!" yelled Tia.

"Well you know… I still want be friends… let's deal with like civilized people… Let's just say that we'll be friends no matter what happens" said Kolulu holding out her hand.

"Thanks." Said Tia she said shaking it .

"Can't say the same for Dark Kolulu though…" said Kolulu with a sweat drop.

Tia also managed to sweat drop.

"Oh please!" cried a whiney voice.

"It sounds like Suzy…" said Tia.

The two got there to find that Suzy was crutching to Nami's leg.

"Oh please just 3 more!" cried Suzy.

"I already gave you 5." said Nami.

"Oh please Nami… pretty please!" begging Suzy.

"Okay… you can have three more but that's it." said Nami.

"Thank you!" she said happily.

"She wanted tangerine again?" asked Tia.

Nami nodded, "Yeah." She said.

Suzy picked three more and they went over to Luffy "Well I have to go, it's nice seeing you!" said Suzy.

"Bye Suzy!" said Luffy.

"M hero!" thought Suzy as she left.

"Say Zatch do you still want t play?" asked Kolulu.

"Sure!" said Zatch.

They began to play with their toys... when Zatch tripped, dropped Volcan which was accidentally stepped on by Ponygon… crushing it.

"Meru…" said Ponygon (Translation: Sorry)

Zatch began to sulk "Volcan…" he cried.

Tia placed her hand his shoulder "Don't worry Volcan is in a better place" she said sweetly.

Zatch stopped crying and nodded "Your right." He said.

An aurora of anger surrounded Kolulu… okay so still wanted be friends with Tia… but still…

Ponygon and Kanchome saw this "What's going on?" asked Kanchome looking at the angry Kolulu.

Ponygon pulled out a picture that he drew… which was surprisingly really good of Zatch looking like Tenchi, Kolulu, looking like Ryoko and Tia looking like Ayeka with the title above it "No need for Zatchy" Kanchome looked at it then got it.

"Really funny!" he said he began to laugh.

"What is it?" asked Nami.

Ponygon showed her the picture "Oh that's pretty funny." said Nami.

"I don't get it." said Luffy walking up.

Nami sighed "Both Tia and Kolulu like Zatch." said Nami.

"Yeah I know their good friends." said Luffy.

"No they LIKE Zatch." said Kanchome, with a small hint of jealously in his voice.

"Yeah I know that." said Luffy.

Ponygon, Nami and Kanchome sweatdroped, "He still don't get it." said Kanchome.

Next Time: Luffy and Zatch meets a girl with a mamodo. What's going to happen when they battle... not only but Buggy's back! Will it be a three way battle or the girl choose sides? And what happens when Luffy finds out she can sing? Find out next time!


	15. Buggy’s Back

A/N: I have bad news, instead of updating once a week it will be whenever I can. Funny, how something popular can give you writer's block sometimes... but I have good news...

Luffy: You saved a bunch on car insurance by switching to Geico.

Me: For the last time Luffy, I don't own a car nor do I drive! (coughs comically) Anyways this has reached the 2000 hits mark! Yay! No other fanfic I have written has hit that mark yet. And please keep reading!

Chapter 14: Buggy's Back

Two figures wandered the street. Both were clearly girls. One was taller with black hair with silver streaks, her eyes were violet. The other was shorter long red hair with orange and yellow streaks, with bright green eyes. The odd thing what that she has wings of fire and strange line her face… she was a mamodo. They're names were Lilith and Keahi.

"So are you ready find some to battle? "asked Lilith, the human.

"Yes I am" said Keahi, the mamodo.

The next day on the island the Merry go docked there. Luffy along with Zatch went to look around.

"So where do you want to go to first?" asked Luffy.

"I want to get some pocky… so that I can have a new Volcan" said Zatch.

"Sure of course!" said Luffy.

They turned the corner and found Lilith and Keahi. Keahi stopped.

"It's a mamodo!" said Keahi.

"So then it's time for battle pull out you book now!" said Lilith

"Wait, I thought we agreed on something." said Keahi.

"Oh yeah I forgot." Said Lilith, she smiled at her partner and ruffled her hair.

"So why do you want ot be king of the mamodos?" asked Keahi.

"Oh you're talking to me?" asked Zatch.

Both Keahi and Lilith anime fell.

"Yes we are!" said Lilith coldly.

"Well you see, I want to be a kind king, one who will stop the battles. You see one of my friends has another personally in her because she didn't want to participate. If I become king I will stop these battles" said Zatch.

"And I'm going to help him and I will become King of Pirates!" said Luffy.

Lilith stared at Luffy, "Your Monkey D. Luffy? You even goofier than I thought." She said.

"And who are you?" asked Luffy.

Lilith anime fell.

"You want to stop these battles?" asked Keahi.

Zatch nodded.

"Good so do I." said Keahi.

Meanwhile another ship docked on the island, it was Buggy's ship…

"I can sense straw Hat's mamodo here." said Fien.

"Good, do what… everyone stay here… when I defeat that kid then we can have the biggest party ever!" said Buggy.

"Yay!" cheered most of his crew.

"Wait what about the other mamodos that the Straw hats have, the girl with crawls, the kid with the duck bill and that girl who can shoot ice?" yelled a crew member.

"Oh yeah I forgot about them…" said Fien.

"Cabaji, Mohji. Take them down! Burn their books!" ordered Buggy.

"I'll go with them, after all there are three." said Alvida.

A few minutes later on the Merry Go, Usopp was telling Yuki and Chopper his adventures (lies).

".and that is when I…' said Usopp.

"Hey, guys have you seen Luffy and Zatch?" asked Nami.

"No I haven't' seen them since they left." said Chopper.

"The Log Pose set…" sighed Nami knowing Luffy they were last.

"Uh… guys we have troble!" yelled Zoro.

Everyone ran towards the side of the ship.

"It's Buggy's ship!" said Nami.

"That's not good!" said Usopp.

"Of course it's not good, for you that is…" said a voice.

The three that Buggy sent to deafest their mamodos had come.

"We come for your mamodos." said Cabaji.

"Just a question, how many mamodos do we have other than Luffy's?" said Zoro with a smirk.

"Why are you asking us?" said Alvida.

"Three, yours, the chef's and the long nose guy's." said Mohji.

"They have no idea about us…" said Tia.

"I have an idea…" said Zoro.

He managed to whisper it to the other three teams right before the three members of Buggy's crew managed to board.

Back with Luffy he was talking to Lilith while Zatch talked to Keahi.

"So what d you like to do?" asked Luffy.

"…" said Lilith who didn't want ot talk to Luffy.

"Do you like meat?" said Luffy.

"…" said Lilith.

"Are you going to say anything." said Luffy.

"…" said Lilith.

"Hey I have an idea since Zatch and your mamodo is getting along why don't you join my crew." said Luffy.

This was the last straw, "I don't want ot be a pirate!" yelled Lilith.

"What oh come on, it's fun." said Luffy.

"I can't swim." said Lilith using that as an excuse.

"Neither can I." said Luffy, then he thought of something, "Did you eat a devil fruit?"

"Oh yeah I forgot, you ate one too." said Lilith, "Yeah, I ate the Song Song fruit, it gives me a beautiful signing voice among other thing."

"Cool you can join my crew as the musician." said Luffy.

"I'm not joining!" yelled Lilith.

"Well too bad I already decided." said Luffy.

"I'm not joining." said Lilith.

"You are joining" said Luffy.

"Am not" said Lilith.

"Are too" said Luffy

"Am not" said Lilith.

"Are too" said Luffy

"Am not" said Lilith.

"Are too" said Luffy

"Am too" said Lilith

"Are not" said Luffy.

"Am too" said Lilith

"Are not" said Luffy.

"Am too." said Lilith.

"You are not joining that that's final" said Luffy then he realized something, "Hey how did you do that?"

"You said I'm not joining, so I'm not going to." said Lilith.

"That's not fair! You tricked me!" yelled Luffy.

"Long time no see Luffy!" yelled a familial voice.

Luffy turned around and found Buggy with Fien.

"Who are you again?" asked Luffy.

"How can you forget!" yelled both Buggy and Fein.

Zatch and Keahi noticed this.

"Oh it's those Clownies!" said Zatch.

"Oh yeah Buggsy and Fin!" said Luffy.

"Buggy and Fein!" yelled Buggy and Fein.

"How have you been?" said Luffy.

"We've planning our revenge agaisnt you!" said Buggy.

"Oh, okay…" said Luffy.

Buggy took his book "Ugar!" he read.

"Zaker!" read Luffy as he took out the book.

The two attacks clashed and both dissipated. Keahi noticed Fein.

"Hey, you why do you wish to be King?" asked Keahi.

"Why? Because no one can disobey a king! When I become king, I will rule with an iron fist and crush anyone who disobey me!" yelled Fien.

"So someone who won't stop the battle… okay Zatch, Luffy how about we get this guy!" said Keahi.

"Okay." said Zatch.

"Fine I minds as well." said Lilith taking out a red-orange book.

"So Luffy has a little friend, I guess it would since my crew is getting it as we speak!" said Buggy.

"You can't do that!" yelled Zatch.

"Too bad, I can't call it off!" said Buggy with an evil smile.

Meanwhile on the Merry Go, the three members of Buggy's crew began to attack, Alvida attacked Yuki and Usopp, Mohji with Ritchie attacked Sanji and Kanchome and Cabaji attacked Zoro and Kolulu who had changed to her Dark Kolulu form. The others watched the fight from the upper deck. During the fight Kanchome gained the second spell…

"All right!" said Sanji, he read it "Koporuk!"

Kanchome shrunk… that's all there was an extremely awkward silence… Sanji couldn't help but to sweat drop. Mohji began tot laugh.

"Hey it's not funny!" yelled Kanchome.

With the other 6 who were watching.

"Who was going to help Sanji again?" said Nami with a sweatdroped.

"Meru meru! Meu mei mei…" said Ponygon (We are! Because he couldn't tell I was a mamodo...)

Both Chopper and Ponygon came down to the lower where this was going on.

"So you two plan to help." said Mohji with a smile.

Chopper took out his book, "Shudorku!" he read.

Ponygon gained his armor, immediately Mohji recognized Ponygon, "You're that weird horse from lat time… and it's a mamodo…" said Mohji surprised.

"Meru meru…" sauid Ponygon (Translation: That's right.)

Ponygon head butted Moji with his armored head knocking him out then did the same to Ritchie.

Chopper went into his heavy boost form and tossed the two off the ship.

Back with Luffy and Zatch the fight began.

"Zaker!" called Luffy.

The lighting came from Zatch's mouth.

"You think that old spell can get us! Uruk!" read Buggy.

Fien seemly teleported behind Luffy and Zatch.

"Ugar!" read Buggy.

"Flamsasa!" read Lilith.

A blast of fire shot from Keahi hands hit Fein.

"Thanks! Does that mean you want to join?" said Luffy.

"No, I just want to be allies, we don't fight until the end of the battle plus Keahi wants to be friends." said Lilith.

"That's right!" said Keahi with a smile.

"I'm not done yet!" said Fein.

"Uruk!" read Buggy.

Fein seemly teleported, he head butted both Zatch and Keahi both were sent flying.

"Zatch!" said Luffy.

"Keahi!" said Lilith.

Back on the Merry Go, Usopp and Yuki were having a hard time fighting Alvida. Usopp shot something at her but nothing happened. Then he read Yuki's first spell even though the Ice touched her nothing happened.

"You should know that all attack bounce of me." said Alvida.

"What about gravity?" said Usopp.

"Of course Gravity can hurt me." said Alvida.

"Gravirei!" read Robin. Alvida was forced to the deck, the gravity around her got stronger. Robin holding the book showed up.

"So to have surprised you but my mamodo uses gravity." said Robin.

Robin managed to have thrown Alvida of the deck.

"Two down, one to go." said Brago.

Back with Luffy, Zatch, Lilith and Keahi the two bookkeepers were help Zatch and Keahi up.

"How is he able to do that…" thought Lilith, she then noticed something, Fein who was standing next to Buggy, she noticed something… skid marks.

"He's using speed. We need an immobilization spell…" she thought, "Hey Luffy, do you have an immobilization spell?"

Luffy scratched his head, "A what?"

Lilith anime fell, "An immobilization spell is a spell that immobilizes them… keeps them from moving." said Lilith.

"Oh, I have something that might work. You ready Zatch?" said Luffy,

"Right!" said Zatch.

"Jikerdor!" read Luffy.

A ball of light hit Fein… nothing happened… nothing.

"Nothing happened…" said Keahi.

"That didn't even hurt!" said Fien laughing.

"What was that spouse to do?" yelled Lilith.

"It was supposed to turn him into am magnet." said Luffy.

There was no metal so it didn't work.

"Looks like I have to this into my hands… or voice" said Lilith.

She sighed, "Song Song Banshee Sheik!" she yelled and a loud yell happened.

Back on the Merry Go Dark Kolulu and Cabaji were fighting sword to claw. Dark Kolulu sent Cabaji back a few feet… it was time for Nami and Tia to step in.

"Seoshi!" read Nami and a dome like shield surrounded Zoro, Dark Kolulu, Nami and Tia.

Cabaji was surprised, that there was one more mamodo on board, "Well perhaps I should retreat for now… we'll be back…" said Cabaji retreating knowing that chances were that if they continued the fight that he would have been thrown off the ship like his comrades.

"It looks like that the crew knows there are more mamodo on board." said Robin.

"Yeah but was it really a good idea to revel it?" said Brago.

Back with the fight between Buggy, the yell stopped.

"What happened!" yelled Luffy.

"What?" yelled Zatch.

"What?" yelled Luffy.

"You know you should do that Lilith… I can't hear my spells ether!" said Keahi.

Lilith sweatdroped, "I should have used Song Song Hypnosis on him instead…" thought Lilith

"Now get him!" yelled Buggy.

"What?" yelled Fein.

"What?" yelled Buggy.

Lilith sighed and took out a sign.

"You are temporally deaf, you should retreat… after all it was a draw… you can't hear the spells and nether could my mamodo" said the sign.

"Fine but we'll be back Luffy!" yelled Buggy.

"What?" yelled Luffy.

"What?" yelled Buggy.

And so Buggy and Fein retreated again.

Zatch touched his ear it was ribbing and saw he was bleeding from his ears.

"My ears are bleeding and I can't hear! I'm deaf!" he yelled.

Lilith sighed. "I'll take you took your ship and explain to your crew what happened" said Lilith.

"What?" yelled both Zatch and Luffy.

She took out a piece of paper and wrote down "Take me to your sip so I can explain to your crew what happened." Said what she wrote down.

"Does that mean you'll join?" asked Luffy

Lilith sighed, and shook her head no.

"Shoot…": said Luffy.

About 10 minutes later All four back to the merry go. The crew noticed Keahi and Lilith.

"Who are they?" asked Brago.

"What?" yelled Luffy.

"I said who are they?" said Brago.

"What?" yelled Zatch.

"I SAID WHO THEY?" yelled Brago.

"What?" yelled Keahi.

"Sorry, it's my fault I helped your captain fight in a mamodo battle and I used my devil fruit power. He can't hear for about an hour." said Lilith.

"What?" yelled Luffy, Zatch and Keahi.

"So you helped fight Buggy the Clown, did you burn his book?" asked Robin.

"Couldn't Keahi is deaf right now so is Zatch and the clown mamodo." said Lilith.

Sanji went into full flirt mode, "Oh my what a beauty!" said Sanji.

Lilith's eyes twitched, "Thanks?" she said, "Well we should go now, I heard most of you want to be kind kings so I don't need to fight you… yet. Maybe we'll meet again." said Lilith.

And so she and Keahi left.

"I was hoping that she would be my new musician…" said Luffy.

"What?" said Zatch.

"What?" said Luffy.

"Well if she's that good there's always next time." said Tia.

"What?" yelled Luffy and Zatch.

Next Time: Robin is kidnapped! ...well not really she's there, but they got the message that she was. What kind of idiot would send that kind of message... must have a mamodo. Brago and Robin fight and Brago thinks about what he's fighting for...

A/N: As you saw with Keahi and Lilith I will allow OC mamodos but too many...but you have to give details take Fire Thief's... she put in details (except she forgot the book color...) you should put in the info you want the character's to have, if you forget the book color then I will put it in. Also if you have a suggestion for a One Piece bookkeeper remember the Straw Hats are taken as well as Ace, Tashigi, Buggy and now Kuro (thanks for the suggestion Splout, still need to add him later) are taken.


	16. Brago’s Quest

Chapter 15: Brago's Quest

Brago was sitting on the deck thinking. Thinking about the battle… he was unsure what he would do, he knew that whatever erased his memory must be stopped… but was that was all that he wanted to, sure he was on a boat filled with idiots (Robin and Nami not included) and little kids. He was the only one who lacked a goal out of the mamodo, Zatch, Kanchome and Tia (which was ironic as he knew they were rivals for Zatch heart) was trying to be king for Kolulu, Kolulu was fighting so that no one had to endure the pain that she goes though when ever she transforms, Yuki so that family and friends wouldn't have to fight again, easily after fighting Reycom… even if he does hate her and Ponygon… he'll get back to it… something about "Meru Meru Mei…" which if Chopper would have said was to fight for Kolulu… he didn't really care about Kolulu... he didn't whether or nor he had friends or family in this fight like Yuki did. He was even unsure like the rest if he wanted to stop the battles… it was cruel but… something told him that he didn't mind…

"Hey I see land!" yelled a happy Zatch.

"Yay!" cheered Luffy and the other mamodos.

Meanwhile as the ship was docking someone watched them, he saw there was mamodo on board though a telescope, he then looked at the humans on board, he found that there were two women… ether would be the perfect bait to lead one of the book keepers, eh found that the older of the two, Robin would be excellent, she was wanted, however this person would not kidnap her… that would be suicide the plan was… take pictures… and then have his friend build a stature of her tied up… it would work… right?

When the ship docked Robin with Brago went to go look around the town, maybe check out some book stores. The other crew members did their thing as well: Chopper with Ponygon's help went to by medical supplies, Sanji with Kanchome's help went to buy food, Zatch and Luffy went to buy a box of Pocky so he can make another Volcan as he forgot on the last island… thanks to the Song Song fruit, Nami took the girls clothes shopping (while Zoro and Usopp's pockets cried), both Usopp and Zoro stayed on board… mainly because they knew that they would have a debt with Nami by the end of the day. Later in the day a lone figure placed a stature of Robin tied up with a note around her neck. That read "Dear mamodo and bookkeepers, we have kidnapped the girl in the stature. Meet us on the top of the mountain at sundown or we'll be forced to turn her into the marines."

Usopp managed to find the stature… after all it was life size. He yelled waking up Zoro who was sleeping.

"What is it? I was taking a nap…" said Zoro.

"Robin was kidnapped!" yelled Usopp.

"What?" said Zoro.

Usopp pointed to the stature of Robin tied up.

He showed him the note.

"This is a joke right?" said Zoro.

"No it isn't!" said Usopp.

Nami and the girl mamodos showed up. Yuki were concerned that Usopp looked upset.

"What happened?" asked Nami.

"Robin was kidnapped!" yelled Usopp.

"What?" said Nami.

Usopp showed them the note.

"It has to be a joke." said Nami.

"Yeah after all why would they kidnap her if they want to battle one of us, she has Brago with her." said Tia.

"I agree with Tia." said Zoro.

Chopper and Ponygon game on board and found everyone there.

"What happened?" asked Chopper.

"Robin was kidnapped!" yelled Usopp.

"We're unsure…" said Zoro.

"Someone sent this stature saying she was." said Tia.

Then Sanji and Kanchome, showed up.

"What happened?" asked Kanchome.

"Robin was kidnapped!" said Usopp.

"We told we unsure!" yelled Zoro.

Tia knew the way to get him to stop yelling it out, she began to choke him.

"Robin was kidnapped? We must rescue her!" said Sanji.

"They only want one of us, you shouldn't' be the one… all you two can do is badly transform and shrink…" said Zoro.

"Big brother Zoro has a point." said Kolulu.

And then the fights began, everyone ignored the chaos (the fights and Tia choking Usopp) then Luffy with Zatch who was eating Pocky showed up.

"What's going on?" asked Luffy.

"Robin was kidnapped!" said Yuki.

"What?" said Luffy.

Nami sighed, "Where unsure about it all we have is a message that she was kidnapped." said Nami getting a headache.

Then finally Robin and Brago show up.

"What's going on here?" asked Brago.

"Robin was kidnapped!" said Luffy.

"Master Captain I'm right here!" said Robin.

The chaos stopped.

"Thought so…" said Zoro and Tia as the same time.

"So wait did you escape?" said Luffy.

"She wasn't kidnapped to begin with!" yelled Tia and Zoro.

"Kidnapped?" said Brago.

Usopp showed them the note.

"We've been book shopping the whole time." said Robin.

"So you weren't kidnapped?" asked Luffy scratching his head.

"For the last time no!" yelled Tia and Zoro.

"So who's going to fight?" said Nami.

"I think we should be the one." said Robin.

"After all, the person should have done their studying first." said Brago.

Robin and Brago left the ship.

"I think I see yellow tail swimming around!" said Zatch taking off his dress.

Later at the top of the mountain in the middle of the island. They waited for about 10 minutes until man who with a turquoise book and robotic mamodo showed up.

"So the ones who faked my kidnapping." said Robin.

There was an awkward silence, "Wait you have a mamodo… and it's Brago…" said the mamodo.

The mamodo began to run away, "Hey Robnos get here it was your idea!" yelled his book keeper.

"I didn't know Brago was with them… I was hopping to pick on the weak!" yelled the mamodo named Robnos.

"Hey! What about the plan?" yelled his bookkeeper.

"Screw the plan… I'm saving my ass!" yelled Robnos.

"What about plan B?" yelled his bookkeeper.

"Oh yeah I forgot about plan B." yelled Robnos.

"Oookay…" said Brago.

"They need to get their act straight…" said Robin.

Robnos ran back… joined by another Robnos!

"You see the plan was to battle one those other mamodos and hopefully defeat them… but…" said the first Robnos.

"We had no idea that you would come or that you had a mamodo… who happened to be considered one of the front runners…" said the 2nd Robnos.

"Front runner?" said the bookkeeper.

It was the bookkeepers turn to run.

"Hey!" yelled both Robnos "Riku, you were the one who told us to go with plan B!"

Robin shrugged, "Reis!" she read.

Brago's ball of gravity hit the bookkeeper named Riku, he fell to the ground.

Riku took out a white scarf "I surrender! Pleases!" he said.

"Hey!" yelled both Robnos.

"Well you know chances are that he wins…" said Riku.

Both Robnos thought about…

"Before you burn our book… we saw a mamodo who looks like Zatch Bell… you do travel with him right?" said both Robnos as the same time.

Both Robin and Brago nodded, "He's my captain's partner…" said Robin.

"Well we saw him at Higuna Island… rumor has it there are a lot of mamodo there." said Robnos.

And so Brago burned the book. As the two walked back to the ship there was a conversation between the two.

"Robin… that's the second I've heard I'm a front runner." said Brago.

"It's true… if you do become king what will you do?" asked Robin.

"I don't know… I have no idea, I know I was probably planning something… but I can remember…" said Brago.

"Maybe you should focus on a new goal…" said Robin, "something you would like…"

Brago thought about how he lost his memories… he was the only one who suspected that someone erased it. "May6be after I find out what happened… then I can stop this from ever happening to anyone else…" he thought.

Both got back to the ship to find an odd sight. Both Luffy and Zatch were naked, thought Luffy did wear his hat while eating their favorite food, both Kolulu and Tia were bright red… Yuki and Nami were nowhere to be found.

"Why is Zatch naked?" asked Brago.

"Hey… it's Zatch." said Usopp.

"What about Master Captain?" asked Robin.

"He thought it looked fun." said Sanji.

There was an awkward silence among them.

"I don't understand…" said Brago.

"Maybe it's best to tell him later…" said Robin.

Now Brago realized his goal if he remembered his old goal he promised himself that it would never replace the new one…

Next Time: Their on their way to Higuna Island... however alongthe way they run itno Tashagshi. Will they be able to last logn durring the battle? What will happen?

Next Time: Their on their way to Higuna Island... however along the way they run into Tashigi. Will they be able to last long during the battle? What will happen?

A/N: I deiced this will be a good chapter to put up the mamodo and partners... full list.

One Piece Bookkeepers:

Zatch/Luffy

Tia/Nami

Kolulu/Zoro

Kanchome/Sanji

Ponygon/Chopper

Brago/Robin

Yuki (OC)/Usopp

Fein/Buggy

Zofis/Tashigi

Gofure/Ace (Burned)

Baransha/Kuro (Have yet to appear)

Zatch Bell bookkeepers.

Zeno

Hyde

Robnos (burned)

Maruss (have yet to appear)

Double OC teams:

Keahi/Lilith

Gamma's mamodo (need info)


	17. Pure Evil

Chapter 16: Pure Evil

There a meeting… a meeting what Robnos told Robin and Brago about Higuna Island. They would have told them earlier but… how would you react to two your captain and his mamodo partner eating… naked. That's right pretend nothing's happening. Anyways after Zatch heard this… he was scared… really really scared.

"What's wrong Zatch?" asked Tia.

"Nothing… nothing…" said Zatch.

"Maybe you should go outside…" said Luffy.

"Yeah get some air." said Nami.

The little boy with questionable fashion sense left the galley.

"So what do you think of this?" said Brago.

"Maybe it's his long lost twin." said Luffy.

"IF that's the case then why would he be afraid?" said Nami.

"Maybe he hate him like Reycom with Yuki." said Luffy.

"Maybe you should keep your mouth shut until he figure out what's going on." said Tia.

"Do you think it might have to do with your memories?" asked Robin.

"It possible…" said Brago.

"But we should wait unit something happens." said Zoro.

"Maybe we should head towards Higuna Island." said Nami.

"Your right, it's not far from here, the next Island I believe." said Robin.

Meanwhile in a boat with a sail with a pink rabbit and a blue cat on it was not too away from the Merry Go two girls we in the boat, both were the same age, one of them was looking though a telescope the other yawned.

"Shoot no pirates ships." said the one looking though the telescopes, she had shot blue hair and green eyes she wore a blue baseball cap.

"Is there any ships out there?" said the other, she had pink hair that was waist long and had violet eyes. She wore a white sun hat with a pink ribbon around it, a pink sundress and necklace with a pink crescent moon shaped gem.

"Well there's a small boat but I doubt its pirates" said the blue haired girl.

"But pirates have been known to travel in small boats… maybe we can get their treasure… even though chances are they won't be as big as usual" said the pink haired girl.

"Pirates are pirates." said the blue haired girl with a shrug.

The boat sailed to the other boat… it was until they got near the other boat that made them change their minds. It was a young woman with navy blue almost black hair and glasses her, eyes were an unholy purple color and she wore the strangest outfit. It a strange white and red dress with boots that reach past her knee. The other person… looked like a… thing. Both girl's couldn't tell whether it was male or female. However even though both girls knew how to fight, both got a bad feeling about those two.

"Hey what are you looking at?" yelled the thing.

"Sorry, we thought you someone else." said the blue haired girl turning their boat around.

"Should we fallow them?" asked the girl, who turned out to be Tashigi.

"No, of course not. They are no use to us. But I do sense mamodo a lot of them." said the thing that turned out to be Zofis.

"Good thinking those two girls aren't much of a threat I bet they can't even beat up a small child if they wanted." said Tashigi.

Back on the boat with the two girls they sneezed at the same time, then they shivered at the sight they saw.

"That thing creeped me out…" said the pink haired girl.

"I know… me too." said the blue haired girl.

"It scares… everything about it scares… even it Ki." said the pink haired girl.

"You mean?" asked the blue haired.

"It's evil… pure evil…" said the pink haired girl shivering.

The blue haired girl looked at the pink haired girl, she had never seen her so scared.

"Sis, I'm sure it fine…" said the blued haired girl, "As long as we don't' get on the bad side we're be fine…"

"Yeah" agreed the pink haired girl, "But something bad is about to happen… something really bad."

Back on the Merry Go Luffy deiced to cheer up Zatch by performing one of their panted kitchen raids in fact all the mamodo participated this time to cheer him up. While Zatch and Luffy hold the record for eating all the mamodo can hold their own while in an eating contest with them. However before they could execute it Usopp called out there was a small boat near by.

"It's bad… really bad…" yelled Usopp.

"What is it?" asked Luffy.

"Remember what happened to that marine, the one who works for Smoker… well she's nearby with what looks like a mamodo." said Usopp.

"Maybe she'll be our ally." said Luffy.

"I doubt it!" yelled Zoro.

"Yeah did you say she's after his swords or something…" said Zatch.

"Oh yeah…" said Luffy.

On the boat the controlled marine saw the symbol.

"So the Straw Hats have mamodos, interesting…" said Tashigi.

"One of the Straw Hats is the one your searching for… isn't he." said Zofis.

"Yes… he is." said Tashigi.

The small boat arrived at the ship the two occupants jumped on board.

"Well what do you have here?" said Zofis evilly.

"Is it a guy or a girl?" said Luffy pointing at Zofis.

"It looks like a girl to me." said Zatch.

"It even sounds like a girl." agreed Usopp.

"Don't forget the dress." said Zatch.

"You wear a dress Zatch." said Luffy.

"Oh yeah…" said Zatch.

"Excuse me…" said Zofis.

"If that is guy maybe boy mamodos dress funny." said Luffy.

"Reycom dressed normal so does Hyde…" said Usopp.

"We're making threats here…" said Tashigi.

"Oh yeah…" said Zatch.

"But maybe its popular back in the mamodo world for boys to wear dresses…" said Luffy.

Zofis snapped, his… hers… its head became big and it yelled at them "HEY! I AM TRYING TO TELL YOU THAT I WANT A BATTLE HERE! SO PAY ATTENTION OR I'LL GET YOU RIGHT NOW!"

"Okay, okay you didn't have to yell." said Luffy.

Everyone came on to deck to see what was going on.

"So Zoro we meet again." said Tashigi.

"Tashigi…" mumbled Zoro.

"Look her eyes…" said Brago.

"Your right… their purple…" said Nami.

"Defiantly not contact lenses if you ask me." said Robin.

"So Zoro I was hoping to get Wadou from you but this might be even more fun especially to see that you have mamodo." said Tashigi.

"Say it Tashigi…" said Zofis.

"Radom!" she read.

A fiery ball came from the cross dresser's hand and hit Zoro dead on sending him flying to the side of the deck.

"Big Brother Zoro!" cried Kolulu.

She ran towards her bookkeeper.

"I've been though worse…" said Zoro.

He got up and took out Kolulu's spell book while Kolulu took off her clothes so that she would rip them when she transformed.

"Zeruk!" read Zoro.

Dark Kolulu ran over to Zofis.

"Now!" said Zofis.

"Radom!" read Tashigi, much louder.

Zofis shot a much larger ball at Dark Kolulu, sent Dark Kolulu flying and hitting Zoro. Both were unconscious.

"Zoro!" cried most of the mamodo and Straw Hats.

"I'll get the sword later…" said Tashigi cruelly.

"Who's next?" demanded Zofis.

It noticed Usopp shaking, "So how would you and your mamodo like to play?" said Zofis.

"what I don't have a mamodo, that's just my kid sister…" said Usopp.

"Liar…" said Zofis.

"Rond Radom!" read Tashigi.

A whip of fire hit both Usopp and Yuki sending them flying. Both were unconscious when they landed.

"Such garbage…" said Zofis with a laugh.

"Hey try taking us on!" said Kanchome.

All the conscious Straw Hats (including Sanji) and mamodo anime fell.

"You have to be kidding…" mumbled Sanji.

"Well if you want to…" said Zofis.

"Radom!" read Tashigi.

Zofis shot another firry ball at them once again knocking them out.

"Who's next?" demanded Zofis, it looked at Chopper and Ponygon.

"Who's the mamodo and who's the bookkeeper?" demanded Zofis with a sweat drop.

"The horse, I've seen the reindeer… either way" said Tashigi, "Radom!" she read.

Once again fiery ball… knocking them out.

Zofis looked to Nami and Tia "Radom!" read Tashigi.

Nami took out the spell book "Ma Seshield!" read Nami.

Tia held out her hands and a pink shield floated up in front of them.

"What are we going to do now…" said Tashigi in a way false disappointed way.

Zofis floated up into the air, it floated above Nami and Tia.

"Radom!" read Tashigi.

A larger ball of fire hit the team, knocking them out.

Zofis managed to floated down to the ground.

"So Brago… you're here as well… one of the front runners… well so am I." said Zofis, "Tashigi… we need a special one."

"Right, Gigano Radom!" read Tashigi.

Zofis shot out a giant fire ball, hitting both Brago and Robin… it was a miracle that Robin did have the book with her.

"Stop right now!" yelled Luffy.

"So the little captain wants to fight." said Zofis.

"Why are you doing this?" demanded Luffy.

"To be King of course…" said Zofis.

"Radom!" read Tashigi.

"Rashield!" read Luffy.

The shield block the fire ball and sending it back. Zofis held out its hand and caught it… shocking both Zatch and Luffy.

"You think charging up my little fire ball will defeat me." said Zofis.

Both Zofis and Tashigi began to laugh.

"Zaker!" read Luffy.

For some reason Zaker was larger than usual. Zofis dodged easily.

"That's a good way to defeat them" said Tashigi.

"What are you talking about?" demanded Luffy.

"You'll see." said Zofis.

"No I won't Zaker!" read Luffy.

Zofis held out it's hand and once again blocked the attack.

"You're just a little weakling, Zatch so is your book keeper..." said Zofis.

"Uh… I have to disagree with you on that last part Zofis…" said Tashigi.

"What?" said Zofis.

Tashigi managed to pull out Luffy's wanted poster… the one for 100 million berries.

"I… uh…. Knew that!" said Zofis.

"Zaker!" read Luffy.

Zofis once again blocked the attack with it's hand. Luffy suddenly collapsed Zatch ran over to his partner.

"Luffy… what wrong?" asked Zatch.

"I'm so tired… I can't move…" said Luffy.

"Any battle you have been was easy, too easy. The energy of the book are of their human's emotion, when that runs out the bookkeeper's exhausted." said Tashigi.

"Tashigi barely used anything." Said Zofis laughing, it stopped "You know I'm not going to burn any of their books, they maybe some use to us later."

"Then I'll leave the swords with Zoro… for now." said Tashigi.

The two left, Zatch began to cry… all his friends were injured… Luffy had just passed out. He had no idea what to do.

A few minutes later Zatch felt a hand touched his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" said a voice.

He turned around and saw the two girls that saw Zofis earlier. The pink girl was the one touching Zatch's shoulder, the blue haired girl was behind her looking angry about something.

"My friends are hurt… can you help them?" asked Zatch.

"Don't worry, we will." said the pink haired girl.

"Thank you…" said Zatch crying.

Next Time: Thnaks to the battle with Zofis the Straw Hats are laided up up for a few days. The mamdodos, with the help of Hyde , Eido and two sisiters named Usa and Ko help make sure the the ship the doesn't wind up in ruins but is it really a good idea to put the ship in the hands of 8 mamodo, a ditz, a somewhat perverted sakater boy and a girl who hates and hates perverts even more?

A/N: In case you didn't noticed the two girls are Usa and Ko, two OCs that I have written in several One Piece fanfics (and also appeared in winter knight'sKings of Kings 2: Battle Royal ad King of Kings: X-Mas Chaos). In this fanfic they will not join the Straw Hats they're just be reoccurring characters, if you have read any of the Usa and Ko stories Ko will use the nicknames she gave the Straw Hats and also give news to the mamodo.

Also I made a few mistake in the list of mamodo, with some revisions:

One Piece Bookkeepers:

Zatch/Luffy

Tia/Nami

Kolulu/Zoro

Kanchome/Sanji

Ponygon/Chopper

Brago/Robin

Yuki (OC)/Usopp

Fein/Buggy

Zofis/Tashigi

Gofure/Ace (Burned)

Baransha/Kuro (Have yet to appear)

Nya/Kaya (Have yet to appear)

Zatch Bell bookkeepers.

Zeno

Hyde

Reycom (Burned)

Robnos (Burned)

Maruss (Have yet to appear)

Baltro (Have yet to appear)

Double OC teams:

Keahi/Lilith

M.A/Masuya

Gamma's mamodo (need info)


	18. In Good Hands

A/N: Whoo, one of the longest chapters I have ever written (second longest chapter, behind Dreams to be the Best, chapter 2... good no virus this time...). Also if you squint hard enough there a cameo from a Bobo-bo character.

Chapter 17: In Good Hands

The last thing Luffy remembered was the Tashigi telling him about the spells then he passed out… he hoped that Zofis didn't burn the books, he knew that that probably wasn't the case but he hoped. He opened his eyes saw a smiling Zatch.

"You're awake!" said Zatch happily.

Luffy, looked around and saw that he was in the girl's cabin… along with everyone else, the only one who was concouis was Zatch.

"Did you bring us in here?" said Luffy.

"No…" said Zatch, before he could say anything else someone came down the stairs, "Good someone's awake." It was the pink harried girl. Her haired was now tied in a braid and she wore a pink apron with carrots over it. She held 3 pots and 16 bowls.

"Who's she?" said Luffy.

"I'm Gi Usa, me and my sister helped you out." said the pink haired girl named Usa.

"Oh… thanks." said Luffy.

Usa set down the three pots. And sat down on one of two chairs that were in the room.

"So… um… did that evil cross dresser did that you and your friends." said Usa.

Luffy and Zatch looked at each other.

"We have n idea what you're talking about…" they said the same time.

"Oh, I guess I was wrong then. It must have been pirates," said Usa.

"They're lying." said a voice.

Everyone who was conscious turned to the blue haired girl who was coming down the stirs.

"I know you are, we saw that thing leaving the ship." said blue haired girl.

(Flashback)

Usa and the other girl diced to fallow Zofis and Tashigi… but at an extremely safe distance, one where they would be caught… they hopped. That's when the blue haired girl spotted a pirated ship.

"There's a ship… and the creepy girl and cross-dressing thing went on it." said Usa.

"Let me see." said the blue haired grabbing the telescope. The saw weird light on the deck, she could see very well. About after 10 minutes the two left.

"I'm worried." said Usa.

"Worried? About pirates, you know f there are people there then I don't care." said the blue haired girl.

"but what if there are hurt people there?" said Usa.

"I don't care, their pirates… pirates… I hate them more than anything!" said the blue haired girl.

"No you don't…what about perverts… and perverted pirates?" said Usa.

"Okay, so you have a point, but I'm not going to help them." said the blued haired girl.

"Ko-Chan…." said Usa.

"Crap…" thought the blue haired girl named Ko.

She looked at Usa, her eyes were big, sparkly, and teary.

"Please do this" said Usa.

"Crap, craptity, crap, crap" thought Ko.

"Please…" said Usa.

"Alright, alright…." said Ko.

Usa and Ko headed towards the Merry Go, knowing that Zofis and Tashigi would be gone by the time they got there. What they saw was that there were bodies all over the place. Ko noticed they were all breathing, there was one person who wasn't and he was crying… it was Zatch. Even Ko could help but to fell bad.

(end of flashback)

"I know that the… thing did this to you." said Ko.

"Okay…" said Luffy who began to explain (the best her could) about the mamodo battle.

"Demons from another world are battling for king of that world using books? I'd say I wouldn't believe it but… that wired Goth kid isn't wearing any makeup." said Ko pointing to Brago.

"Yeah…" said Luffy.

"Give me fish!" said Ko.

"Okay!" said Usa, she opened one of the pot s with soup and poured a bowl and gave it to her sister.

"Me too!" said Zatch.

Usa pour him a bowl too.

"What soup would you: vegetable, fish or meat?" said Usa.

"Meat, meat, meat, meat." said Luffy.

"Okay" said Usa with a laugh.

After Ko finished the soup she left.

"I'm going to continue my watch." said Ko coldly.

Usa sighed, "Sorry about Ko, she hates pirates… but there are two things she hates more." said Usa.

"That's okay." said Luffy.

Not too far, a certain skater boy flew the air with his mamodo.

"Hey that's the Straw Hats!" said Eido with a perverted smile.

"You just like Nami and Robin." said Hyde.

"Well Mr. Serious likes Yuki." said Eido.

"SHE'S JUST A FRIEND!" yelled Hyde.

Both landed on deck, "Who are you?" demanded Ko who was lying on the post of the sail. She jumped with grace.

"Who are you?" said Eido.

"Look the crew is injured, I bet you're a mamodo right, well to bad I won't let you harm… I have my reasons" said Ko she mumbled, "Because a certain rabbit girl is making me" and said again, out loud "I will stop you!"

"Look they're our friends… hey what's you name, your kind of cute." said Eido.

"What?" said Ko getting extremely angry.

"Um… you're kind of cute…" said Eido began top get scared.

"Why you little…" said Ko.

She began run towards, Eido.

"Aero Aero Launch!" said Eido.

She launched him self into the air however Ko jumped up holding a kunai.

"Oh man a crazed ninja girl's after me!" said Eido.

Hyde shrugged and noticed the trap door to the girl's cabin was open, he went down the stairs.

"Okay there was never any soup." said Usa while the other two nodded in agreement. Zatch ate all the fish soup, Luffy ate all the meat soup and Usa ate all the vegetable soup.

"Yo!" said Hyde.

"Hey Hyde." said Zatch.

"Where's that guy?" asked Luffy.

"He's um… busy…" said Hyde.

Usa got a wired shiver, "He's not a pervert is he?" asked Usa.

"Um… well…" said Hyde.

A woman screamed, well actually it was Eido, Ko began to scream out "Why you pervert! How dare you hit on me!"

"Stop… stop…" cried Eido.

"Pervert combined with her being on pirate ship… she's just getting out her anger…" said Usa with a sweat drop.

Because of the screams, everyone began to wake up.

"Who's screaming?" asked Usopp.

"My sister… and a pervert..." said Usa.

"Who are you?" asked Kanchome.

"My name is Usa…" said Usa.

"Then who's that woman screaming." said Kolulu.

"That's a woman… that's Eido." said Hyde.

The screams stopped and Eido managed to find where everyone was. He was cut up badly and had several bruises.

"What happened to you?" asked Zatch.

Ko fallowed him down stairs, Eido looked at Ko and her angry expression. "I… uh… fell."

"You fell?" said Zoro.

"Yeah I fell off my skateboard, while I was flying" Said Eido he was cared of Ko.

And so Chopper knew he had to checkups even though he was in pain himself, he knew that the mamodos would be better before sundown, but the Straw Hats, Luffy and Zoro would be in two days, the rest including himself would heal during a week period… except for Robin, she would need to rest the entire week. Usa volunteered her and Ko… who grumbled at this. Eido and Hyde also deiced to stay.

Later Usa was cooking dinner Zatch, Kolulu (who had healed) came in.

"Wow that smells really good." said Kolulu.

"Yeah… I bet it's really good." Said Zatch knowing full well that Usa's a good cook… but he couldn't let anyone know...

"Thanks." said Usa.

"Geez, just because I apologized for hitting you too hard doesn't mean I'm sorry for beating up… you're a pervert!" yelled Ko from the deck.

Usa sighed, "I just hope she doesn't kill him…" she thought.

A few minutes earlier… Eido was talking to Hyde and Yuki (who was now better).

"I swear Hyde…" said Eido but was interrupted.

"Hey, Eido… that's your name right?" said Ko.

"Yeah?" said Eido.

"I just wanted say sorry… about hard I beat you up…" said Ko.

"Apology accepted." said Eido… who realized something… "Wait did you say how hard you beat me up?"

"Well yeah being stuck on a pirate ship kind of got me kind of angry and I hit you harder than I meant to." said Ko.

"Your not sorry got beating me up?" said Eido with his eye twitching.

"Of course not, you're a pervert…" said Ko.

"What do you mean a pervert." said Eido.

"You are one." said Ko.

"She's right you know." said Hyde.

"Shut up!" said Eido, "apologize for beating me up!"

"Geez, just because I apologized for hitting you too hard doesn't mean I'm sorry for beating up… you're a pervert!" yelled Ko.

Usa came onto deck fallowed by Kolulu and Zatch, "You know you should your voice down." said Usa

"The pervert wants me to apologize for beating him up." said Ko.

"I have an idea how for you get along…" said Usa.

Usa walked up to her sister and removed Ko's hat, to everyone's surprise she had cat ears.

"Cute!" exclaimed Kolulu and Yuki.

"Are they real?" asked Zatch.

"They're real all right." said Usa removing her own hat to show rabbit ears, "I'm a rabbit girl and Ko's a cat girl. Our moms ate devil fruits that why we have ears like this… we also have tails"

"So is it true what they say?" asked Eido.

"No…" said Ko angrily.

She loomed over the perverted skater boy… she began to beat him up… a beating the made the other one looked nice. Ponygon and Kanchome walked up on deck and saw this.

"What are they doing?" asked Kanchome.

"Meru meru… meu…" said Ponygon (Translation: She's beating him… ooh that had to hurt…)

Later all the mamodos along with the three guests ate dinner in the galley. Eido was covered in bandages due his second beating. There was tension among both the cat girl and the skater boy. Finally Eido slammed his hand down and yelled out "Hey why do keep beating me!" he said… but not yelled.

"Because… you're a pervert." said Ko.

"You know you shouldn't be talking about?" asked Zatch.

"Maybe you shouldn't it in front of the kids…" said Usa.

"What about me!" demanded Brago.

"Do you know about well…" said Usa.

Brago blushed a little making his skin a normal tone and he nodded slowly.

"Then your not included in what I said." said Usa.

Ko glared at Eido, then kept her mouths quiet.

"Ko…" said Usa.

"What?" said Ko.

"I need you to deliver the soup to the crew." said Usa.

"Why me?" said Ko.

"Why not you?" said Usa.

"Why can't you… oh I see… your afraid you might eat it right?" said Ko.

"You know me all too well." said Usa, "the tray with the 5 bowls is for the guys cabin and the…"

"Yeah, yeah, the trey with the two bowls is for the girls you don't need to tell me" said Ko.

She left with the boy's soup first… she had a feeling that she needed… um give a warning in case.

"What's with her?" asked Tia.

"It's rather complicated…" said Usa, "Ko's really a sweet person but though she really ever admits she has 5 things that get her angry, perverts are 4th, pirates are 3rd, perverted pirates are 2nd" said Usa.

"Poor chef…" said Eido with an evil smile.

"She's probably not going to do anything." said Usa.

"What's her 5th and 1st?" asked Zatch.

"Well her 5th is… well citrus fruits." said Usa.

"Citrus fruits?" said everyone but Brago.

"Yeah, it's a cat thing…" said Usa.

"So she's stuck on a ship with tangerines, perverts, pirates and a perverted pirate, no wonder she's in a bad mood." said Brago.

"Well what's the 1st thing…" said Zatch.

"You should feel lucky that the one thing that makes the most angry isn't here…" said Usa.

"What is it?" asked Tia.

Ko managed to jump into the guy's cabin. They were asleep, she placed the tray, on a nearby table. Sanji began to wake up. He rubbed his eye and saw Ko… she was beautiful plus the fact she was a cat girl helped the fact, he began to day dream about her in bikini.… however before she left "I know what your thinking… I know you notice my ears and tail. I should let you know… your lucky that your injured other wise I would kick your ass back the stone age." She said coldly.

Ko managed to climb the ladder with Sanji wondering how she knew what he was thinking.

Back in the galley everyone was shocked at what Ko angry.

"H- how can you two hate your own father?" asked Tia.

"He abandoned us, he made our mothers have us so they could be with him… but then abandoned us. He was a pirate and that's why she hates them…" said Usa.

"Why don't you hate pirate?" asked Zatch.

Usa began to blush bright red and babble incoherently. Ko came back after delivering the other tray.

"Who asked Usa why she didn't hate pirates?" asked Ko.

"How did you know?" asked Zatch.

Ko sighed, "She acts like this every time someone asks her the question, she's fine she'll be back to normal by the time she falls down." said Ko.

"Falls down?" asked Kanchome.

Usa fell backwards and began to giggle nervously.

"I'm okay…" she said.

"See what I mean." said Ko.

That night Usa slept on her and sister's boat, Hyde and Eido slept in the guy's cabin while Ko did watch. The next day after breakfast a pirate ship tried to attack, Usa and Ko took them on single handily. Much to the surprise of Eido and the mamodos. After the fight Ko and Usa came back on board with a large sack of loot. Of course they were at a loss for words. Eido was the first6 one to speak.

"How the hell did you two beat up and entire pirate crew?" yelled Eido.

"Ever heard of The Rabbit and The Cat?" asked Ko with a smirk.

"Y… y….your them?" said Eido.

"The Rabbit and The Cat?" said Tia.

"Their infamous pirate thieves, after they steal from a pirate crew they give back the money to the people… we saw them a few times giving money back." said Hyde.

"Wow…" said Kolulu.

After lunch and the 5th pirate ship of the day everyone got tired of Usa and Ko's little… thefts.

"You know Nami's going to freak when she sees all this gold…" said Brago.

"Oh come on, she's not greedy…" said Tia defending her bookkeeper.

Brago looked at Tia, she sighed and admitted "You're right"

The next morning Zoro was all better after sleeping for a day and half strait, he was about to strait his early morning training when he saw someone else training… Ko using a rapier.

"So you use swords?" asked Zoro.

"Swords, pole arms various knives… mostly for throwing…" said Ko coldly.

The rapier seemingly disappeared in thin air and jump up what was known as her perch and she went to sleep.

"She's a cheerful one…" thought Zoro sarcastically.

That day Luffy was also better, during breakfast everyone stared at the sight.

"I thought the fruits and vegetables were safe…" said Yuki.

Usa had an appetite that could rival Luffy and Zatch's… not only that but she was vegetarian.

"All we're going to have left is bread…" said Brago.

"No kidding." said Ko.

"What's with your sister's eating." said Zoro.

"She constantly needs to eat, she has an extremely fast metabolism due to her Ki manipulation." said Ko.

"Oh… next time we get an island we're going to need to restock badly…" said Tia.

Later, Ko was hanging out on the deck when Luffy walked up to her.

"Hey Ko!" said Luffy.

"What is it?" said Ko.

"I want you and your sister to join our crew!" said Luffy after hearing all the stuff they did in the past couple of days.

"I'll join… when pigs fly!" said Ko.

Suddenly a pig that appeared to be playing a game boy flew past the Merry Go.

"What the hell!" yelled Ko.

"So are you joining." said Luffy.

"I was being sarcastic, the chances of a pig flying by just now were astronomical, I had no idea that that was going to happen." said Ko.

Luffy starched his head due to her usage of big words, "Yes or no?" asked Luffy scratching his head.

"No." said Ko coldly.

On the side of the deck, Usa and Kolulu who become good friends were wondering why a pig was flying.

Meanwhile not too far away the Moon Shine Pirates, a pirate crew made up of red necks were celebrating.

"Hoo dog! Our pig canon was a success! Let's have a hoe down!" said one of the moonshine pirates.

The Moon Shine Pirates began to have a Hoe down when an intellectual looking young man came from the deck.

"Excuse me, I'm trying to study, can you keep it down?" said the young man.

"Billy Bob come and join us! We're celebrating the success of our pig canon! Yee-haw!" said one of the Moon Shine Pirates.

"No… and my name is William Robert! Can someone please tell me the purpose of the pig canon?" asked the young man William Robert.

The next day Nami was better, after breakfast she began to beg Ko to stay… why because lets she was berry interested… okay that was lame…

"Please Ko, can you join?" asked Nami.

"For that last time NO! You only want me to join because me and my sister have a lot of money." said Ko, "Besides, I would never join a pirate crew… especially one with tangerines... tangerines suck!"

"What was that?" said Nami.

"Tangerines suck!" said Ko.

"You want to say that to me face?" said Nami.

"I've been saying it to your face." said Ko.

Usa and Tia and stepped in.

"Come one Nami you calm down." said Tia.

"Ko, you too." said Usa.

"I've had enough of this." said Ko, she jumped to her perch.

"You changed your mind about her joining right?" asked Usa.

"Yeah." said Nami.

"That's what she was trying to do…" said Usa walking away.

Later during dinner, Ko put down her fork.

"I'm done eating… oh by the way, I heard that the cook is better tomorrow so we're leaving." said Ko.

"But I promised to stay until everyone was better." said Usa.

"What?" said Ko.

"Well too bad I'm staying…" said Usa.

"Fine… fine." said Ko leaving.

"Why do you want ot stay?" said Nami looking at Usa.

"I really want to be friends." said Usa with a sigh.

"At least I won't be the she beats up anymore… you know I think I might stay until she goes as well." said Eido.

"You just want to see her beat up Sanji." said Hyde.

"Hey!" said Eido.

The next day…

"Help!" yelled Sanji.

Everyone ran over to where Sanji was, he was on his back on the deck, his clothes were pinned to the deck with a mixture of kunai, shrunken and throwing knives. Kanchome was trying to pull then out.

"Who did this to you?" asked Luffy.

"Ko… or a relative…" said Usa.

"Yeah it was Ko." said Sanji.

"Did you hit on her?" said Usa.

There was silence, everyone knew it meant yes…

"Hey wait… why did she beat me up and all she did to you is pin you to the deck like that?" said Eido.

Usa tired to answer but couldn't think of an answer…

The next day Usopp who was better that day was telling his usual crowd plus Usa, minus Chopper his past adventures when he was about to get to a good apart Ko said "Lair" very loudly.

"I swear, she's trying to get them to hate her." thought Usa.

Since nothing of interest happened the next day… however the day Robin got better was the day that Usa and Ko were leaving.

"It too bad we have to leave, I hope we meet again." said Usa.

"Yeah it's too bad." said Luffy who did become fast friends with Usa.

"Oh before we leave I have something to say…" said Ko, she held off for dramatic tension "I'm giving you childish name calling nicknames."

Causing the Straw Hats and mamodo to anime fall.

"Tangerine Head!" said Ko pointing to Nami.

Nami sighed at this.

"Violent Tomboy." She said pointing to Tia.

"Hey!" yelled Tia.

"Pinocchio!" said Ko pointing to Usopp.

Usopp sweatdroped.

"Frosty" she said pointing to Yuki.

"Um… okay." said Yuki.

"Rudolf." She said pointing to Chopper.

Chopper couldn't say anything.

"Mr. Ed." She said pointing to Ponygon.

"Meru…" said Ponygon (Translation: Okay…)

"Sword Boy." She said pointing to Zoro.

"Heard that one many times." mumbled Zoro.

"The Incredible Hulkverine." She said pointing to Kolulu.

"That's not nice…" said Kolulu.

"Handy Girl." She said pointing to Robin.

"…" replied Robin.

"The weird Goth kid." She said pointing to Brago.

"…" replied Brago.

"Perv Master S." she said pointing to Sanji.

Sanji sighed at this.

"Duck boy." She said pointing to Kanchome.

Kanchome sweatdroped.

"The 7 year old cross-dress!" she said pointing to Zatch.

"What?" said Zatch.

"And Finally Captain Oblivious"! said Ko pointing to Luffy, "And together your Captain Oblivious and his band of idiots!"

The entire crew had mixed emotions. Ko jumped to her ship.

"Sorry for my sister's behavior…" said Usa fallowing her sister.

As the small boat left Ko called out "Oh I'm calling Eido Pervert Sk8er Boi!" yelled Ko.

As there small boat was gone from sight there was awkward silence among the Straw Hats.

"Am I the only one who didn't get a nick name?" Hyde.

"I think so…" said Yuki.

"Well we should get going…" said Eido.

He took out his spell book and read the first spell making Hyde fly, then he used his own powers to make himself fly.

"See ya Nami, Robin." Said Eido as he left… was wasn't watching where he was going and he crashed into the mast.

"Ouch…" said Luffy.

Next Time: They get to Higuna Island, there they find out someone's been kidnapping people if they don't pay him. Luffy being well… Luffy decides to help them but when it turns out it's not a pirate but a Bookkeeper then things get interesting...


	19. The Mysterious Kidnappings

A/N: If you hadn't read Quest of Kings Special: The Switch yet please check it out...

Chapter 18: The Mysterious Kidnappings

The crew were eating lunch… if you could call it that, it consisted of bread, rolls, biscuits, marbled rye and tangerines... in other words all they had was bread and tanginess, this is what happens when a vegetarian with the appetite of Luffy in charge of the food.

"I want meat…" said Luffy.

"We're out of meat…" said Sanji.

"Is there any yellow tail?" asked Zatch.

"Go get it yourself…" said Sanji.

"No!" yelled everyone else but Luffy, Zatch, Kolulu and Tia.

Nami sighed "don't worry, we should get to Higuna island by the end of the day…" said Nami.

"Yay!" said Luffy, he looked towards his mamodo partner who looked worried.

"What's wrong…" asked Kolulu.

"Nothing…" said Zatch cheerfully though it still showed he was worried.

Later after they landed on the island Sanji with Kanchome's help were restocking. When they went to check out some fruits someone ran by and stole the meat they had bought.

"Hey… he the stole the meat…" said Kanchome.

"He's not going to get away…" said Sanji.

Both ran after the thief. Meanwhile Zatch and Luffy were walking when the thief ran past them.

"Hey stop him!" yelled Sanji.

Luffy and Zatch turned around and Sanji running towards them. Sanji stopped to tell what happened.

"That guy stole the meat." said Sanji.

"WHAT!" yelled Luffy.

He stretched his arm and grabbed the thief and pulled towards them… it was a boy around 12 or 13 he looked injured and very dirty.

"Please don't hurt me…" cried the boy.

Kanchome finally got to where the other three and the thief were, while Luffy was asking him questions.

"Why did you take our meat?" asked Luffy.

"I was hungry… please don't hurt me... I'm sorry I took your food… I'm really really hungry." said the boy.

"Your really sorry?" said Luffy.

The boy nodded, then he clenched his teeth in pain.

"I don't like the look of his arm." said Sanji.

"Are you okay?" asked Luffy.

His arm looked like it was cut badly days ago and was now infected.

"Maybe we should take him to Chopper…" said Kanchome.

"Yeah…" said Luffy.

They took the kid to the ship. Meanwhile with Nami and Tia they were walking around searching for good stores when suddenly yelled out.

"Oh no! Not them!"

Both Tia and Nami ran to where the yell came from. A man was kneeling down on the ground in front of a door and a crowd was gathering as well. Inside of the door was a house that was ransacked a flower was placed in the middle of the room.

"I wonder what happened." said Nami.

"You must be a tourist…" said a voice.

It was man, "It was the lord of the castle, there was an abandoned castle on the island but suddenly someone took it over, ever since then he has been taxing people and those who don't pay the tax will be kidnapped and taken to the castle." said the man.

"That's horrible…" said Tia.

Nami on the other hand looked angry… incredibly angry.

"Nami, what's wrong?" asked Tia.

Oh it just it reminds me of something…" said Nami, she knew it probably wasn't him but she still felt angry about it…

Back on the ship, Chopper was treating the boy's arm… his arm was infected but it wasn't that bad.

"What happened?" asked Chopper.

" I don't want to talk about it…" said the boy who began to cry.

Meanwhile in them idle of town two suited figures were dragging an unconscious woman across town. No one dared to do anything, as it may encouraged the wrath of "The Lord of the Castle". No too far away Brago who was with Robin sensed them… it had been a while that Brago figured out he can sense a mamodos power and he sensed one… well sort of. He told Robin about what he felt both ran to where the two figures were.

"Those aren't human…" said Brago.

"What they." said Robin.

"I don't know… but they are being controlled by a mamodo…" said Brago.

"We should tell the others." said Robin.

Both headed their way back to the ship, on the way they met with Nami and Tia, both Robin and Brago noticed her anger, but nether brought it up. They got back to the ship. Both Zatch and Kanchome were talking about something when the other 4 came on board.

"Hey where's the others?" asked Nami.

"Usopp, Yuki, Zoro and Kolulu still haven't gotten back yet, Sanji's making food for a guest, Chopper's treating his wound, Luffy's asking for food and Ponygon… where is Ponygon?" said Zatch.

Kanchome shrugged.

"What guest?" asked Nami.

"A kid who's tried to steal the meat… he's injured thought… pretty badly too." said Zatch.

"There's a mamodo on the island and it seems to be kidnapping people." said Brago.

"I bet it's the Lord of the Castle they keep talking about…" said Nami angrily.

"Now get out of here!" yelled Sanji kicking Luffy out of the galley.

Luffy came out with a pout, everyone couldn't help but to laugh. After laughing Luffy asked, "Is Chopper still treating that kid?"

"I think so." said Zatch.

"Let me you guess you beat him up for stealing and Chopper is treating him as an apology." said Nami.

"No, where you would get that idea?" asked Luffy.

"That time when you fought the giant chicken." said Nami.

"Giant Chicken?" asked all the mamodos.

"Don't ask." said Nami.

"That was different, he was sorry he took the meat and he was already injured." said Luffy.

"It's true." said Zatch.

"Oh, okay…" said Nami.

Later the others arrived and they held a meeting.

"So then this lord of the castle is kidnapping anyone who don't pay him a tax?" said Zoro.

"Yeah, and I think there's a mamodo involved…" said Brago.

"I say we help them." said Luffy.

"Yeah especially if a mamodos involved!" said Zatch.

They knew they couldn't change Luffy's mind, it was deicide that they would go fight this lord of the castle. However someone yelled out.

"Don't! He's too strong!"

In the door way was the boy, he looked to be crying.

"He's too strong, I don't think anyone can beat him or his henchmen. They are too strong! I tried to fight them… but… but…" he said.

"Your parents were kidnapped?" said Nami.

He looked at Nami and slowly nodded.

"Can I talk to you in private?" asked Nami.

"I guess…" said the boy.

Nami led him to the deck, "You should know, I've been though something like before… not exactly the same thing but very similar…" said Nami and she began to tell him the story.

Back in the galley, Zoro asked "Who was that kid?"

"He tried to steal the meat Sanji bought." said Luffy.

"Did you try to beat him up?" asked Usopp.

"No, where did you get that idea?" asked Luffy.

"The time you fought the giant chicken." said Usopp and Zoro at the same time.

"Giant Chicken?" asked Kolulu and Yuki.

"Don't ask." said Zoro.

"Why does everyone assume that?" asked Luffy.

"Because you snapped when the chicken gave you a bad coupon." said Robin.

"One little fight…" mumbled Luffy.

"Little? Didn't you destroy a few buildings?" asked Usopp.

"…Maybe" replied Luffy.

Back on deck Nami finished her story, the boy was surprised by this.

"That's awful…" said the boy.

"Yeah… but in the end we prevailed." said Nami.

"Promise me… promise me that you and your crew will rescue my parents…" said the boy.

Nami didn't know what to say, "I promise." said Nami.

Both went back into the galley.

"Hey, do you want to know where the castle is?" asked the boy.

"Yeah… um what's your name again?" said Luffy.

"Kory…" said the boy.

He told that the castle was a few miles outside of town. And so the Straw Hat went there while Kory stayed behind. The castle was big and looked like it was abandoned for hundreds of years.

"So we go in?" asked Luffy.

"You know how about me and Yuki keep watch." said Usopp, which Yuki nodded in agreement.

"Okay, but are you sure you two want be out here by yourself?" asked Zoro.

Both Yuki and Usopp were silent.

"Maybe it is best if we go inside, after the great Capitan Usopp will…" said Usopp.

"Riiiight." said Sanji.

"How are we going to get in?" asked Tia looking at the big doors that were clearly locked.

Suddenly the doors opened on their own, and so they all went in. The halls were lined with suits of armor.

"Wouldn't it be cool if they came to life?" asked Zatch.

Both Usopp and Yuki froze.

"Oh come on, what are the chances that they would come to life?" asked Tia.

Suddenly the suits of armor came to life.

"You just had to ask the question…" said Yuki.

"Hm… these suits of armor… are powered by a mamodo." said Brago.

"Looks like we have to fight them…" said Luffy with his trademark smile.

And so the fight began…

Next Time: They are fighting suits of armor, and more keep on coming, will they be able to find the weakness and unmake the villain? Let's hope so...

A/N: Incase you were wondering about the whole "Giant chicken" thing, I'm planning a fanfic in which Luffy gets into a fight with the Giant chicken from Family Guy (you know the one Peter fought on two occasions). I will mention when I put it up.


	20. Knight Fight

A/N: All right! 3000 hits! Its the only that has reached that point! This story is the only that has 3000, only one of two that has reached 2000 (Straw Hats One Half is the other one) and one of 6 to reach 1000 (the other 4 are Pokemon Angels Vol, Dreams to be the Best, Pokemon Angels Vol 2 and Merger of Cursed Worlds (which sadly went back to 0...)) anyways thanks to you all for making it reach this goal and enjoy the latest update!

Chapter 19: Knight Fight

And so the suits of armor came to life, the Straw Hats plus Brago got ready for the fight while the other mamodos began to watch. However the down side was the suits of armor weren't alive that they exactly hurt them by normal means.

"What are these things?" said Nami hitting a few of them with her staff.

"…living suits of armor…" said Luffy doing gum gum pistol.

"That's not what she meant." said Zoro who was locked with one of the suits of armor.

"I know that these are fueled by a mamodo's power, all we need is to find the source." Said Brago who punching a few.

"Can you find it?" asked Robin.

"Unfortunately I can't." said Brago.

Luffy did Gum Gum whip and knocked off one of suits upper half reveling a flower in side. The top half wasn't moving but the bottom half was, it began to kick Luffy in the shins, it didn't hurt very much. Brago walked over to the pants of armor and removed the flower and the pants of armor collapsed.

"Get the flower inside!" said Brago.

Everyone knew what to do, they began to open the suits and pick out the flowers soon it was all over.

"That was easy for the great captain Usopp!" said Usopp.

"You that greatest Usopp!" said Yuki.

We should try and find the lord of the castle." said Nami.

They continued on their way when they heard someone trip over something, and it wasn't any of the Straw Hats or mamodos. They turned around and saw Kory on the ground.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be resting?" asked Chopper.

"But I want to save my parents… and besides these kids came along and their half the age than I am." said Kory.

"Yeah but they have super powers and you don't." said Luffy.

"What? How is that possible?" asked Kory then he thought, "Oh I see they ate devil fruits right? I guess they would be a big help, no wonder their on your crew…"

"No they're…" said Luffy but Nami shut him up.

"Yeah they ate devil fruits…" said Nami.

And everyone but Zatch nodded in agreement, they knew it was a lie but for now they had to keep it that way… that was until Zatch said "That's not it, we're demons from another world called mamodos and we're fighting to be King of our world."

The Straw Hats and mamodos but Tia anime, Tia began to choke Zatch as usual.

"Can't you just keep your mouth shut?" asked Tia.

As they continued on their way they told him that the lord of the castle has a mamodo as well and is using it to his advantage.

"That's a little farfetched…" said Kory.

"We know… that's why we told you that they ate Devil's fruit." said Nami.

Both Zoro and Brago stopped.

"Looks like we have company." said Zoro.

Suddenly more suits of armor showed, more than last time.

"Looks like we may need some more help… Kolulu, are you ready?" said Zoro.

Kolulu nodded.

"How about you Ponygon?" asked Chopper.

"Meru meru mei!" said Ponygon (translation: You bet!)

Zoro and Chopper took out the spell books.

"Zeruk!" read Zoro and Kolulu transformed into Dark Kolulu.

"Shudorku!" read Chopper and Ponygon gained his armor.

The Straw Hats with help of Brago, Dark Kolulu and armored Ponygon fought the suits of armor, they would knock over the top halves and pick out the flower. After they were done more came…

"This again!" yelled Dark Kolulu.

"They keep coming…" said Usopp.

After getting rid of more suits of armor they needed to have a plan…

"This is stupid…" complained Tia.

"But this is the only way we can find the lord of the castle with out him attacking us" said Zoro.

They began to put on the suits of armor. However there was a small problem, Chopper, Kory and the mamodos were too short to wear them and Choppers heavy point was too bulky to wear one as well that however a plan was set up. Chopper would act as the legs and Ponygon as the head, Kory as the legs and Kanchome as the head, Dark Kolulu as the legs and Yuki as the head and Tia was crammed in there incase Dark Kolulu turned back into Kolulu and finally Brago as the legs and Zatch as the head.

"Who ever paired me with Zatch owes me big time…" said Brago after the suit was on.

"What do you mean?" asked Zatch.

"…" said Brago he tried to think of what to say "Put underwear on next time…"

And so they ventured to find the Lord of the castle. However some of them kept crashing to things. Then there was a rumbling sound and Brago screamed.

"Oh god it went into my nose and mouth…" said Brago.

"What happened?" asked Robin.

"I farted…" said Zatch… who farted again.

"Zatch!" yelled Brago.

"It's not my fault… all that bread made me gassy…" said Zatch.

"Oh god!" yelled Brago.

"Silent but deadly?" asked Kory.

"Silent but deadly…" said Brago trying not to throw up, "Usopp you are going to pay!"

Usopp began to whistle innocently, he was the one who paired up those who were too short…

Meanwhile in the thrown room a man was sitting there while several beautiful women met to his needs and a chef brought him lobster.

"So there are intruders and they can't be found… and they were captured?" said the man who was the Lord of the Castle… named Steng, "I bet their up to something…"

Several of his knight came in and a few were walking awkwardly.

"Oh I see you! Very cleaver…" said Steng.

"That's right…" said Luffy taking off the helmet… or trying to take it off… Zoro who got hid off tried to help him.

"Get it off!" yelled Luffy.

"I'm trying!" yelled Zoro.

Meanwhile the others got their off… Brago was on the ground breathing heavily.

"Can't breath… Usopp your going to pay!" yelled Brago.

Usopp flinched at this threat

Everyone else sighed at this.

Steng began to laugh, "These are the ones who came to rescue!" he laughed.

Zoro finally managed to get the helmet off Luffy.

"Thanks…" said Luffy.

"Just get the rest of the armor off…" said Zoro oh right.

Steng noticed that they were holding mamodo books.

"So you think you can defeat me?" asked Steng with a laugh.

"You bet!" said Luffy.

"Oh Baltro!" said Steng.

A Giant showed up. It looked dog like, but it was still gigantic…

Everyone looked up even Brago who was about to sock Usopp in the face.

"Wow that's so cool!" yelled Luffy and Zatch.

"This is not the time to be impressed!" yelled the other Straw Hats and mamodos.

"You still think you can beat me?" said Steng.

And so the battle began…

Next Time: The battle begins and all is what it seems... is the mamodo really that big or is it smaller? Will they be able to rescue the captives? All will be answered next time!


	21. Rescue Mission

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated, writer's block with this story... next time I update my profile I'm so adding that to the list of dislikes...

Chapter 20: Rescue Mission

Everyone stared at the giant mamodo. It wasn't everyday you saw a Giant Mamodo, a mamodo or a giant… maybe… but a giant mamodo... however Brago knew something was off.

"Can you please get it over with Brago…" said Usopp who he was still threatening with a sock to the face.

"Oh sorry… I won't do it…" said Brago which caused Usopp to sigh… however he wasn't finished "now… there's bigger fish to fry…"

"I just hope he forgets" thought Usopp, Brago glared at the crew's sniper.

Brago shook his head, "There's something off about this mamodo… it like it not really there…" said Brago.

"What do you mean?" asked Dark Kolulu who still hasn't changed back.

"This is part of a spell..." said Brago.

"I don't get it…" said Luffy.

"He means that's just a spell like Ponygon's armor…" said Tia.

"It not…" said Brago, "It's a mix of both the armor and those suits of armor we fought."

"I get it…" said Nami.

"I don't…" said Luffy.

"Just find the flowers…" said Brago.

"What flowers?" asked Luffy.

"Zeberusen!" read Steng.

Boulders were fired from the mamodos chest… everyone managed to dodged the attack.

"Okay so he can fire boulders from his chest…" said Brago.

"Hey there's a flower at his arm!" yelled the chef pointing up.

"I see it…" said Zoro, "Zerusen!"

Dark Kolulu's fist her launched destroying the flower… Baltro's arm fell off.

"That was cool!" said Zatch.

"Damn… there's too many opponents at once." thought Steng.

"I see another flower!" said Kory pointing to the other arm.

Robin saw it too "Reis!" she read, as the purple orb destroyed the second flower causing the other arm to fall off.

"So all that's left are the legs…" said Nami.

"The Flowers are on the knees!" yelled the Chef.

"We'll get that one, Saisu!" she read.

Tia's boomerang hit the mamodo's knee burning the flower off and knocking it off.

"Hey I see one of those flowers on the other knee!" said Zatch.

"What flower?" asked Luffy.

"Just read the spell!" yelled Brago.

"Okay didn't have to yell…" said Luffy, "Zaker!"

The lighting hit the last flower and Baltro fell down. A small hatch opened up and its true form came out.

"It's… it's… it's…" said Tia trying to come up with a word.

"Tiny?" asked Zatch.

"Puny?" asked Brago.

"Teeny?" asked Yuki.

"I guess of all of them…" said Tia with a sweat drop.

"I knew he was compensating for something… but I thought it was something else…" said Sanji.

Everyone was staring at him with a sweat drop.

Baltro's true form looked kind of like a weird bear dog… it was about a foot tall. He walked up to Luffy.

"Wow it's really small. But it kind of cute…" said Luffy… poking him.

This made Baltro mad, he bit Luffy's face… then spit him out an repeatedly punched him, then bit his face again and moved his head around forcing Luffy's body to repeatedly hit the ground.

"Now would you be so kind to give us your book…" said Robin.

"So you want my book? Baltro!" said Steng.

Baltro stopped mauling Luffy and jumped to Steng's side. Both Jumped up onto the remains of Baltro's armor.

"I have one little surprise for you! Zeberuk!" said Steng.

Everything began to shake as the walls began to crumble.

"He planted a trap in the walls…" said Brago.

"We have to get the other hostages out of here!" yelled Nami.

"We'll show you the way!" said one of the women who were serving Steng.

All 5 servants/prisoners showed them the way where the chef opened the bars. Everyone was happy… but Kory… he couldn't find his parents…

"Hey have anyone seen my parents?" asked Kory.

"I have…" said an old man.

"Mr. Mayor…" said Kory.

"He captured the mayor as well…" thought most of the Straw Hats as they sweatdroped.

"They tried to rebel many times so Steng put them in a dungeon hundreds of feet below the surface." said the mayor.

"Where is it?" asked Kory.

"That way…" said the Mayor pointing though a tunnel.

"All right then…" said Kory.

"Wait let us come with you!" said Luffy and Zatch.

"Okay!" Kory and all three ran down the tunnel.

"Wait!" shouted Tia.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine." said Nami.

"We better get the others out!" said Zoro.

Everyone got out safely… well except for Zatch, Luffy, Kory and his parents… well it did crumble but a bolt of lighting blasted though the ruble then 5 figures flew though the ruble and landed in front of those who escaped, it was of course Luffy, Zatch, Kory and his parents. Luffy and Zatch were fine after they landed but Kory and his parents…

"Next time I'm in a bind we're trapped somewhere together… never… ever do that again." Said Kory who was extremely dizzy, it was safe to assume that Luffy used the Gum Gum Rocket to get out the rubble.

Meanwhile Steng and Baltro were running away.

"We could always find another island that had a low marine presence somewhere" said Steng.

A figure appeared before them and both stopped running.

"You again!" said Steng.

"Sorry… this is the first time we met…" said the figure… who was Zeno!

"You look… just like that lighting kid though…" said Steng.

"Never mistake me for that!" yelled Zeno.

Baltro shivered at the sight of Zeno... "Baltro?" said Steng.

"Time to say good bye!" said Zeno.

Dufort showed up, and used a strong attack. Frying Steng and burning Baltro's book.

Zeno and his bookkeeper walked away.

"That was fun to watch…" said Zeno.

"You do realize that Zatch didn't' suffer during that fight… though he did make some else suffer…" said Dufort.

"I know but out next plan will make him suffer…" said Zeno.

Zeno laughed evilly.

Later Robin, Brago, Nami and Tia went out looking for Steng. They were shocked to find Steng unconscious on the ground with a pile of ashes on the ground.

"Looks like some one beat us to it…" said Brago.

"Yeah… I wonder who…" said Nami.

"We should go tell Zatch and the others…" said Tia.

They left the scene while Zeno watched them leave.

"Soon Zatch… you will suffer…" laughed Zeno.

Next Time: They head into the forest where "Sprits Dwell"... well it's really an old fat hairy guy dressed like a fairy... however a strange lake appears in the forest... what is Zeno's plan to make Zatch suffer?


	22. Into the Forest

A/N: I totally forget to put this last chapter, I've been helping winter knight with his fanfic King of Kings II: Battle Royal. In them most recent chapter there is a slight crossover with Quest of Kings (the only character is the Quest of Kings version of Suzy...) please I recommend reading it... and reviewing it, it only has two reviews...

Chapter 21: Into the Forest

It was a party! A big party with the lord of the castle gone they everyone on the island celebrated even if three of the pirates were wanted they didn't care, they were free and because of that they weren't going to report it to the Marines. During the party, a young man noticed Zatch…

"He looks like that kid I saw in the forest… but it can't be him that kid was… different… way different…" thought the young man.

He walked over to Luffy and Zatch who were stuffing their mouths full of meat and yellow tail.

"Can I talk to you about something..." he asked.

"What?" asked Luffy.

"In private…" said the young man.

"Sure…" said Luffy.

He and Luffy went to talk about it in private.

"Your Luffy right, that kid the one with you… I saw a kid who looked like him once…" said the young man.

(Flashback)

The young man was in the forest, just taking a walk. When he heard two voices. One was a young man who was pale with white hair and cold green eyes the other was a little boy who look exactly like Zatch.

"Zeno, you sure he will come to this island?" asked the young.

"I'm positive Dufort… those 7 are wondering what happened to them… and this is the perfect way…" said the boy known as Zeno, "All that Robnos needed to tell about this island…."

"I know this time I know your plan will work…" said Dufort.

(End of Flashback)

"… he said something about a group of 7… I'm unsure it has to with your crew or those children with you but you should stay away…" said the young man.

"So we should go into the forest?" asked Luffy.

"No I said don't…" said the young man.

"Maybe the clues are in the forest after all…" said Luffy.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING ME?" said the young man.

"So it's the forest not too far away from where the castle was." said Luffy.

"If you're going to go anyways… then you should be careful of the sprit of the forest…" said the young man with a sweat drop.

"Be careful of the sprit of the forest… gotcha…" said Luffy.

"That's only thing he listened too?" thought the young man.

The next day after everyone recovered fully from the party they headed into the forest.

"So are you sure we be going there?" asked Usopp, both his and Yuki's legs were shaking in fear.

"I think whatever did that to us in is this forest… so if you want t find later Yuki go ahead…" said Brago.

"I'm going in…" said Yuki.

"And as her book keeper I'll accompany her." said Usopp.

"Wow I can't believe that actually worked…" thought Brago.

The forest was dark and creepy… after about 10 minutes they realized something.

"Where's Zatch?" asked Luffy.

"Wait he's not here?" asked Tia.

"I don't know where he went." said Luffy.

"Maybe the sprit of the forest has him…" said Yuki.

"He probably got himself lost somewhere…" said Nami.

It was true, Zatch was lost.

"Luffy? Tia? Kolulu? Kanchome? Ponygon? Yuki? Anyone?" called Zatch.

Zatch began to get scared. A snake appeared and hissed angrily at him.

"Uh-oh… wait I can't use this to scare away the snake…" said Zatch taking out a toy Kory gave him.

It was a like a party toy that was shaped like a knight riding a horse, when he blew into it the horses head would extended however… that made the snake mad and called a lot of other snakes. All the snakes were about to attack him a mysterious figure appeared swinging on a rope and rescued him the snakes.

With Luffy and the others they were calling for Zatch's name. When an old hairy fat man… dressed like a fairy swung by holding a crying Zatch.

"Let's pretend we didn't just see that…" said Nami with her eye twitching.

"I think we're going to have to… he has Zatch…" said Tia also with her twitching.

Luffy using his Gum Gum powers grabbed the… er "fairy". In less then a second and Zatch and the "fairy" were with the other Straw Hats.

"Why did you take Zatch?" asked Luffy.

"I didn't take him! He was being attacked by some snakes so I helped him out…" said the "fairy"

"It's true…" said Zatch.

"Oh sorry…" said Luffy.

"Who are you?" asked Zoro.

"I'm the sprit of the forest!" said the "fairy"

"The one the islanders fear?" asked the Straw Hats and mamodos.

"The one and only…" said the "sprit".

"I can see why their scared of him…" thought Nami.

"Who in their right mind dressed like that?" thought Tia.

"He's the sprit?" thought Zoro, Sanji and Usopp.

"He's such a nice… but he dresses weird…" thought Zatch.

"He's a good guy if he saved Zatch" said Luffy.

"I am I protect the forest from evil… however I'm looking for the source of a strange light… so I must be off" said the "sprit".

He grabbed a vine and began to swing away.

"That was weird…" said Brago.

"No kidding…" said Robin.

And so they connected on their way.

"So did he smell?" asked Kanchome.

"Well kind of…" said Zatch.

"What did he smell like?" asked Kanchome.

"Like wet Ponygon…" said Zatch.

"Meru!" yelled Ponygon (translation: Hey!)

The got to a clearing and found a strange lake… was a very strange… it just seemed unnatural. Brago picked up a rock, he threw it to the surface of the lake but just hit the surface… and didn't sink.

"That's odd…" said Brago.

"That was so cool!" said Zatch began to walked on the lake then some thing strange happened, the lake began to over flow, somehow the Straw hats seemed to stand on the surface the mamodos were pulled under water.

"What's happening?" asked Nami.

"I have no idea…" said Robin.

"This is really weird…" said Usopp.

A bright light appeared. It blinded everyone.

Meanwhile with the "sprit" of the forest he saw a bright light shoot up from the sky…

"It happening again…" he said.

Zeno also saw the light, he could help but to laugh evilly at it… the sounds of his laughter seem to echo though the entire forest…

Next Time: The mamodos remember everything... except Zatch... he only remembers his time in the human world... watch how Zatch and the others first arrived on the island where the Straw Hats found them... and was there more to Zatch's reaction to Zeno when he erased his memories? All that and more next time... Contains mini-story about Ponygon.


	23. Memories

A/N: Yay! Over 4000 hits! Only one of my stories to hit that mark (still the only to hit 3000 as well) while only one other story has hit 2000 (Straw Hats One Half) and only 8 have hit 1000 (Pokemon Angels Vol 1, Dreams to be the Best, Pokemon Angels Vol. 2, One Piece: Cat and Rabbit Start, Straw Hat Moon and Merger of Cursed Worlds... the last one hit that mark before the hit counter rolled back to 0...) well anyways this is a pretty slow chapter but there will more action over the course of the next few chapters...

Chapter 22: Memories

The light died down… the lake was gone. All 7 mamodos returned as the lake was gone. Though all of them were breathing heavily at what happened just now.

"Whoa that weird…" said Luffy.

"I remember… I remember everything…" said Brago.

"I do too." said Kolulu.

"Meru meru mei…" said Ponygon (translation: I do too).

"I don't know what Ponygon said but I remember too." said Kanchome.

"I remember everything too…" said Yuki.

"Me too…" said Tia.

"I don't…" said Zatch, "All I remember what happened when I got to the human world…"

(Flashback)

Zatch woke up in the middle of a forest. He was indeed in the human world, it was daytime and began to look around he found he was on a small island with no way off… as he searched he ran into someone. He froze… the person who he saw glared at him.

"You!" said the person.

"H-h-h-hi Tia" stuttered Zatch nervously.

That person was indeed Tia, she walked over to a tree and pulled off a branch.

"Your not going to burn my book!" said Tia.

She began to chase him and he cried while she chased him.

"Get away! Get away!" he cried.

After they were done and Zatch had a few bruises they got down to talking.

"So we're the only ones here?" asked Tia.

Zatch nodded.

"And there no way to get off?" asked Tia.

Zatch nodded again.

"So we have to work together in order to find our book keepers?" asked Tia.

"Yeah…" said Zatch.

"Why did I have to be stuck on an island with you?" asked Tia.

"Just please don't hit me while we're here Tia… please…" said Zatch.

"I'll try not to." said Tia grumpily.

"Thanks…" said Zatch, "I'm going to see if there's any Yellow Tail nearby…"

Zatch got undressed right in front of Tia. She got extremely angry because he didn't consider her feelings. She took a branch and began to chase Zatch again. Zatch crashed into someone… it was Kanchome.

"Zatch… you're here too?" asked Kanchome.

"Yeah…" said Zatch who was still scared of Tia.

"You haven't found a Book Keeper have you?" asked Kanchome.

"No…" said Zatch, "Maybe we should run…"

"Why?" asked Kanchome.

"ZATCH!" yelled Tia's voice in the distance.

A very angry Tia showed up holding the branch, both Zatch and Kanchome hugged each other in fear.

After beating Zatch and Kanchome and on accident they got down to talking.

"So the plan is to wait 'till someone comes on the island and see if that person is one of our book keepers… even if they aren't we'll go with them to search for them…" said Zatch.

"Okay!" said Kanchome.

"Fine…" grumbled Tia.

Something came out the bushes… it was miniature horse.

"What's that?" asked Zatch.

"It's a mamodo… you, there's a book on its back…" said Tia pointing to the light orange book on its back.

"Oh yeah… what's your name?" asked Tia.

"Meru meru mei" replied the horse like mamodo (translation: Schneider)

"What?" asked Tia, Zatch and Kanchome.

"Meru meru meu!" said the horse like mamodo (translation: Schneider!)

"What?" asked Zatch and Kanchome.

"I don't it speaks this langue…" said Tia.

"Oh… since we don't know what his name we'll call him Ponygon!" said Zatch.

"That's a good name…" said Tia.

"I agree…" said Kanchome.

Ponygon began to cry.

"I wonder what wrong?" asked Tia.

"May their tears of joy…" said Zatch.

And that how Ponygon received its name…

Later at a beach they were eating yellow tail, Zatch noticed in the distance a figured washed up on the beach.

"What's that?" asked Zatch.

"It looks like someone…" said Kanchome.

All 4 ran to the body… it was a young girl with pink hair.

"Kolulu…" said Zatch.

"You know her?" asked Tia.

"She's Kolulu… a friend of mine…" said Zatch.

"I know her too…" said Kanchome.

"I know I heard that name before…" said Tia, "Wait a second… you don't mean to say…"

"She's not here by choice… that's probably where you heard her name from…" said Zatch.

Kolulu slowly began wake up, she saw all the 4 mamodo surround her, "Zatch…" she said.

"Hey Kolulu…" said Zatch.

She got up, "Hey Zatch… Kanchome…" she said meekly, "Do you either of you have your bookkeepers yet?"

Both shook their heads no.

"When you do… please… please… please promise you'll burn my book…" said Kolulu.

"Kolulu…" said Zatch.

"I don't want to be in this fight…" said Kolulu.

"I can't promise you I'll do that…" said Zatch.

"What?" said Kolulu.

"I agree with Zatch…" said Kanchome.

"Kolulu… I know I'm not the strongest… or the bravest… but your one of my best friends and I want to protect you…" said Zatch.

"Zatch…" said Kolulu quietly.

"You know… if I win I want to end these battles so mamodos like Kolulu won't have to fight… I promise you if I become king I will stop theses battles." said Zatch.

"I'm with him!" said Kanchome.

"Thank you two…" said Kolulu.

"Are you kidding… you 2 will never be able to win!" said Tia.

"We can try…" said Zatch.

"If your going to try to end this… I minds as well to…" said Tia.

"You want to try Ponygon?" asked Zatch.

Meru meru mei…" said Ponygon, (translation: I'll try…)

"Thank you… all of you…" said Kolulu.

"That's a laugh…" said a voice.

All 5 turned around and saw a mamodo lean against a tree. He had black hair with blue streaks, and wore a black furry outfit. His skin was grey… he was Brago of course.

"Your Brago… one of the front runners…" said Tia.

"To think that little wimps like yourself would win…" said Brago.

"We know it will be hard to win… all we want to do is try… is that such a big deal?" yelled Zatch.

"Hm… if I wanted to I could send you back right now…" said Brago.

"So you don't want to?" asked Zatch.

"No it's because he can't…. he doesn't' have a book keeper yet! Isn't that right?" said Tia.

Brago sweatdroped and didn't say anything.

"Next time you make threats..." said Tia she walked over to a tree and ripped off a very branch "Make sure you can live up to them!"

She began to beat him up… Kolulu covered her eyes while Ponygon, Zatch and Kanchome watched and wincing at the pain.

Later they were eating dinner while Brago who still had a few burses from the beating sighed.

"I know she'll probably loose soon but man… she's scary…" said Brago.

"Tell me about she beats me up all the time…" said Zatch.

"What was that?" asked Tia in a scary way.

"Nothing…" said Zatch and Brago at the same time.

There was some rustling in the bushes. Brago who has the ability to sense a mamodo, sensed one.

"Come on out now…" said Brago.

A blue haired girl came out shaking, "Please don't hurt me Reycom…"

"Reycom?" asked Zatch.

"Yuki!" said Kanchome.

"Kanchome… hey… Reycom isn't here?" asked the girl who was Yuki.

Kanchome shook his head no.

"Good…" said Yuki, "Um… I know all of you are mamodos so have any of you found your Book keepers yet?"

They all shook their heads no. It was deiced that when one of their book keepers came to the island they would have their book keeper help them… however after a week it happened…

(End of Flashback)

Zatch and the others told their book keepers… what happened on the fateful day.

"So a mamodo attacked you?" asked Luffy.

"Not only that he looked like me…" said Zatch beginning to get scared.

"But Zatch… you weren't scared before…" said Tia.

"I lied in a way… I pretended not to be… I think… I don't know…" said Zatch.

Everyone was shocked to hear this…

When Suddenly who should appear but the "sprit" of the forest…

"You… you are the case of the glow!" yelled the "sprit".

"No we're not!" yelled Nami.

"But there was a light… and your books are glowing…" said the "sprit" of the forest.

Everyone looked at their books… it true they were glowing… all of them had new spells…

Meanwhile… Zeno stood on top of a tree.

"Now Zatch… you will slowly suffer as you wonder… I don't have all my memories… why?" laughed Zeno evilly.

Later they were saying good-bye to all the friends they made on the island.

"Promise you won't forgot us!" said Kory.

"Don't sorry we won't." said Luffy.

And after saying good bye… they sailed… it was also deiced to the mamodos alone for a while with their thoughts… they at different parts of the ship thinking.

"I'm so glad Zatch said all those things… I'm so glad he did too…" thought Kolulu.

"I won't go back to how I used to be… I know friendship is a strong thing…" thought Brago.

"I can't believe I was that violent of a tomboy…" thought Tia.

"I'm so glad I'm a lot stronger now" thought Kanchome.

"I'm so glad I have someone who can understand me… even if he does call me Ponygon… but he acknowledge my real name is Schneider…." thought Ponygon.

"I can't believe it… I can't believe I beat Reycom…" thought Yuki.

Zatch's thoughts were a little different though…

"Why? Why am I the only who doesn't remember the mamodo world? Why? Why only me?" he thought.

Far away Zeno laughed… evilly... he knew what Zatch was thinking… and planning… a new plan to make him suffer…

Mini-Story, Ponygon sings "Some one to Understand me" sung to the tune of Menchi Aishou no Bolero

(Ponygon it standing front of microphone… singing)

Ponygon: Meru mei mei mei…

(Chopper appears in the bottom corner of the screen translating the song… note he is speaking not singing while translating…)

Chopper: Oh how I wish I had someone to understand me

Ponygon: meru meru mei mei…

Chopper: Someone to know what I'm saying…

Ponygon: Meru meru meu me…

Chopper: Someone to call me by my true name…

Ponygon: Meru mei mei… mei mei meru…

Chopper: Even if they call me by that nickname… but acknowledge my true name…

Ponygon: Meru mei… meu mei…

Chopper: Even my bookkeeper in the battle… oh I wish…

Ponygon: Meru mei mei, meru meru…

Chopper: But that's impossible, as humans are idiots…

Ponygon: Meru meru… mei mei…

Chopper: Why couldn't animals read our spell book… or humans speak to animals…

Ponygon: Meru mei mei meu meru mei… meru mei meu me mei…

Chopper: But alias it will be imposable… Oh how I wish I had someone to understand me…

(The song ends and Ponygon sadly walks away)

End of mini-story.

Next Time: A mamodo who Tia had a crush on back in the mamodo world shows up. He's planning to use her crush to burn her spell book before she gets a book keeper... wait she had a book keeper... wait she's friends with a bunch of other mamodo and share the same ship that have become quite infamous... wait she no longer has a crush on him and now has on Zatch? He really needs to come up with a new plan...

A/N: Yes incase you were wondering Chopper does know Ponygon's real name is Schneider, but like the other affectionately call him Ponygon. Ponygon just wanted some to know that his real name...


	24. Tia’s Old Crush

A/N: I've been on a roll!

Chapter 23: Tia's Old Crush

A blond boy who looked like he went to prestigious private school walked the streets fallowed by an equally looking rich man behind him.

"Why do you want get this Tia?" asked the man.

"She's such an easy target… she has major crush on me… I just hope she doesn't have her book keeper yet…" said the boy.

"So you're after Tia?" asked a voice.

Both turned around saw two figures in the shadows.

"I have some bad news for you… Tia has found a book keeper." Said the smaller of the two figures, he was the size of a little boy.

"How do you know?" asked the boy.

"Because, I've seen her… book keeper is one of the Straw Hats Pirates…" said little boy figure.

"The Straw hats!" said man.

"Who are they?" asked the boy.

"They are an infamous pirate crew… three members have bounties…" said the man.

"Have no fear I bring good news, Tia's book keeper is not one of the one with a bounty, however those three have mamodo… Monkey D. Luffy has Zatch Bell, Roronoa Zoro has Kolulu and Nico Robin has Brago." said the boy in the shadow.

"So the pip squeak has an infamous pirate for his book keeper… interesting" said the boy.

"You should also know that Tia has changed quite a bit… someone had erased all her memories and she only recently regained them…" said the little boy, "She's changed quite a bit…"

"Why are you telling me all this?" asked the boy.

"Because if she's gone it'll make someone suffer… someone who diverse to suffer…" said the little boy.

The two began to, "Hey wait… who are you?" asked the boy.

"Zeno… and I know you're Maruss…" said the little boy who was Zeno.

A few days later on an island there was a beach that was the perfect place to practice spells for the Straw Hats to practice spells…

"Giganoreis!" read Robin.

Brago shot out a larger version of Reis

"Gou Shudoruk!" read Chopper.

Ponygon became larger and gained more powerful armor.

"Zerurudo!" read Zoro.

Kolulu floated up… it was a spell for aviation.

"Gigano Saisu!" read Nami.

Tia moved her arms and created a large heart with wings and crashed into and destroyed a rock.

"Frostruk!" said Usopp.

Snow covered the ground… and out of that snow little snow men appeared… all of them were shouting "Happy Birthday!"

"Dika Poruk!" read Sanji.

A giant Kanchome appeared... it was just an illusion… the real Kanchome was below it…

"Bao Zakeruga!" read Luffy.

Nothing happened…

"Bao Zakeruga!" read Luffy again.

Nothing happened again… after attempting to read it after 5 minutes he gave up. They had a meeting in the Galley.

"Aww… man this stupid spell is broken…" said Luffy.

"Are you sure you're reading it right?" asked Usopp.

"I'm sure…" said Luffy.

"Hey!" said a voice outside.

Tia looked outside and smiled happily. Maruss was there standing… he gave a kind smile… his plan was to bind his time

"Maruss!" said Tia and she gave him a big hug.

"I was not expecting that… though I should have… Zeno did say she changed" thought Maruss.

"Who's this?" asked Nami.

"This is Maruss, a friend back from the mamodo world." said Tia, "This is Nami… my book keeper."

"Hi…" said Nami.

"This is mine, Rembrant…" said Maruss.

Maruss looked at Rembrant… almost giving him a signal.

"I have some business on the island… is it okay if you look after him for a bit…" said Rembrant.

"Um… sure…" said Nami.

Rembrant left, "I hope his plan works…" he thought as he left the ship.

"Hey Maruss I need to tell you something in private…" said Tia dragging him to a more private place on the ship. Everyone else came on to the deck.

"What's going on?" asked Zatch.

"And old friend of Tia's is here…" said Nami.

At the back of the ship, Tia needed to tell Maruss something.

"It had been a while… Maruss you know I had a crush on you right." said Tia.

"Yeah…" said Maruss.

"Well you see not too long after I got to the human world I lost my memories… and recently I got them back… during that time I developed a crush on Zatch… even after I regained my memories I still like him… I guess… because of that I'm over you… but you never said you liked me back so I understand its okay… right?" said Tia.

"Uh… yeah…" said Maruss. "Damn it… damn it… damn it…" he thought.

Later Rembrant still wasn't back yet… Maruss was banging repeatedly agaisnt the wall. While repeating "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Kanchome, Yuki and Ponygon happened upon this.

"What's he doing?" asked Yuki.

"I don't know…" said Kanchome.

"Meru… meri mei…" said Ponygon (Translation: But… there's something I don't like about this…)

Later Tia was hanging out with Maruss.

He was thinking "You… her friendship maybe the key to getting rid of… she may not have a crush… but she considers me her friend…" he thought.

They were being watched by Zoro, Brago and Ponygon.

"I don't trust the guy…" said Zoro.

"Neither do I… there's something off about him…" said Brago.

"Meru meru mei…" said Ponygon (translation: I agree…)

Both Zoro and Brago looked at him… with a sweat drop.

"You do realize with out Chopper to translate… we have no idea what you're saying…" said Zoro.

"Meru mei…" said Ponygon with a sweat drop (Translation: Yeah I know…)

"He's suspicious... Luffy did say that mamodo Keahi did say she wanted to stop the battles… and Hyde… well I'm unsure whether or not he has crush on Yuki… but Maruss… there's something off…" said Brago.

"So you doubt he wants to make friends…" said Robin who walked up.

"I just have that feeling…" said Brago.

"Hey… have you seen Zatch?" asked Kolulu.

"Last time I saw him he was with Luffy… trying to figure out how to use the last spell…" said Robin.

That very moment Rembrant showed up.

"Tia sorry I have to go now… but I want to say good bye in private…" said Maruss.

"Okay…" said Tia.

They went to an area of the island's town that seemed desolate.

"You should know that I didn't' come for a visit." said Maruss forming a cruel smile.

"You didn't…" said Tia.

"No I didn't…" said Maruss, "I came to burn your book…"

Tia looked sad… but in a way, she was glad…

"You and I both know that I didn't bring my book…" said Tia.

"I know that… but I'm unsure if you remember that if a mamodo is too serially injured the book will burn its self…" said Maruss.

"Ganzu Garon!" read Rembrant.

Many metal spiked balls came out of Maruss' hand. She dodged most of them but one hit Tia's arm…

"You know I'm glad I'm over you…" said Tia holding her arm.

"That's nice…" said Maruss.

Tia ran away… or at least she tried.

"Ei Garon!" read Rembrant.

A spiked metal ball… this time attached to a chain grabbed Tia and pulled her closer.

"You're not going any where…" said Maruss.

"Garon!" read Rembrant.

A huge metal bar covered in spikes came out of his hand and hit Tia, she screamed out in pain.

Meanwhile Luffy and Zatch were walking back in disappointment… mainly they couldn't get the spell to work again. Then they heard Tia's scream.

"That was Tia!" said Zatch.

"You think she's in trouble?" asked Luffy.

"I do…" said Zatch.

Both ran to where they heard the scream, they saw Tia on the ground bleeding badly. Zatch ran to her.

"Zatch…" she said weakly.

"Hey I thought you were friends…" said Luffy.

"Ha! Friends… this battle is about how many friends you can deceive…" said Maruss.

"How can you say that…" said Zatch.

"You… do realize that eventually you two will have to fight as well…" said Maruss.

"I know that…" said Zatch began to think of the others as well as the mamodos he met and became friends with Hyde and Keahi, "If you were really friends… you would save them for the last battle… I swore to all my friends that I would wait… wait 'till a time when we needed to fight… we don't need to fight… not yet… if you were really Tia's friend you would have waited too…"

"You know Zatch you were always such a fool…" said Maruss.

"Garon!" read Rembrant.

The huge spiked bar came out Maruss' hand again. Both Luffy and Zatch who picked up Tia dodged.

Zatch laid Tia against a building.

"Don't worry, we're going to send that jerk back to the mamodo world." said Zatch.

"That's right!" said Luffy.

"Thanks…" said Tia weakly.

The two walked back to battle.

"You hurt Tia… in more than one way…" said Zatch.

"You were her friend… and you betrayed her…" said Luffy.

"So what…" said Maruss.

"Ganzu Garon!" read Rembrant.

"More spiked metal balls shot towards them.

"Zaker!" read Luffy.

Zatch shot his lighting hitting most of the balls. However one was heading towards Luffy. However he expected it to come, it hit his fist all the while his torso spun.

"Gum Gum…. Homerun!" he said.

As he spun the ball went flying far away.

After Luffy stopped spinning he grinned and said "Haven't done that in a while…"

"Wow Luffy that was so cool!" said Zatch

Both Maruss and Rembrant stood there.

"How the hell did you do that?" said Rembrant.

"Well those balls reminded me of the base balls from a game I once played…" said Luffy with his trademark grin.

"Don't use that spell again…" said Maruss.

"Agreed…" said Rembrant.

The two able mamodos glared at each other…

"I won't let you get away for hurting Tia…" said Zatch.

"So what you're a weakling…" said Maruss.

"Ei Garon!" read Rembrant.

"Zaker!" read Luffy.

The lighting hit the chained ball… zapping Maruss and destroying some of his clothes.

"Nice one… but you won't win… use the spell!" said Maruss.

"Gigano Garanzu!" read Rembrant.

A huge spiked drill appeared and began moving towards Luffy and Zatch.

"I have the feeling we should the spell again…" said Luffy.

Zatch nodded… even though it hadn't worked yet.

Luffy thought about Tia before reading the spell… "Bao Zakeruga!" he read.

A huge dragon made out of lighting appeared from Zatch's mouth. It moved towards the drill and destroyed it, then hit Maruss head on… the book Rembrant held burst into flames.

Luffy gave his trademark smile then collapsed in exhaustion. Zatch regained consciousness after using the spell and glared at Rembrant. Rembrant began to run away but was blocked by three swords... belonging to Zoro of course.

"Where do you think your going?" asked Zoro.

Rembrant only laughed nervously as a response.

Nami, Chopper, Ponygon, Robin and Brago were with him. Nami ran over to Tia and Chopper to Luffy. Luffy was apparently asleep.

"How did you get here?" asked Zatch.

"Meru meru meru mei. Meru mei! Meru meu?" said Ponygon. (translation: We heard Tia scream. Then we saw that dragon! Was that your new spell?"

Zatch nodded in agreement… then said "I have no idea what you just said…" said Zatch.

Chopper translated, Zatch nodded and said "That was our new spell all right…"

After beating up Rembrant a bit they went back to the Going Merry... the next day both Tia and Luffy were well again... them being a mamodo and well… Luffy. Tia walked up to Zatch.

"Thanks you Zatch… for yesterday…" said Tia.

"It was no problem…" said Zatch.

Yuki and Kolulu watched this…. Kolulu was very jealous, Yuki gave her some advice.

"You know… if you think about your even… he did give you that pledge and he saved her life…" said Yuki.

Kolulu sweat dropped "I know!" said Kolulu.

Tia was happy, she now had a new goal… to stop the battles so that people wouldn't betray each other… and also happy Zatch saved her…

Next Time: Keahi and Lilith are back... with a friend... Mirage Angel or M.A. for short. She has a test for the mamodos... to see if they really can stand up to their fears...

A/N: I realized when writing this chapter that Maruss' Ganzu Garon spell look a lot like the base ballsfrom the 5th movie special(I have it on my computer... in fact I watched when writing this chapter...).

Oh yes in chapter 25 there will be someone joining the Straw Hats as a member... with a mamodo,I'm going to give you hints: 1. Both the person and the mamodo are not OCs, the person is from One Piece 2. Both the person and the mamodo are females and 3. There is some after... both a villain from One Piece... with a mamodo. Guess you can't guess who...


	25. Mirage of Fear

A/N: Hey! In cases you were wondering this chapter introduces yet another reoccurring mamodo, once again created by Fire Thief (You rock this fanfic!) Anyways if you read her review you should noticed that M.A.'s spells are different then the ones in the review... the reason is that we had to change her powers (you may be surprised to find out I'm not a fan of Yu-Gi-Oh) any ways on with the chapter.

Chapter 24: Mirage of Fear

Keahi and Lilith were walking down the street when they bump into two people. Keahi looked up at the person she bumped into and smiled… she knew the person well… the person was mamodo she knew back in the mamodo world.

"M.A it's been a while!" said Keahi.

"Keahi it had you have you been good?" asked the mamodo named Mirage Angel but everyone called her M.A. for short. She had brown hair that covered her left eye... or where it should be, she wore a skort and a custom t-shirt that read "Blame my book keeper"

"It been good… I like your t-shirt" said Keahi.

"Read the back." said M.A..

It read "'Cause they're always perfect to blame."

"Funny…" laughed Keahi, "This is my Book keeper Lilith."

"Hello." said Lilith emotionlessly.

"This is mine Jonouchi." said M.A.

"Hi!" said her book keeper Jonouchi, he had blonde hair with light brown high lights… his left eye was brown but his right was green.

"He's pretty cute…" Keahi whispered to M.A., which caused her to blush.

After getting reacquainted Keahi told her about Zatch and the others.

"They seem like nice mamodos…" said M.A. "But…"

"You want to test them… right?" asked Keahi.

"That's right…" said M.A.

As if by pure chance they were at the docks… when a ship appeared in the distance. It was a of course the Straw Hats.

"So… you like stuff…" asked Jonouchi making conversation with Lilith.

"…" she replied.

A few minutes later. The Merry Go stopped.

"All right to a restaurant!" said Luffy.

"Yeah!" said Zatch.

"Hey!" yelled Keahi at the docks.

"Keahi! It's been a while!" said Zatch.

"Hey… before you do anything we need to talk to your crew…" said Keahi.

A few minutes later, all 7 crew member and all 7 mamodo as well as Lilith, Keahi, M.A. and Jonouchi got down to talking on the deck.

"I understand all fo you have good intentions when you become King…" said M.A. "Even you Brago?" she added in surprise.

"I know… its surprising…" said Brago.

"However… I would like to perform a test… to see what kind of mamodos you really are…" said M.A

"What do you mean?" asked Zoro.

"My ability is illusion… and any ordinary illusions either I can sense what your fears are and create them… for both the mamodo and book keeper… not only that but they can cause realistic pain…" said M.A, "However… I don't plan to use the Book Keepers fear today… it would be Overkill…"

"So you want to see if we will run away or confront our fears…" said Brago.

"Bingo!" said M.A.

"What if you have many fears?" asked Yuki.

M.A. sweatdroped "Its only your worst fear…" said M.A, "If you don't do it I refuse to be your allies…"

"I'll do it…" said Brago.

"I'll do it as well…" said Tia.

"I want to do it as well." said Zatch.

"Meru meru meui!" said Ponygon (Translation: I'll do it too!) which Chopper translated.

"I'll do it!" said Kolulu, everyone was surprised by this…

"I will do this too!" said Kanchome.

"I'll do it…" said Yuki quietly.

"Are you sure?" asked Usopp.

"I'm positive…" said Yuki.

"You too Kolulu?" asked Zoro.

Kolulu nodded.

"Okay, who will go first…" said M.A.

"I will…" said Brago.

"This will interesting…" she thought.

The two faced off, Jonouchi took out a book that was covered in blue, purple and white spirals. "Zumaki- Jouuchi!" he read.

An army of pink fuzzy bunny army appeared in front of Brago and Robin. Brago began to twitch, Robin sweatdroped.

"Should I ask?" said Robin.

"No… don't ask…" said Brago.

The leader of the evil bunny army appeared… and it was Usa?

"Now my cute bunny army now we take over the world!" said Usa who began ot laugh evilly.

Robin sighed "Reis…" she read… the attack destroyed the illusion. M.A sweatdroped… knowing that the illusion not only didn't attack but also the contents of the illusion.

"Um… should I keep it a secret?" asked M.A.

Brago glared at her… it was a glare that said "You better… if you don't you will pay"

"Okay will do!" said M.A.

"What was that about?" asked Jonouchi

"Don't ask… just don't ask…" said M.A.

Next was Kanchome…

"Zumaki- Jouuchi!" read Jonouchi.

A vampire appeared, Sanji anime fell.

"Of all the things he's scared of he's scared of vampires the most?" he thought.

"Poruk!" read Sanji and Kanchome took the form of a cross, garlic, a stake and a hammer before the Vampire could attack.

"I don't want to know…" thought M.A.

Then was Ponygon…

"Zumaki- Jouuchi!" read Jonouchi.

A walking boom box, appeared. It played what sounded like a women's voice saying Ponygon, over and over again.

Ponygon looked like he was about to cry but before the boom box was going to attack anyone could do anything Ponygon began to destroy the boom box.

"Meru meri meu meu! Meru mei Meu mei mei! Meru meru! Mei mei! Mei! Mei! Mei! Mei!" screamed Ponygon… (Translation: You evil (censored)! My mother would never that (censored)! Why you (censored)! Take that you (censored)! (Censored)! (Censored)! (Censored)! (Censored)!)

Chopper understood what this meant, he also realized his fear… though it was more of psychological fear as opposed to a more physical fear…

"At least it's a little better than the other two…" thought M.A.

Tia was next…

"Zumaki- Jouuchi!" read Jonouchi.

Another Zatch appeared, Tia blinked… wondering what this was about.

"Sorry Tia… but I choose Kolulu…" said the other Zatch.

Tia began to cry in the corner… she knew it was an illusion… but she didn't want to hear those words.

"I wonder what's wrong with Tia?" asked Zatch.

Ponygon and Kanchome shrugged.

"What is it with these psychological fears… that the one thing I hate about this spell" thought M.A.

Tia turned around and began to choke the illusion Zatch which then disappeared.

"You know I wouldn't be surprised with he does choose someone else…" thought M.A.

Next was Kolulu.

M.A. sighed, "Nothings physically attacked yet… two psychological fears and two irrational fears… what is it with these mamodos…" she thought.

"Zumaki- Jouuchi!" read Jonouchi.

Dark Kolulu appeared as her fear. Before Kolulu could do anything the Dark Kolulu illusion ran towards her and sliced her, although there was no blood the pain was all too real. She screamed in pain.

"Kolulu…" said Zoro.

Kolulu got up, "Don't use any spells… it wouldn't seem right…" she said.

Zoro only nodded he knew that Kolulu had to handle this one on her own… because of what her fear was… it was something she always told him… she was afraid that her other self would loose control and hurt the others. Kolulu ran to her other self. She grabbed her dark self's claws.

"After I'm done with you I'm getting the blonde boy…" said Dark Kolulu cruelly.

"You are never going to hurt him… you aren't going to hurt any one!" yelled Kolulu.

She began to push her dark self away… a few feet away.

"You will never hurt my friends…" said Kolulu.

Dark Kolulu vanished and Kolulu sighed in relief.

"Wow, such an interesting fear… though in a since I'm not surprised…" thought M.A.

It was now Yuki's turn, Yuki looked scared. She had no idea what her worst fear… but she did have a lot of fears… bugs, Reycom, clowns, Reycom coming back, monsters, Reycom coming back and destroying her book… Well if she thought about it was probably Reycom…

"Zumaki- Jouuchi!" read Jonouchi.

Reycom appeared and Yuki paled seeing her older half-brother made her scared unlike last time… but she reminded her self it's was an illusion.

"I wonder what did her brother do to her…" thought M.A.

Reycom used Gikor, which Yuki dodged mostly but one of the ice shards sis hit her.

"You okay?" asked Usopp.

"It's just an illusion don't worry…" lied Yuki she was really scared, "I have an idea though…"

She whispered it into his ear.

"Okay!" said Usopp, "Frostruk!"

Yuki made snow appear which formed into snowmen who began to shout "happy birthday" over and over again. They began to attack Reycom when then Yuki shouted "Now Usopp!"

"Right! Blizdo!" read Usopp.

Yuki sent a wave of Ice and Snow at Reycom who disappeared.

"Wow, I ge3uss she defeated her brother already" thought M.A.

Jonouchi began to laugh, "What's so funny?" asked M.A.

"It's just that her spell reminds me of Frosty the Snowman…" said Jonouchi laughing.

"I guess your right… but I don't think we should burst out singing… we don't want to get this fic band after all…" said M.A.

"What?" said Jonouchi.

"Nothing…" said M.A.

It was now Zatch's turn however, Zatch was all set but Luffy…

"Please…" said Luffy still persistent on Lilith joining his crew.

"No…" said Lilith.

"Please!" said Luffy.

"No…" said Lilith.

"Luffy… I thought you wanted Ko as the musician…" said Tia.

(Flashback)

Back when Usa and Ko were helping taking care of things while every was injured with the fight with Zofis, on the third day Ko was singing quietly to herself, Luffy heard her.

"You have good signing voice." said Luffy.

"So…" said Ko.

"Do you like signing?" asked Luffy.

"None of your business…" said Ko.

"Ko wants to be a pop star when she's older… its her dream…" said Usa.

"Usa!" yelled Ko.

"So you can sing?" asked Luffy.

"I don't want to…" said Ko.

"Please… Ko-Chan…" said Usa doing the eye thing.

"Damn…" thought Ko.

She took out the mike as the two able pirates, 8 mamodos, a perverted skater boy listened and Usa listened. She sang a song called Believe. After she was done Luffy, Zatch, Kolulu, Yuki, Kanchome, Tia, Ponygon and Usa clapped.

"So will you join as the musician?" asked Luffy.

"FOR THE LAST TIME NO!" yelled Ko.

(End of flashback)

"So I'm not your only candidate? Then why don't you try to get her to join and not me?" asked Lilith.

"She hates pirates among other things…" said Tia.

"Oh…" said Lilith.

"Luffy… we have to do this…" said Zatch.

"Oh year right…" said Luffy.

The two set out for their test. M.A. didn't know what to think… she sensed what her fear was… yet she wasn't sure if she should show him it.

"Zumaki- Jouuchi!" read Jonouchi.

"Wait don't!" said M.A.

An illusion of Zeno appeared, Zatch could move. Zeno shot out a bolt of electricity hitting Zatch, combined with the pain and his fear he fainted.

"Zatch!" said Luffy.

"I'm…. sorry… I'm sorry I didn't know he had that kind of fear… if the fear is of a certain mamodo the stronger the fear the stronger the illusion and if the mamodo is very afraid of the mamodo… then the pain the mamodo illusion shows maybe stronger than the mamodo's actual power… the attack is strong… too strong… your memories was erased right…" said M.A.

"Yeah, we recently got them back… except for Zatch…" said Tia.

"There's a mamodo after him… and he knows it… a strong mamodo…" thought M.A. "I should make it up to you… Jonouchi you have money right."

"Yeah…" replied Jonouchi.

"Let's treat them to dinner!" said M.A.

She gave him a smile he couldn't say no to later however, after Zatch woke up… and they were eating dinner he was crying… crying because he knew he didn't have enough money to feed 9 mamodos and Luffy along with 8 people with normal appetites.

"What's wringing?" asked M.A. full.

"Nothing…" said Jonouchi, "Just don't expect me to pay a food bill for a long, long, long time…" he said… "Unless it's a date" he mentally added while blushing.

The next day the Straw Hats were departing.

"Don't get your fear get the best of you… though some of you already conquered your fear… others… I don't want to touch…" said M.A. as Brago began to slightly blush, "This test was to see how you would handle them… Zatch's was unfair, so his doesn't count…" said M.A.

"What do you don't count?" asked Luffy.

"I explained it yesterday… remember?" asked M.A.

"Can you explain it again…" asked Luffy.

"No…" said M.A. with a sweat drop.

"See you around!" said Keahi.

"See you soon!" said Zatch.

And so the Merry Go sailed away.

Hours after they left the island they heard a voice call out "Well isn't Captain Oblivious and his band of idiots!"

Luffy and Zatch looked over where the voice came from and saw Usa and Ko. Ko had on a look of anger mixed with annoyance while Usa gave a friendly wave.

"Hi Usa! Hey Ko have you deiced to become my musician?" asked Luffy.

"For the last time no!" yelled Ko with an angry vein.

Usa sweatdroped with a sigh as the other Straw Hats and mamodos showed up.

"Well I'm afraid this isn't a social visit… we were asked to find you…" said Ko.

"She wanted us to protect her until she found you guys..." said Usa.

"Who?" asked Nami.

"You can come out now…" said Usa.

Someone stepped out from the galley of Usa and Ko's boat. Almost all the Straw Hats were surprised who it was.

"No way…" said Usopp who was the most surprised out of any of them.

Next Time: A young girl who's life was saved by the Straw Hats... someone who's clsoe to them is a book keeper... not only that there's someone who wants revenge! Now she msut search for them so they can help her... however she can't find them but with the help of Usa and Ko can she? Watch as some joins the Straw Hats... Contains another "Why a certain mamodo doesn't have this One Piece character as a book keeper" mini-story.

A/N: I'm not saying who but someone is joining up next chapter...

Yes Yuki's third spell is based off Frosty the Snowman, I was actually considering most of the cast bursting into Frosty the Snowman but changed my mind.

Also one more thing, there will be a reoccurring joke where Luffy wants both Lilith and Ko to join his crew as a musician... I'm planning to add Apollo (Rops' bookkeeper) later on who will also be a candidate for musician... all of them will of course refuse even though he will beg them...


	26. Kitty Cat and Black Cat

A/N: Okay and now to announce who's joining the Straw Hats, drum roll please... (drum roll sound) theteam who's joining the Straw Hats is... Kaya and Nya! I know they call Nya a guy in the dub and you honestly look at that cat and say it's a guy! Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 25: Kitty Cat and Black Cat

Let's rewind a bit… back to when it began, even though there are a lot of mamodo on the grand line there some that were sent to the 4 blues… though the majority were sent to the grand line however most of those sent to the 4 blues headed to the Grand Line… this is the story of two of them, one for protection by her book keeper's friends and the other in pursuit because the 1st book keeper of the mamodo ruined the 2nd mamodo's book keeper's plan… it all began on the ship of the Black Cat pirates…

Captain Kuro was thinking about something… when one of his crew member burst in yelling "Captain Kuro, a talking purple panther with three tails demands to see you sir!" said the crew member.

The infamous pirate stared at the man, either he be:

A. Drunk

B. In a hang over (much like pink elephants)

C. High on drugs,

D. Telling the truth

E. Any but D.

Captain Kuro choose E.

"What are you on?" demanded Kuro.

Suddenly one of his other crew members came flying though the wall covered in claw mark, a purple panther with three tails came in the room through the hole… if believing the crew member was a test then he failed big time. Kuro could no believe his eyes… the panther threw something at him, it was a yellowish colored book.

"Read it…" demanded the talking purple panther with three tails.

Kuro showed no emotion but on the inside he was freaking out… there was a talking panther… it was purple… it had three tails… and it was female? It wasn't a dream he knew it couldn't be…

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"My name is Baransha, I'm a mamodo, a demon from another world… I was sent here to battle for king. However in order for me to become the king… er queen, I require a human partner I can sense you are my partner." said the talking purple talking panther with three tails named Baransha.

"What do you mean?" demanded Kuro.

"In order to fight the human must read the book with emotion, the emotion powers out spells and we can fight the other mamodo. You are my partner…" said Baransha "Read my book…"

Kuro picked up the book and read he only thing he could read "Okeru" he read.

Baransha shot a beam from her mouth at the crewmember she previously attacked.

Kuro smirked he began to form a plan… a brilliant plan, one of revenge…

A little more than a week later in Syrup Village…

Kaya was reading a book under her favorite tree when she heard a meow… she looked up from her book and saw a soaking wet white cat with purple stripes, carried a pale pink book in its mouth.

"Poor thing…" said Kaya.

She placed a bookmark where she last read. She walked slowly towards the cat. The cat dropped the book, sniffed her hand and meowed happily. Kaya picked up the cat as well as the book it was carrying. She brought it in and with Merry's help she dried off the cat.

"So Miss Kaya you wish to keep the cat?" asked Merry.

"Yes I do… I can't help, she's so cute." said Kaya.

"She?" asked Merry.

"I already checked…" said Kaya as she tied a pink ribbon to the cat's tail, "I think call her Nya."

Meanwhile on the edge of town Carrot and Pepper were board, it was the time between they warned the village that pirates were coming. Onion was missing of course chances were he was going to warn them that something weird was happening. He showed up and yelled. "Bad! Really, really bad!"

"What?" asked Pepper in a board tune.

"Their back… those pirates that attacked the village… The Black cat pirates!" yelled Onion.

Both Carrots and Pepper's eyes were wide.

"What are you sure?" asked Carrot.

"I'm positive…" said Onion.

"We should warn Kaya right away!" said Pepper.

They ran to Kaya's mansion as fast as they could.

Meanwhile the black cat's ship landed.

"Boruk!" read Kuro smiling evilly, who would have thought that they would gain three more spells since they has met…

Baransha became invisible, and ran towards Kaya's mansion.

"That should get rid of the guards…" said Kuro slowly fallowing the panther like mamodo.

At Kaya's mansion, Kaya was looking though the book Nya carried in her mouth.

"How strange…" thought Kaya, as she couldn't read anything until she found something she could "The first spell Paperuto?" she thought.

"Excuse me Miss Kaya, those boys want to see you." said a guard who entered the room.

"You know they're always welcome." said Kaya.

The guard left and let the three boys in, they were about to run in when the guard yelled "No running brats!"

They walked in quickly to the room where Kaya and Merry were.

"It's to see you…" said Kaya then noticed the look on their faces, "What is it?"

"It's bad really, really bad!" said Pepper.

Outside the guards were standing guard and shooting the breeze.

"So you hear about the ball game?" said one.

"No what happened?" asked the other.

Right before the guard could say anything he seemed to explode in blood as strange claw marks appear all over him as he screamed in pain, before the other guard could say anything he seemed to explode the same as he screamed in pain.

"Hmm… they seem to be unconscious…" said Baransha's voice.

"I don't care if their dead or alive…" said Kuro adjusting his glasses with his palm.

Back in the mansion Kaya was worried, she knew that even though the boys screamed pirates every morning they would never kid about this. Then they heard the screams of pain from the guards.

"He's here…" said Kaya.

Nya tensed up, she knew something was there…

The doors flew open as nothing was there, then Kuro entered.

"So Miss Kaya it certainly has been a long time…" said Kuro with an evil smirk.

"Klahadore…" Kaya whispered.

"It's a shame Usopp isn't here… I know he went if that Straw Hat, I noticed him in the background of his wanted poster…" said Kuro, "Allow me introduce you to someone… Baransha…"

Baransha appeared to them.

"Is that a giant panther?" asked Onion.

"It's purple and it had three tails…" said Carrot.

"I'm not a panther but a mamodo…" said Baransha.

Everyone was surprised, after all its not everyday who saw a talking panther.

Nya jumped in from of Kaya and hissed at Baransha… the pale pink book began to glow.

Kuro's eyes were wide, "No it can't be…" he said.

"She's a bookkeeper too!" said Baransha.

"What are you talking about?" demeaned Kaya.

"There's another world… known as the Mamodo world every thousand years a battle takes place in the human worlds for king of the mamodo world. 100 mamodos are sent here… In order to fight they need human partners to read the spell books known as bookkeepers, when the spell book is burned the mamodo is sent back to the mamodo world, that little cat here is one of my kind…" said Baransha, "Quite interesting Kuro… killing two birds with one stone…"

"It is…" said Kuro, he pushed up his glasses then read "Okeru"

The beam from Baransha's mouth, Kaya, Nya, Merry and the boys ran from the blast.

"We have to get out of here!" said Pepper.

"Protect Miss Kaya, I'll hold them off!" said Merry.

"Merry…" said Kaya.

Merry nodded, "Don't worry we're protect Miss Kaya in honor of our captain!" said Onion.

The boys lead Kaya and Nya who carried the book in her mouth out of the mansion.

"You think you can stop me?" asked Kuro, "Okeru!"

The beam hit Merry head on and he collapsed.

"Let's go find her…" said Baransha.

Kaya, Nay and the boys were running the woods, they hid in some bushes.

"This is bad really bad!" said Carrot.

"What is that thing?" asked Pepper.

"I don't know…" said Kaya.

Nya was meowing like crazy and pointing at the book.

"Hey wait the butler guy did say something that Kaya's cat was just like the panther, so maybe if she reads that book then maybe she can stop him." said Onion.

"I don't know…" said Kaya.

"Come on its worth a try!" said Pepper.

"Okay, I'll do it…" said Kaya.

Kaya grabbed the book and searched for the spell she was able to read.

"There they are!" yelled Baransha.

Kaya got up with the spell book in hand. She saw both Kuro and Baransha.

A pink beam shot from Nya's body, and went into Baransha's body. Nya began to dace around… so did Baransha.

"What are you doing!" yelled Kuro.

"The spell… its making me do this…" said Baransha.

"Miss Kaya let's the chance to run!" yelled Carrot.

"Okay…" said Kaya.

Kaya and the boys ran away while Nya continued to dance until the spell wore off which took about 10 minutes. Baransha sighed.

"So looks like fate ruined your plans…" said Baransha.

"Not quite I prepared for the off-chance she was one too… I'm glad I did…" said Kuro.

"What's the plan?" asked Baransha.

It was hours later and Kuro didn't find them. Kaya thought it was all clear also they went back to the mansion.

In the mansion Merry regained consciousness, she saw a note for Kaya he began to read it, just when Kaya, entered the room with boys and Nya.

"Merry your all right…" said Kaya with a sigh of relief.

"I think you read this note…" said Merry who already it.

"Dear Kaya,

As you are a book keeper like myself I have decided to leave you alone… for now, however this does no change my plan for revenge… however I will give you advice… run … run away if you don't want your friends to get hurt as there will be more Book keepers to come if possible far worse than myself…

Sincerely, Klahadore."

"Kaya…" said Merry.

"So what should I do?" asked Kaya.

"I have an idea but it's dangerous…" said Merry.

"What is it?" asked Kaya.

"Well, I know there is one person who will protect you with his life… however the place he's in is…" said Merry.

"Your talking about Usopp… but he's in the Grand Line…" said Kaya.

"Yes… I know it's dangerous but this mamodo battle may be more dangerous than the grand line itself…" said Merry.

"I'll think about…" said Kaya.

The next day Kaya was sitting under her favorite tree… thinking… this was the tree that Usopp would sit in and tell her about his adventures…

"Should I?" she asked herself.

Nya showed up and meowed happily at her.

"Are you telling me I should fallow my heart?" asked Kaya.

Nya nodded, Kaya knew Nya could understand humans being a mamodo.

"I'll do then…" said Kaya.

Kaya went to Merry and talked to him.

"So you want to find Usopp, don't you?" asked Merry.

Kaya didn't say anything, "I knew you would, I have prepared a ship just incase…" said Merry.

"Oh Merry…" said Kaya.

The next day, they prepared to leave for the Grand Line, the boys said their good bye.

"Remember to say hi for the Captain for us…" said Pepper.

"I will…" said Kaya.

"We'll tell the village that you went to a fine Doctor school…" said Onion.

"Thank you…" said Kaya.

"Even though many of the people will probably figure you went to look for the captain…" said Carrot.

Kaya couldn't help but to sweat drop.

And so Kaya, Nya and Merry sailed off with a small crew to serve Kaya…

Meanwhile Kuro was explaining his plans to Baransha.

"You see she will be the key to get my revenge on Usopp and the Straw Hat… I know that she would try to look for him." said Kuro giving an evil smile.

And so they arrived at the grand line, it was indeed dangerous, there were storms everyday they were out at sea. And Kaya even had to go though a couple mamodo fights, during the Journey she burned two books as well gained two more spells. However the search was not going well, they had used Luffy's wanted poster, it ranged from them not seeing him to this…

"Excuse have you seen this man?" asked Merry to a man on the street.

"Yes I have…" said the man.

"So you know where he is?" asked Kaya.

"No… if I did I would beat him up… he ruined my restaurant… he ate us out of business…" said the man punching his fist.

To a lesser extent they searched for Usopp using the wanted poster, even though you could barely see him and i9t from behind.

"Aye yes I've seen him…" said a salty old fisherman while they were in his fishing shop.

"So you know where he is?" asked Kaya happily.

"Aye that be Handsome Joe! He dances for pocket change…" said the fisherman, she turned around and called out "Joe ye have some customers"

A little person who looked a lot like Usopp from behind danced around while playing a sea shanty on the accordion.

"Sorry, he's not the man we're looking for…" said Merry.

Kaya, Merry and Nya left as Handsome Joe held a cup out for coins. Nya came back and put some paper money in his cup. Handsome Joe began to dance around happily.

"Paper money… no he'll be dancing around for hours…" said the fisherman.

Until one day they reached an island, everyone was celebrating… expect for one girl who was just watching the clouds, she had short blue hair and had a base cap on… this girl is indeed Ko

"That Usa… she should know that she should shop before we give back…" said Ko to herself.

"Excuse me…" said Merry.

"What?" asked Ko

"We were wondering if you have seen this man?" asked Merry taking out Luffy's wanted poster.

"Why?" asked Ko.

"Because we're looking for him…" said Kaya.

"Maybe I have… then again maybe I haven't…" said Ko.

"So have you?" asked Kaya.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Ko.

"It's complicated…" said Kaya.

"Well unless something happens then I'm not telling you what I know… I don't care about money so don't try to pay me…" said Ko.

"Please... if you know where he is… tell me…" said Kaya.

"I have met him once… but I don't like the guy… I don't like pirates in general so get…" said Ko.

"Ko!" yelled a voice.

"Damn it!" yelled Ko.

Usa shoed up holding bags of groceries.

"I found every thing…" said Usa, "What's going on?"

"They're trying to find Captain Oblivious…" said Ko.

"Really… what's your reason?" asked Usa suspiciously.

"Well… I need his help with something…" said Kaya.

"Oh… really" said Usa then she noticed Nya, "Oh what a cute kitty! Can I pet it?"

"Sure…" said Kaya.

Usa began to pet Nya and Nya like her.

"Great… thanks to you Usa we have to go see him…" said Ko.

"So you know where he is." said Merry.

"Yes and no… last I saw him he was headed to Higuna Island but that was week ago… probably left since then…" said Ko.

"Can we talk to you then… so we can get away from the partiers…" said Merry.

Ko sighed, "Fine…"

They met in the Galley of Kaya's ship, the chef made them some food and they discussed the matter.

"Like I said I dislike pirates… however my sister on the other hand… she's friend's with Luffy and his crew so I know she wants to help…" said Ko she looked at Usa was playing with Nya with a cat toy, "And she's going to make do it too… but first I need to know why you're looking for them as I can clearly tell your not from the grand line, are you?"

"No… it's a long story…" said Kaya.

Both Usa and Ko listened to the story it was about how Kuro became her butler and how she became sick when her parents died and Usopp cheered her up, also about the fight with Luffy agaisnt Kuro as well about the mamodo.

"So you gave them the ship… now that I think about it… Merry's head does look like the figure head…" said Usa.

Ko gave a sigh, then said "You maybe surprised to find out that we do know about the mamodo battle. In fact the…" said Ko.

But Usa shit her mouth, "We met a group of nice book keepers… all of them work together for a goal to stop the battles wit their mamodo and their all friends and friends with other teams as well…" said Usa.

"Usa!" said Ko getting Usa's hand off her mouth.

"Will you excuse us for a moment?" asked Usa.

She grabbed Ko and they talked on deck, "What was that about?" asked Ko.

"I know you were about to tell that all members of the Straw Hats are book keepers as well… I don't think we should tell her yet…" said Usa.

"How come she has to find out sooner or later…" said Ko.

"Ko… out yourself in her place, she has been traveling for months looking for them, then to find out from two people barley even know that her best friend… maybe her enemy… if she finds out from us then it will break her heart… but if she finds out from them… then even if does consider him her enemy at least she saw him…" said Usa.

Ko sweatdroped, "Fine…" said Ko.

Meanwhile in the Galley, Kaya and Merry were discussing something.

"I think I should leave you with them…" said Merry.

"Why?" asked Kaya.

"I think Klahadore maybe fallowing us… these two girls may seem a little strange but they also seem trustworthy… I also have the feeling they can protect you if something happens… after all there have been a few pirate attacks…" said Merry.

During the time there had indeed been quite a few pirate attacks many member of the crew had been injured but none fortunately had died…

"Are you sure…" said Kaya.

"I'm sure…" said Merry.

"Merry…" said Kaya quietly.

Usa and Ko arrived in the Galley.

"Okay, so um… should we get our boat and tie to this one?" asked Usa.

"That won't be necessary…" said Merry.

Later in Usa and Ko's small boat they were preparing to leave.

"Now you two… you must protect Miss Kaya…" said Merry.

"I will stake my honor of the Gi Clan that she'll get there safe!" said Usa.

"Yeah, yeah, honor of the Kone Clan… According to my predictions it should take less than a week… by this day next week she'll be with them." said Ko.

"Now Kaya… please be careful…" said Merry.

"You should be careful yourself Merry…" said Kaya.

"Send my regards to Usopp…" said Merry.

"I will…" said Kaya.

"Good bye Miss Nya…" said Merry.

Nya meowed as if saying good bye.

And so Kaya and Nya with their new body guards, they were suspired to find that Usa was a rabbit girl and Ko was a cat girl… even more surprising was that Usa seemed to get along with Nya at lot more than Ko. A few days later they got an island.

"I think they either are here or just left… Maybe we should ask around…" said Ko.

"Good idea…" said Usa.

Nya meowed loudly then pointed to a group of four people… two of them were mamodo two were human… they were M.A., Jonouchi, Lilith and Keahi.

"Mamodos…" said Kaya.

Ko had an idea, "You three hide and I'm going to ask them something."

Ko walked over to them while Usa, Kaya and Nya went to hide in their boat.

"Excuse me…" said Ko.

"Yeah…" said M.A.

"Have you seen a mamodo named Zatch Bell and his Book Keeper who happens to be the idiotic yet infamous pirate captain Monkey D. Luffy?" asked Ko with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Yeah, he just left the island… why?" asked Keahi.

"Well I can't tell because it's a secret but I'm look for the Straw Hats and those are probably the most noticeable… after all a boy in a dress is pretty notable…" said Ko with the hint of annoyance in her voice.

"What did he do you?" asked Jonouchi.

"Well I'm not looking for revenge just for help… though he keep asking me to be his musician…" said Ko.

"Your name wouldn't happen to be Ko would it?" asked Lilith.

"How did you know?" asked Ko.

A few minutes later Ko got to the boat and said "It's all good, they left the island an hour ago so we should find them by sundown…" said Ko.

"Thank goodness…" said Kaya.

"Hey what's wrong?" asked Usa.

"You know how Captain Oblivious keeps asking me to join his crew as his musician… I'm not the only one… the human girl is also a candidate to be the musician…" said Ko.

Usa sweatdroped. And so they headed off to search for the Straw Hats again. A few hours late Ko was looking though the telescope and saw the ship.

"We found them…" said Ko.

"Really…" said Kaya.

"I have a nice idea, how about you and Nya hide in the galley then we'll surprise them…" said Usa.

Kaya nodded and went into the Galley. A few minutes later they got to the Merry Go, she couldn't help but to laugh when Ko yelled at Luffy.

"You can come out now…" said Usa.

Kaya came out with a small smile, she was very happy to see Usopp.

"It's good to see you again Usopp…" said Kaya.

Meanwhile a few islands back… Higuna island to be precise Kuro saw Merry… but Merry didn't see him… he knew that Kaya was now with the Straw Hats… and it was time to formulate his main plan for revenge…

Mini-Story: Why Captain Morgan isn't Baransha's book keeper

Me: Hey, yes once again there was a change in casting, I'll explain originally I wanted Captain Morgan to be Baransha's bookkeeper… and I bet you can guess why.

(Crickets chirp)

Me: (sweat drop) I guess I have to explain it, you see winter knight is a huge fan of the '80s one of his favorite shows is He-Man. One of the evil master's of the universe is known as Trap jaw and look a lot like Captain Morgan, so my boyfriend often jokes about that, he also jokes that Baransha look like Panthor, Skeletor's giant cat. So it would be one giant He-man joke… however because of that everyone made He-Man jokes during filming things sort of changed, let's watch.

Joke 1: "Where's Skeletor"

(Luffy and Zatch were facing agaisnt Captain Morgan and Baransha)

Captain Morgan: Now what are you last words Straw Hat?

Luffy: Yeah… where's Skeletor?

Me: (laughing) Cut!

(Zoro with Kolulu are getting ready for battle with Captain Morgan)

Captain Morgan: Now Zoro, it's time I finish you off like I meant to do at the base…

Zoro: I have one thing I need know… do you know where Skeletor is, I've been looking for him.

Me: (laughing) Cut.

(Cut back to me)

Me: Well most of the jokes were them asking where Skeletor was so expect one joke it was the final straw for him… and you might want to laugh at this.

Joke 2: "By the power of Grey Skull!"

(The fight between Zoro and Dark Kolulu VS Captain Morgan with Baransha is getting intense however Chopper appears wearing armor caring a toy sword shows up)

Captain Morgan: What are you doing here, your not in scene.

Chopper: By the power of Grey Skull (transforms into heavy point) I have the power!

(Me, Zoro, Dark Kolulu burst out laughing)

Chopper: Come Battle Cat!

(Ponygon in his Gou Shudoruk armor shows up, Zoro, Dark Kolulu and myself are laughing even harder than before, Captain Morgan on the other hand)

Captain Morgan: That's it! I quit! I (censored) quit! It's non-stop He-man Jokes! Damn it! I'm not going top appear in this fanfic at all! I quit! See you in other fanfics! Damn it!

(Captain Morgan storms out)

Baransha: Knew he'd quit, I actually found the jokes to be quite funny, so Emma, am I going to appear in this fanfic or am I going to not appear at all?

Me: I have a back up and a new plot point all set up incase this happened…

Baransha: Good…

(Cut back to me)

Me: If Captain Morgan had been Baransha's bookkeeper then Kaya would have not joined the cast… then we would have done the mirror arc as it was in the anime involving Nya…

End of Mini-story

Next Time: Usopp doesn't think it's a good idea for Kaya to stay...this makes Kaya upset... so Chopper, Yuki, Nya and Usa try to get them to patch things up.But things heat up when Usopp, Kaya, Yuki and Nya face off agaisnt a mamodo... meanwhile Kois angry with Luffy fornot telling hershe's not the only candidate for musician...

A/N: Don't expect Kuro to reappear any time soon...


	27. Talking…

A/N: Whoa! Not only didbrake the 200 page mark with Microsoft word... but also 5000 hits! Yay!

Chapter 26: Talking…

Usa helped Kaya up onto the Merry Go. When she got up she was surprised to find children on board… not ordinary children but mamodos.

Usa said "I knew… that's how we found out about the battle… but remember what I said about the group that lives together peacefully…"

"Oh…" said Kaya.

"Kaya… what are you doing here…" asked Usopp.

Kaya sighed and took out her spell book. Nami, Usopp and Zoro were surprised by this… Luffy was picking his nose and wasn't paying attention.

Later in the Galley Kaya had finished her story, and after inductions, flirting on Sanji's part, threats on Ko's part (to Sanji of course).

"I was hopping you could help me…" said Kaya.

"Of course…" said Nami.

"We'll do it! Your our friend and you gave us our ship!" yelled Luffy.

Everyone covered their ears because of Luffy.

"Geez, Captain Oblivious next time… try to be a little quieter…" said Ko sarcastically.

"What do you think Usopp?" asked Nami.

"I think… she should have stayed the village…" said Usopp.

Kaya's eyes wide, everyone else was surprised about what he said. Usopp got up to leave the Galley. Kaya looked like she was about to cry but didn't. Chopper and Yuki looked out the door way while Nya and Usa looked at Kaya.

Later just outside the Galley Door Yuki and Chopper were talking.

"I wonder what's gotten into Usopp? He hasn't told me a story since this morning…" said Yuki.

"I think it has to with Kaya." said Chopper.

"Isn't she that girl who was sick and gave Luffy the ship?" said Yuki.

Chopper nodded.

At that very moment, Usa was sitting on the steps leading to the back upper deck, while Nya sat on her lap.

"I know I barely know Kaya… but I do know one thing… she was really excited to see Usopp... was she excited before she met me?" asked Usa.

Nya nodded, Usa sighed.

"Usopp won't even speak to her, she seems really sad…" said Usa

At the exact same moment both Usa and Yuki said "I wish there was some way to get those to talk to each other…"

Both heard what each other said, Usa and Nya looked up while Yuki and Chopper looked down.

Usa sweatdroped "You're talking about Usopp and Kaya too, aren't you?" asked Usa.

"That's right…" said Chopper.

"Want to join us?" asked Yuki.

Both climbed the stairs.

They got down to business meddling… er helping Usopp and Kaya make up.

"You really can help?" asked Yuki to Usa.

"Yeah, Ko said we're going to stay here 'till we get to the next island… then she mumbled something about "revenge agaisnt Captain Oblivious" and laughed evilly." said Usa.

Meanwhile Ko was finishing a song called Stars (You Don't Have to Worry) while Luffy, Zatch and Kolulu listened. When she finished Luffy yelled "Encore! Encore!"

"No…" said Ko coldly.

"Why?" asked Luffy.

"Because I don't want to…" said Ko who gave an evil chuckle.

Meanwhile…

"Does anyone have any ideas?" asked Chopper.

"Nope." said Usa.

"None at all…" said Yuki.

"Meow…" meowed Nya (Translation: Can't think of anything…)

"..." replied Chopper.

Over the course of the he next few days Kaya rarely spoke neither did Usopp. Also Ko would sing a song then deny an encore. Finally during one dinner Luffy asked something that no one had asked for some reason.

"What's the next island?"

"I believe it's Lily Island." said Robin.

"Lily Island?" asked Tia.

"I know that place, it's a nice island there's a town and also a very nice botanical garden." said Usa.

"Really?" asked Kolulu.

"We've been there many times…" said Ko.

"I've been there once as well…" said Robin.

Yuki got an idea from this. After dinner there was a discussion with the GUAKTTTEO

(Getting Usopp And Kaya To Talk To Each Other… they couldn't come up with a better name).

"Why don't we bring them to botanical gardens, it might be a great place to get them to talk to each other!" said Yuki.

"How are we going to get them there if Usopp refuses to face Kaya except during meals?" asked Chopper.

Usa had a great idea "Leave that to me!" said Usa she whispered the plan to them.

Meanwhile at the Lily Island Botanical Gardens two figures were doing something.

"Good work… I think tomorrow we're be able to try using moving targets…" said the taller of the two figures.

They began to walk away, a tree was covered in vines, the vines retreated leaving the tree covered in strange marks.

The next day after they landed on the island Usa grabbed Kaya's arm and began to drag her to the botanical gardens while Nya walked behind them.

"Usa why are we going?" asked Kaya.

"Because you need to take a break and relax! Enjoy the scenery! Have fun!" said Usa.

"But why are you dragging me?" asked Kaya.

"Uhhh…" said Usa.

Nya sweatdroped and sighed.

Meanwhile Usopp, Yuki and Chopper were already at the botanical gardens.

"Wow this flower is pretty!" said Yuki.

"Why did you drag me here?" asked Usopp.

"Because you've been depressed…" said Yuki.

"She's right you have…" said Chopper.

"We thought doing something might cheer you up…" said Chopper.

Yuki nodded in agreement.

"Hey look the fountain's lighting up!" said Yuki, "Usa told me that every hour the fountain lights up!"

It was a glass flower shaped fountain and every hour on the hour it lit up different colors.

That exact moment Kaya, Usa and Nya got to the fountain.

Usa noticed Usopp, Yuki and Chopper nearby, Yuki and Chopper noticed them Usa did a thumbs up to them.

(Flashback)

Usa was explaining her plan, "Okay the plan is to meet up at the fountain when it lights up, it light up every hour on the hour… so the plan it to get them together when their together leave them alone and let them work the rest out… hopefully it will work." said Usa.

"Hopefully?" asked Chopper, Yuki and Nya who meowed in the same tone.

"If not… we shouldn't try to meddle any more as they would be on to us…" Usa.

The other three sweatdroped.

"So it's an all or nothing shot?" asked Chopper.

Usa smiled and nodded.

Chopper couldn't help but top sweat drop.

(End of flashback)

Yuki grabbed Usopp's hand said, "Let's head over this way so we can see it different angle!"

Chopper fallowed them Yuki stopped when she got to Kaya's group.

"Usopp…" said Kaya quietly.

"Kaya…" said Usopp quietly.

"What are you doing here?" asked Usa using flawless acting.

"Well we thought it would be a good idea if we took Usopp to the gardens!" said Yuki who couldn't act her way out of a paper bag… who could blame her, she's only 6.

"This was a set up wasn't it?" asked Usopp.

Usa began to whistle innocently, Yuki twiddled her thumbs, Chopper put his hands behind his back and grinned and Nya took out a ball of yarn and played with it cutely.

"Your poses aren't helping…" said Usopp with a sweat drop.

"Well anyways... see you later…" said Usa.

All 4 ran as fast they could Usopp sweatdroped while Kaya laughed at this. After all 4 were gone both looked at each other.

"So… why did you come?" asked Usopp.

"Well I was worried… that people in the village would get hurt in the cross fire…" said Kaya, "I know how dangerous it is on the Grand Line but I know for a fact that the Mamodo battle is just dangerous I know… I've been in two fights… Nya and I won and burned both books…"

"Wait you burned two books?" asked Usopp with a sweat drop.

"Yes… why?" asked Kaya.

"I only burned one…" said Usopp.

"Oh really? I guess it's better than none" said Kaya.

"Your right…" said Usopp.

Things between them got better… meanwhile Usa was laying on the ground "Sooo hungry…" she moaned as her stomach growled.

Nya meowed something and Chopper translated "You missed lunch didn't you?"

Usa nodded, "I bet if some sort of enemy would come I would be able to fight him off…" said Usa jokingly.

"You don't think that would happen?" asked Yuki.

"No way…" said Usa.

"Juron!"

Roots shot up from the ground, grabbing both Chopper and Usa tightly so much neither could move or do anything.

"Two down…" said a young appearing from behind on of the roots he had a beanie on and wore something a teenager would wear

"Two to go…" said a boy he wore a strange green outfit… it was also clear he was a mamodo, "These two are mamodos I'm sure of it…"

"Really… what about the deer thing in the roots…" said the teenager who's a bookkeeper.

"For some reason I don't it's a mamodo." said the mamodo.

Both Nya and Yuki took this time to run they found Usopp and Kaya sitting under a tree with Usopp telling her one of his adventures (lies).

"Oh good you guys are getting along" said Yuki cheerfully.

Nya stared at her and meowed angrily then Yuki remembered.

"Oh yeah… a mamodos attacking!" yelled Yuki.

"What?" said Usopp.

"And he captured Chopper and Usa!" said Yuki.

Suddenly more roots came up from the ground and they had more people in them.

"This look bad…" said Usopp.

"We have to save those people." said Kaya.

"Juron!"

Roots quickly came out of the ground.

"Kyadopan!" read Kaya.

Nya used her claws to slash the roots to small pieces.

"That was quick thinking…" said a voice belong to the book keeper, he and his mamodo appeared from behind a tree.

"We came her for practice with moving targets… who would have thought w2e found two mamodo teams here?" said the mamodo, "You ready Haru?"

"I am, Sugino… Juron!" read the bookkeeper named Haru.

Several roots came from the ground.

"Kyadopan!" read Kaya.

"Blizdo!" read Usopp.

Nya sliced a few roots and Yuki froze the others.

"Kaya I have an idea…" said Usopp he whispered it her as well as their mamodos partners. All three nodded.

"What do you think your doing?" asked Haru.

"Frostruk!" read Usopp.

Yuki used her snow minion attack, all the snowman shouting "Happy Birthday!" began to attack Haru and Sugino. It was the first time that these little snowmen truly fought… as it turns out they are really strong.

Yuki and Nya lead their bookkeepers to where Chopper and Usa were trapped in the vines.

"Kyadopan!" read Kaya.

Nya slashed the roots Usopp tried to catch both Chopper and Usa but instead they both landed on him... hard

"Meow…" meowed Nya (Translation: Ouch)

"Little help…" said Usopp.

Yuki managed to get Usa and Chopper off of him. Both were unconscious but breathing. Chopper began to wake up.

"What happened?" he asked.

"A mamodo is attacking…" said Yuki.

Chopper sighed, "And I didn't bring Ponygon… sorry I can't help…"

"That's okay… where is Ponygon?" asked Usopp.

"He wanted to stay at the ship and watch Ko's revenge agaisnt Luffy…" said Chopper with a sweat drop.

Meanwhile back on the ship Ko was finishing called Hikari no Prism. When she finished Luffy clapped.

"Can you sing another?" asked Luffy.

"No…" said Ko coldly.

"Why?" asked Luffy.

"Because I don't want to…" said Ko.

Ponygon, Kanchome, Brago and Sanji were watching this.

"I wonder what Luffy will do this time?" asked Brago.

"I don't know…"said Sanji.

Back at the botanical gardens, Usopp was laying down a plan.

"Are you sure about it?" asked Kaya.

Usopp nodded.

"Marshmallows! Marshmallows! They're after me! Run! Run!" cried Usa in her sleep.

The other 5 stared at her.

"I think we should take her with us…" said Chopper.

"Yeah…" said Usopp with a sweat drop.

Meanwhile Sugino had defeated all of Yuki's snowmen. Sugino was touching a tree which he used to communicate with the plants and sense where they were.

"Their in one place… we should sneak up on them right now before they move…" said Sugino.

"They should know that can't escape!" said Haru.

Both snuck on the group and hid in some bushes, however Nya knew where they were and hissed. Because of this both came out of the bushes.

"What a very perceptive mamodo… Juron!" said Haru.

Chopper changed to Heavy Point and picked up Usa. He, Kaya and Nya ran away while Usopp and Yuki stayed.

"So you want to fight!" said Sugino.

"You won't want to fight us! We burnt 20 books!" said Usopp.

"That's right!" said Yuki.

"Liar…" said both Sugino and Haru at the same time.

Usopp and Yuki sweatdroped.

"Juron!" read Haru.

"Blizdo!" read Usopp.

Meanwhile Kaya, Nya and Chopper got the last person down from the roots. Kaya was tired from using all those spells and needed a rest while Chopper looked over one of the people who were still unconscious.

"Chopper… can I ask you something?" asked Kaya.

"Yeah what is it?" replied Chopper.

"I was wondering if you would me with something." said Kaya.

"What do you mean?" asked Chopper.

"Um… well" said Kaya.

Back with the fight both Usopp was getting pretty tired from the fight, however Haru look fine.

"Hmm… you don't have that many spells within you. I guess its time to launch the spell…" said Sugino.

"Right… Raja Jugaro!" read Haru.

A large flower came out of the ground and began to shoot out large seeds.

"Frigisheld!" read Usopp.

Yuki did her ice shield which froze the seeds on contact. Now was Usopp's chance, he snuck up on Haru and with his trusty slingshot he managed to shoot his spell book from his hand. He used one of his Fire Stars and burned the spell book. Haru's eyes widened at Sugino faded away. He ran away as Usopp collapsed to his knees. Yuki ran to her bookkeeper.

"All right we won!" said Yuki.

"We did…" said Usopp.

"Um… what are we going to about the gardens?" asked Yuki.

She was right much of the gardens were a mess… Usopp didn't know what to say but only sweatdroped.

Later they walked back to the ship, Usa was concouis and no longer hungry, they were also interacted by the island police… every single person at the gardens. They let them go as there was nothing to hold them with. The police also fed Usa so she wasn't hungry.

"Well at things were success." said Yuki.

"Your right…" said Usa.

Usopp and Kaya were walking back next to each other.

The got back to the ship to find Luffy grabbing onto one of Ko's legs begging for Ko to stay as the musician… or at least do another encore.

"Please…" whined Luffy.

"No!" said Ko.

The next day during breakfast Kaya has an announcement to make.

"As you know… I'm not a fighter… but I want to help out as much as I can. I asked Chopper if I could help him out." said Kaya.

"Really?" asked Usopp.

Kaya nodded.

"I agreed because I do need help when I treat you guys with treating wounds…" said Chopper.

"Why Chopper? Why not your truly." said Sanji.

Awkward silence which was broken by Ko saying "Even I could guess why…"

Kaya couldn't help but to laugh "Well to be honest, I want to be a doctor in the future." said Kaya.

"That great Kaya." said Usopp.

"You know she has a point, about the positions I mean there are a lot of positions that should be taken before musician… like assiant cook, assiant doctor, carpenter, battle strategist." said Ko.

Usa was about to say something but Ko said "Don't you dare…" which shut her up.

And so Usa and Ko left and Kaya became an unofficial member of the Straw Hats. However one thing is for certain… she really needs to get used to the crew's insanity…

Next Time: Zatch finds a small segment of mirror, however Brago knows what it is... what does it have to with the mamodo battle... and what's with that mamodo? What does all have to with a mirror?

A/N: Interesting side fact, Lily Island was a place from The Rabbit and The Cat (the first story with Usa and Ko), it was a minor place and I couldn't come up with names... so expect River Island to appear soon.


	28. The Mystery of the Mirror

A/N: I was unsure if I was going to do this but I deiced to when E-102 Gamma asked me to. It's the Mirror Arc but very very different... enjoy!

Chapter 27: The Mystery of the Mirror

Zatch was swimming naked hoping to find some yellow tail. When he caught one he got distracted by something shiny on the seafloor. He swam towards it and saw it was a mirror. He was begging to run out air so he resurfaced where Kolulu and Tia waited for him on the lower deck.

"Where's the yellow tail?" asked Kolulu.

"I didn't catch one I did find this on the sea floor though." said Zatch holding up the mirror.

Tia could see what it was and she sweatdroped, "You got distracted by something shiny?" she asked.

"Yeah why?" asked Zatch.

"Oh it's nothing…" said Tia with another sweat drop.

Both brought down the later which he used to climb up. Kolulu handed Zatch his dressed while blushing.

"Maybe you should get dressed…" she said.

Zatch out on his dress and began to play with the mirror he found. He tossed it into the air and it landed on Brago's head. Causing a huge bump to appear in his head.

"I'm so sorry Brago!" said Zatch.

"It's okay…" said Brago he picked up the mirror and when he picked it up his eyes widened. "It can't be…" he thought. "Zatch where did you find this!"

"I found it a few minutes ago. Why?" asked Zatch.

"Because this thing could mean trouble…" said Brago.

"What is it?" asked Tia.

"I'll explain later…" said Brago he left to get the others and took the mirror with him.

"No fair Brago! That's my mirror!" whined Zatch.

Brago managed to get everyone into the galley.

"What is it?" asked Nami.

Brago tossed the mirror on to the table.

"So what's it just a piece of mirror." said Luffy.

"It more than that… you see in the mamodo world there's a mirror that when reflected against a spell it gives the mamodo 100 times the power than their normally have… it's illegal to use by the way. However right before the battle it was stolen. When I first arrived on earth I saw a strange light and I knew the light had tracings of mamodos power to it… somehow I knew the mirror broke… I know who ever stole it is after it…" said Brago.

Meanwhile on a small boat a big bald man was holding a paper flower that seemed to twitch.

"So ones nearby…" he said no one in particular.

Back on the Merry Go they were discussing where to place the mirror.

"I know Volcan take it!" said Zatch holding up his poorly made toy.

"No I don't think so." said Nami.

"What about Nya's littler box?" said Sanji.

"Yeah no one would dare go in there!" said Luffy.

Nya gave the two a death glare.

"I don't think she'd like that…" said Chopper.

"What about Ponygon's... pony box thingamajig…?" said Luffy.

"He's right no one would dare go in there…" said Sanji.

Ponygon looked at his fellow animal-like mamodo.

"Meru meru mei, meru meru mei" said Ponygon (Translation: I get the rubber man, you get the love cook)

"Meow" meowed Nya (Translation: Deal)

Ponygon began to attack Luffy while Nya began to attack Sanji while Chopper and Kaya attempted to calm down their mamodo partners.

"I don't think hiding them in their toilets will deter their hopes of finding the mirror." said Brago with a sweat drop.

Back with the bald man, he saw the Merry Go, he steered his boat towards it and he smiled to himself.

Back in the Galley "So it's decided we hide with Nami's treasure…" said Brago.

Everyone nodded to this even Nami, she didn't mind of course.

"Come out with the mirror now!" yelled a voice.

Zatch peeked out the door.

"Hey there's a man outside…" said Zatch.

"That can't be good…" said Zoro.

They all went out and saw the large bald man holding a spell book.

"Give me your piece of the mirror now!" said the man.

"Why would you do if we don't?" asked Tia.

The man took out scissors and a glue stick. "Baris!" read the man as the glue stick and scissors turned into a mamodo… that resembled a glue stick with eyes wearing a red scarf with scissors on its back. The Straw hats and their mamodo partners couldn't help but to sweat drop at the sight of the mamodo.

"Now go Cut N' Paste!" said the man.

The Straw hats anime fell after hearing his name.

"I wouldn't have guessed that was his name…" said Nami sarcastically.

"So who's going to fight him?" asked Brago with his eye twitching.

"Um…" said Kolulu.

"You want to fight him don't you?" asked Nami.

Kolulu nodded, after the test with M.A. she realized the best way to calm to dark side is to fight.

"I'm ready when you are…" said Zoro.

Kolulu nodded and took off her dress.

"Zeruk!" read Zoro.

Kolulu transformed into Dark Kolulu and ran towards Cut N' Paste. She began to slash his claws at him as Cut N' Paste attempted to dodge.

"What are we going to do with her Kiichiro?" asked Cut N' Paste.

"I have an idea… Ganzu Poreid!" read the bookkeeper Kiichiro.

Cut N' Paste's top open and his glue shot out of him. The glue aimed for Dark Kolulu.

"Zerudo!" read Zoro.

Dark Kolulu floated up and avoided the glue.

"Aw… crap…" said Kiichiro.

"Is my book going to burned?" asked Cut N' Paste.

"We still have this spell!" said Kiichiro.

"Oh yeah use it!" said Cut N's Paste.

"Oh no you don't! Zerusen!" said Zoro.

Dark Kolulu sent her fist out at Kiichiro, knocking the spell book out of his hand after they came back to her she ripped it shreds using her crawls… the shreds set on fire and Cut N's Paste disappeared. Kiichiro was about to leave when Sanji stopped him.

"So was your mamodo the one who stole the mirror?" asked Sanji.

"No we were paid to steal form you! I swear!" said Kiichiro.

Meanwhile far away in a technologically advanced ship two figures were looking though a telescope.

"So I see that he failed…" said the smaller of the two that were clearly a mamodo.

"I think maybe we should try other means…" said the taller of the two who was the mamodo's book keeper.

Do you think it wise to steal from those pirates… I can clear see that they are… how the hell did that guy did that!" yelled the mamodo as he watched Luffy Gum Gum Pistol Kiichiro away.

"He ate a devil fruit… and yes… pirates are such fools… it will be easy taking the mirror fragment of them…" said the bookkeeper.

"I know they maybe stupid… but Jesus! That guy just sent that huge man like he was nothing." said the mamodo.

"…" said the book keeper, "I have hear many things about him and he's an idiot…"

"That maybe…" said the mamodo.

"Please stop talking about it…" said the bookkeeper.

"Fine… so what shall we do?" asked the mamodo.

"Well first we have to come up with a plan to get the mirror fragment back… then you will be king…" said the Bookkeeper.

"Excellent…" said the mamodo.

Next Time: The mamodo who stole the mirror attempts to steal it when their sleeping... bad idea... watch as the mamodo will dodge several bullets as he learns why you must never go into the girl's rooms when sleeping...

A/N: If you were wondering that mamodo is not an OC Cut N' Paste is a real a mamodo from the anime... I could not make up something that lame if I wanted to... winter knight did come close with Sinken Swim... the kitchen sink mamodo...


	29. The Attempted Theft of the Mirror

A/N: I meant to put this up yesterday but I having troble uploading.

Chapter 28: The Attempted Theft of the Mirror

It was late at night, Zoro was on guard… or rather asleep while on guard duty. If was awake then he would have saw the small figure race on the deck and into the girl's cabin… if he was awake not only would he have stopped him but warned him of the danger of going in there. The figures who was a mamodo snuck in as quietly as possible… however he didn't' see the trip wire several bells sounded which woke up the girls. The mamodo hid.

"What happened?" asked Kaya rubbing her eyes.

"Someone tried to come in…" said Nami lighting a lamp.

Nya looked around, she shrugged.

"There's no one here." said Tia.

Nya meowed and nodded.

"That's strange…" said Robin.

"The door to the men's cabin is locked…" said Kaya.

"Maybe it was a mouse." said Kolulu.

"It probably was…" said Yuki.

"I hope so…" said Nami turning off the lamp.

The mamodo sighed, all he knew was that it was in here… maybe he should have waited to dock at an island and go in while no one was around… then again he wanted that mirror…

"Okay do you have com link?" said the mamodo whispering.

"I do…" said the book keeper though a special snail phone, "Take out the glass tube… it will help you find any trip wire."

The mamodo took out a glass tube and placed on the ground.

From the communicator the bookkeeper's voice read "Faigar!"

A small flame came from the mamodo's finger and placed on the glass tube, every single trip wire was shown. There was one place where there was exceptional amount of trip wire.

"That's strange…" said the mamodo.

"What?" asked his bookkeeper.

"There's a place there's a lot of trip wire… do you think that's where the mirror is?" asked the mamodo.

"Possibly… what is it?" asked the bookkeeper.

"A set of dressers…" said the mamodo, he began to creep towards it.

On the boat that his bookkeeper was in he thought "A set of dressers… wait that might mean…" he realized something "Don't look in there its not there… its dangerous to look in there!"

"What do you mean professor?" asked the mamodo.

The bookkeeper whispered it to him.

"It's a what?" asked the mamodo.

More whispering, "Oh… _oh…_oh… ewww…" said the mamodo.

"Exactly…" said the bookkeeper.

"But what if their keeping it with them?" asked the mamodo.

"I haven't thought of it." said the bookkeeper.

The mamodo carefully began to look though the drawl… it wasn't in there however… several traps were set up… including rocks falling on him and other things which won't be described.

"Are you there… hello…" said the bookkeeper.

"Fatty tuna makes your hair shine…" said the mamodo in a daze.

"Hey wake up before they do!" yelled the bookkeeper.

The mamodo began to wake up right when Nami was waking up, the mamodo managed to hide somewhere… forgetting to clean up the mess from the drawl...

Nami's eye twitched, Kaya blushed heavily… Robin looked indifferent while the mamodos were utterly confused.

"SANJI!" yelled Nami waking up the whole ship.

Sanji happily ran to the girl's cabin.

"What is it my sw…" said Sanji before he was met with a knock on the head from Nami.

"What was that for?" asked Sanji.

"You went though our underwear drawl." accused Nami.

"It wasn't me I swear…" said Sanji.

"Well then who did?" asked Nami.

"Not me!" said Sanji.

"Then who?" asked Kolulu.

Everyone stared at Kolulu, she giggled nervously "Sorry couldn't help myself…"

"I swears I didn't do Nami…" said Sanji.

"I believe him…" said Robin.

"You're right would he have marks from the trap." said Kaya.

"Oh yeah I forgot about the traps." said Nami.

"You think it might have been whatever came in?" asked Tia.

"That's possible." said Nami, "Sorry Sanji…"

"Its alright my sweet…" said Sanji, "Now I will take watch to protect you from whatever is doing this terrible thing."

He ran out of the girl's cabin.

Everyone in the girl's cabin slowly fell back to sleep while tuning out the fights between Zoro and Sanji once everyone was asleep the mamodo began sneak around to search for the mirror when suddenly Yuki sat up. The mamodo froze.

"Oh Sanji I want the chocolate parfait… not the sundae…" said Yuki whop was talking her sleep then laid back down.

"That was a close one…" said the mamodo with a sigh.

"I have an idea… if you want the mirror I think it would be better to trick them if you fail at this mission but first take off all of your clothes then 0put on the scarf that I gave and wrap it around your face…" said the book keeper.

"Why?" asked the mamodo with its eyes twitching.

"So they won't recognize you… I hope…" said the book keeper.

The mamodo sighed he stripped to undies and tied his scarf to the traditional thief like way.

"If I get caught like this then I'm going to make it a law to now talk about this moment…" said the mamodo to himself.

However he accidentally set off another trap this time usefully waking up all the girls the girl who saw them.

"What the hell…" said Nami staring at the site of a purple mamodo dressed in nothing but its undies and a thief's scarf.

"What should I do professor?" asked the mamodo quietly.

"Run, run and don't stop running…" said the bookkeeper.

The mamodo listened and ran up the stairs very fast screaming, the girls fallowed him onto the deck.

Meanwhile in the crow's nest Zoro who refused to leave for some reason and Sanji were arguing.

"Look I don't care about the girls just leave…" said Zoro.

"No… who will protect Nami, Robin and Kaya!" said Sanji with hearts in his eyes.

"Get back here you!" yelled Nami chasseing the mamodo.

"Oh Nami! Robin! Kaya is the perpetrator?" asked Sanji.

"What does it look like?" yelled Tia.

The mamodo took this time to jump of the deck Nya, Kaya and Kolulu went to see where he went back he was gone.

"That's odd…" said Kaya.

Nya meowed in agreement.

"I wonder that mamodo wanted…" said Kolulu.

"Probably the mirror." said Robin joining them.

All four left, and the mamodo resurfaced in the water, "That's the last time I'm doing that…"

He managed to get to his ship, "Professor… that didn't work and I didn't find the mirror…" said the mamodo.

"I know… perhaps we should try a very different approach and try to gain their trust…" said the bookkeeper.

"That would be perfect…" said the mamodo.

Next Time: A mamodo named Grisor appears and claims that he wants to protect the mirror however Brago and Zoro don't trust him. What are Grisor's true intentions? And could he be the thief of the mirror? All this next time.


	30. The Power of the Mirror

Chapter 29: The Power of the Mirror

There was a meeting in the galley due to the previous night's intruder. Of course its not everyday that a strange mamodo was in the girl's cabin in nothing but its underwear.

"Why was is it in it's underwear again?" asked Luffy.

"We keep telling we don't know…" said Nami.

"Oh yeah…" said Luffy.

"I suspect that mamodo is after the mirror… it is being kept in the girl's room after all." said Brago.

"Then why would it go in our underwear drawer?" asked Kaya.

"Because it probably thought it might have in there…" said Brago who then mumbled "with all the traps I would think that would be a good place…"

"What was that Brago?" asked Nami.

Brago froze, "Nothing…" he said.

Meanwhile not too far away the mamodo who broke into the Girl's cabin the night before was going over the plan with his bookkeeper.

"The plan is to gain their trust then when the moment's right steal the mirror." said the bookkeeper.

"So what's the plan?" asked the mamodo.

The bookkeeper began to whisper it in his ear.

Not too long later a mamodo appeared in the doorway of me Merry Go "So you're the ones with a fragment of the mamodo mirror"

"How would you know?" asked Brago.

"Well you see I'm looking for fragments to protected from the one who stole it…" said the mamodo.

"Who are you?" asked Robin.

"The names Grisor… and I'm here to help." said Grisor.

He began to tell a false story of how he found the thief and fought him, during the fight the mirror broke into three pieces and spread thought out the world, the thief got away from him and fled.

"I have found two of the pieces… but I need the third…" said Grisor.

"I sincerely doubt that's the story… something seems fishy…" thought Zoro.

"Something's not right here… he seems like the thief to me…" thought Brago.

"The rest of the mirror is on the island near us… you can give it to me and then I could continue to protect from the thief.

"I think maybe you should show us your pieces before we give you ours." said Zoro.

"I agree…" said Brago.

"They do have a point… what if you don't have the other two pieces and your just trying to get ours…" said Robin.

"Um…" said Grisor at a loss for words.

"Don't worry, I planned for this…" said his book keeper who whispered it into his ear.

"I have the eternal pose for this island… I could show you my pieces before you give me yours." said Grisor holding it up.

"That's good enough for me!" said Luffy.

And so they headed to the island, on their way Zoro and Brago had a little chat.

"So you think he can't be trusted too, right?" asked Zoro.

Brago nodded, "I have the feeling he's the steal thief, we just have to keep an eye on him."

Everyone came to the island with Grisor…

"Why you all come!" he yelled.

"One thing is that it's a good way for the thief not to know which has the mirror!" said Luffy.

"Oh…" said Grisor, "And once I get my hands on the mirror that means I can burn more books before they run…" he thought evilly.

There was a cave, Grisor had a lantern with him.

"Let's go in…" said Grisor.

Everyone enter, though Usopp's legs were shaking a bit and Yuki was also very scared.

"So Grisor I was wondering where's your book keeper?" asked Nami.

"He's in his lab, its on this island…" said Grisor.

"Is he scientist?" asked Luffy.

"And inventor… quite a good too…" said Grisor, he began to remember something.

(Flashback)

His bookkeeper Dr. Hakase was walking down a road grumbling.

"How dare reject my inventions…" he grumbled bitterly.

"So does that mean you want to get revenge?" asked Grisor's voice.

"So what are you?" asked Dr. Hakase.

Grisor tossed him the purplish colored book, Dr. Hakase picked it up.

"Faigar!" he read.

Grisor shot a tiny flame from his finger… both Grisor and Dr. Hakase sweatdroped.

However having such little power didn't' bring the down, Dr. Hakase inventions to help in the battle… however Grisor felt he still needed the mirror. He had found tow pieces but then Zatch found the third…

(End of flashback)

They entered a chamber, two pieces of the mirror sat on a pillar.

"Now whoever has the piece of the mirror place it now…" said Grisor.

Zatch was given the mirror, which hid in Volcan, he ran up to the pillar and placed the fragment next to the other two. Grisor then assembled the three like a puzzle. It began to glow and formed into one. However both Brago and Zoro were ready incase he tired something… the cave began to shake.

"Thanks for helping me… by the way I am the thief of the mirror…" said Grisor who escaped though a trap door that happened to be under the pillar.

The cave collapsed on them with no way out… or so it seems… everyone managed to get to safely.

"The cave was made from Styrofoam, cardboard and bubble warp?" said Usopp with a sweat drop.

"Oh yay!" said Luffy.

Luffy and Zatch began to pop the bubble wrap.

"Play with it later! We have to get that mirror back before he uses it!" yelled Zoro.

"If he does bad things will happen…" said Brago.

"Come on!" said Tia.

The crew began to fallow where Grisor was headed and caught up very quickly.

"Dan they're persistent…" said Grisor.

He turned around and gave them an evil smile.

"Your tapped now!" said Luffy.

"Yeah with out you book keeper around you can't use your spells." said Brago.

"Oh really?" said Grisor.

"Faigar!" they heard a voice read.

A tiny flame appeared on Grisor's hand everyone sweatdroped.

"That's his power?" asked Tia.

"It's lamer than Kanchome's…" said Zoro.

"Hey!" yelled both Kanchome and Sanji.

Grisor placed his finger next to the lantern and a smoke screen appeared from it, he took the time to run away. By the time it cleared he was gone. However as there was only path they knew where to go… and caught up to him very quickly.

"Damn it!" yelled Grisor.

"On worry I have a plan…" said Dr. Hakase.

Small bombs went off and knocked over a few trees.

Grisor breathed sigh of relief… he needed to take a quick break then he heard the conversation on the other side.

"So who should take of it?" asked Zoro.

"I can move it out of the way…" said Robin.

"Oh but Robin I wouldn't want you to get your hands dirty so allow me." said Sanji.

Suddenly the trees broke apart and Grisor stood in shock as he saw Sanji with his foot in the air… he had destroyed the tree just by kicking it.

"Why did it have to be them?" asked Grisor as he ran away, "Do you have another other plans?" yelled Grisor.

"Just one…" said Dr. Hakase.

As the Straw Hats chased him, the ground bent them collapsed, they fell into the hole Luffy managed to get below everyone else, and used Gum Gum balloon and everyone landed on him safely.

"Good…" sighed Nami.

"Just one problem… how are we going to get out?" asked Tia.

Luffy had an idea… he shook his body quite a bit… sending everyone flying out of the hole after wards he deflated himself and used Gum Gum Rocket.

Meanwhile Grisor made it to a cliff, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Those fools are gone…" he said as he began to climb the cliff.

There was a noise of people and two animals screaming. The Straw Hats landed with a pow.

"Kaya are you alright?" asked Usopp.

"I'm fine…" said Kaya this being her first time on Luffy Air.

"That was fun!" said Luffy getting up and dusting himself off.

"No it wasn't!" yelled everyone but Zatch.

Grisor stared at him, "Why do you want this mirror?" he asked.

"To prevent people from using it!" said Zatch.

"Don't you think its wrong to cheat like that?" asked Kaya.

"Even if you are lamer than Kanchome…" said Kolulu.

"Hey!" yelled Kanchome.

"Yeah, yeah good morals… blah, blah, blah…" said Grisor.

He flicked a switch and a jet pack appeared and he flew to the top of the cliff.

"Cool!" said Luffy and Zatch at the same time.

"This is no time to be impressed!" yelled Zoro.

Grisor stood on top of the cliff holding the mirror.

"That's a good boy Grisor!" said Dr. Hakase showing up.

"So you're his Bookkeeper?" asked Robin.

"That's right, I heard that you know about the true power of the mirror… now let us demonstrate it…" said Dr. Hakase.

Grisor handed him the mirror. Dr Hakase held the mirror opposite the book and read "Riapo!"

Grisor got bigger and uglier until he was gigantic, almost all of his clothes ripped except for around his waist… he was thankful for that… he wanted to be king… but in his triumphant moment he didn't want to have his opponents laughing at him.

"So what he's uglier…" said Sanji.

"I'm stronger as well…" said Grisor, he picked up Dr. Hakase and jumped into the woods.

"You think he's leaving?" asked Luffy.

"Faigar!" read Dr. Hakase.

A huge flame which everyone managed to doge appeared thought the forest and burnt everything in it path.

"Does that answer your question Luffy?" asked Sanji.

"That's the spell he used earlier…" said Tia.

"But it used to be so small… now it's huge…" said Zatch.

"That's not the only plus side…" said Grisor.

"Magma Garon!" read Dr. Hakase.

Grisor slammed his hands again the ground, it began to crack, and it crated an island of surrounded by magma around wit no way off.

"Now the only way to get off is to. Defeat me…" said Grisor, "Though I highly doubt you can…"

Both Dr. Hakase and Grisor began to laugh evilly.

"Looks like it time for an exciting fight…" said Luffy with his trademark smile.

Next Time: The battle for the mirror begins, as Usopp and Yuki attempts to use their power to harden the magma while the others battle the super powered Grisor. What will happen? Will all of them survive? Why is Yuki angry after hearing that nickname? All this and more next time.


	31. The Battle of the Mirror

Chapter 30: The Battle of the Mirror

Grisor thought he'd be nice and let them hide for about 5 minutes. All 8 bookkeepers and mamodos hid from him behind a bunch of burnt trees. Of course they needed to strategize, after all they were stuck on a small island surrounded by magma with no way off. They also knew if Luffy attempted to use Gum Gum Rocket that he would attack them while in mid air… wasn't a good idea… then again when was it a good idea to use Gum Gum Rocket? Either way they had to figure out a way to defeat him…

"I have an idea!" said Zatch.

"For the last time… promising him lots of yellowtail won't work!" yelled Tia.

"I have an idea that might work…" said Brago.

He whispered them his plan… it was dangerous but they were pirates… the plan was for, Zatch and Luffy, Kolulu and Zoro, Robin and himself would fight him head on, Tia and Nami would use defensive attacks for back up, Kanchome and Sanji and Ponygon and Chopper to distract them, meanwhile Yuki and Usopp would try to freeze the lava while Kaya and Nya would attack Grisor if he got too close to Usopp.

"Are you positive it's a good idea?" asked Nami.

"It's the only idea we have… other than giving him lots and lots of yellowtail." said Brago.

Zatch moaned at this remark.

"Okay let's do it!" said Luffy.

"Right!" agreed the others.

So they went to where they were needed. The 6 attackers met Grisor and Dr. Hakase head on.

"So you think you can go up agaisnt me?" asked Grisor.

"You don't stand a chance!" said Zoro, "Zeruk!"

Kolulu turned into Dark Kolulu.

"Zaker!" read Luffy.

"Reis!" read Robin

"Zerusen!" read Zoro.

The lighting, the ball of gravity and Dark Kolulu fists were launched at the Giant mamodo hitting him… however it didn't leave a scratch on him.

"Ha-ha! You thought that would hurt me…" laughed Grisor.

"Dino Faigar!" read Dr. Hakase.

Two balls of fire came to Grisor's hands and aimed towards the group.

"Seoshi!" read Nami.

A dome surrounded them and protected them Grisor's attack.

"Good thinking… but I don't that will be enough…" said Grisor.

Meanwhile Usopp, Yuki, Kaya and Nya got to the edge of the island.

"Blizdo!" read Usopp.

Yuki aimed the attack into the crevasses, the ice and snow hit the lava cooling it while also shooting steam into the air… however it was only a portion of the lave moat was solidified. The deiced to move to another section and continue doing it.

Back with the fight the shield disappeared at it was no longer needed.

"So that's name of the game…" said Grisor.

Something ran past Dr. Hakase very quickly… extremely quickly. So much he dropped the mirror and it cracked… he pick it up and looking at the thing that made him drop it… Ponygon in his Shudorku armor.

"So the little pony want to play too." said Grisor.

"Magma Cascade!" read Dr. Hakase.

All the lava form the moat gathered into a huge ball in the sky.

"Everyone close together!" shouted Nami.

Nami once again used Seoshi as the lave ball shot out flames from it… however the shield spell wasn't doing to good.

"I don't think I can hold it for much longer…" said Tia.

"You can do it!" yelled Zatch.

However the fire spell exploded breaking the shield knocking those inside unconscious as well as changing Kolulu back and taking away Ponygon's armor.

"Nami! Robin!" yelled Sanji as the other distracters came out of hiding.

Chopper looked at them, "They should be fine in a few minutes…" said Chopper.

"That's good…" said Kanchome.

However Grisor had a grumpy look on his face.

"That wasn't at full power…" he said angrily.

"I wonder why…" said Dr. Hakase.

Both noticed the steam coming from the moat of lava.

"The ice mamodo…" said Grisor.

Usopp was tired from using all the spells… he needed a break, he and Yuki about half way done.

"Are you all right, Usopp?" asked Kaya.

"Yeah…" said Usopp, "You know how these battles are…"

"Yes… I do know… but this is not like anything I've been in…"

"We've been though a battle like this before… but…" said Usopp.

"You lost?" said Kaya.

"Yeah… the mamodo spared us for some reason…" said Usopp.

"I thought so…" said Kaya.

They noticed that Yuki and Nya had an identical smile on their faces.

"I see you like you each other…" said Yuki.

Usopp sweatdroped, "What are you getting at Yuki?"

"Well…" said Yuki.

"So the little Snow Fairy has been getting at my lava pit…" yelled Grisor.

"Uh oh!" said Usopp.

Nya and Kaya got in front of the Yuki and Usopp.

"Peruk!" read Kaya.

Nya grew in size and became darker and vicious looking, not only that but she was covered in sharp quills, she shot them at Grisor… but nothing happened…

"Ha-ha… you thought you can use that to stop me?" he asked.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" yelled Yuki… she was angry… very angry… extremely angry… angrier than Tia when in a bad mood… she was scary at the moment…

"Um…. Snow Fairy?" said Grisor who was a little scared.

"Yuki's scary right now…" thought Usopp as the book began to glow, he noticed that a new spell appeared in it.

"Yuki Tennyo!" he read.

Nothing happened…

"It might be like Zatch's 4th spell…" said Yuki.

"Oh yeah…" said Usopp he thought about what he wanted to do now… he wanted to help his friends and Protect Kaya the book began ot glow brighter.

"Yuki Tennyo!" he read.

Yuki held out her hands as a giant woman made out of snow wearing a kimono it lunched towards Grisor it hit him head on and froze him.

"Take that evil Gomamon!" yelled Yuki.

"Evil Gomamon?" thought Kaya, Usopp and Nya.

Dr. Hakase just laughed, "Gigano Faidoruk!" The ice that froze him began to melt as it looked like he was now on fire.

Usopp screamed or he would have if he didn't collapsed from using that spell, Yuki covered her eyes, Kaya gasped and Nya hissed.

The mirror began to crack a little more in Dr. Hakase's hand.

"What's going on?" asked Dr. Hakase, "The mirror is cracking,… must have happened when the horse made me drop it…"

"Now it time to say good bye…" said Grisor.

"Zaker!" yelled a voice.

Lighting hit Grisor in the back… he turned around. Both Luffy and Zatch were up.

"Don't mess with our friends… other wise you'll get hurt…" said Luffy.

"Oh really…" said Grisor with a laugh.

"You're a dirty cheater…" said Luffy as the book began to glow brightly, "Boa Zakeruga!"

The giant lighting dragon came out of Zatch's mouth and went towards Grisor. However Grisor grabbed the lighting Dragon and the two seemed to wrestle… neither one giving up… however each second made the mirror crack more and more… making Grisor slightly weaker.

"Why is this happening?" said Dr. Hakase.

Finally the mirror shattered… both Dr. Hakase and Grisor screamed "Noooooo!"

The Dragon tore thought Grisor and the book burst into flames. Grisor began to shrink to his original size… as he vanished he cried out. "Noooooo! I'm the one who's going to king!"

Luffy collapsed as, all the lava cooled and Dr. Hakase was about run away but was kicked in back of the head, he turned around and saw tow Sanjis.

"It's a goo thing we didn't do much… because now its time for payback for hurt Nami and Robin!" said one of them who was probably the real Sanji.

Both began to beat him up as you can clearly hear Dr. Hakase scream out "Not the face! Not the Face! Okay, okay! The face! The face!"

The next day after resting for quite a bit they set sailed again.

"That was tough battle yesterday…" said Luffy sitting on the ram's head.

"So you think someone will go after what's left of the mirror?" asked Zatch.

"I doubt it was shattered into thousands of pieces…" said Brago.

"That's good… after all I don't want to go though another battle like that…" said Zatch.

"Do you mean against a cheater?" asked Luffy.

Zatch nodded… however Zatch could shake off the feeling like it was going to happen again…

Next Time: Luffy and Zatch meet another mamodo team, this time their not interested in fighting... however the bookkeeper seems to know how to play any instrument... and makes Luffy want him to join the crew as his musician... but he doesn't want ot join... and to complicate thing further Lilith and Ko are on the island as well... will one of the three finally give and join? I doubt it...

A/N: Okay I'll explain both the Evil Gomamon joke and the Snow Fairy joke. winter knight is ah huge Digimon fan and when he heard Grisor he recognized it the same VA for the Digimon Gomamon and often calls Grisor "Evil Gomamon". He also recommend that if someone calls Yuki "snow Fairy" then she should get extremely angry... to be honest I hate Snow Fairy Sugar... I haven't seen it but it looks creepy... (shudders) I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter…


	32. Another Candidate for Musician

A/N: I forgot this last chapter, but it reached 6000 hits! Yay! Hurray!

Chapter 31: Another Candidate for Musician

It was a quiet day on an island known as Kiyo Island… well to be honest mainly because a lot of people had hangovers as The Rabbit and The Cat appeared the night before. A lone man walked with a ladybug like thing walked behind him… it was a mamodo. He played the flute as he walked.

He walked past Ko who was still on the island, she did a double take.

"Another mamodo…" she said as she smirked.

He walked past Keahi, Lilith, M.A and Jonouchi. He stopped and turned to them.

"So do you want to fight?" he asked.

"The question… is you good or bad?" asked M.A.

"I guess we're good guys… right Rops…" said the bookkeeper.

"Cau!" said the mamodo with a nod.

"So I'll be seeing you guys…" said the bookkeeper.

"Well he seemed a little strange…" said M.A.

"Your right…" said Keahi.

The ship had landed… Zatch and Luffy ran away very fast searching for a restaurant.

"Luffy! Come back here!" yelled Nami.

"He's energetic today…" sued Kaya.

"No he's like that everyday." said Sanji.

Kaya sweatdroped at this remark.

"I have a bad feeling that something annoying will happen today…" said Tia.

Nami nodded to this, "I wonder if Eido will show up today…" she said.

"No… I think it will involve Luffy in someway…" said Nami.

Kaya turned to Usopp "All will be explained…" he said.

Zatch and Luffy became lost as they wound up in a park where the man was playing the flute to children while his mamodo Rops was with them. He finished the song.

"If you have any instruments I'll gladly play them…" said the man.

A boy gave him a harmonica, he began to play it… even though he never played it before and he was good. Another kid gave him a recorder, which he knew how to play… then another kid gave him a bagpipe…

"A bag pipe?" asked the man with a sweat drop.

After he played the bagpipe as well another kid handed him an accordion. After sweat dropping again he played it very well.

"Wow…" said Luffy with star in his eyes.

The man stopped and said "What color is your book?"

Luffy stared at him confused, then the man brought out his light blue colored spell book, Luffy froze.

"Sorry kids, I have some business…" said the man.

He walked towards Luffy, "I'm Apollo, and I know your Monkey D. Luffy… I think we should talk…" said the name known as Apollo.

Apollo showed them to a stop were he played down the cloak he was wearing on the ground and used like a picnic blanket, he also had a picnic basket, Luffy and Zatch sat down with Apollo and Rops.

"Fooooooood!" whined the hungry Luffy as he ate the food that Apollo gave him, he laughed.

"So you after you eat want to battle? Just wondering…" said Apollo with a sweat drop.

"No… not at all…" said Luffy but he had his mouth full, since Apollo sweatdroped.

"Even though I want to be a kind king… I don't want to fight people who are nice…" said Zatch.

"Really? That's good…" said Apollo, "I just enjoy traveling I don't really like fighting, I have gotten into a lot of fights but I don't really care who becomes kings… so every time I run into a mamodo I beat them with out burning any books…" said Apollo laying down.

"Oh…" said Zatch.

Rops began to hit his bookkeeper…

"Rops doesn't like it when I talk like that…" said Apollo laughing.

"Hey I have a question for you…" said Luffy.

"What is it?" asked Apollo who began to get uncomfortable.

"Will you join my crew?" asked Luffy.

"What?" asked Apollo.

"I want you to join my crew as my musician…" said Luffy.

"Uh… thanks but I don't think so…" said Apollo, "I just like traveling…"

"Too bad I already made up my mind…" said Luffy.

"Um… I have to go now…" said Apollo.

He got and asked Luffy and Zatch to get up since they were using his cloak. He left in a hurry.

"I think he's running away from you…" said Zatch.

"Well too bad, he's joining…" said Luffy.

He went after Apollo, Zatch sweatdroped, that was the third person Luffy wanted as musician… Nami was right, he was obsessed with finding a musician. Zatch deiced to fallow Luffy.

Luffy got close to Apollo who began to run quickly, Rops began to holding for his life.

"Join my crew!" yelled Luffy.

Meanwhile Sanji was shopping with Kanchome when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey! I didn't expect to see you two here!"

He turned around and saw Usa holding shopping bags.

"Oh what is a sweet treasure like you doing a place like full of drunkards…" said Sanji in full flirt mode.

"Well I was shopping… and the drunkard are partially my fault me and Ko threw money out here last night…" said Usa.

"Where is the lovely cat girl anyways…" said Sanji ignoring as the fact she didn't like him.

"Don't know… probably looking around town…" said Usa, "Oh want me to help you shop, I already finished me and sisters… I know where all the best shops are at!"

"I'd love to!" said Sanji in a loving way.

Usa sweatdroped with a small giggle.

Back with Apollo he found a place to hide when Ko found him.

"So you're a coward… running from a mamodo…" said Ko.

"No I'm not… what made you think that?" asked Apollo.

"I know a bit about the battle for mamodo king…" said Ko.

"I'm being chased by a guy who wants me to join his pirate crew as a musician." said Apollo.

"Um… his this tall, loves meat, wears a straw hat and has a bounty of 100 million berries?" asked Ko.

"Yeah you see him?" asked Apollo.

"Not yet… if he finds you can I join you in running from him." said Ko.

"Why?" asked Apollo.

"Because you're his third candidate for musician." said Ko.

Apollo sweatdroped, "Third?" he asked.

"Yeah third… I'm his second…" said Ko.

"Oh hey Ko!" yelled Luffy noticed her as she wasn't hiding.

"Run!" said Ko.

Both the cat girl and bookkeeper began to form the rubber man.

"So we're not the only ones who he wants as musician?" asked Apollo.

"Nope… I met the first a while back while doing a favor for a guest of his…" said Ko.

"Oh…" said Apollo.

"Wow the chances were astronomical at this point…" said Ko.

She ran ahead of Apollo and stopped, she was talking to the group of Book Keepers and mamodos who he asked if they wanted to fight earlier.

"I remember you… your the other candidate for musician for the Straw hats…" said Ko.

"Yes I am…" said Lilith.

"Well can you please hide us…" said Ko as Apollo ran up beside her.

"What is it?" asked Jonouchi.

"Well… Captain Oblivious is on the island and he wants a musician… badly…" said Ko.

"Ko! Apollo! Oh Lilith you're here too!" called Luffy.

"Come there's no time!" said Ko.

"Let's run…" said Apollo and both dragged Lilith along with them.

"What a weird day…" said M.A.

"Hey!" called a voice.

"Hiya Zatch!" said Keahi.

"What's with Luffy today?" asked M.A.

"I don't know… I guess he just too excited after seeing Apollo play his instruments…" said Zatch, "Maybe we should wait them at the ship."

"That would be a great idea…" said M.A.

"Who know how long it last…" said Jonouchi.

Back with all three candidate for musician they were trying to come up with a plan.

"I don't think splitting up is a good idea…" said Apollo.

"Yeah there's a 1/3 chance that he will is chase after you… I have a better idea…" said Ko.

"What?" asked both Lilith and Apollo.

"We try and find members of crew… they'll convince him to stop…" said Ko.

"How would you know that will work?" asked Apollo.

"I think that not a bad idea… I know his crew, they're less enthusiastic about getting a musician…" said Ko.

"She's right…" said Lilith

"That's good…" said Apollo.

"Let's go find the ship…" said Ko.

"How are going to loose him?" asked Apollo.

"What's your mamodo's power?" asked Ko thinking of something.

"Cau?" asked Rops who still was holding on to dear life.

"Can you get to the top of a building using him? And can he lift more than one person?" asked Ko

"Yeah why?" asked Apollo.

"Then fallow me if you want to live…" said Ko jokingly.

She saw a fire escape and used her cat like agility to climb up to the top of the building. She leaned over the edge and said "Aren't you guys coming up?"

"Even I have to think that impressive…" said Lilith.

"All right hold on…" said Apollo, he took out the light blue book.

"Rigron!" he read, the topes tied to himself and Lilith, and the top of the building. Then Rops pulled all three of them up. Both human landed in a heap.

"Never do that again!" yelled Lilith using a low version of Song Song Banshee Sheik.

"Ow that was a little too loud…" moaned Apollo

Ko flinched, "You should make sure that one of the people your helping isn't a cat girl… my ears are slightly more sensitive…" said Ko holding a telescope.

"Sorry… is that you don't have ears?" asked Lilith.

"That's right… I have cat ears under my hat… and I found the Merry Go… or Going Merry… it was something like that…" said Ko looking though the telescope.

She put it back to pocket space where it belonged.

"Okay two days ago I figured out the roof top configuration of this town… this building to the docks all the buildings are butyl right next each other… we can jump from building to building and there are no alleys in-between so we're safe… unless he figures out we're on the roofs…" said Ko.

"How come you know about the roof top lay out?" asked Lilith.

"That's for me to know and you to find out…" said Ko.

Meanwhile Luffy was in the middle of an alley looking around.

"I wonder where they went…" he said to himself.

At the Merry Go, Zatch, M.A., Jonouchi and Keahi got to there the exact same time as Sanji, Kanchome and Usa. Sanji's eyes irrupted in hearts the moment he saw M.A.

"Oh M.A…. it so good to see you again…" said Sanji.

"Um… Hi…" said M.A. uncomfortably.

"I would like to ask not to bother my mamodo partner…" said Jonouchi slightly blushing.

"Jonouchi…" said M.A. quietly while blushing.

"Whatever…" said Sanji.

"Where's Luffy?" asked Kanchome.

"He wanted a musician… we met this nice guy named Apollo but I doubt he'll join, we also ran into Ko… he's chasing them." said Zatch.

"Don't forget he's also chasing Lilith… I doubt she wants to join though…" said Keahi.

"Oh yeah… we should introduce you guys to some new friends…" said Zatch.

"Really?" asked Keahi.

"Come on! I'll show you!" said Zatch.

Usopp was telling Yuki, Kaya and Nya one of his stories when they got on board.

"I guess we do introductions later… after he's done with his story…" said Zatch.

"That's a good idea…" said Keahi.

After a few minutes Sanji, Kanchome with help from M.A., Jonouchi and Usa got all the bags up.

"Thanks…" said Sanji.

"No sweat…" said Usa.

"What she said…" said Jonouchi.

"Hey who are you anyways?" asked M.A. to Usa.

"My name's Usa, Ko's my sister..." said Usa who knew that they already met Ko.

"I'm Mirage Angel. But you can call me M.A" Said M.A.

"And I'm Masuya Jonouchi." said Jonouchi.

"So let guess the new friend that Zatch mentioned earlier is that girl you were helping, right?" asked M.A.

"That's right…" said Usa.

Meanwhile Apollo, Rops, Lilith and Ko got to the building that was near the docks.

"Hey Apollo, I was wondering if you and Rops could do something…" said Ko.

"What?" asked Apollo.

"Well…" said Ko.

She whispered it to both Rops and Apollo.

"I guess we can do that…" said Apollo.

"Cau!" said Rops.

Ko took out two thick strips of fabric and handed one of them to Lilith.

"What am I supposed to with this?" asked Lilith.

"Watch and see!" said Ko.

Apollo got into position. "Rigron!" he read.

A rope came from Rops' hand tied it self to the lower part of the mast.

Usopp was in the middle of his sorties when he notices it.

"Where did this come from?" asked Usopp examining it.

"I don't know…" said Kaya.

"Look out below…" came a voice.

Usopp nearly dodged the cat girl who slid down the rope using the piece of fabric she landed with grace and said, "I always wanted to do that!"

"Where did you come form?" asked Usa.

"It's a long story… you might want to avoid that rope some more Pinocchio." said Ko because Usopp was going to investigate it again.

"Stop this crazy thing…" cried a voice.

It was Lilith… unlike Ko… she crashed face first into the mast.

"Ow… watch out for that tree…" said Ko sarcastically.

"Not funny!" yelled Lilith using another small Song Song Banshee Shriek.

Everyone winced but not as much as Ko.

"Hey you two should stop fighting!" came a voice, it was Apollo he used Rops who secured another rope on the building at his slide.

"He has a point…" said Ko.

"Yeah… I guess…" said Lilith.

"Um… what going on?" asked Usa who was utterly confused.

"I could say the same…" said Usopp.

"My guess it has do with musician…" said Sanji

"There you are!" yelled Luffy.

He Gum Gum rocketed on board.

"I was looking all over you…" said Luffy.

"Okay on the count of three…" said Ko.

"1…" said Apollo.

"2…" said Lilith.

"3…" said Ko.

"For the last time I don't want to be your musician Luffy!" said all three at the exact same time in the exact same tone.

"Why?" whined Luffy.

"I'm a free traveler… and I don't want to join a crew…" said Apollo.

"I hate pirates, Captain Oblivious… and you know that…" said Ko.

"… You annoy me…" said Lilith.

Everyone on beard sweatdroped at this last statement.

"What's going on?" asked Nami with Tia while coming on board.

"Funny story…" said Apollo.

After introductions, and explanations… Apollo started the story, Ko joined in when it was time for her to, then Lilith did… even though she rarely put in input…

"And that why we landed here…" said Apollo.

There were various reactions, Usa, Yuki and Keahi laughed nervously, Nami, Sanji and Usopp sighed, Jonouchi, M.A., Kaya and Nya were wondering why Luffy was so obsessed with finding a musician, while for some reason Kanchome and Zatch agreed there needed to be one.

"It does get boring a lot…" said Zatch.

"No means no…" said Ko.

Both Apollo and Lilith nodded.

"Maybe can change the subject… like…" said Usa who collapsed, "So hungry…."

Everyone sweatdroped.

"She knew that was going to happen…" said Ko.

"I'm hungry too…" said Luffy.

"It is almost dinner…" said M.A.

"Yeah…" said Nami.

"I'll go make dinner right away…" said Sanji.

Later during dinner, after Zoro, Kolulu, Robin, Brago, Chopper and Ponygon returned, Apollo, Ko and Lilith told the story again.

"You really are obsessed with finding a musician…" said Brago.

Luffy was listening… he was too busy eating.

"Well any ways… I was thinking… since you guys seem nice… I was wondering if I could be your ally…" said Apollo.

Luffy looked up with stars in his eyes "No… Luffy… just an ally…" said Apollo.

Rops laughed at this.

"Rops does seem to get along with you guys…" said Apollo.

"Why not…" said Zatch who finished eating before Luffy.

Apollo smiled at this.

The next day, the 4 different groups parted ways. As the Straw hats sailed away Luffy pouted.

"Why didn't any of them join?" asked Luffy.

"Well… one hates pirates, one's a free bird and one… is just annoyed by you…" said Zoro.

Luffy pouted even more.

"Don't worry… I think one of them will join one day…" said Zatch.

Luffy ruffled Zatch's hair, "Your right…" he said.

And so they sailed on their way…

Next Time: They meet a girl named Li-en, she's a bookkeeper, but mamodo Wonrei had been kidnapped by the Kung Fu Pirates... her father's crew! She asks the Straw Hats to help her... can they save Wonrei? All that and more next time...


	33. The Kung Fu Girl

Chapter 32: The Kung Fu Girl

On The Lee, the ship of the Kung Fu Pirates, the captain, Li-Akron sat as his desk while his teenaged daughter pounded on it.

"How could you? How you do that!" yelled his daughter, Li-en while crying.

"I had to… he wasn't human… you should be glad that I got rid of that demon…" said Li-Akron.

"I'm not glad! Where is he!" yelled Li-en.

"I'm not telling, in one week… we will move him to a new place… where you can't find him" said Li-Akron.

Li-en got so angry she began to attack her father using kung-fu… however her father to dodge and managed to defeat her.

"Your hysterical… this trip please stay on the island should I mention that I going to force you…" said Li-Akron.

Li-en growled at this…

A few days later on Bruce Isalnd, Luffy and Zatch walked the streets… for no apparent reason Luffy had his book out.

"So what do you want to do today?" asked Luffy.

"Maybe see if there's a playground…" said Zatch.

Li-en who was on the island walked by and noticed the spell book.

"That's it!" she thought.

She ran towards and grabbed the spell book from Luffy and ran very fast.

"That's bad…" said Zatch.

"We have to catch her!" said Luffy.

Both gave chase… after a few minutes they found her in the middle of an ally kneeling.

"Sorry I took your book… I just didn't know what else to do…" said Li-en.

Luffy knew she was truly sorry and knew there was something about her that said she was in troble.

"That's okay…" said Luffy picking it up.

"I need your help… please…" said Li-en.

"What is it?" asked Zatch.

"It's my friend Wonrei… I need you to help him…" said Li-en.

"What happened?" asked Luffy.

"He's a mamodo…" said Li-en.

She began to cry… Luffy and Zatch looked at each other.

"Wha…" said Luffy.

However, he was kicked in the back of the head before he could finish his sentence.

"What did he do to you?" asked Sanji who the one who kicked Luffy because he thought Luffy was the one who made her cry.

"Nothing…" said Li-en with a sweat drop she realized he thought Luffy made her cry, "It's just that something happened to my friend…"

Luffy got up and yelled out "Why did you kick me?"

"It was mistake… I thought you did something to this beautiful woman…" said Sanji with a sweat drop.

Li sighed and noticed Kanchome by Sanji.

"You're a book keeper too?" asked Li-en.

"Why yes I am…" said Sanji with hearts for eyes.

"Please I need your help… my friend Wonrei… he was kidnapped…" said Li-en.

"What happened?" asked Luffy.

"Wait did you say something about him a mamodo?" asked Zatch.

Li-en nodded…

"Do you think we should bring her back to the ship?" asked Sanji.

"Maybe…" said Luffy.

"Well I'd love if she came with us…" said Sanji with hearts in his eyes.

"Okay…" said Luffy.

Later Sanji was making her anything she wanted in the galley.

"Who's the girl?" asked Zoro looking the galley.

"She's a girl who said she needed help…" said Zatch.

Li-en was stuffing her face while Sanji cooking with love…

"She's going to get herself sick if she continued to eat like that…" said Tia also looking in.

A few minutes later Nami cleared her throat to get Sanji's attention.

"Oh Nami! Is there anything I can get you…" said Sanji.

"Um… I thought we should talk about that girl…" said Nami.

A few minutes later, all the Straw Hats and Mamodos were in the Galley as Li-En told her story.

"You see my father is Li-Akron." said Li-en.

"Who's he?" asked Luffy.

Li-en took out his wanted poster… he's worth 65 million berries.

"65 million?" said Usopp.

"Yeah, he's the captain of the Kung Fu Pirates, they live up to their name… I've tried going out with many boys… however every time I tell them who my father is… they get scared and run away…." said Li-en.

"What cowards… I would never run away from you Li-en my sweet…" said Sanji.

Li-en sweatdroped, "Um…" said Li-en.

"He's like that all the time…" said Zoro, "The best idea is to just ignore him and he'll go away…"

"What was that?" asked Sanji.

Li-en cleared her throat, "May I please go on with my story…" she said.

"Why yes…" said Sanji with hearts in his eyes.

Li-en sweatdroped and she continued with her story, "One day I was eating away my sorrows when he came…"

(Flashback)

Li-en was eating at a restaurant… stuffing her face again… when a hand stopped her.

"You know you shouldn't eat so much…" said a young man, he was dressed in all white and his hair was even white, he has strange purple eyes… he was a mamodo... but she didn't know what was one was.

"What should I care!" yelled Li-en, "Now get lost!"

She got up, managed to release his grip on her hand and aimed a kick at him… he managed to caught it… she began to cry…

Later the two were outside talking…

"So these boys always run away?" asked the mamodo.

"Yes… just because my father's an infamous pirate…" said Li-en.

She sighed, "So who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Wonrei…" said Wonrei.

"I'm Li-en…" said Li-en offering her hand to shake.

As they shook hand a bag that Wonrei carried began to glow, Wonrei took the contents… it was his spell book. He handed it to Li-en who began to read it.

"Can you read it?" he asked.

"I can." said Li-en.

"Your my book keeper in the battle for king!" said Wonrei.

(End of flashback)

"I taught him Kung Fu and he taught me how to use the spell book… we burned a few books however… one day…" said Li-en, "He acted strangely… he took the book and left… then I found out my father was behind it…"

She began to cry again…

Luffy had that determined look again…

"I'm going to help you…" he said.

Li-en looked up… "Really?" she asked.

"Of course!" said Luffy.

"You miss him and he's your friend…" said Zatch.

"Thank you…" said Li-en.

Sanji kneeled down on one knee and grabbed her hand.

"I would love to help you as well…" said Sanji with a heart for his eye.

"Thank you…" said Li-en.

Zoro began to laugh, "That's a good one…"

"What's so funny?" said Sanji.

"It's nothing really… unless a mamodo attacks…" said Zoro laughing.

"What's that suppose to mean?" said Sanji.

"You and Kanchome has the worst offensive strength among us…" said Zoro.

"Well if you and Kolulu is better than me then why don't I see you helping her…" said Sanji.

"Fine I will… just to prove we're better…" said Zoro.

Kolulu stuck her tongue at Kanchome…

"I think it may be a good idea if we join as well… there might be mamodos after Wonrei's book…" sad Brago.

"A mamodo all lone with out a bookkeeper is indeed an easy target…" said Robin.

"So your all going to help?" asked Li-en.

The 4 bookkeepers and mamodo teams who volunteered nodded.

"Thank you…" said Li-en.

The next day a small… very small wooden boat.

"Do you think it can all of us…" said Zoro.

"Looks its going to sink if we all get on…" said Kolulu.

"It the only thing I can find on such short notice… the place where UI found their keeping him is close but your ship is too big and the guards would notice it easily…" said Li-en with a sweatdroped "Combined with the fact that I only though one team was going to help me…" she added in her head.

"Well we should go rescue Wonrei…" said Luffy.

The all crammed into the wooden boat and went to the island where Wonrei was being held captive…

Next Time: They go to rescue Wonrei! With the Kung Fu Pirates and a mamodo team out to stop them can they save him before it's too late? All this and more next time...

A/N: Oh I should update the list of mamodos...

One Piece Bookkeepers:

Zatch/Luffy

Tia/Nami

Kolulu/Zoro

Kanchome/Sanji

Ponygon/Chopper

Brago/Robin

Yuki (OC)/Usopp

Fein/Buggy

Zofis/Tashigi

Gofure/Ace (Burned)

Baransha/Kuro

Nya/Kaya

Suda (OC)/ Crocodile (Have yet to appear)

Penny/Vivi (Have yet to appear)

Kitsune (OC)/ Shanks (Have yet to appear)

Zatch Bell bookkeepers.

Zeno

Hyde

Reycom (Burned)

Robnos (Burned)

Baltro (Burned)

Maruss (Burned)

Cut N' Paste (Burned)

Grisor (Burned)

Rops

Wonrei

Zavas (Have yet to appear)

Byonko (Have yet to appear)

Kido (Have yet to appear)

Double OC teams:

Keahi/Lilith

M.A/Masuya

Tachi/Trent (Have yet to appear)


	34. Wonrei’s Promise

A/N: Yay! 7000 hits! All right!

Chapter 33: Wonrei's Promise

The small boat didn't sink but Brago, Sanji and Zoro kind of wished it had.

"Row, row, row, your boat…" sang Zatch and Luffy.

The others simply ignored, Li-en was roe focused on finding Wonrei, Kanchome enjoyed listening to them, Robin simply tuned them out… while Kolulu was in a happy place… as she sat next to Zatch in the small boat… even if he and Luffy were signing badly.

They were near a very small island… while small it had a very tall mountain…

"That's the place…" said Li-en she sighed.

"What is it?" asked Kolulu.

"It just that my father's crew is probably going to attack us…" said Li-en.

"So what." said Zoro.

"It's just they're really tough…" said Li-en.

"We're not worried about it…" said Luffy.

Li-en sighed as the approached the island. Immediately the gauds noticed them.

"Wait that's the captain's daughter…" said one of them.

"No wait she might be working for the marines…" said another.

"Why would she be with three wanted pirates then?" asked the first one.

"Um…" said the 2nd.

After a minute of everyone standing there with sweat drop the 2nd one came up with an answer. "Okay so she's not working with the Marines… must be working with the Straw Hats!"

"Now that makes sense…" said the 1st.

"Let's get them!" said the 2nd.

The Kung Fu pirates began to attack them by using Kung Fu and also guns and Swords.

"Stand back guys…" said Luffy.

Zatch, Kolulu and Kanchome nodded as their book keepers as well as Brago who often helped out in fights along with Li-en fought off her father's crew with ease.

Meanwhile in the sky a mamodo wearing a turquoise helmet and uniform, he also had wings he carried his bookkeeper. The mamodo felt the others on the island on the island.

"Interesting… seem like the perfect place…" said the mamodo.

"Are there mamodos?" asked his bookkeeper.

"Lots…" said the Mamodo.

Both the Mamodo and Bookkeeper smirked.

In Wonrei's cell he was tied up while the spell book laid at his side, he thought about what happened with Li-Akron.

(Flashback)

Wonrei was walking down the street when several members of the Kung Fu Pirates ambushed… none of them wanted to fight instead Li-Akron showed up.

"Look I know all about the battle for mamodo King…" said Li-Akron.

Wonrei's eyes narrowed.

"If my daughter gets hurt or killed… you will pay!" said Li-Akron.

Wonrei remembered what he once told Li-en…

(Flashback within a flashback)

Li-en and Wonrei were talking at Li-en's mansion that she and her father lived in when his crew wasn't pirating.

"So what kind of king do you want to be?" asked Li-en.

Wonrei replied "A king who will always protect, no matter what…"

"That sounds like a wonderful dream…" said Li-en.

Wonrei smiled and blushed.

(End of flashback within a flashback)

Wonrei tightened his fist.

"I'll make you a deal…" said Wonrei.

(End of flashback)

"This is for the best…" he said to himself.

On the ground level of the island they made it to the elevator but one of the Kung Fu Pirates was up and about, he destroyed the controls for the elevator… after Luffy knocked him out Li-en.

"Sorry… but I guess I have to go alone from here…" said Li-en.

"Why?" asked Luffy.

"Because the elevator's broken…" said Li-en.

"Oh, we don't need an elevator…" said Luffy.

He stretched his hand to the top, the members of the Straw Hats sighed at this.

"Everyone grab on…" said Luffy.

Li-en was confused but she grabbled on to him.

"Gum Gum Rocket!" shouted Luffy as he rocketed everyone to the top.

On the top mamodo and bookkeeper landed.

"How nice… it's just like a present…" said the mamodo who then sensed the Straw Hats coming up from the shaft, "There's more coming up… a lot more and fast…"

They broke out of the elevator and wound up in several craters, Li-en's eyes twitched.

"Does that happen a lot?" she asked.

"Yeah…" said Zoro.

The mamodo and bookkeeper didn't know what to say, it soaked in what happened and finally said something.

"Quite interesting, today is my lucky day…" said the mamodo.

"Who are you?" asked Luffy.

"The name's Zavas…" said the Mamodo.

"And I'm his Book Keeper Galliont…" said the Book Keeper.

"You're here to burn his book aren't you?" asked Robin.

"That's right… he's a sitting duck tied up like that…" said Zavas, "But it might be fun going after you 4 at once… I need a challenge before going something easy…"

Before they could anything Galliont read "Garuk!"

Zavas began to spin in the air very fast like a rocket, he aimed himself towards the Straw Hats who barely dodged.

"You should go to Wonrei…" said Zatch.

Li-en nodded "Right…" she said.

She happily ran over to the cage, she was thinking all the times that she spent with Wonrei. She got to his cell.

"Wonrei I'm here!" she said cheerfully.

"Li-en…" said Wonrei he gave a silent sigh and yelled out "Go away! I hate you!"

Li-en's eyes were wide...

Meanwhile the Straw Hats continued to dodged but it was hard, then Robin had an idea. She waited for Zavas to get into Brago's range and "Gravirei!"

Zavas as pushed down to the ground.

Normally Sanji would have gone into lover boy mode however she had heard what Wonrei said to Li-en.

Sanji ran to his cell and began to yell at the mamodo.

"Here we go again…" said Zoro rolling his eyes.

"how dare you say that stuff to the beautiful Li-en…" yelled Sanji.

Li-en sweatdroped, "It quite all right Sanji… I know he's lying…" said Li-en.

Wonrei's eyes were wide…

"Please I want to be with you… I… I just want to be with you…" said Li-en.

"Wonrei! Li-en did a lot for us to help her… and you lie to her like that!" yelled Luffy.

"Luffy…" said Li-en.

"It's true… she did a lot of things…" said Zatch.

The red spell book began to glow, Luffy noticed this and gave a small smile.

Wonrei looked down to the ground…

"You think I'm out…" said Zavas.

He got up and looked towards Galliont who nodded.

"Oru Wigar!" read Galliont.

A blast of green wind headed towards Li-en.

"Li-en!" shouted Wonrei, her broke his chains and tossed Li-en the royal purple spell book.

"Boren!" she read and he broke the cage with his fist.

He ran in front of Li-en and she read "Rerudo!"

A he produced a glass-like shield in front of her, she gave him a smile which he gave her back. Sanji noticed this and sighed…

"Why did she have to be taken?" he asked himself.

"Awesome!" said Luffy.

"Well you wanted a challenge… why not take all 5 of us…" said Wonrei.

"Fine I'll take those odds…" said Zavas.

"He's certainly full of himself…" said Robin.

"We'll go first!" said Wonrei.

He advanced towards Zavas and ran towards him, Wonrei began to fight the mamodo using Kung Fu… this confused him a lot.

"What are you doing?" asked Zavas.

"Kung Fu!" said Li-en and Wonrei at the same time.

"Damn it!" yelled Zavas.

"Someone else take over…" said Li-en.

"We'll go!" said Kolulu.

She took of her clothes so she would tear them to shred.

"Zeruk!" read Zoro.

Kolulu transformed to Dark Kolulu and ran towards Zavas. They began to fight hand to hand.

"You think that will stop me!" he said.

"Poruk!" read Sanji.

Dark Kolulu ducked only for Zavas to hit in the face.

"Gravirei!" read Robin.

Zavas was once again to the ground.

"Now its our turn… ready Zatch… the 5th Spell!" said Luffy.

"You have the 5th spell?" asked Dark Kolulu.

Luffy nodded "Zakeruga!" he read, it was a contracted strait version of Zaker. It was shot at Galliont and hit the book… setting it to flames. Zavas disappeared… Galliont cursed his luck and ran away… he just didn't care where he was going and ran away.

"All right!" cheered Luffy.

"So… how are we going to get down?" asked Sanji.

The elevator was still broken… and well.

"I have an idea…" said Luffy.

Everyone hung on to Luffy.

"Is this safe?" asked Wonrei.

"I doubt it…" said Zoro.

"Gum Gum Bungee!" shouted Luffy at they fell down the elevator shaft. Right before they hit the ground the drop stopped they bounced up and down a bit.

"Everybody off…" said Luffy.

The everyone got off Luffy… however the weight being off him made him accidentally use a Gum Gum Rocket… when he crashed back down he said "Let's do that again!"

"NO!" yelled everyone but Robin, Wonrei and Zatch.

They began to leave the island but was stopped… by Li-Akron himself.

"I should have known…" said Li-Akron.

Before Li-en could yell at her father or Luffy beat him up Wonrei stepped forward and said "I promise to protect Li-en and make sure she never gets hurt…"

"That's so romantic…" said Kolulu who had changed back right after the battle was over.

Li-Akron looked into Wonrei's eyes and knew… he going to keep that promise no matter what…

"Fine… I will let you go…" said Li-Akron… he also knew he couldn't' stand up against two pirates with higher bounties than him.

Li-en and Wonrei left with the Straw hats…Luffy had even offered them to join, however at the Merry Go…

"So your not going to join?" asked Luffy.

"No it was nice of you to offer though…" said Li-en.

"Zatch… and everyone else… I think I'm going be like a king like you guys as well… one who also wants to stop these battles" said Wonrei.

"Really?" asked Zatch.

Wonrei nodded…

And so they parted ways… Li-Akron gave Li-en and Wonrei a boat they could use on their journey. Later as they sailed away from Bruce Island

"I'm glad my father let us do this after all…" said Li-en.

Wonrei nodded.

The two looked at each… and moved closer to each and kissed… as Sanji and Kolulu suspected… they were in love…

Next Time: Crocodile breaks out! Not only that but it seems he has a mamodo. The Straw Hats head back to Alabasta so they can help. But will they be able to get therebefore he does anything... with the help of Hyde and Eido hopefully...


	35. The Crocs Out

A/N: Still haven't gotten to the end of the Alabasta Arc... if anyone knows a good site for fan subs tell me... I don't want to read translated manga... my mom works for Viz and they do the manga so, anime will see, manga won't see...

Chapter 34: The Crocs Out

In an Alabasta Prison a cell exploded in sand… it wasn't normal sand… it was very strange… like it had the power of something evil to it…

"What the hell is going on?" yelled a guard some to the scene as the entire floor of the area was covered in sand.

"Sanadi!" came a voice.

The sand rose up around the guard and began to crush him. There was a laugh… he knew it came from one of the prisoners… Crocodile. He held a strange tan book that was glowing.

"Its was fortunate for me… that I was destined to be his partner…" said Crocodile.

The guard didn't know what he was talking about until he noticed the young boy with sandy blond hair was touching the ground.

"What the hell?" said the guard.

"I had enough fun…" said the boy as the tentacle crushed the guard to death.

Crocodile escaped… with the boy… who was mamodo. As they walked away from the prison Crocodile clearly said "I hope he comes…"

Meanwhile at the palace a Guard had just told Vivi what happened.

"He escaped?" asked Vivi with a gasp.

"Yes… and that's not the only thing…" said the guard.

The next day at the Merry Go…

"That's high way robbery!" yelled Nami.

She was trying to attack the news paper bird… apparently the price for a news paper rose 25 berries… the money hungry navigator wasn't happy about that…

"Calm down Nami…" said Tia holding her back.

"Today must be opposite day…" said Usopp looking at the site… usually it was Nami holding back the angry Tia.

Kaya sighed, she took out some berries she had and paid the full price for the paper. The newspaper bird flew away as fast it could.

"You got lucky this time!" yelled Nami.

Kaya sighed as she handed the newspaper to Nami. Who went to sit down on her chair to read it… she froze at the front page article.

"Um… guys we have a situation…" she said.

Not too long later, there was meeting.

"Crocodile Escaped?" yelled everyone but Kaya, Robin and the mamodo… Kaya and the mamodo were confused Robin was wondering why it took him so long.

"That's not the only thing the article said…" said Nami she pointed to a part that was really important.

"Reports say a young boy helped him out, the boy appears to also have eaten the Sand Sand Fruit as he could manipulate sand… however other reports stated was that boy could only use his power when Crocodile read something from a book as well as the fact that much of the prison was made from Sea Stone…" read Robin, she turned to everyone and said "Looks like he had a mamodo with him…"

"That what really worries me…" said Nami.

"He's probably going to attack Vivi." said Sanji.

"What's going on?" asked Kanchome.

"Oh yeah you don't know the story…" said Usopp.

They began ot tell the story of what happened, the mamodos were surprised to find out that Robin actually helped out in the scheme but instead of dwelling on the past things that needed to be done.

"So should we go?" asked Luffy.

The other nodded except for Nami, "How are we going to contact Vivi?"

There was a silence… Luffy responded "I don't know…"

Everyone but Kaya anime fell, "I might have a way…" she said.

She brought everyone to the girl's cabin… there was a box and inside was a very grumpy looking Snail Phone… must have been grumpy being stuck in the box for so long.

"Merry gave it to me when we parted ways…" said Kaya.

"That's great…" said Nami.

Nami remembered the number that Vivi had given her incase she wanted to call.

Back in Alabasta Vivi was having a conversation with someone… who was covered in shadows.

"Why can we just look for him and attack him!" said the person she was talking to who sounded like a young girl.

Vivi sat there silently… while in a sense it sounded good… it was really a bad idea, before she could answer her snail phone rang. Vivi picked it up.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hello Vivi. It's Nami." said Nami's voice over it.

"Nami" said Vivi happily then realized why she received the call, "You heard about Crocodile didn't you?"

"Yeah…" said Nami.

On the Merry Go Luffy grabbed the mouthpiece.

"Is that Vivi!" yelled Luffy, "HI VIVI!"

"Luffy give that back to Nami right now!" yelled Sanji grabbing it from him.

"Knock it off you two!" yelled Tia.

Nami managed to get the mouthpiece back.

"Sorry about that…" she said while laughing a bit.

"That's okay…" said Vivi also laughing.

"We're going to come for a visit and help out a bit…" said Nami.

"Really!" said Vivi happily.

"but it should take us a few week unless something comes up…" said Nami.

"I understand…" said Vivi.

"See you soon." said Nami.

"You too." said Vivi.

"BYE VIVI!" yelled Luffy.

"Bye Luffy and see you soon!" said Vivi.

Both hung up the snail phones, Vivi walked over to the person she was talking to.

"I have some friends who should help us…" said Vivi.

"So we have to wait… but why?" asked the person.

"Because their dear friends and I don't think we can do it alone…" said Vivi, "But how am I going to explain what's going on?" she thought.

On the Merry Go they began to get the boast ready to turn around.

Meanwhile a certain skater boy who is able to fly was soaring though the air with his mamodo.

"I'm so board…" whined Eido.

"Please shut up…" complained Hyde.

""But we're lost and there's no cute girls…" said Eido.

"Shut up… and there's the Straw Hats…" said Hyde.

Eido picked up his head, "Really yahoo! Nami! Robin!" yelled Eido.

She flew to the ship however… as usual he crashed… most of them were too busy to notice, but Brago saw him.

"You need help?" he asked.

"I'm not fat! I'm pleasantly plump…" said Eido in a daze. Hyde landed next to him and slapped in the face.

"Ow! What was that for?" asked Eido.

"For being an idiot!" said Hyde.

Hyde and Eido noticed that everyone but the mamodos seemed to be busy.

"What's going on?" asked Eido.

"I don't know the whole story but it has something to do with someone Luffy fought in the past…" said Brago.

"Hyde!" said a very happy Yuki.

She hugged him from behind.

"I have my memories back!" she said.

"That's great…" said Hyde fighting a blush… but losing.

Eido smirked, "Don't say anything…" said Hyde giving his bookkeeper a death glare.

Yuki stopped hugging him and Hyde asked "Does everyone have their memories back?"

Yuki shook her head, "Zatch still doesn't… he did remember when he got to the human world though…" said Yuki.

Eido sighed, then he saw someone who was new and wasn't busy… Kaya, he skated over to her.

"You must be new…" said Eido.

"Um… who are you?" asked Kaya feeling uncomfortable.

"The name's Eido… I'm an ally in the mamodo battle and I…" said Eido but was mauled in the face by Nya after feeling Kaya's discomfort.

"Stop this crazy cat!" yelled Eido.

"Hey Eido!" said Tia.

"So he really is an ally?" asked Kaya.

"Yeah… I used to beat up his mamodo back in the mamodo world…" said Tia.

"Oh…" said Kaya.

After they were done, turning the ship around the Straw Hats noticed that Eido and Hyde were there… Nya was still mauling Eido's face.

"So tried to hit on Kaya did you?" asked Sanji.

"Shut up Perv Master S!" said Eido trying his best to talk.

"Why don't you make me!" said Sanji.

Nami whacked both in the head, Nya stopped mauling Eido's face because of it.

They began introductions, Eido asked what's going on to Eido… he became intrigued.

"Can I help?" asked Eido.

"Why?" asked Luffy.

"I just want to…" said Eido.

"I'm guessing he wants to meet your princess friend…" said Hyde.

Eido sweat drop, anyone could guess that was the reason.

"Hey I know a way they can help…" said Robin.

Everyone looked at her.

"What?" asked Zatch who was the first one to ask.

"Well it's simple…" said Robin.

Later Hyde and Eido got in position.

"Jikar!" read Eido.

Hyde sent a gust of wind that made the ship go extremely.

"This is so much fun!" yelled Luffy.

"Yeah!" said Zatch.

"I don't feel so well…" said Yuki.

"Me neither…" said Kaya.

"On towards Alabasta!" yelled Luffy.

Next Time: They're still on the way but like always a pit stop in the form of Usa and Ko. This time they are the ones in need of help. Usa's older half-brother is a bookkeeper... however his mamodo is controlling him! Will they be able to help them? All this and more...


	36. Brother my Brother

Chapter 35: Brother my Brother

Usa and Ko were in boat… Ko looked though her telescope while Usa was board… very board.

"You know if someone would just join a crew we could do exciting things…" said Usa.

"For the last time! I'm not going to be that idiot's musician…" said Ko.

She sighed as she looked for a boat… then she saw one, it wasn't a pirate ship. Ko gave a smile… it was a sneaky smile… a smile she only gave when it came to one person…

"Oh Usa…" said Ko, "Bet you can't guess who I see…"

"Trent?" asked Usa happily.

Ko sweatdroped, "How'd you know?"

"That look… you only give that look when you know your going to torture him…" said Usa getting up to stretch, "But it will be nice to pay a quick visit to my brother…"

Hours later on the Merry Go, Eido collapsed… He needed a break… He used the spell to much...

"Nami is going to owe me a date… Robin is going to owe me a date… Kaya is going to owe me a date… Sanji is going to owe me a meal… I need to think of what Zoro, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper are going to owe me…" whined Eido.

"Whiner…" said Hyde who was tired but not as tired as her bookkeeper.

Nami got to the back deck…

"You going to complain about it not going fast enough… I need a break!" whined Eido.

"No actually I was going to tell you slow down next time you start up again… Kaya and Yuki have motion sickness from how fast were going." said Nami.

"Thank you…" cried Eido.

Nami and Hyde sweatdroped.

"Geez, you know how long it took me to catch up to you guys…" yelled an annoyed voice.

Nami looked over the side Ko was alone in her and sister's boat.

"Hey Ko…" said Nami.

"Geez, Tangerine Head… I have no idea what your in a hurry but it took a long time for me to find you…" said Ko.

"Don't tell me… another person looking for us to help them in the mamodo battle?" said Nami.

"No not really…" said Ko, "But in a way yes…"

"What do you mean?" asked Nami.

"I'll meet you over at the side… I need to use the latter…" said Ko.

Nami was confused… Ko could easily jump up.

A few minutes later Ko managed to climb the latter… with an injured Usa on her back, she was bruised and cut badly… like she had been a fight and lost…

"Usa!" said Luffy.

"What happened?" asked Nami.

"It's a long story…" said Ko, "But first can you treat her..."

"Sure…" said Chopper.

Later everyone were in the men's room while Chopper was treating Usa.

"Its strange… but Usa's injuries seem to be healing…" said Chopper.

"At least her healing factor still works…" said Ko.

"What?" said Chopper.

"It seems to be slower than usual… but its working… I was worried… I wasn't sure… thanks for checking…" said Ko.

"What are you talking about?" asked Chopper.

"Well you see… for some reason Usa has rapid healing abilities… small cuts heal in less than a minute while life threatening injuries takes a few hours… those wounds… they should have healed by now… but something happened…" said Ko.

"I know about that… Usa told me about it after she cut her finger while helping me cook last time she was here…" said Sanji.

"What happened to her?" asked Eido

"I should tell you more about our families… you see as you know we have a bastard of a father… our mothers however are part of the Clans of Konegi Island… my mother is just a member of the Kone Clan… we are known for our strategic minds, not only but quite a few are the best in the world… Usa's mother is from the Gi Clan they are known for their brute strength… but she no ordinary member like my mother… Usa's mother is the only child of the Head of the Gi Clan, which mean her mother will one day head the Gi Clan..." said Ko.

"So does that mean Usa will one day head the Gi Clan?" asked Luffy.

Ko shook her head, "Your assuming Usa's her mother's only child… before our mothers met our father… her mother was married to a man named Trenton… he died… I won't say what killed him… anyways… they had a child together… a son named Trent… he's the one who will one day take over the Gi Clan…" said Ko.

"Oh…" said Luffy.

"So what does this have to with what's going on?" asked Zoro.

"I'm not done yet Sword Boy… Trent is unsure about his status… you see Trent has been undefeated by all member of the Gi Clan expect for 1…" said Ko.

"Let me guess Usa?" asked Brago.

"Give a point to the Weird Goth Kid..." said Ko sarcastically, "Anyways, yeah… Usa is indeed the one who he never beaten… here lies a problem… Usa is not undefeated… she has lost… because of this fact he afraid that he might lose his spot at heir and will be passed up for Usa..." said Ko.

"Wait if she's undefeated by would they pass him up for Usa?" asked Tia.

"Well it's complicated but there was a war on out island and me and Usa helped stop it… so he's been training to beat her…" said Ko who went silent.

"So what does this have to finding us?" asked Nami.

"Sometimes during his journey he met a mamodo… Trent is his bookkeeper…. What happened next is horrible…" said Ko.

(Flashback)

The two boats met… Trent was a young man with red hair and wore a cloak.

"Still wearing cloaks?" asked Ko.

Usa and Ko looked at each other… there was something off about Trent.

"Hey Loser aren't you going to say "Chicks dig the cloak look" or something like that?" asked Ko.

"Usa, fight me right now…" said Trent.

Both looked into his eyes… they were colder than usual… something was off.

"Are you nuts? We're on two small boats… someone could fall…" said Ko.

"And that someone could be you?" asked Trent coldly.

"I think it might best if we did…" said Usa.

"Have you two lost it…" said Ko.

Usa whispered to her sister, "Something's off… I know it is…" said Usa.

"Fine…" said Ko rolling her eyes.

Both got into position… then the two began to fight… it all seemed normal until Trent yelled out "Kichika!"

He held out his hand and a blast of mustard yellow ki hit Usa head on.

"When did Trent learn an attack like that?" thought Ko.

However… Usa knew something was definitely off "That's not his ki… it someone else's and he's defiantly not possessed… otherwise I would know..." she thought.

"Hindering already little sister…" said Trent.

"If you want it that way…" said Usa, she placed her hands in front of her in a heart shaped.

"Sparkly Pink Heart Beam!" shouted Usa

She let out a pink heart shaped beam… however.

"Chishield!" said Trent.

A mustard yellow Ki Barrier blocked the attack.

"No way… and he's not even fazed…" said Ko then she noticed something glowing in his cloak. Usa noticed it too… she however got a better look.

"No way it can't be" she said.

When the Ki Barrier dropped she ran towards her brother and grabbed the cloak, she ripped it off of him and he held a spell book!

"No way!" said Ko.

"I know all about the battle for mamodo king… you should stop hiding!" yelled Usa.

A kid with dirty blonde hair appeared from behind her brother… he was clearly a mamodo as he had the mamodo lines.

"I take it you don't have mamodos yourself…" said the mamodo.

Usa and Ko shook their head no.

"Fine… your sister is beat up enough for one day… we'll be back…" said the mamodo.

"Trent let's go…" said the kid.

"Right Tachi…" said Trent.

"Wait you're leaving already?" asked Ko.

"Oh we'll be back… maybe if your friends with however you found out the battle then they can help you out… but not this time… let's go Trent…" said the mamodo named Tachi.

"Right…" said Trent.

Trent got onto his boat and both sailed away… Usa collapsed due to her wounds.

"Usa…" said Ko.

She gritted her teeth, "I can't believe we have to ask for their help… why…" said Ko.

"Trent…" said Usa as she fell unconscious.

(End of Flashback)

"And that's what happened…" said Ko.

"Let me guess he doesn't act like that…" said Zoro.

"Nope… this how he normally acts" said Ko.

(Dramatization)

Trent shows up.

"Hey Trent!" said Usa.

"Hey Sis!" said Trent.

"Hey loser!" said Ko.

"Shut up Ko!" yelled Trent.

"Like I take advice from a guy who goes though angesty moments that he can't beat his sister…" said Ko.

"Look it's not my fault that I can't beat Usa…" said Trent, then he began to have an angesty moment "Why? Why… can I beat her… why I've been training for so long…"

Both Ko and Usa began to stared at him.

"Um… ha ha…" he said nervously.

"So still wearing the cloak I see…" said Ko.

"Hey chicks dig the cloak look…" said Trent.

Ko and Usa look at each other… wondering where he got that.

(End Dramatization)

"And that's what usually what happens…" said Ko.

"He really wears cloaks a lot?" asked Usopp.

"Don't ask…" said Ko.

Usa began to wake up "Where am I?" asked Usa.

"Where else… a place I hate… I'm going on watch… I have a feeling that Trent's going to be back…" said Ko leaving the room.

"Still hates you guys I see…" said Eido.

"Ow…" said Usa, "Say what time is it?"

Luffy and Zatch's stomach grumbled.

"About dinner time…" said Luffy.

"It was early afternoon when I got the injuries… they should have healed by now…" thought Usa then her stomach growled.

"I'm hungry too…" she said.

The next day they continued to sail to Alabasta… no longer at breakneck speed, but at a speed that was fast but not too fast. Usa and Ko decided to join unless Trent showed up.

Zoro was surprisingly awake… many things kept going though his head… mostly about how Trent and Usa's reminded him of his own with Kuina years ago… minus the whole bizarre angst moments.

"Big Brother Zoro what's wrong?" asked Kolulu walking up to him.

"Oh it nothing…" said Zoro.

"Please don't lie to me… I don't like lying… unless it from Usopp." said Kolulu pointing to Usopp telling Kaya, Yuki and Nya one of his stories.

"and so I defeated the giant Rodan and saved the island of Tokyo!" said Usopp.

"Please tell me…" said Kolulu.

"There's nothing…" said Zoro who immediately went to sleep.

Kolulu sighed, she knew something was bugging him and she knew she had to figure out a way for him to get it out.

After Usopp was done with his story Usa walked up to Kaya.

"Kaya I have a favor to ask you… I'm unsure if you'll agree… I want you to attack me with Nya…" said Usa.

"What?" said Kaya.

"I need to see something important… please…" said Usa, She began to cry, "I really need to see something…"

Kaya reluctantly nodded…

A few minutes later Usa, Kaya and Nya were on the back deck.

"Peruk!" read Kaya.

Nya transformed in larger more vicious looking version of herself with quills and shot them at Usa Quite a few hit her. Zatch and Luffy stumbled upon this.

"Kaya!" yelled Luffy.

"Nya! Why did you do this?" yelled Zatch.

"Don't blame them… I asked them to do it…" said Usa.

She fell to her knees as the quills came out on their own. Both and Zatch and Kaya went over to the rabbit girl. About a minutes or two later Usa got up at if nothing happened.

"Why do ask her to do that?" asked Luffy.

"Ko told you about my heal powers right… I don't know what causes them but I figures something strange… mamodo powers effect them it caused them to slow down…"

"Are you sure?" asked Luffy.

Usa nodded. "That time at the garden… then with Trent… and just now… somehow a mamodos power affects my healing abilities…" said Usa.

"I heard that!" said Ko who was there yet no one noticed, "This could be a problem… then again… it might not be…"

"What do you mean?" asked Luffy.

"Well its simple you guys combined burned quite a few books right? There are only 100 in all… Trent maybe our only enemy that will after you… so I doubt there's going be another enemy after you after all there's probably less than 90 now maybe even less than 80…" said Ko.

"Thanks for the reassurance…" said Usa.

Meanwhile in Trent's boat Tachi was looking though a strange Ki orb… inside were strange dots.

"I locked on to your little sisters Ki…" said Tachi.

"Good…" said Trent.

"But there's one little problem…" said Tachi.

"What?" said Trent.

"There are 9 mamodo with her…" said Tachi.

"That just makes thing more interesting…" said Trent.

"Very…" said Tachi.

Trent gave a small but evil smile, "Usa there will be no more angst… I will finally defeat you no matter what…" he thought.

Next Time: When Trent shows up Zoro volunteers to take him on... but can Zoro and Kolulu defeat them and burn their book. Meanwhile Ko and Sanji decide to mess with Eido separately...

A/N: Interesting facts about both Trent and Tachi, they weren't created specially for this fanfic, Trent appears or mentioned in my other Usa and Ko sorties while Tachi was created for my fanfic The Lost Boy and the Mamodo: Its a Ranma meets Zatch Bell crossover in which Ryoga is Tachi's bookkeeper. Tachi controls Ryoga to go after Ranma when Ryoga's cousin Shion (Nya's former bookkeeper) moves into the neighborhood... I really need to work on it...


	37. Ki and Sprit

Chapter 36: Ki and Sprit

Ko was signing a song by self when Luffy showed up.

"So have you decided to my musician?" asked Luffy.

"For the last time no…" said Ko.

She got up, to evade the idiot rubber man. She managed to hide from him when she saw Eido about to perform a spell. She had an evil smirk.

"Ji…" said Eido.

Then a rock him in the head.

"What was that?" said Eido.

Ko quickly hid, Eido shrugged. He was about to cast the spell again but Ko took another pebble and threw it at him.

"Okay I know someone's there?" said Eido.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Hyde.

"Someone threw a rock at me…" said Eido.

Hyde rolled his eyes, Eido was about to cast another spell when Ko threw about 5 more rocks at him.

"That's it! I know someone's there!" yelled Eido.

Hyde noticed the rocks on the ground and chuckled, someone really was messing with his book keeper, but he decided to play dumb, it would even more funny.

Ko crack up and walked away… she looked around a saw Usa sitting along on the edge, it looked like she was about to cry.

"Hey sis, want to throw rocks at Eido… its fun and I think Hyde knows but he's playing dumb if does…" said Ko.

"No I'm fine…" said Usa putting a fake smile.

Ko sighed, unless something happened she knew Usa was going to be depressed for quite a while. Ko shrugged she decided to mess with Eido some more later.

Zoro was training as usual when he noticed Usa… she sighed and went over to talk to her.

"Hey Zoro…" said Usa quietly, "What did you want to talk about…"

"How did you know?" asked Zoro.

"Just a feeling…" said Usa.

They began to talk, meanwhile the 3 girl mamodos plus Nya who had taken to sitting on Yuki's head watched the exchange although they could hear anything they watched the expressions.

"I wonder what's going on…" said Tia.

"Meow?" meowed Nya while shrugging.

Zoro said something, Usa got really really happy. So happy she hugged him. Zoro and Usa blushed heavily… they said something to each other, and nodded. Zoro walked towards the girls.

"Kolulu, I need to talk to you about something…" said Zoro.

"Okay…" said Kolulu and the two went to talk to in private.

Yuki and Tia looked at each other and went over to Usa.

"Hey Usa what was that about?" asked Tia.

"Oh why I hugged Zoro… well he volunteered when and if Trent shows up he'll fight him…" said Usa.

"Oh…" said Yuki.

With Kolulu and Zoro.

"Are you okay with that?" asked Zoro.

Kolulu nodded, "I am, Usa's my friend and she seems really sad…" said Kolulu, "But why did you volunteer of all people. You have been acting strangely."

"No I haven't…" said Zoro as he walked away.

Meanwhile with Eido and Hyde were taking a break, Sanji needed to take a smoking break as well. Eido noticed him.

"Hey Perv Master S? Have you been throwing rocks at me?" asked Eido.

"Nope… where would you get that idea?" asked Sanji.

"Before someone was throwing rocks at me…" said Eido.

"I keep telling you its all in your head…" said Hyde.

"It's not! It's not!" yelled Eido.

Hyde gave a small smirk and whispered something to Sanji.

"Are the one who was throwing rocks at him?" he asked.

"Nope… so someone really is throwing rocks at him?" asked Sanji.

"Yeah, don't know who… want to mess with him some more?" asked Hyde.

"Maybe later…" said Sanji.

No too far way was Trent's boat.

"Whatever it is its going pretty fast… but it slowed down considerably if it doesn't speed up again then we'll be able to get her… and maybe take out some mamodos as well…" said Tachi.

The managed to get to the Going Merry… Usa was still at the side of the boat when Trent jumped up and attacked her... well attacked may too of a strong word… more like began to spar with her.

The two began to exchange blows but blocked each one… they were matched.

"So little sister you seem pretty confidante…" said Trent.

"Only if you use martial arts not your mamodo…" said Usa hiding the fact mamodos affect her healing powers…

The noise of the fight alerted the others. Everyone gathered on the deck…

"So should we go now…" said Kolulu.

"If it's that Zoro volunteered then you should wait 'till Trent uses his mamodo…" said Ko.

However the moment that Ko finished her sentence Trent used "Kichika" Tachi jumped on to the deck and used the spell which sent Usa flying in pain hitting the mast.

"Usa!" yelled Luffy.

Chopper, Kaya and Ko went to the fallen rabbit girl.

Kolulu looked towards her bookkeeper who nodded.

"That was fun…" said Trent.

Zoro took out the spell book, "Over here!" he yelled.

Trent stared at him, "Who are you her boyfriend?" said Trent.

"No… just a friend…" said Zoro, "Who's been in your shoes" he added mentally.

"I'm ready…" said Kolulu getting undressed.

"Zeruk!" read Zoro.

Kolulu transformed into Dark Kolulu and began to fight Tachi.

"Quite interesting…" said Tachi.

"Kichika!" read Trent.

"Zerurudo!" read Zoro.

Dark Kolulu managed to avoid the attack.

"Shoot…" said Trent.

"That was lucky…" said Tachi.

Dark Kolulu managed to float down.

"You haven't the seen the rest…" said Dark Kolulu.

She lunged at Tachi and tried to slash him.

"Power up…" said Tachi.

"Right, Chiruk!" read Trent.

Tachi began to glow…

"This spell gives Tachi a boost in strength for a few minutes… fortunately for you he can't use his other spells…" said Trent.

"But Trent's been teaching me the Gi Style of Martial Arts…" said Tachi getting in a good punch in the gut to Dark Kolulu.

Dark Kolulu staggered back, "That's pretty good…" said Dark Kolulu.

"You haven't seen anything yet..." said Tachi as he began to fight… Martial Arts agaisnt claws.

Meanwhile Chopper and Ko managed to get Usa on her feet.

"Before you take me to the girl's room… please let me see this fight… please…" said Usa.

"I agree with Usa… she should watch this fight…" said Ko helping her sister up.

"But…" said Chopper.

"Please…" said Usa.

"She's right… this is something she needs to watch…" said Ko.

Chopper nodded… even though she was injured…

Back with the fight the opponents continued to dodge the others attacks.

"Gi Style Martial Arts! Spinning Fury!" said Tachi performing a fury of spinning kicks. However Kolulu managed to slash his legs and effectively blocking the kick. Both jumped in front of their bookkeepers.

"Kichika!" read Trent.

"Zerusen!" read Zoro.

The mustard yellow blast and fist hit each other head on… the fists tore though the Ki beam and was aiming for the martial artist and Ki using mamodo… however both managed to doge… they landed on the side of the boat.

"Well your better than we thought… but we'll back… see ya!" said Trent.

Both escaped before anyone could do anything… Usa made an angry fist… "How dare he…" she thought before she collapsed.

The next day…

Usa was all healed up… however…

"Your leaving?" asked Luffy supersede.

Usa nodded, "Its best if I don't travel with you… I have a feeling that he's training to defeat you… all of you… and if he does… which is highly unlikely he'll come for me…" said Usa.

Everyone looked at Ko, "I know… I'm just as surprised at you are…"

"Next time we meet… I hope that you have good news…" said Usa.

She jumped down to the boat, "Oh by the way Zoro, Kolulu and Chopper are now officially cool… the rest of you… still lame!" said Ko.

"Why only them!" asked/ yeller Usopp.

"Well they helped Usa… Kaya, Nya and Hyde were already cool… see ya!" said Ko who jumped down to their boat.

The sister waved good-bye to the Straw Hats…

"I hope next time I see them… they will have defeated Tachi… I just hope they free my brother…" thought Usa as she waved good-bye.

Meanwhile Tachi and Trent made it to an island and were exploring when a masked figure approached them.

"So you're Tachi and Trent…" said the masked figure.

"What do you want?" said Trent getting the spell book ready.

"Just a little proposition… my name is Milord Z… and I have a little proposition…" said the figure known as Milordo Z.

"I'm listening…" said Tachi.

"You should join up with me… and…" said Milordo Z.

"Get what we want sure thing…" said Tachi.

Milordo Z smirked… this guy was easy... now it had another servant… it just hopped that the other candidates were this easy…

Next Time: They make it to Alabasta... however in order to keep a low profile they have to cross the dessert on their own... and if you thought Luffy caused trouble in the dessert you should see Zatch...


	38. Mamodos in the Dessert

A/N: 8,000 hits! Oh yeah! Oh yes this chapter has some minor drug jokes... remember kids: don't do drugs, don't smoke crack, do French the prince, don't Smurf Smurfs most importantly don't eat that cactus!

Chapter 37: Mamodos in the Dessert

The finally made to Alabasta… in two weeks earlier than they would have with out Eido and Hyde… they got to a port that they've never been too, most of the Straw Hats wore the clothes they wore when they were helping out Vivi before...

"I think I'm gonna like it here…" said Eido as girls dressed in dancer garb walked past him.

He received a knock on the head from Nami.

"We're supposed be here supplies…" said Nami.

"Why did you have to his me?" said Eido rubbing the sore bump.

"She's right we need to buy you some clothes…" said Robin.

"But why did she have to hit me?" said Eido.

"Because…" said Nami in a menacing way…

Eido sweatdroped, "She's scary… very scary…" said Eido.

Later after buying clothes for Kaya, Eido and most of the mamodo (Zatch whined that his dressed was good enough, Brago didn't want one and complained that he didn't needed one… Nya and Ponygon… well 'nuff said)

"Okay listen up!" said Nami.

Nami began to give or… uh… explain the situation…

"According to Robin it will take us three days to get Alubarna from Sunakonoha we're at now… only if you don't get into trouble…" said Nami.

She looked over at Zatch and Luffy… even though Luffy was somewhat prepared for this Zatch wasn't… combined with the fact both are natural troble magnets it should take a while…

"This is going to be a loooong trip… isn't it?" asked Tia.

"Yeah…" said Nami.

Day 1:

It had only been a few hours since they started their journey, poor Chopper passed out from the heat.

"Are we there yet?" asked Luffy and Zatch.

"No…" said Nami.

"Are we there yet?" asked Luffy.

"No…": said Nami getting another angry vein.

"Are we there yet?" asked Luffy and Zatch.

"No…" said Nami still with an angry vein that seemed to have gotten bigger.

"Are we there yet?" asked Luffy and Zatch.

"No…!" said Nami getting really irritated.

"Are we there yet?" asked Luffy and Zatch.

"No!" said Nami almost yelling.

"Are we there yet?" asked Luffy and Zatch.

"NO!" yelled Nami who was really angry now.

"Are we…" said Luffy and Zatch.

Nami finally lost it and knocked them out….

After calming down Eido stared carrying Luffy and Brago carried Zatch.

"Why do I have to carry Luffy… I'm not even part of this crew…" said Eido.

"You should be happy… at least we don't have to hear them complain" said Brago.

They set up camp when it had gotten dark.

"It's so cold…" said Zatch.

"Zatch you want me to warm you up?" asked Tia and Kolulu at the exact same time.

They glared each other.

"Here we go again…" said Nami.

"Why is he so lucky…" mumbled Sanji.

"I know…" said Eido.

"You both can warm me up… after all it's really cold…" said Zatch.

Both blushed at the as they huddled together.

"I'm really cold too…" said Kaya.

Usopp sat close to her. Then Yuki and Nya who was on Yuki's head as usual had identical sneaky smiles on their face.

"Yuki, I don't like that look your giving me…" said Usopp.

"Even Usopp's more lucky than we are…" said Sanji.

"Yeah…" said Eido.

Both began to sulk.

"What's up with them…" said Luffy.

"Don't ask…" said Zoro.

Day 2:

It was the middle of the day… everyone was hot and tired except for Nya because she rode on Yuki's head, Yuki because her powers are ice and snow, Robin due to the fact that she was used to the weather, Brago for no apparent reason and Eido because he flew.

"Hey Eido read my spell…" said Hyde.

"No…" said Eido.

"Why?" asked Hyde.

"I'm trying to converse energy…" said Eido.

"Hey that's not fair!" aside Hyde.

"Nayh nayh!" said Eido while pulling down his eyelid and sticking his tongue out.

"Where's Luffy and Zatch?" asked Kaya who noticed that those were missing.

"Oh god no…" said Zoro pointing to the two idiots franticly running around while both had anime swirl eyes.

"They didn't…" said Nami.

"I think they did…" said Usopp.

(Flashback)

Luffy noticed the cactus on the ground… he grabbed is and noticed her partner was hungry as well.

"You want some Zatch, it very good…" said Luffy.

"Okay…" said Zatch.

Both began to eat the cactus…

(End of flashback)

"Wow! Look at the chocolate water fall!" screamed Luffy.

"I'm in the sky with diamonds!" yelled Zatch.

"Not again…" said Chopper.

"And he must have given Zatch some…" said Nami.

"Master Captain ate some of the cactus before?" asked robin somewhat surprised… then again she wasn't that surprised…

After managing to catch the two… Nami explained about the cactus… and that Luffy ate it twice before…

They set up camp early 'till the two were clean so to speak… that night the same the same thing with a clean Zatch, Tia and Kolulu happened so did Kaya and Usopp… Sanji and Eido decided to do something…

"Robin! Nami would one of you like to get warm with one of us?" asked both Sanji and Eido at the same time.

"Oh no… they don't want anything to with you in this way…" said Brago brandishing a base bat for some reason.

"Okaay…" said Eido.

"Why do you have a baseball bat?" asked Sanji.

Brago shrugged while humming "I don't know"

"Thanks Brago…" said Nami.

"You're welcome…" said Brago.

Day 3:

They were walking over a hill when it began to shake… it turns out it was a giant a lizard… Luffy gave his trademark grin.

"Who's hungry for lizard?" asked Sanji.

After killing said giant lizard fallowed by it's mate every began to eat the lizard.

"Did this happen before too?" asked Eido.

"Yeah…" said Nami.

Later…

The intrepid group adventures walked over another hill it turned out to be giant scorpion! After killing said giant scorpion Sanji began to cooking and eat it… however only the men this one while the girls including the mamodo girls watched with a sick look on their faces.

"I told you Luffy would eat any thing…" said Nami.

All the other girls nodded.

That night the same thing keeping warm happened… this time a different person asked someone if they could keep warm with them.

"You know Yuki… is okay if I keep warm with you?" asked Hyde.

"Okay… I don't need it… but I'm sure you do…" said Yuki.

The two began to sit close together. Then Usopp, Kaya, Nya and Eido had a sneaky smile on their faces.

"Usopp, I don't like that look your giving me…" said Yuki.

Day 4:

Chopper sniffed the air.

"We're close to a city…" he said.

They climbed a hill and managed to find Alubarna on the other side.

"Finally…" said Nami.

"I thought we'd never get here…" said Tia.

"All right! We're here!" yelled Luffy extremely loudly that the whole city heard.

Vivi in the palace herd this and smiled… they were there and got there pretty fast too… she wasn't expecting them for another two weeks… a figured looked at her from the shadows…

"Are they really that important?" asked the figure.

"Yes they are…" said Vivi, "They are…"

Next Time: They finally make it... wait a second Vivi has a mamodo... and her mamodo's in love with Zatch? Not only that but she stalked Zatch? Not only that but she thinks he forgot her… let's just say she isn't happy…


	39. Zatch has a Stalker?

Chapter 38: Zatch has a Stalker?

The Straw Hats plus their helpers Hyde and Eido finally made it Alubarna. They slowly made their way to the palace.

"Swanky digs… still can't believe a crew like you has such connections…" said Eido looking at the palace in the palace ahead of them.

Meanwhile the entrance hall of the palace Vivi waited patently on the outside… truth be told she couldn't wait to see them… she knew they would be there any minute, judging by Luffy's yell

"Hey Vivi… why do you need their help again? I mean the guy has a mamodo and he's weak against water…"

She turned around and sighed, "Penny…"

It was the person that was talking to her before, it was a little girl with green hair put into two very tall pigtails with crowns in her hair with a red ribbon tying the pig tails, she also wore a blue, sky blue and white dress with a pink heart on her chest, her name was Penny… not only that but she was a mamodo… and Vivi was her partner.

"Penny… I told you that I needed to tell them about the battle…" said Vivi.

"I know that… but why can't we just beat him and his mamodo on our own?" asked Penny.

"If you do defeat his mamodo… we not might be able to defeat Crocodile alone…" said Vivi with a sigh, "We need Luffy's help..."

"The one time I can battle and we have to have someone's help…" grumbled Penny.

Vivi gave a nervous laugh.

"I'm so sorry Princess!" came another voice.

It belong a young man, he was a palace guard, his name was Joe and he was new… however his first assignment… was taking care of Penny when Vivi was busy... it wasn't all the time, about twice a week at most…

"She kind of got away from me…" said Joe.

"That's okay Joe…" said Vivi.

"We should go now…" said Penny.

Penny and Joe began to leave.

"I'll see you two after I explain everything to my friends…" said Vivi.

Penny nodded as the two.

Meanwhile the Crew finally made to the gates.

"Yay!" cheered Zatch.

"Finally we can get some rest…" said Tia in a huff.

The guards opened the gates, they entered.

"Remember to stay behind us…" said Nami.

The mamodos hid behind their bookkeeper.

Inside a guard inform Vivi about their arrival. She gave a small smile when the guard left the doors opened she gave a big smile.

"Vivi!" yelled Luffy.

"Hi…" said Vivi.

Luffy ran over to Vivi and gave her a big hug.

"I can see you haven't changed…" said Vivi with a bit of a sweat drop.

"We have some new friends for to meet…" said Luffy who grabbed her hand to introduced her to Kaya and Eido.

"This is Usopp's good friend Kaya…" said Luffy.

"Hello…" said Kaya.

"Hi…" said Vivi.

"And our friend Eido… he helped us get here fast…" said Luffy.

"Hey… say you're pretty hot… hotter than I expected…" said Eido.

Vivi sweatdroped…

"Perhaps you should tell her about me…" said Robin.

Vivi noticed Robin… her grip tightened around Penny's spell book… she would have been angrier if it wasn't for the thing she had to tell them about herself and Crocodile.

Vivi sighed, "I had no idea that Miss All-Sunday joined…" she said with a hint of anger.

"Vivi… I guess we should have told you earlier…" said Nami.

"It's all right… there's something we need to tell you about Crocodile's escape…" said Vivi.

"We have sometime to tell you as well… but maybe you should tell what you know first…" said Luffy.

"What I am about to tell you may seem surprising but crocodile did not escape alone… he had help from a demon called a mamodo…" said Vivi.

The Straw hats were surprised.

"You know mamodos are?" asked Luffy.

Vivi was surprised by his statement as well.

"Wait how do you know?" asked Vivi.

"Well um…" said Luffy.

He took out Zatch's spell book.

"No way…" said Vivi surprised.

"We have one…" said Nami.

The other Straw Hats plus Eido took out the spell books.

"Wow this is pretty awkward…" said Vivi taking out Penny's spell book.

"This is really weird…" said Nami.

"Can we stop hiding now…" said Zatch.

"Yes you can…" said Kaya.

The 9 mamodos stepped out from behind the Straw Hats…

Vivi was completely surprised.

"This is Zatch, Tia, Kolulu, Ponygon, Yuki, Brago, Hyde, Nya and Kanchome…" said Luffy.

"So… who is who's partner?" she asked.

"Well Zatch is my partner…" said Luffy while Zatch waved hello.

"Kolulu is mine…" said Zoro and Kolulu gave a polite wave.

"Tia is with me…" said Nami while Tia said "Hello"

"Yuki's with me…" said Usopp while Yuki waved.

"Kanchome is my partner…" said Sanji while Kanchome just waved.

"Ponygon's my partner…" said Chopper while Ponygon sighed with the use of his nickname.

"Brago's with me…" said Robin while Brago just gave a nod.

"Hyde's with me…" said Eido, Hyde sighed as if saying "I wish I weren't"

"Nya is my partner…" said Kaya while Nya just meowed as response.

"It a pleasure to meet you all…" said Vivi, "If you want to meet my mamodo Penny, she's in her bedroom.

"Where's that?" asked Zatch.

Vivi began to explain the directions and the mamodo left other directions.

"So are you guys hungry…" asked Vivi knowing what Luffy's would be.

"Yay food!" yelled Luffy.

Meanwhile Penny and Joe were in her bedroom.

"I just wish I was allowed to go in battle… I know how important Vivi is to her country but… I really want to see Zatch…" said Penny.

"I know that you want to see this Zatch kid but who knows… maybe you will see him…" said Joe.

"Did I ever tell you how I met Zatch?" asked Penny.

"Here er go again…" sighed Joe.

"It all happed one day I was at my private beach when I saw him… it felt like my heart was going to burst in my chest I thought could this really be love? I knew it had to be love…" said Penny.

Joe couldn't take it anymore, he knew she was paying attention to him so he began to bang his head against the wall. He did this every time she told the story…

"Sure he was trespassing but he was so handsome… I knew immediately it love… I was in love I wanted to shout to the heavens… I love Zatch Bell!" said Penny.

Joe had finished banging his head agaisnt the wall. He turned around and rubbed his head… he looked slightly confused, Penny stopped her story and looked at him, she was worried about her bodyguard/ baby sitter.

"Joe are you all right?" asked Penny.

"Joe… Who's Joe? My name is Uzumaki Naruto! And I'm going to be the next Hokage! Believe it!" yelled Joe thinking he was someone named Naruto.

"Oh Naruto I have something for you…" said Penny.

"Is it ramen?" asked Joe.

Penny hit him in the head with a baseball bat, "I swear Joe has multiple personality disorder…" said Penny with a huff.

"Ow what did I think I was this time?" asked Joe snapping back to reality.

"Someone named Naruto… who was going to be something called a Hokage…" said Penny.

The door opened and the group of mamodo came in.

"I hope this is the room…" said Zatch.

"I think it is…" said Kanchome pointing to Penny.

"Z-z-z-z- Zatch is that you?" asked Penny.

"Hi there who are you?" asked Zatch.

"You don't remember me? Then again I never gave my name…" said Penny, "But surely you remember my face, right?"

"Um…" said Zatch.

"Hey Duckbill… isn't that girl who always fallowed Zatch back in the mamodo world?" asked Kolulu.

"It is… she never really talked to him… at least I wasn't around if he did…" said Kanchome.

"Me neither…" said Kolulu.

Penny began to cry… "How could he… how could hr forget all those times we spent together?" she thought as she remembered all the times she "spent" with him… the truth was she kind of well… stalked him… she began to cry a lot…

"How can you forget your beloved!" said Penny getting really scary 10 times scarier than Tia.

"His what?" said Tia.

Penny began to chase Zatch.

"Help me!" yelled Zatch.

"Zatch!" screamed Penny.

Tia was scary herself… "How dare she say Zatch is her beloved… by the looks of it… they just met…" said Tia.

Tia began to chase Penny...

"Wait Tia…" said Kolulu, "Come on Duck Boy, we should fallow her and try to explain it a whole misunderstanding…"

"Do I have to?" asked Kanchome.

Kolulu began to drag Kanchome.

Joe stood there processing this information… then he realized… that kid was the mamodo she loved and also stalked… back in the mamodo world.

"Penny wait up…" said Joe.

"Should we fallow them?" asked Yuki.

"Meow…" meowed Nya while nodding.

"Okay…" said Hyde.

"Meru…" said Ponygon while nodding.

"Someone has to keep an eye on them…" said Brago.

The other 5 began to fallow at their pace.

With Zatch…

"Save me Jebus!" he yelled absentmindedly.

With Penny…

"Zatch you shall pay for forgetting your beloved!" yelled the extremely angry Penny.

With Tia…

"Your Beloved is who?" yelled Tia.

With Kolulu and Kanchome…

"I'm going to look for Sanji…" said Kanchome.

"Who are you? Usopp? Come on Platypus… we have to set thing strait!" said Kolulu.

"Don't compare me to Usopp… it's just that I'm scared of Tia… and that girl is scarier than Tia right now…." said Kanchome.

"Chicken…" said Kolulu.

"Don't call me that…" said Kanchome

With Joe…

"Penny wait up… I don't think you should beat him up!" yelled Joe.

With the rest…

"I just hope she doesn't kill him…" said Yuki.

"That would bad…" said Brago.

"I can't wait to see the look on Eido's face when he founds about that girl…" said Hyde trying not to laugh.

"It might be pretty funny…" said Brago.

"Meow…" meowed Nya (Translation: Yeah…)

"Meru meru…" said Ponygon (Translation: I want to see that too)

Meanwhile in a small room that could be considered a parlor… they were sharing how they each met with their mamodo, Kaya went first, then the Straw Hats who had just finished how they met.

"So that's how you met your mamodos…" said Vivi after being told of what happened.

"What's strange is that Zatch is only one who hasn't regained his memories…" said Nami.

"How did you meet Hyde?" asked Vivi.

"Well it all happened like this…"

("Flashback")

A harem of girls surrounded Eido.

"Oh Eido…" said one of the girls.

Hyde showed up out of nowhere, "Oh great Eido…" said Hyde

(Cut out of "Flashback")

"Tell it right Eido…" said Everyone else.

"Fine…" said Eido, "I've been listening to Usopp's sorties too much" he thought.

(Real Flashback)

Eido was getting the crap beaten out of him from a bunch of pirates…

"Ha-ha what a wimp…" said one of the pirates.

"If I wanted to I could beat you up…" whined Eido.

"Yeah right…" said another pirate.

One of the pirates kick him to garbage, Eido got up and saw a strange glow.

"Oh no I was teamed up with you…" said a voice… it belonged to Hyde.

"Who's there?" asked Eido.

"Depends… are you going to be serious about this?" asked Hyde's voice.

"I am… you have no idea..." said Eido, he got up and picked up the book, "Bring it on" he told the pirates.

He used Hyde's power to defeat the pirates…

(End of flashback)

"He was serious as first but after he found out Yuki lost his memory he changed quite a bit… he's a lot less serious then he used to be…" said Eido.

"What about you Vivi?" asked Nami.

"It happened a few months ago…" said Vivi.

(Flashback)

Vivi was walking around Alubarna with Carue. Carue noticed something in an alley, he called out to Vivi.

"What is it?" asked Vivi then noticed Penny passed out in the alley she was crutching her book. "Oh my…" said Vivi.

Vivi put her on Carue's back when she began to wake up.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Are you okay?" asked Vivi.

"I'm fine…" responded Penny.

The spell book began to glow.

"No way you're the one…" said Penny.

"The one?" asked Vivi.

(End of Flashback)

"Since then Penny's been like one of the family… she maybe a little spoiled but she's very nice…" said Vivi.

In the halls the chase continued

"Some one… any one… help me!" cried Zatch.

Carue saw this and sweatdroped.

"Help me giant duckie!" cried Zatch.

Carue then saw the evil demonic looking Penny.

Carue cried and extremely scared of Penny right now… he ran towards to parlor.

Back in said room, Carue burst into the room.

"Carue what it is?" asked Vivi.

Carue began to quack a lot.

"He said Penny's extremely and is chasseing a boy in a dress who is terrified of her…" translated Chopper.

Everyone in the room sweatdroped but Vivi and Luffy.

"I wonder what Zatch did…" said Nami.

"I don't know…" said Zoro.

"I would explain something… Penny knew Zatch in the mamodo world in fact… she st…" said Vivi but was cut off when Zatch ran into the room.

"Save me please!" screamed Zatch.

He hid behind Luffy, "Please save me Luffy…" said Zatch.

The evil demonic Penny came into the room.

"Zatch how could you forget your beloved…" screamed Penny.

"Penny wait!" said Vivi.

"YOU!" yelled Tia.

Penny turned around and saw the angry demonic looking Tia (though not as demonic looking as Penny)

Both went to their normal states.

"How can you say Zatch is your beloved it looks to me that he barely even knows you!" yelled Tia.

"Well I am… and I think "Tia the Strangler" wouldn't know Zatch's beloved after all you all you did to him was beat him up and torture him." said Penny.

"Tia the Strangler?" repeated everyone else surprised.

Tia sighed and said "Even if he is your beloved he doesn't remember… he has amnesia…"

"Amnesia?" asked Penny.

Organ music began playing from seemingly nowhere.

"Wait you guys!" yelled Kolulu.

Kolulu entered the room... dragging Kanchome who was crying "Please Kolulu don't get involved in this".

"Look even if Zatch did remember he never really met… because she was stalking him!" said Kolulu.

"Zatch has a stalker?" said everyone but Vivi and Luffy.

Organ music played once again.

"Please Luffy… can you please stop playing with that organ…" said Nami.

"Fine…" said Luffy who was playing an organ that happened to be the room for no apparent reason.

"But I once gave him a gift…" said Penny.

Kolulu and Tia looked at each other… even though both had feelings for Zatch he was completely oblivious to this fact.

"Was it food?" asked Tia.

"How did you know?" asked Penny.

"There's something we need to tell you…" said Kolulu.

Both Kolulu and Tia began to whisper about Zatch in her ear.

When they were done her mouth was wide open and her eyes were dots.

"I know you fallowed him back in the mamodo world… but you haven't met the real Zatch yet…" said Tia patting Penny's back.

Joe and the others managed to make it to the room…

"Thank god she clamed down…" said Joe.

Later after introductions and reintroductions and more detailed explanations, the three girls who were in love in Zatch talked about him…

"So let me this strait even Zatch is complete moron you two still love him?" asked Penny.

"Yeah… there's a sweetness to him…" said Tia.

"He's true and will do anything for his friends… he promised to protect me in the battle…" said Kolulu.

"And he saved me from someone I thought was a good friend but betrayed me…" said Tia.

"These two know Zatch more than I do…" thought Penny "And they even are on the same boat… I won't lose to them!"

"We're rivals from now on…" said Penny.

"I thought you'd say that…" said Tia with a smirk.

"Even if we are I was hopping we'd have a friendly rivalry… no matter who gets Zatch…" said Kolulu.

"You know what's funny… I wonder what would have happened if I didn't come my senses…" said Penny.

The other two nodded.

Meanwhile else where in the room Sanji and Eido slumping the middle of the while the air was blue around them.

"Zatch has three girls and we have none…" whined Eido.

"How can he be so lucky?" asked Sanji.

Next Time: Paln are being set for the battle on both sides... what is Crocodile palnning to do? And will the heros be able to counter it. Meanwehile Sanji and Eido deicde to do something they thoguht thouight they would enver do... ask Zatch for datting tips... to bad he dosn't know what they are talking about...

A/N: Updated list with mamodos...

One Piece Book keepers:

Zatch/Luffy

Tia/Nami

Kolulu/Zoro

Kanchome/Sanji

Ponygon/Chopper

Brago/Robin

Yuki (OC)/Usopp

Fein/Buggy

Zofis/Tashigi

Gofure/Ace (Burned)

Baransha/Kuro

Nya/Kaya

Suda (OC)/ Crocodile

Penny/Vivi

Kitsune (OC)/ Shanks (Have yet to appear)

Zatch Bell bookkeepers.

Zeno

Hyde

Reycom (Burned)

Robnos (Burned)

Baltro (Burned)

Maruss (Burned)

Cut N' Paste (Burned)

Grisor (Burned)

Sugino (Burned)

Rops

Wonrei

Zavas (Burned)

Byonko (Have yet to appear)

Kido (Have yet to appear)

Bari (Have yet to appear)

Yopopo (Have yet to appear)

Kikuropu (Have yet to appear)

Double OC teams:

Keahi/Lilith

M.A/Masuya

Tachi/Trent

Neo/Violet (Burned, only appeared Quest of Kings Special: The Switch... officially part of continuity now)

Mamodos with an OC book keeper:

Danny/ Hikaru (Have yet to appear)

It should be noted that I plan for Penny to not be Zofis/ Milordo Z's servant... Tachi will take her place...


	40. Plans

A/N: Sorry for not updating for a while... the evils of Writer's Block struck me... it's also why this chapter is shorter than usual... oh yes one more thing... 9,000 hits! All right!

Chapter 39: Plans

Crocodile and Suda were in a cave in the middle of the desert… the plan was to bide their time and wait… they had heard that Vivi was book keeper and had heard that the Straw Hats had arrived, not only that but every member was a book keeper…

"So when do you think we should strike?" asked Suda.

"Soon, we have to figure out the best way to lead Princess Vivi and Straw Hat to the perfect time and place…" said Crocodile.

Meanwhile at the Palace, there was meeting among all 9 mamodo teams.

"So has Crocodile did anything yet?" asked Luffy.

"No… it's as if there's no sign that he's even causing trouble for the country… not even frequent sandstorms…" said Vivi.

"If I know Crocodile, he's biding his time until the perfect time to strike…" said Robin.

"Makes sense…" said Brago.

"So what's the plan…" said Zoro.

"We wait…" said Luffy, "It wouldn't make sense if we just went looking for him in the desert…"

Everyone sweatdroped but Zatch.

"Wow… Luffy has matured…" said Vivi surprised.

"Wait for it…" said Nami.

"It's because it's hot and dry and there isn't much food… that reminds me I'm hungry…" said Luffy.

"I guess he's still Luffy…" said Vivi.

"So the plan is wait for Crocodile to strike…" said Zoro.

Everyone nodded to this…

Later Zatch was playing with Volcan 300. Sanji and Eido noticed he was alone.

"I don't think he knows what going on…" said Sanji.

"Come on… we need to work together to find out his secret…" said Eido.

Sanji and Eido walked up to him.

"Hey Zatch what are you doing?" asked Eido.

"Just playing with Volcan…" said Zatch.

"We need to talk to you about something… how do you get girls…" said Eido.

Zatch stared at him…

"What do you mean…" said Zatch.

"What your secret…" said Eido.

"Secret… secret… well I do have one…" said Zatch.

"Tell us…" said Eido.

"This one time I picked my nose and put the booger in Brago's coffee…" said Zatch.

Both Eido and Sanji anime fell.

"That's not what we meant…" said Eido.

"Are you done… I have to go use the bathroom…" said Zatch.

As Zatch left Sanji said "I told you he wouldn't understand…"

"you were right, I was wrong no big deal…" said Eido.

"You trying to find out Zatch's secret for picking up girls aren't you?" asked Penny who was with her rivals.

"Yeah…" said both with sweat drops.

"One thing is he has no idea we like him that way… he's completely oblivious to this…" said Tia.

The two had even bigger sweat drops.

"You two constantly hit on girls… Zatch isn't like that…" said Kolulu.

The air around them turned blue as they began to sulk.

"Focus on girls that like you… like… um Yuki has a bit of a crush on you…" said Kolulu.

"Yeah she's also growing some feelings for Hyde… though she and Perv Master S would make a good couple…" said Eido.

"Eido!" yelled Sanji.

The tow began to fight, which consisted of kicking and dodging by flying… when they stopped Eido said, "This is getting us nowhere… I'm going to go around town and pick up chicks…"

In the a cave in the middle of the desert…

"That's the perfect plan…" said Suda.

"I know…" said Crocodile.

Suda got up, "Well the sooner the better…" said Suda.

"Wait…" said Crocodile.

"Come on Croc… I need some fun, we have a plan… and I'm board…" said Suda.

Crocodile rolled his eyes… he shrugged… he thought it would have been better to wait a bit but this kid… he knew that Suda had a small amount of control over him…

Later in a town that the Straw Hats haven't been to called Mochino… a huge sand storm came crashing in. Everyone took shelter or at least tried in many cases, a young man was one of those who couldn't find shelter… then saw a kid standing right before… it was Suda.

"Hey kid… you should seek shelter…" said the young man.

Suda just smirked… then the last thing that young man ever heard was "Sandi!"

Hours later a guard ran to the thrown room, where Cobra was talking to Igaram.

"Your highness! Crocodile has attacked Mochino!" said the guard.

Before Cobra could say anything Joe ran into the room, "Sire… I can't find Penny anywhere nor can I find the princess or the Straw Hat and their mamodos are gone as well… I think they went to fight Crocodile" said Joe.

Both Cobra and Ingram's eyes were wide, they knew what was going on.

"Should we go look for them your highness…" said Joe.

"No…" said Cobra.

"But Sire…" said Joe.

"I agree, Vivi can handle herself… she has proven that already… even we wanted to stop her I couldn't even I tried…" said Igaram which Cobra nodded to.

Joe realized they wer right... he gave a sigh.

"But your highness… what about the Princess's and her mamodo… I mean if they aren't seen around the palace the people might get worried" said the other guard that told Cobra the news.

"Don't worry about that… we have means… Joe… would you like to help with those means?" asked Igaram.

Joe didn't the look the Igaram was giving him… he didn't like the look at all…

Meanwhile Crocodile and Suda stood in them idle of the desert…

"The will be here soon…" said Crocodile.

Suda just smirked… he was going ot some with those mamodos.

Next Time: Crocodile strikes! Crocodile incases Luffy, Zatch, Vivi and Penny in a special dome of sand so they can have a fight with Suda and Crocodile with out anyone else helping... now they must act as a tag team... however Penny's stuck in fangirl mode and isn't quite focused on the battle... what will happen...


	41. The Zatch Penny Tag Team

A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait... sorry... sorry writer's block. But I have two celebrations for this update. (unveils sign that says: Happy 1st anniversary and 10,000 hits) that's right today one year ago I put up the prologue! And also since then it has reached 10,000 hits... sadly this is no longer my most popular fic... recently the Biju Biju topped it (actually has over 20,000 hits), if you're a Naruto fan haven't checked it out yet I recommend it… anyways enjoy the latest chapter and enjoy the next year which will have: Twists, turns, new friends, new enemies, a relative, maybe even a new crew member... and especially the Millennium mamodos! Enjoy!

Chapter 40: The Zatch/ Penny Tag Team

Vivi knew it was a bad idea… sneaking away from the palace with Penny and the Straw Hats after Eido who was "picking up chicks" heard about Crocodile's attack… she knew it was bad idea taking some of the Super Spot Billed Duck squad members for the Straw Hats and mamodos… but they were the only ones who could face Crocodile… they were half to Mochino.

"Eido... where did you hear about this again?" asked Vivi.

Eido who was the only one not riding a spot billed duck as he was flying replied "Well it all happened like this…"

(Flashback)

Eido saw a beautiful young woman... then Eido began to flirt with her.

"Hey baby… do you like bell peppers…" said Eido.

(Cut out of Flashback)

Luffy and Sanji broke out laughing…

"You actually said that to a girl?" asked Luffy.

"Yes… hey… how do you know about that line… never mind…" said Eido.

(Cut back to flashback)

"All I'm going to say to you is please don't show me your "mammoth" or do the "Bootylicious faceless alien" said the woman.

(Cut out of flashback)

Once again Luffy and Sanji broke out laughing.

"She actually said that you?" asked Luffy.

"Luffy… do you read Shin-Chan?" asked Eido.

Luffy only laughed for a bit and then said "Sure do…"

"Anyways…" said Eido.

(Cut back to flashback)

The woman walked away and Eido sighed.

"That's the last Shin-Chan pick line I'll us…" he said to no one in particular.

"Hey did you hear… Crocodile attacked Mochino…" said a town's person.

Eido heard this and the rest of the conversation.

"Really?" asked another town's person.

"That's what I heard… rumor is that kid that's with him kill a few people as well.." said the first towns' person.

"I better go tell them…" thought Eido.

(End of Flashback)

"And that's how I heard about it…" said Eido.

"How are we supposed to know whether or not it's true?" asked Sanji.

Eido glared at Sanji then realized "I guess we don't…." said Eido.

"So we might be just heading in blindly?" asked Tia.

"It's still a good idea to check things out… even it's not true…" said Vivi.

Meanwhile Crocodile and Suda were nearby.

"Now it's time…" said Suda.

Crocodile began to produce a sandstorm.

Back wit the Straw Hats the sandstorm hit them…

"What's going on!" yelled Eido.

"It's Crocodile…" said Robin.

The storm grew harsher on harsher… so much so that no one could do anything… somehow everyone black out…

Sometime later Zatch began to wake up… it was a dark place but there was light filtering though something… he saw the unconscious bodies of Luffy, Vivi and Penny near him. Penny also began to wake up.

"Zatch… where are we?" she asked.

"I don't know but we should wake up the others…" said Zatch.

Both tried to wake up their bookkeepers.

"Wake up… Vivi please wake up…" said Penny shaking Vivi.

Vivi woke up... "Where are we?" asked Vivi.

"We don't know…" said Penny.

They both turned to Zatch who was thinking about something.

"What is it?" asked Penny.

"I 'm trying to think of a way to wake up Luffy…" said Zatch.

"I have an idea…" said Vivi.

She began to shake him a lot "Luffy wake up… someone ate all the food! And Sanji's blaming it on you again!" said Vivi.

Luffy woke up, "I didn't do I swear!" he yelled.

Everyone sighed in relief…

"Where are we?" asked Luffy.

"We don't know… we woke up here…" said Zatch.

"It's a dome created from the combined power of Suda and myself…" came a voice.

Crocodile and Suda stepped into a beam of light that that flitted from the roof.

"Crocodile…" said Vivi.

"Wait that's Crocodile… I thought he only had one hand…" said Luffy.

It was indeed true, Crocodile had two hands.

"That hook was fake…" said Crocodile, which was indeed true.

"Taking you two out first would be the perfect chance of revenge… plus the tow of you are weaklings… it's perfect… after all Zatch was always known for being a weakling back in the mamodo world." said Suda with an evil smirk.

"Your Suda… you're in this battle…" said Penny with her voice shaking a bit.

"You know him?" asked Vivi.

"He's infamous… his nickname is Sand Killer… he's severally injured several people… including some friends… and I heard he's even killed someone once… for him to be in this battle… is extremely bad…" said Penny.

"That doesn't matter to me!" said Zatch and Luffy at the same time.

"Zaker!" read Luffy.

Zatch shot the lighting bolt at the two enemies.

"Cool!" said Penny with pink hearts floating a around her.

"Sashield!" read Crocodile.

Suda placed his hand on the ground and shield of sand stopped the attack, then it cleared away.

"You think you can stop that…" said Suda with a smirk.

Meanwhile outside the other Straw Hats were waking up…

"Is everyone okay?" asked Kolulu.

"I can't find Vivi…" said Sanji.

"I can't find Zatch…" said Tia.

"Did anyone notice that?" asked Usopp pointing to the dome of sand right next to them.

Everyone sweatdroped, "How did not see that?" asked Eido.

"That dome was bolt is held by a mamodo's power… and I since Zatch and Penny in there fighting…" said Brago, "There's also another…"

"This is defiantly Crocodile's doing…" said Robin.

"I hope their all right in there…" said Tia.

Robin was worried… she felt like she should have been in there with them… it was perhaps one of the reasons why she didn't notice the black spell book glow.

Back inside the dome…

"Come on Croc… let's have some more fun…" said Suda with a smirk.

Crocodile rolled his eyes "Sasen!" he read.

A spear made out of sand came from the ground. Every managed to doge it.

"Oh that wasn't fun…" said Suda.

"Ganzu Sasen!" read Crocodile.

More sand spears came out of the ground.

"Everyone duck!" yelled Vivi.

Luffy, Zatch and Vivi managed to do so but Penny looked scared… she couldn't move.

"Penny!" said Zatch, he got up, tackled Penny while two spears grazed his back.

"Zatch… you saved me…" said Penny unsure how to react.

Meanwhile outside the dome…

Tia didn't know why but she screamed as she was pacing back and forth.

"What's wrong?" asked Kanchome.

"I don't know why… but I have the feeling Zatch did some for Penny… and I think Tia's feeling it too" said Kolulu.

"I'm going to get her…" muttered Tia.

"Robin… your book…" said Kaya who just noticed the black spell book glowing.

Robin opened and found a new spell "Interesting…" she thought.

Back inside the doom once the spears had passed Vivi and Luffy went to check on Zatch.

"I'm… fine" said Zatch in some pain.

"Yu rest for a bit…" said Vivi.

"I'm fine…" said Zatch gritting his teeth.

"Zatch rest for a bit… I think these guys might be pretty easy for us…" said Penny.

"What?" asked Zatch.

"Vivi…" said Penny.

Vivi nodded and read "Akur!"

Penny sprayed a jet of water from her hand

"Sashield!" read Crocodile.

Suda once again built up his sand shield… however the jet of water destroyed it… the down said it that water didn't hit them.

"How…" asked Suda.

"Penny's spells involve water…" explained Vivi.

Suda now knew what was happening, "So what that doesn't mean that you will leave alive…" said Suda.

"I won't ever forgive you for hurting Zatch!" yelled Penny growing demonic.

Vivi sweatdroped, "Penny maybe you should clam down…" said Vivi.

"Looks like your partner has some issues…" said Crocodile, "Sandiga!"

Several tentacle made out of sand came out of the ground…

"We can match that!" said Penny going back to normal.

Vivi nodded "Oruda Kuron!" read Vivi.

Several jets of water shot from the ground.

"Interesting a similar attack…" said Suda.

"I guess were even... for now!" said Penny.

"I'll show you even!" said Suda.

"Attack!" yelled both two their attacks.

Each jets and tentacles began to fight each other… none one knowing the outcome of what will happen.

Next Time: With Zatch injured Penny and Vivi must fight Crocodile and Suda... even though Penny has water spells will they pull though? And will Zatch be able to fight? Find out more next time...


	42. Wet Sand

A/N: Short chapter... but the shorter the chapters, the better for suspense...

Chapter 41: Wet Sand

The two spells clashed… the sand tentacles and the water jets hit with an epic force… when they were done wet sand pillars remained.

"So we are even…" said Suda angrily.

"See I told you!" said Penny.

Zatch and Luffy watched this.

"When are we going to help them?" asked Zatch.

"Soon… I think that they need this fight… remember, Vivi and Penny haven't been in a mamodo battle, even though from what I heard that they have a ton of spells… they need this…" said Luffy.

"You're right…" said Zatch.

Crocodile chuckled, "That still doesn't mean you will win… Ganzu Sasen…"

Once again the sand spears appeared from the ground.

"Akur Kiro!" read Vivi.

Penny began to move her hands very quickly that created sharp blades made out of water… the water blade hit the sand spears and destroyed them…

"You this is pathetic… let's just end this…" said Suda.

Crocodile smirked… he knew which spell, "Quisago!" he read.

Suda placed his hands on the ground, it began to turn into quick sand… both Penny and Vivi began to sink.

"What are we going to do?" asked Penny.

"I don't know…" said Vivi.

"Grab on to my hand…" yelled Luffy as he stretched his hand towards them.

Vivi and Penny managed to grab on to Luffy arm he pulled them out the quick sand.

"Are you guys all right?" asked Zatch.

"Yeah…" said Vivi.

"I'm fine…" said Penny blushing slightly.

"Damn it…" said Suda, "You're the smart one why didn't you know that this would happen?"

"How was I supposed to know that Straw Hats wasn't in line for your spell…" said Crocodile.

The other two team blinked in surprise.

"They don't get along?" asked Penny.

"I don't think so…" said Zatch.

Meanwhile outside the dome…

"Hey I found! I found something!" yelled Yuki.

"What?" asked Kanchome.

"It's a hole… to the battle…" said Yuki.

"Really?" asked Kolulu.

"Let me see!" said Tia.

"I was here first!" said Kanchome.

"Meru meru mei!" yelled Ponygon (translation: Let me see!).

"Meow!" yelled Nya (Translation: No me!)

"You guys would really stop fighting…" said Hyde.

They were still fighting over the peephole, none of them heard him.

"Have you that there might be more…" said Hyde.

"… oh yeah…" said Kanchome.

Each of them found a peephole nearby… little did they that someone else on the otherwise of the dome also watched.

"Those two are interesting… perhaps Milordo Z will be interested in them…" said the person or thing watching them.

Back inside the dome both Suda and Crocodile had clamed down.

"We should just work on finishing them off…" said Suda.

Crocodile rolled his eyes, "Fine, Ganzu Sasen!" he read.

Once again the sand spears came at them.

"Not this again…" said Penny.

"Rashield!" read Luffy.

Zatch's shield came from the ground, it blocked the attack… then sent it right back towards Crocodile and Suda… but now electrified.

"Oh great…" said Suda.

"Sashield!" read Crocodile.

The shield blocked the returning sand spears but it exploded due to the electricity in the spears.

"What was that?" asked Crocodile.

"Who would have though that his shield bounced thing back with electricity…" said Suda slightly impressed.

"Bounced back with electricity…" thought Penny… not only was she impressed but also came up with an idea.

"I have an idea!" she said.

"What?" asked Vivi.

She began to whisper it to others.

"That's a good plan!" said Luffy.

"But what if it doesn't work?" asked Vivi.

"Don't worry it will!" said Penny.

Both teams ran into position.

"What are they doing!" said Suda.

They stood across from each other…

"Zaker!" read Luffy.

The lighting bolt headed towards Penny and Vivi.

"Looks like they turned on each other…" said Suda smirking.

"I don't think so… they're up to something…" said Crocodile.

"Ashield!" read Vivi.

Penny held up her hands and a shield made of water appeared and absorbed the electric attack. Penny still head the shield and managed to turned it towards Crocodile and Suda.

"Ak Spreid!" read Vivi.

The water shield fell to the ground, it began a wave that sparked with electricity and it began to move towards Suda and Crocodile.

"Oh man…" said Suda, "I don't think we can block it… not only is it water but also electricity in it…"

"There's not where to run…" said Penny.

The water hit them… shocking both of them. Both Crocodile and Suda collapsed.

"All right!" cheered Zatch.

"We did it!" said Luffy.

"That was a great plan…" said Zatch.

"Thanks…" said Penny blushing.

Outside the dome…

"Oh man I can't believe that…" said Tia looking thought a peephole.

"I know…" said Kolulu who's peep hole was right next to Tia's.

"They did a combination move…" sighed both.

Back inside the dome Crocodile and Suda got up.

"Well we have one more spell that you should really see! Mt most powerful spell… one so strong it's unbelievable!" said Suda.

Crocodile knew what spell Suda was talking.

"Gigano Sandak!" read Crocodile. Suda placed his hands on the ground… the sand began to rise and it began to take shape… it became a giant dragon made out of sand.

"Oh no…" said Vivi.

Outside the dome…

"Zatch…" said Tia and Kolulu at the same time.

Back inside the dome… Luffy grinned.

"You think that will scare me! Boa Zakeruga!" he read summoning Zatch's Dragon as well. No one knowing what would happen next…

Next Time: The conclusion to the battle with Suda and Crocodile... who will prevail... who's dragon spell is stronger and will there be a third one? Also the mysterious figure continues to watch the battle... why would Milordo Z be interested in Zatch and Penny... and what are his plans?

A/N: Okay, soon the millennium mamodos will appear (I still need to do the a certain fight involving Zeno, the first appearance of Bari, the first appearance of Dr. Riddles (who will have a special twist to him) and Kido before) before I'm fully into the arc... but it will happen soon... and I would like some idea to characters who should be their book keepers... so please if you have an idea or a new millennium mamodo tell me!


	43. Good Byes and a Mystery

A/N: Short chapter... but it brings the end to this arc...

Chapter 42: Good Byes and a Mystery

A giant golden dragon began to emerge from Zatch's mouth. The two dragon like spells looked towards each other and seemed to roar at the each other before going at each other. The two dragons clashed…

"Well, well looks like the weakling has a powerful spell… but it won't help you for long…" said Suda.

As the two dragon's clashed it seemed that Suda's was going to win.

"Amazing…" said Vivi.

"We can't let them fight alone like that…" said Penny.

"But…" said Vivi.

"I know it take a lot of energy… look at Luffy…" said Penny.

Vivi looked at Luffy, she could tell his energy was draining from the spell.

"Don't worry the others will help us…" said Penny.

"Right…" said Vivi, "So Giaku!"

Water began to gather, it began to from it's own dragon… Penny's dragon spell began to help Zatch's.

"Vivi…" said Luffy.

"We can't let you fight alone…" said Vivi.

"Both of them…" said Suda.

The dragon of lighting and the dragon of water began to tear the dragon of sand apart… when it was no more the two dragons headed towards Suda and Crocodile…

"No it can't be!" yelled Suda.

"No!" yelled Crocodile.

The two dragons hit… with the combined power the tan spell book burst into flames… as well as the fact that the dome began to dissolve. When it did both Luffy and Vivi collapsed from using them sot powerful spells.

"Luffy!" said Zatch running up to Luffy.

"Vivi!" said Penny running up to Penny.

"I'm fine…" said Vivi.

"I can barely move…" said Luffy.

Crocodile was still concouis and able to get up…

"You… ruined everything again…" he said.

"Uh-oh…" said Luffy, "I think he's all dried off…"

Crocodile was about to attack when a voice shouted "Ion Gravirei!", the gravity around intensified nearly pulverizing him he was buried half into the ground and was completely knocked out.

"What happed?" asked Vivi.

"That was my new spell…" said Brago walking up to her.

The others ran towards them…

"Are you guys all right?" asked Nami.

"Just a little tired…" said Luffy.

"That's good…" said Kaya.

As they talked the one who was watching them was talking ot itself.

"So Zatch Bell (rib bit) and Penny (rib bit)… Milordo Z will be very interested in those two (rib bit)…" said one who was watching before running away… he began to pant "Frogs… (rib bit) weren't meant for the desert…"

After a few days of rest, relaxation and very awkward moments… ("Joe… what are you doing dressed up like" asked Penny. "It was Igaram's idea! I swear!" said Joe.), the Straw Hats had to leave… they were at a dock in Sunakonoha, Vivi and Penny were saying their goodbyes.

"Are you sure you don't want to come… what if a powerful mamodo attacks…" said Luffy.

"I'm sure… I'm needed here… maybe if things become serious then I'll join you…" said Vivi.

"I think if there is trouble I'll come to save her!" said Eido.

Everyone else sweatdroped.

"Eido… you pervert…" mumbled Hyde.

"Kolulu… Tia… I won't lose to you got that!" said Penny.

"Well too bad…" said Tia.

Kolulu sweatdroped, "I hope our rivalry will remain friendly…" said Kolulu who mumbled "Can't say about Dark Kolulu though…"

"What are they talking about?" asked Zatch.

"You won't understand for a long time…" explained Usopp.

Zatch just blinked as response…

"Miss All… I mean Robin… thank you… for knocking out Crocodile…" said Vivi.

"It wasn't a problem… after all if he knew I was here… I would have been with you and Master Captain…" said Robin.

Vivi sighed… she had found out what happened with her and Crocodile…

After a few minutes the Straw Hats set sail.

"Jikar!" read Eido.

Sadly… Eido put too much power into it… Thwe ship sailed away too fast. Vivi and Penny had dot eyes as they sailed away and they herded the yell of "Eido you idiot! What did I tell you about going so fast!" from Nami.

"So do you think we'll see them again soon…" said Vivi.

"I do… but…" said Penny sadly.

"What is it?" asked Vivi.

"I don't… know I just have a bad feeling about it…" said Penny.

Elsewhere in a dark cave…

"Milordo Z! (rib bit) I have discovered some mamodos who you may want to join you cause (rib bit)… hey who's this?" asked the one who watched the battle, he was a weird frog thing, with a four leaf clover on his head and wearing a clock as well.

The ones in the dark cave were Milordo Z, his bookkeeper, who was a woman with dark blue, almost black hair wearing a mask, Tachi and Trent.

"They are my new servants… Byonko…" said Milordo Z.

"Please… we are your allies… nothing more, nothing less…" said Tachi.

"Yes allies…" said Milordo Z, "Now Byonko, as you were saying…"

"I have found some more mamodos who want to join our cause (rib bit)… Zatch Bell (rib bit) and Penny (rib bit)…" said the strange frog like thing named Byonko.

"Funny… I had my eye already on the lighting blonde…" said Milordo Z.

"Really (rib bit), I didn't know… (rib bit)" said Byonko.

"Now tell me about this Penny…" said Milordo Z.

Next Time: The Straw Hats run into Apollo again... and he has bad news... and it concerns Zeno. Meanwhile there's a new bounty and you will never guess who it is... not in a million years... contains a mini-story of a returning allay... or is she an enemy... anyways all that matter is that she's blue, she's a rabbit and she's got a gun...

A/N: I know that I should work on this, but after this chapter and before the next the events of Quest of Kings Special: Beyond the Mirror takes place, it will be mentioned in both the beginning of next chapter and the mini story...


	44. Bad News, Interesting News

A/N: The first full appearance of Zeno! And also a couple major plot points including a twist I doubt anyone saw coming.

Chapter 43: Bad News, Interesting News

It had been a few weeks since they left Alabasta, nothing happened unless you count finding out there are two mamodo worlds, both of them having battle with the same mamodos, the mamodos meeting themselves from another universe with very different book keepers… and actually going to another world… but other than that nothing happened…

They just docked on an island and it was just a normal day… Luffy and Zatch had just raided the kitchen when they heard a shout "Hey!"

Both ran to side and saw Apollo… AKA the third candidate for musician…

"Osh… Apallow yoush finsally going to johin the cewsh…" said Luffy with his mouth full (Translation: Oh… Apollo you finally going to join the crew…)

Before Apollo who some how understood the what Luffy said could answer, Sanji kicked Luffy in the back of the head for stealing the food.

Apollo sweatdroped "No… I have something I need to talk about…"

He sweatdroped again when he saw Sanji beating up Luffy while Zatch was trying to get him to stop.

When Sanji was done, Apollo hopped on bored, Luffy noticed something was missing.

"Hey… where's Rops?" asked Luffy.

Apollo sighed, "About that… I need to talk to you in private Luffy…"

"Why?" asked Luffy.

Not too long later both of them was the sheep's head…

"Did his book get burnt…" said Luffy quietly.

Apollo nodded, "It did and the reason I wanted to talk to you was… because…" said Apollo, "The mamodo who burned his book… looked exactly like Zatch…" said Apollo.

Luffy's eyes were wide… he had heard about the Zatch look-alike… and about also saw him when M.A. used her spell on Zatch…

"So what happened…" said Luffy, "You don't have to tell me…"

"No I want to…" said Apollo, "It all happened about a week ago on a nearby island…"

It was a crowded market place Rops was happily running...

"Slow down Rops…" said Apollo.

Rops stopped and began well it was hard to describe but it was happy… Rops pointing to someone in the crowd. It was Zatch…

"No way…" said Apollo, "Hey Zatch!"

The person who they thought was Zatch turned around, the person wasn't Zatch, the person was pale and had white hair, not only that but had 4 lines on his face instead of two and also sharp teeth, he also had the dress on but instead of navy blue it was white with a pale blue bow instead of a white one… it was Zeno…

"That's not Zatch… there's a look in his eyes… his eyes… their cold…" thought Apollo.

"Don't confuse me for that weakling!" yelled Zeno.

"I'm sorry…" said Apollo.

"Zeno… what's going on?" asked Dufort walking up with eating a hot dog. Dufort was a pale man with cold eye and blonde, almost white hair.

"Who… are you?" asked Apollo.

"In case you were wondering the name's Zeno… and this Dufort my bookkeeper…" said Zeno.

Dufort only grunted as a response.

"I am not that weakling Zatch… and I'd like it if you don't refer me as him…" said Zeno.

(End of Flashback)

"So his name is Zeno…" said Luffy.

"You know about him?" asked Apollo.

Meanwhile Nami was reading the newspaper… when she came across something interesting, it made her eyes wide.

Back at the Ram's head Luffy finished explaining how he knew about Zeno.

"I see… so he's the cause of why their memories are gone… and Zatch has a fear of him…" said Apollo.

"Yeah… so what happened next?" asked Luffy.

(Flashback)

Zeno had just challenged Apollo and Rops to a fight… which they excepted.

"So aren't you going to make the first move?" asked Zeno.

"Okay…" thought Apollo, "Dino Rignon!" he read.

Out of Rops hands came anchored chains, they hit the ground and lifted up pieces of the ground… then once they were high enough... Rops threw them down… however neither Zeno or Dufort made no attempt to dodge.

"How… how did they know I was bluffing?" thought Apollo.

Once all pumices landed, Dufort began to walk towards Apollo.

"Why don't you get serious…" said Zeno.

Apollo let out a small growl, "Rigrosen!" read Apollo.

Rops shot out multiple rope that had blade attached to them… Dufort continued to walk though it… he was even grazed a few times. Apollo looked into his eyes, there was no fear… no happiness… no emotion but one… Dufort walked right up to Apollo…

"They say I can analyze people… they almost say I can read people's hearts… and there's something I detect form you… hatred… but what causes that hatred…" said Apollo.

Dufort began to very angry… the silver spell book began to glow brightly…

"Teo…" read Dufort.

"Not that spell it's too storage…" said Zeno's voice.

Apollo looked around as the spell book's glow began dim slightly. Just then Dufort managed to knock the light blue spell book from Apollo's hands.

"Zaker!" read Dufort.

A bolt of light hit the spell book… setting it on fire… Apollo turned to Rops who had began to vanish.

"Rops!" said Apollo.

He ran over to Rops who was slowly fading… "Oh Rops…" said Apollo who began to cry.

"Such foolishness…" said Zeno.

"Zaker!" read Dufort.

Zeno aimed toward the already burning spell book… making it burn faster… and sending Rops back to the mamodo world…

"Let's go!" said Zeno.

He flicked his dress which lengthened somehow and both disappeared… while Apollo continued to cry.

(End of Flashback)

"That's so awful…" said Luffy.

"And what's worse is that I didn't get a change to say goodbye…" said Apollo, "They didn't even give me a chance…"

"Zeno… and Dufort…" thought Luffy.

"Hey Luffy!" said Nami who approached the two of them.

"What?" asked Luffy.

"I think we should call a meeting… I found something in paper that we all need to see…" said Nami.

"Oh yeah I have something important to tell you guys as well…" said Luffy.

Not too long later the Straw Hats, along with Apollo who joined them met in the Galley… Nami opened up the paper to a new bounty…

"No way…" said Zoro.

"I can't believe she has a bounty…" said Robin.

The person who had the bounty… was Tashigi…

"55 Million berries too…" said Sanji.

"Why are you showing us?" asked Luffy.

"Because… look at her crimes… treason… running from the armed service… attempted murder on a commanding officer… they were caused because of Zofis…" said Nami.

"Oh yeah…" said Luffy.

"Hee Luffy didn't you say you had news?" asked Tia.

"Oh yeah…" said Luffy, "It's about the mamodo… who looks like Zatch…"

Meanwhile Tashigi looked at the wanted poster… she tossed over her shoulder and didn't care as she walked off.

Elsewhere Smoker sighed… that day he was finally leaving the hospital… he was also disappointed… he had always known that Tashigi didn't do it… in fact he fought tooth and nail to prevent her from getting the bounty… but alas he failed… even though he fought, he swore to himself he would be the one that would bring her justice… even thought he knew it wasn't her fault…

Mini-Story: Here's Kinky!

(Normal day on the Going Merry… then a bright flash of light appears then there was a screams of someone falling… there was a crash)

Tia: What happened?

(the dust lifted and the thing that fell was a blue rabbit)

The blue rabbit: That was rough landing… now way I can't believe I land here of all places!

Usopp o.O: H… hi Kinky… what are you doing here?

Kinky (the blue rabbit) n.n: Falling from great heights!

Robin: What I think he means is how did you get here… weren't you back on earth with the others.

Kinky n.n: Oh that… not telling.

(everyone sweat drops)

Nami -.-: Did Sakura find a way to send you here?

Zoro: (mumbling) Wouldn't put it past her to do it either.

Kinky: Nope… she did not… and that's all I'm saying… so can I stay here?

(Luffy was about to say something but the other grabbed his mouth and pulled him away to a place to talk)

Nami: I don't think she should stay here…

Luffy: Why…

Zoro: Because she's Kinky… remember all the stuff she did...

(Luffy tried to remember… then remembered what Kinky did to the meat)

Luffy: How do we get rid of her?

Yuki: Same way as Sakura would do it…

Usopp: That means that Sanji has to do it…

Sanji: Why me?

(Everyone stared at him)

Sanji: Fine.

(Sanji sneaks behind Kinky and punts her a long ways)

Sanji: And stay out!

Luffy n.n: I think it's supposed to be "I HATE THAT RABBIT"

Sanji: Whatever…

(Meanwhile on Earth… in Sakura's room, Sakura was doing homework and (earth) Yuki was just hanging out on Sakura's bed)

Yuki: Hey I just realized when was the last time you saw Kinky?

Sakura (shrugs): Haven't seen her the last monster fight.

End of Mini Story… or is it?

Next Time: A strong mamodo challenges Zatch... and if he doesn't except, this mamodo will go after those who Zatch old dear... can Zatch and Luffy defeat this mamodo? Find out next time...

A/N: Oh yes I have a few things to say... first is that for those don't know who Kinky is she's a character who appears in many of my fanfics, she's an insane magical girl mascot and this version (there are three current versions) is from The Mamodo, the Magical Girl and the Insane Rabbit and Quest of King Special: Beyond the Mirror... if you haven't read Quest of King Special Beyond the Mirror yet I recommend you should... Oh yeah, there maybe a sequel to the mini-story if enough people liked it...

Oh yes an updated list of mamodos/bookkeepers...

A/N: Updated list with mamodos...

One Piece Book keepers:

Zatch/Luffy

Tia/Nami

Kolulu/Zoro

Kanchome/Sanji

Ponygon/Chopper

Brago/Robin

Yuki (OC)/Usopp

Fein/Buggy

Zofis/Tashigi

Gofure/Ace (Burned)

Baransha/Kuro

Nya/Kaya

Suda (OC)/ Crocodile (Burned)

Penny/Vivi

Kitsune (OC)/ Shanks (Have yet to appear)

Zatch Bell bookkeepers.

Zeno

Hyde

Reycom (Burned)

Robnos (Burned)

Baltro (Burned)

Maruss (Burned)

Cut N' Paste (Burned)

Grisor (Burned)

Sugino (Burned)

Rops (Burned)

Wonrei

Zavas (Burned)

Byonko

Bari (Have yet to appear)

Kido (Have yet to appear)

Yopopo (Have yet to appear)

Kikuropu (Have yet to appear)

Double OC teams:

Keahi/Lilith

M.A/Masuya

Tachi/Trent

Neo/Violet (Burned, only appeared Quest of Kings Special: The Switch)

Mamodos with an OC book keeper:

Danny/ Hikaru (Have yet to appear)

There are also couple more but I need approval of bookkeepers...


	45. The Strong Mamodo

A/N: Short chapter... remember what I said about short chapters and suspense...

Chapter 44: The Strong Mamodo

On a Winter Island, people were running from the explosions caused by a fight… it wasn't caused by Pirates by mamodo… one of them was a tall, strong one named Bari… he was tall, looked demonic, he had strange antae come his head that resembled a hat somewhat… and dressed in blue… the other was a fat green mamodo… who's not very important… Donpoccho… the two of them fought on a rooftop.

"Gireido!" read Donpoccho's bookkeeper who cast the spells from the ground.

Donpoccho fired spikes form his belt towards Bari… and there was a giant explosion. Donpoccho was sure he won however…

"Zonis!" read Bari's bookkeeper, Gustav.

From the dust of that explosion came a tornado… it hit Donpoccho head on… he was severally injured and his spell book burst into flames on their own… Bari had won.

Later the two of them were walking though the island's forest. Bari was angry… he began to punch a tree.

"No matter many times I win I can seem to find a worthy opponent! None of these mamodo stand a chance!" yelled Bari.

Gustav just chuckled, Gustav was a middle-aged man with black hair and a mustache… "You know… I recently heard an interesting rumor… about a group of mamodos…" said Gustav, "They are quiet strong…"

"Really… what have you hear?" asked Bari.

"These mamodo partner's are the Straw Hat Pirates… from what I heard all of their mamodos are very strong: Nya, Ponygon, Tia, Yuki, Kanchome, Kolulu, Brago…" said Gustav.

"Brago? Now he's a worthy opponent…" said Bari grinning.

"However from what I heard he is not the strongest… the captain's mamodo by the name was Zatch Bell is even stronger... any mamodo who is not his alley he crushes…" said Gustav.

"Interesting… perhaps we should this Zatch Bell" said Bari, "He will be a worthy opponent…"

A few days later on River Island…

"Hey Luffy have you Zatch?" asked Nami.

"He said he was going to explore the island on his own…" said Luffy.

"Oh..." said Nami then she hit him in the back of the head.

"What was that for?" asked Luffy.

"That's for leaving him alone… he maybe a mamodo but he's still a little kid…" said Nami.

Luffy sweatdroped… a few minutes later Zatch showed up… and he looked like he was about to cry…

"Zatch what happened?" asked Luffy.

"I need to talk to you alone…" said Zatch.

A few minutes later Zatch was telling Luffy what happened…

(Flashback)

"Why did I ask to explore alone!" yelled Zatch as he was being chased by weird little girl on a bike…

Just then Bari showed up and the little girl from chasing Zatch…

"Oh thank you, thank you!" said Zatch hugging his leg.

"Get off me weakling!" yelled Bari throwing Zatch of him.

Bari turned ot the little girl, "Are you Zatch Bell?"

"No I'm not this Bell guy… sorry…" sad the little girl riding away.

"I'm Zatch Bell!" said Zatch.

"You're kidding… your bookkeeper is the captain the of the Straw Hat Pirates… Monkey D. Luffy?" asked Gustav walking up to them.

"Yes why?" asked Zatch.

Bari grabbed Zatch by the face and brought him to his eye level, "Tell your bookkeeper to meet at the abandoned warehouse on the uninhabited side of the island by sunset… if you don't show up… I will go after all you care about…" said Bari.

Zatch shocked…. He gave Bari look and that Bari noticed…

"So he has fire in his eye…" he thought as he dropped Zatch, "Oh by the way… you two must come alone… and no substitutes…"

Zatch didn't know whether to cry or not… he ran back to the Merry Go…

(End of Flashback)

"He's not like the others we've faced…" said Zatch.

Luffy nodded, "So are we going to go?"

Zatch nodded, they left right away not telling anyone where they were going.

Meanwhile Bari had made it to the warehouse to wait for Zatch and Luffy.

"Gustav… is it true what you what you told me about his bookkeeper… he's worth 100 million berries?" asked Bari.

"It is true… however he is not what you except…" said Gustav handing Luffy's wanted poster to Bari.

Bari looked over the wanted poster… "He's worth that much… he looks like a puny idiot…" said Bari.

"He may not look like much but he ate a Devil Fruit…" said Gustav.

Meanwhile Luffy and Zatch were lost on the island… it took nearly three hours to find the warehouse…

"So you finally made it I thought I was going to have to wait long…" said Bari.

"So it is that you threatened my friends if we didn't show up?" asked Luffy.

Bari just laughed, "It doesn't matter you came…" said Bari.

"That's enough for me!" said Luffy, "Zaker!"

"Zorushield!" read Gustav.

A shield appeared in front of Bari and blocked it.

"No one dares threatened my friends and gets away with it!" yelled Luffy.

"I under estimated him…" thought Bari.

"Zonis!" read Gustav.

"Rashield!" read Luffy.

Zatch shield came out the ground and protected them from a purple tornado that came out of Bari's antenna. However… the shield began to crack… then it shattered… Luffy and Zatch managed to dodge the attack.

"That was really powerful…" said Zatch.

"Yeah…" said Luffy, "Zaker!"

Zatch sent another attack towards Bari… this time it hit Bari.

"That attack was nothing… are you even serious?" asked Bari.

Both Luffy and Zatch's eyes were wide… knowing that this was going to be a tough fight…

Next Time: Zatch can Luffy continue to fight... however they are losing badly... Luffy is out of energy and can't cast spells and Bari is proving to be too strong... will Bari win? Will Zatch be sent back? What will happen? Find out next time...

A/N: In case you wondering, Donpoccho is not an OC, he's just merely a very obscure mamodo...


	46. Tough Battle

A/N: Well another installment of my crossover overhaul... this is one of three requests made by the same person (she really made 7, but only three were crossovers). I'm going to try make sure I can work on this more often... hopefully.

Anyway if you already didn't know, if there's a crossover I've written that's not already updated or on the schedule please PM or review what you want. Thanks and enjoy the story.

Chapter 45: Tough Battle

Both were shocked that nothing happened to Bari, despite getting hit by a Zaker.

"You really think that was going to hurt me?" asked Bari, "You know I'm beginning to think that the great Zatch Bell is a weakling…"

"I'm no weakling!" said Zatch.

"That's right…" said Luffy.

"You're not exactly showing that you aren't…." said Bari.

Both Zatch and Luffy began to get angry.

"Zakurga!" read Luffy.

Bari that's when Bari stopped it with… with his fist!

"What!" yelled Zatch.

"No way!" yelled Luffy.

"Garazonis" read Gustav.

Bari began to spin very fast, both Luffy and Zatch began to run away.

"Your right this guy is very strong…" said Luffy.

Zatch sighed…

"But that doesn't matter it just makes it more exciting when he we beat him…" said Luffy with his trademark smile.

"Your right…" said Zatch.

However Bari at that moment hit both of them from behind, knocking both of them into a wall…

"Hey!" yelled Luffy, "That was unfair!"

"So what…" said Bari.

Zatch began to get up, "Why did you do that?" asked Zatch.

"This is a fight…" said Bari, "Of course weaklings like you don't understand that!"

"Why you!" yelled Zatch.

"There's being unfair and there's a fight." muttered Luffy glaring at Bari.

Bari laughed, "I don't know how you got that bounty but your pathetic!" laughed Bari.

"I beat Crocodile! One of the 7 War Lords of the Sea!" yelled Luffy.

Bari perked up at the one.

"Is that so?" he asked, "Perhaps we should up this fight."

"Gigano Zonis!" read Gustav.

A gigantic tornado ripped though the building decoying pretty much everything and sending both Luffy and Zatch flying. When it was though both Luffy and Zatch were breathing heavily.

"You have any ideas?" asked Zatch.

"Just one." said Luffy, he took off his hat and placed on the ground so that it would get damaged any more.

Luffy wait until the two were in site.

"What are you going to do?" asked Bari with an evil grin.

"Bao Zakurga!" read Luffy.

That's when the giant lighting dragon appeared out of Zatch mouth. It headed towards the two. Bari just smirked at the sight of the dragon.

"Zarushield!" read Gustav.

A yellow and black shield appeared, it blocked the giant dragon spell. Both Luffy and Zatch were shocked.

"He's that strong." said Zatch who began to shake.

Zatch then noticed that Luffy was breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" asked Zatch.

That's when Luffy collapsed.

"Luffy!" cried Zatch.

"I'm so hungry!" whined Luffy.

Zatch breathed a sigh of relief then dragged Luffy to a safe spot to hide from Bari and Gustav.

"What are we going to do?" asked Zatch.

"I don't know." said Luffy with a shrug.

"Okay!" yelled Zatch, "I'm going to go distract them until you have enough energy to use a spell!"

"Wait!" yelled Luffy.

But Zatch was already gone.

"Just please be okay…" sighed Luffy.

Bari and Gustav were looking for them.

"Do you think they ran?" asked Bari.

"No… I have a feeling they did not." answered Gustav.

"Hey!" yelled Zatch.

The two of them turned around and saw a very angry Zatch.

"So your still here." said Gustav.

Zatch said nothing and ran towards Bari, he tried to punch him but Bari merely tossed him away.

"That's pathetic." said Bari, "That won't work."

Zatch got back up and tried to kick his leg but Bari just rolled his eyes and once again punched the child away. He then picked him up.

"That won't work against me." said Bari, "You can't win this fight."

"Gum Gum Pistol!" shouted Luffy.

That's when he was punched in the face. He managed to drop Zatch and turned his attention to Luffy who was still breathing heavily.

"What this you can barely move. I can tell." laughed Bari.

"You will not hurt Zatch!" yelled Luffy.

Bari began to laugh, "Pathetic!" he said.

He tossed Zatch at Luffy. Gustav got the signal.

"Zonis!" read Gustav.

The force hit both Zatch and Luffy sending them flying. Both of them landed against a wall. Zatch ,managed to get up and blocked Bari from Luffy.

"You will stop right now!" yelled Zatch with determination in his eyes.

"Time to finsh this!" yelled Bari smirking at the determination.

"Wait Bari, I have a question." said Gustav.

Bari just glared at Gustav, but let him answer anyways.

"I want to be a kind king so that future generations wouldn't have to fight this battle." said Zatch glaring at the two.

Bari's eyes widened… it was then he realized what he had been missing in the fight… a goal!

"Is that so, Bari what kind of King do you want to be?" asked Gustav with a smirk.

Bari shook as he thought about it.

"I want to be a strong king. One that would rule with an iron fist and never be defeated!" yelled Bari.

"Is that so." said Gustav with a smirk.

Bari turned to Zatch and a barely conscious Luffy. "I will not burn your book."

"What?" asked Zatch.

"Why?" asked Luffy.

"Because…" sighed Bari, "But next time we meet I won't go easy."

Bari and Gustav began to leave… Gustav looked at the two before leaving then both of them left. Zatch tried his best not to cry, but he couldn't help it. He cried.

"We lost… I can't belie we lost…" cried Zatch.

Luffy was silent then began to pat his head realizing that he didn't have his hat.

"Can you move?" asked Zatch.

"I'm too hungry." answered Luffy as his stomach growled.

Zatch went to search for the hat, which he found right away. Then carried the injuries (and hungry Luffy) back to the ship.

Back at the ship, everyone was getting worried and talked about it on the deck.

"Damn it… where the idiot run off to." muttered Sanji.

""Do you think something happened?" asked Kaya.

"I think so." muttered Zoro, "Probably got himself into some sort of trouble."

"Wait! It's Zatch and Luffy!" cried Kolulu, "They're injruied!"

"What?" asked Nami.

They turned to see Zatch carrying Luffy to the ship… and that's when everyone realized they had been in a fight with another Mamodo… and knew right away that it wasn't a winning fight.

Next Time: Both Zatch and Luffy aren't doing well since the fight. Good thing there are tow mysteries going on to get that loss of their mind: Robin finds a mysterious tablet with Mamodo writing on it... and Ko has gone missing! What will happen? Find out next time!


	47. More and More Mysteries

A/N: Well, I've finally wrote this chapter, first I had computer problems which caused me to not write this chapter, then on Saturday when I was planning to write this, my parents finally made me clean my room... well not so much made as bribed me... I am an adult after all (and I got 80 bucks from it).

Well anyways! Hurray! This story hit 100 reviews and 20,000 hits! Yay! Review wise out of all my fanfics it's 8th (behind: The Biju Biju Fruit, Bleached Marimo, New Lives C, New Lives S, New Lives R, Family Piece and New Lives) and 4th in terms of hits (behind: The Biju Biju Fruit, Bleached Marimo, New Lives and Souls Reborn), man... I remember years ago before The Biju Biju Fruit came around when this was most popular... wow... how things change...

Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 46: More and More Mysteries

It had been two days since the battle with Bari… and Zatch had barely moved since the fight… He wasn't hungry, he barely ate. Everyone was worried… Luffy wasn't doing good either, but he wasn't as bad as Zatch. The only person Zatch would even talk to was Luffy… but even then when they did try to talk… it was barely even a conversation. To say it was quiet would be an understatement.

Luffy was sitting on the figure thinking quietly…

"How am I supposed to cheer up Zatch?" he thought.

"Ahoy!" came a voice from the dock (they were docked at an island if one couldn't tell).

Luffy looked down and saw pink haired rabbit girl smiling at him.

"Oh hey Usa!" said Luffy.

"Can I come on board… I need a place to stay for a while." Said Usa who seemed to be toned down as well.

"Sure of course." Said Luffy.

Usa jumped aboard, both of them looked at each other… and both of them asked.

"What's wrong?" asked both.

There was a silence

"Please don't do that." Said both at the same time.

"Stop it right now!" said both.

There was another a silence, "Hey, your good."

"Please don't do that." Said Nami joining the conversation.

"Do what?" asked both Luffy and Usa at the same time.

Nami sighed… then turned to Usa.

"Say where's Ko?" asked Nami.

Usa looked down, "I… I… don't know…" said Usa who looked like she was going to cry.

Sometime later in the galley, Sanji made Usa a giant salad. She began to eat it, everyone on board (minus Zatch and Robin) watched the bunny girl eat her salad. After she finished she gave a small bow.

"Thank you…" she said.

"So what happened to Ko?" asked Kaya.

"Well… she just went missing, I can't sense her Ki in anyway, so I know she didn't die." Explained Usa, "She… just vanished… I'm worried about her."

Usa began to cry…

They didn't know how to react, after all with the Trent incident, Usa had to use her sister to stand up, and now she missing.

"Don't worry… I'm sure it's going to be all right." Said Luffy.

"You shouldn't be giving me hope." Said Usa.

"Why?" asked Luffy with a sweat drop.

"Because your depressed yourself." Explained Usa.

"How did Usa know she was depressed?" asked Usopp.

"Don't ask me." Sighed Nami.

That's when Zatch entered the room… he looked slightly disheveled

"Can I have something to eat?" asked Zatch.

"Sure." Said Sanji.

Usa looked at Zatch then at Luffy… then picked up the pieces, "You lost a Mamodo fight didn't you."

Everyone sweat dropped…

"Aren't you supposed to be the ditzy sister?" asked Brago.

"Yeah…" sighed Usa with a sweat drop, she coughed then quickly changed the subject from depressing matters, "Where's Robin?"

"She went exploring around town." Said Sanji.

"I see." Said Usa.

"Hey Usa… where's Ko?" asked Zatch.

Usa began to cry again…

"Is it me… or are we going around in circles?" asked Tia.

Before any one could answer Robin showed up with a large backpack.

"Hey, Robin, what's going on?" asked Usopp changing the conversation.

"I found this in town." Explained Robin.

Robin opened her backpack revealing a stone tablet… normally it wouldn't seem that strange had it not had Mamodo writing with the image of a Mamodo on it.

"What is that?" asked Kaya.

"I have no idea." Said Robin, "I found it at an antique store. The owner of the store told me it's been there since he bought the store himself."

"So you think it had to with the Mamodo Battle?" asked Nami.

Robin nodded and turned to the non-amnesic Mamodo in the room (Well those that regained their memories that is) "Do you know what this is."

All the Mamodo shook their heads in the room.

"I vaguely remember seeing a Mamodo like that in book once though." Said Tia.

Brago nodded in agreement without saying anything.

"I'm going to investigate what it is… there might be more to the battle than we know." Explained Robin.

"Maybe Luffy, Zatch and Usa can help you." Suggested Kolulu as way for the three of them to fell better.

Robin looked at Usa who was quiet for some reason… and knew right away something bad happened… however before she could answer Usa said something that would change everyone's minds.

"No…" said Usa, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?" asked Nami.

"Because we're all book dumb… we can be smart when we need to be… but when it boils down to is, trying to find the secrets of tablet, not only will we not be useful, we might also wind up destroying it." Explained Usa.

Everyone stared at Usa with sweat drops.

"Not only that but if we did help, would it really make us feel better, I mean both mine and Luffy and Zatch problems need to be healed with time or in my case also finding my sister." Explained Usa.

Everyone continued to stare at her with sweat drops.

"I agree." Said Robin understanding what she meant.

"Why are you suddenly smart?" asked Luffy voicing everyone else's confused thoughts involving Usa.

"Sometimes I go though bouts of extreme intelligence… it happens very rarely though." Explained Usa.

Everyone's sweat drops began to get bigger.

"I'm going back to bed." Said Zatch going back to bed.

Sometime later in the girl's room of the Merry Go, Robin was looking though Brago's spell book, using it as a code breaker for the tablet.

"Have you been able to find anything yet?" asked Brago as her entered the room.

"No." said Robin, "I thought I would be able to figure it out by using the book, however none of the words appear to match."

"I see." Said Brago, "Dinner is ready by the way."

"Thank you." Said Robin, somehow knowing that Sanji was distracted by Usa at the moment.

Robin and Brago left the room to get eat dinner. Unaware that just a few minutes after they left a mysterious figure entered the room somehow and stole the tablet… apparently this figure knew it's true purpose… but only time will tell what that is.

Next Time: Another Mamodo Team shows up the Challenge the Straw Hats: He's whacky, he's silly, he's a liar... he's Usopp's Grand Uncle? Okay... thing are getting weird... What will happen? Find out next time!


	48. Usopp's Uncle

A/N: Wow... I finally updated this one... wow... it's been a while. Well the reason why I'm updating is because it reached 30,000 hits! Yay! One of few (of mine) fics to make to that many hits. Anyways, enjoy the chapter and I REALLY don't know when I'll get to the next...

Chapter 47: Usopp's Uncle

After dinner Robin went into the girl's cabin to continue her study on the stone tablet to find it was gone…

"What happened?" she thought.

Sometime later, she gather everyone into the Galley… including Zatch.

"So the tablet went missing?" asked Nami.

"That's right." Said Robin.

"Everyone was here during dinner so I don't think any one of us would take it." Said Sanji.

"That means someone else must have taken it." Said Brago, "Someone off this ship.."

Everyone became silent.

"We don't have any leads so let's just sleep on it." Said Usa.

"You're not even part of this crew!" yelled everyone else.

"I guess… I guess not…" laughed Usa.

"We don't have any leads so let's just sleep on it." Said Luffy.

"That's what Usa said!" yelled Nami.

That night the crew slept unaware of someone watching their boat… in fact two people.

"So Doctor when are we going to talk to them?" asked the smaller of the two.

"Tomorrow." Answered the larger of the two.

The next day. Usopp was setting up traps.

"This will stop any thief that shows up." Said Usopp.

"Is that so." Said a voice behind him.

Usopp turned around and saw someone with a nose just as long as his but bigger!

"Is that you?" asked Usopp, "Uncle Riddles?"

"It's been a long time." Said the old man.

Usopp was in shock, after all what were the chances of meeting a relative on the Grand Line? However he was in even more of a shock when a dummy jumped on his shoulder and he took out a certain book.

Needless to say Usopp was catatonic for sometime.

Fortunately, something showed up to snap Usopp out of his state.

"Hi Usopp…" sighed Usa walking passed them, somewhat depressed, that was when she got in a trap and was forced hang upside down. Usopp, his uncle and his Uncle's Mamodo stared at the poor girl and her tail (or underwear…)

"Yes… I have a tail and I'm in my underwear. Please let me down!" yelled Usa.

Unfortunately for poor Usa everyone on board heard this and showed up. Needleless to say there was a mild explosion of pink Ki.

Sometime later in the Galley, Usa was blushing bright pink as Sanji gave her a slice of carrot cake.

"Thank you…" she squeaked.

The attention was turned their guest.

"So are you really Usopp's uncle?" asked Luffy.

"I'm really his grand uncle. His mother's uncle. But yes, I am his uncle. I am the great Dr. Riddles! I know everything!" he said.

"He is Usopp's uncle." Thought most of the crew.

"Uncle Riddles, would often come to visit… even after my mom died. He would do such funny things, like pull out flags from his nose and…" said Usopp.

"We get it." Muttered Zoro.

"So why are you here all of places?" asked Sanji.

"Are you here to fight us?" asked Nami.

"Yes… actually…" said Dr. Riddles.

Everyone gapped at him.

"I'm just going to leave." Whispered Usa leaving the room.

"Are you serious?" asked Usopp.

"Very." Said Dr. Riddles, "I know something you don't know."

"What?" asked Usopp.

"Now that is a secret." Said Dr. Riddles wiggling his finger.

"Please don't do that." Said Nami with a sweat drop.

"So are you just going to do it now?" asked Zoro.

"No, of course not, I'm going to send a group of Super Heroes at you to tire you out." Said Dr. Riddles.

"Really, you didn't tell me that." Said his mamodo.

"That's because I lied." Said Dr. Riddles.

His mamodo became shocked when he said that.

"Yep… he's definitely related to Usopp." Thought the crew with sweat drops.

"Oh right, I should introduce you to my mamodo partner Kiddo." Said Dr. Riddles.

"Hi there." Said Kiddo.

"Wow… he's the most doll like one I've seen." Said Kolulu.

"He is…" said Tia.

"Hey!" yelled Kiddo.

Dr. Riddles got up, and began to leave.

"When you least expect I will show up and fight you…" said Dr. Riddles, "After all we are rivals… even if you eight have truce right now."

He and Kiddo began to leave, the crew heard a scream and Usa came into the room.

"Um… yeah… Usopp, you're uncle got caught in of your traps." Said Usa with a sweat drop.

They came out to the deck and sweat drop at the site of them in a net hanging.

"Usopp… I think you should get rid of those traps." Said Nami.

"All right." Sighed Usopp.

After freeing his uncle, Usopp dismantled the traps before anyone could stuck in them.

Later they had a meeting to discus what happened.

"He's hiding something." Said Brago.

"I agree." Said Robin.

"What do you mean?" asked Usopp.

"He's testing us for something." Said Brago.

"What?" asked Zatch.

"I don't know." Said Brago, "But he wants us on his side whatever is going on."

"Okay!" said Zoro, "Until he fights all of us we have to be on our guard… no matter what, we have to be with our partners all the time. No matter what happens."

"Hey… I'm the captain!" yelled Luffy.

"So what's you idea?" asked Tia.

"What Zoro just said." Said Luffy, which made everyone sweat drop.

That night, Usopp was sitting on the deck alone.

"He's the one you told me about." Said Kaya.

Usopp smiled, "Yes he is…" said Usopp.

"Do you agree with the theory that he's testing us?" asked Kaya.

"I do…" said Usopp, "He was the one that always joked around, told stories, tell me lies... but when if he needed to get serious. He got serious."

"I see…" said Kaya.

The two of them got the strangest feeling, that they were being watched, both sweat dropped when they saw Nya, Yuki and Usa watching them.

The next day, Zoro and Kolulu were walking back from a local tavern.

"It's this way." Said Kolulu who was ridding on his back trying to guide him back to the ship.

"Don't worry, I know where we're going." Said Zoro.

"I think it's time for our fight." Said voice.

Sometime later, Zoro and Kolulu came back looking battered and beaten.

"You fought didn't you?" asked Nami.

"Yeah." The two said.

"Are you two okay?" asked Chopper.

"We're fine." Answered Kolulu.

"I'm going to take a nap." Said Zoro.

Zoro went to a napping spot… but not before check the spell book. He knew what this test was… unfortunately, he promised he wouldn't tell the others what the test was about, he shrugged and took his nap… after all these test should take about a week at most. After all, he was trying to help them. But he couldn't help feeling that there was something about his motive… he decided to just push it aside until these tests were over… it was the only thing he could for now…

Next Time: The Crew has individual matches against Dr. Riddles, what are the results, though... well Luffy and Zatch are about to find out... what is the test? Find out next time!


	49. Power from Within

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! But YAY! 40,000 hits! Actually it hit this point a month ago, but a month ago I was depressed over the loss of my cat, I just found out during the weekend...

I hope everyone enjoys the chapter... and hopefully I'll update soon... hopefully...

Chapter 48: Power from Within

The Straw Hats waited for their turn, each one had a different reaction after they came from their fight. Nami and Tia were really happy for some reason, Sanji and Kanchome… depressed… Robin and Brago came back looking the same… Chopper and Ponygon looked relieved when they came back. The only ones left were Luffy and Zatch, Kaya and Nya and Usopp and Yuki.

Luffy decided the best way to find out what was going on by asking around.

"Come on!" yelled Luffy, "What's the point of this fighting!"

Well asking around was a bad way to put it, more like brothering who ever fought him.

"I'm not going to tell you." Said Zoro.

"Why not?" asked Luffy.

"Because it's something you have to find out for yourself!" yelled Zoro.

"Oh…" whined Luffy.

"You should go on a walk with Zatch. You'll probably next on his list any ways." Said Zoro.

"Fine…" mumbled Luffy.

Luffy found Zatch, got the spell book and went for a walk.

"So when did you think he will show up?" asked Zatch.

That was when Dr. Riddles jumped from a rooftop and landed on his face.

"You okay?" asked Luffy.

"I think he's fine." Said Kiddo.

"I think I broke my nose…" mumbled Dr. Riddles.

"Really?" asked Kiddo.

"Kidding!" said Dr. Riddles getting up.

Kiddo froze when he did that.

"I'm assuming that they told why I'm doing this, right?" asked Dr. Riddles.

"No, no one told us." Mumbled Luffy.

"Good." Said Dr. Riddles.

"But I think it had to with you wanting to get us to learn new spells." Said Zatch.

"What?" asked Dr. Riddles.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Luffy.

"I thought you knew." Said Zatch.

"You might have figured that out.." said Dr. Riddles, "But how are you going to do it?"

There was an awkward silence.

"Magic?" both of them asked.

There was an awkward silence.

"Maybe we should just start." Said Dr. Riddles.

"Okay." Said Luffy taking out the book, "Zaker!"

The lighting came from Zatch's mouth.

"Zegar!" read Dr. Riddles.

Kido opened his mouth revealing a canon that shot a laser.

The lighting and laser collided creating an explosion.

"All right! WE need to figure out how you get another spell!" said Luffy.

"How though?" asked Zatch.

"I don't know." Said Luffy laughing.

That was when they heard Dr. Riddles once again call out "Zegar!"

Both Luffy and Zatch dodged the laser.

"All right!" yelled Luffy, "Zaker!"

The lighting was aimed right at Kido, however…

"Zeburek." Read Dr. Riddles.

Kido's over half separated from his bottom half using a sort of rocket, with this he was able to dodge the lightning.

"Oh wow…" said Luffy.

"That was awesome!" yelled Zatch.

"Then you're going to find this awesome as well." Said Kido.

"Zerusen!" called out Dr Riddles.

That was when Kido's hands turned metal and he launched them as rockets.

"A rock punch?" asked Luffy.

Zatch began to run away from the rocket fists. However they followed him.

"Kido is able to control them." Said Dr. Riddles.

"Oh man…" muttered Luffy.

That was when an idea struck Luffy.

"Zakerga!" called out Luffy.

The concentrated beam hit the fists and knocked them away, they returned to Kido.

"That won't work again." Taunted Dr. Riddle, "Zegaruga!"

A much bigger laser came out of Kido's mouth and blasted the two. Thankfully the book wasn't hurt.

"How is this going to work?" thought Luffy, "How does Zatch learn a new spell?"

Luffy began to think about it… what made him learn a spell…

That was when it hit him… that's why they weren't allowed… they learned spells… expect for Sanji and Kanchome…

They didn't anything and that's why they were depressed.

Both he and Zatch got up.

"All right!" said Luffy, "Let's do this!"

Zatch nodded

"Am Zegar!" read Dr. Riddles.

One of Kido's Arm turned giant then metal. He tired to uppercut Zatch but he dodged.

Luffy began to think about it… Anytime he gets a new attack is because it never occurred to him before but he always had the ability…

"Zatch!" said Luffy, "Think about coming up with a new spell!"

"What?" asked Zatch.

"It's always inside of you!" yelled Luffy.

"Koburuk." Read Dr. Riddles.

Kido opened his mouth and tiny ity bity little Kidos came out of it.

"Oh they're so cute!" said Zatch, "Hi there little guy."

That was when one of them punched him the face, it was as if a grown man punched him.

"Attack!" yelled one of the Kido clones.

They all began to attack Zatch, surrounding him.

"Get them off! Get them off!" yelled Zatch.

Everyone else sweat dropped when he was doing that.

Thanks to running around and pulling them off Zatch got them off.

"Zerusen." Read Dr. Riddles.

"Zeshield." Read Luffy.

The rocket fist were aimed for Zatch however the shield appeared before they could and ended up hitting the shield sending them back, thankfully before them dodged.

"Come on… think about it… you have the power." Said Luffy.

"Are you sure?" asked Zatch.

"I'm sure." Said Luffy.

Zatch took a breath… he began to think about it… he began to feel it…

However the charge on Kido's hams disappeared and they returned to him, Dr. Riddles know it was time to attack again.

"Ganzu Zegar!" read Dr. Riddles.

Kido's hands turned to machineguns and he aimed his attack at Zatch, however Luffy took the hit.

But thanks to Luffy's rubber powers it barely hurt.

"If I can do it! I will protect him!" yelled Luffy.

The combination of hearing that and feeling for his new abilities he was able to see it…

That was when the book began to glow.

"So it happened." Said Dr. Riddles.

"All right!" cheered Luffy.

Luffy opened the book and found the new spell.

Luffy took a breath and yelled out the spell.

"Rauzaruk!" he yelled out.

A lighting bolt came from the sky, it was different than most… it was multi colored, and Zatch himself began to glow the same light.

Nearby by on the Going Merry, Nami saw that lighting bolt.

"Is it a storm?" asked Tia

"No… I think it's Zatch." Said Nami.

"Really?" asked Tia.

Nami nodded and smiled.

They knew the two figured it out, they always had the power… they just had to find it…

Next Time: Zatch's new spell isn't the usual... so Luffy suggests trying something new... punching. Will it work? Find out next time!


End file.
